Nayeli
by That's Why Fireflies Flash
Summary: Whole Again's Sequel: I am Bella Swan. I'm unlovable, & once you know me, you're probably in some kind of danger. I'm engaged to a vampire & in love with a werewolf. It's not simple, being in love with two men, & I'm your teacher this year. Any questions?
1. My Echo

_Welcome to the sequel of __**Whole Again?**__! If you haven't read the story, please go to my profile and do so, but if you don't want to, you can come join the fun for this story! (You just might not understand everything ha-ha)_

_Nayeli [Nay-ellii] is of the Quileute language and it is translated into English as the phrase, "I love you." So yes, this story is simply entitled I Love You._

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. Sadly, this fact is true._

_**I'd like to remind you that criticism of my work is always welcome. I don't really consider any review a bad one, but if you see a place where I could improve (i.e. spelling) please tell me. I want to improve my skills as a story teller and writer. I do have the dream of making this my profession, and it's quite impossible without some form of talent.**_

_Enjoy and review!_

**Jared POV**

I missed her. It had only been three months since she had left for New York, but I couldn't even sleep without her. I was sure in such a small period I had listened to almost all of the depressing songs there was on the earth.

"_If you were a stone then I'd be the rain  
>Turn you to sand as the time slips away<br>If you were a tree then I'd be the earth  
>Clutching your roots as you reach skyward<br>I am a metaphor for all the things I couldn't say  
>It's never easy<br>Then it hurts"_

I strummed on my guitar and sang this song as if Bella were listening. Just like I did every time we'd have a bonfire. This was the last one before winter after all, and I apparently had turned into a favorite on the rez.

_"Like scratching diamonds I have tried to find my way to you  
>But we're both moving in reverse<br>I wish that we could both find a simple way just to make it by  
>Right now I'm alright if you're just fine<br>_

I smiled, knowing the next part was what made this song… Bella's song, in my mind, my heart. My whole being knew it.

_"If you were a stone then I'd be the rain  
>Turn you to sand as the time slips away<br>If you were a tree then I'd be the earth  
>Clutching your roots as you reach skyward<em>_]__  
>Some nights you're a photograph fading in my memory<br>Some days I feel you on my skin  
>We're trading silence<br>There are words that seem to steal our breath  
>And I just dream about your lips"<em>

That was on the few- maybe one time- I had actually slept since she had been gone.  
><em><br>"I wish that we could both find a simple way just to make it by  
>Right now I'm alright if you're just fine<br>If you were a stone then I'd be the rain  
>Turn you to sand as the time slips away<br>If you were a tree then I'd be the earth  
>Clutching your roots as you reach skyward<br>And we'd count the stars  
>My hands in your leaves<br>And I'd hold my breath 'til we both fell asleep  
>If you were a stone then I'd be the rain,<br>Turn you to sand as the time slips away"_

I closed my eyes, knowing I'd always wait for my Bella. I'd wait forever.

"_I will wait, I will wait, I will wait for  
>I will wait, I will wait, I will wait for<br>I will wait, I will wait, I will wait for you"_

I opened my eyes, searching for Bella, but not finding here; just like all of the other bonfires.

"I _will wait, I will wait, I will wait for  
>I will wait, I will wait, I will wait for<br>I will wait, I will wait, I will wait for you  
>If you were a stone then I'd be the rain<br>Turn you to sand as the time slips away  
>If you were a tree then I'd be the earth<br>Clutching your roots as you reach skyward  
>If you were a stone then I'd be the rain,<br>Turn you to sand as the time slips away"_

The crowd of my family and friends exploded into applause. Then, I noticed two faces I never expected to see: Naica and Kim. Kim ran over to me when I got off stage and hugged me, "Amazing Jared," she beamed up at me.

I pushed her away slowly, "Yeah, thanks." I gulped and looked around, "Haven't seen the guys around have you?"  
>"No," She grinned, "I only see you."<p>

I felt like I could have barfed. The group of teenagers playing with the radio found an upbeat pop song that made Kim's eyes sparkle. "Dance with me!"

She pulled me close to her, but I quickly pulled back, "No. Kim, we've been through this." Naica apparently told Kim Bella and I were together (before it was true), and ever since Bella left for New York Kim's been everywhere I am.

"Blah, blah, blah. The bitch is in New York. You think she's not getting laid every night? Hell, I beat she's getting a piece of that guy from that vampire series. He looks like he'd find a slut in New York and make her his bi-"

"Shut up, Kim," I said angrily. "You don't know Bella. You need to back off."

Kim laughed nasally and started grinding me while I pulled away, "Or what? You'll make me?"

"Kim," I said more angry with her than I've ever been, "You've always been the sweet, kind girl. Why don't you stay that way instead of being a judgmental bitch? I like the quiet Kim better than I'll ever like you." I finally forced her grubby hands away from me and stormed over to Paul and Leah's.

"Incoming Leah!" I heard Paul shout as I forced the door open.

"Son of a b-"

"The twins are _still_ awake, Jared." Leah looked like she'd kill me if the next word fell from my lips.

"Bitch," I muttered with anger in my voice while sitting on the sofa.

She glared at me before glancing towards the twins' rooms. "What's _your _problem Jared?"  
>They both sat down on the love seat, "Sam not agreeing for me to go after Bella."<p>

"It was Jake's call." Paul said immediately. "She wanted space. Jake said if she'd wanted that then you best give it to her. Just give it time."

"How can I give it time when every time I leave my home _Kim_ is there trying to force me to love her? It only makes me want Bella here more. So I can show _everyone_ –including Bella- how much I love her."  
>Leah got a sympathetic –"sweetest thing I've ever heard"- look on her face. "Jared," She whispered, "No matter what happens, Bella and you… I think you'll make it through. Everything will turn out for the best."<p>

"I hope so. I can't go on with heart aching this much." I tossed my head back and closed my eyes.

When I looked back Paul and Leah were in a "lover's moment." They were just looking at each other like they had fallen in love all over again. Paul turned to me, "Imprinting… It's not just your genes telling you you're happy with somebody. It's finding… It's finding the one who makes you, you; the one who completes ever part of your being."

Leah grinned, "Bella is that for you Jared." She frowned, "Thus the longer she doesn't except it, the more your heart will ache."

I closed my eyes, "I think I'm going to call it a night. I know we're supposed to stick around for the bon fire, but if Sam or Jake ask, I'm sick."

Leah nodded her head furiously, and Paul smiled slightly, "Go get some rest buddy."

I shook my head, "That's exactly what I need." I walked to parking space near the beach and who else but Kim would be standing at my car. I inwardly cursed myself for not borrowing Jake's keys earlier today when I had the chance. It was obvious as she staggered toward me that she was drinking, and that she was probably up to no good. "What is it Kim?" I sighed out in frustration.

"I know something," she sang out.

"What it feels like to be unbelievably drunk?" I chuckled, enjoying her stupidity.

She paused and got a look of consideration on her face, "Oh… That too," She grinned, "But I know something about _your _Bella."

I rolled my eyes at her pitiful excuse for attention, "Okay," I looked at her like the idiot she was, "tell me… What is it that you know about Bella?"

Kim laughed and skipped, well tried to skip, over to me, "I can't tell you," She whispered in my ear, reeking of booze.

I pushed her away, the best I could, considering I was the only way she could fully stand. She looked around the parking lot and then smiled, "I'll tell you," She grinned, "I can tell you now. It's time." She pushed her head onto my shoulder and laughed loudly.

I eased her off of my shoulder, still humoring her, "What is it Kimberly?" I muttered into her ear when she wouldn't let go of me.

I heard a gasp in the distance and turned to see Bella, looking like she'd seen a ghost. Kim laughed more and said, "She's not your Bella anymore jack ass."

"Bella," I said right she turned around. I ran to her, "Bella let me explain!" She had gotten into the car quicker than I expected her to. "Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!" She drove off into the distance, and the only noise I could hear for miles away was my echo.

_Hello, Hello. Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound. Alone, alone. I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now…. Cause my echo, echo is the only voice comin' back. My shadow, shadow is the only friend that I have…. Hello, Hello, anybody out there? _


	2. Note

Please visit my page when you get the chance so you can check out the Nayeli poster! (Remember I'm not good with these things… If someone were to be good at it and wanted to give it a shot… I'd be willing to co-operate… XD)

Also, there should be (within twenty four hours at the most) a poll about how to break up Jasper/Bella… Go take it!


	3. One and a Half Years Later

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. Considering the rating is teen for this story, I cannot tell you what would happen if I did, but I'm sure you all might be able to use your imaginations ;-)_

_Speaking of the rating, it is subject to change. Also, I would like to take this time to point out that if I don't tell you automatically (like in the first chapter) who's POV the chapter is, you are to automatically assume it's Bella_

_Thank you all so much for all of your comments on the last chapter! Keep them coming because I love them!_

_Criticism of my work is always welcome_

_Sadly, I hate to say that some things have come up in Nikki's life that won't allow her to beta for this story for quite some time, but it's all good. Welcome the amazing dreamer1483 as my new beta-er_

_Enjoy and review!_

~One And A Half Years Later~

Over the last year so much had happened. Riley and Lee got married a few days after Jasper's first proposal. They were both happily married with a little half vampire-ling named Ashton Raleigh Biers. Because of her gruesome birth, Lee had to be transformed into a vampire. Luckily, Jasper, our very own Obstetrician, was with her during everything. Nothing like this had apparently happened before, but Ash was growing like a weed. She was faithful and knew things. Just like her parents. We already knew, well Jasper knew, that Riley's gift was faith. Everything he did, he had faith in it; whether it was good or bad. We didn't know, though everyone should have, that Ashlee's gift as a vampire would be, simply, knowing. Lee knew everything about a person upon looking at them; not just their thoughts like Edward, but also their actions, how they felt, and how they still feel. She knew everything. Ashton was a special girl. She looked to be about 8 as of today, and she wasn't fond of the diet her parents had; yet she respected it. Ash was smart and knew the right thing. Her gifts were just as special as she was: she had unbelievable self-control, like her mother, as well as extraordinary faith like her father, but her most special gift was being able to show you things about people: things that had happened to them, were going to happen to them, things they thought, and felt. She was like the polar opposite of her mother in a way. Jasper was amazed that they both had such great control, and he admitted on several occasions it bothered him a bit. However, he was able to get over it the second time he proposed to me because I said yes.

"Bella," Lee looked over at me with a seemingly 8 year old Ashton in her hands, "Do you realize that in half a month, you'll be Mrs. Jasper Cullen?"

I smiled and bit my lip. I started nodding slowly, "Yeah, it's pretty amazing."

She leaned over the big book and hugged me, "Everything is going to turn out for the best. Now," she patted the page she was on, "I love these dresses and so do Alice and Rose. All you need is Leah's approval and-"

"You know that she doesn't know Lee," I said, my voice filled with trepidation.

"But you will tell her," Ashlee smiled at me, "Leah will know, and she'll be insanely happy that you're happy."

"Oo-or, she'll be insanely pissed that I'm not happy with Jared." I looked down at my engagement ring and closed my eyes. It was the first time in a long time that I had even thought about him.

Lee put her hand on mine and I looked up at her. She had a sympathetic look on her face, "Everything will turn out for the best."

I nodded my head and ran my hands through my hair. I looked down at the dresses she had picked out. The first dress was navy and long. It had "Ashlee" written at the top of the page in Alice's elegant scrawl, and beside of it was a small picture of Ashlee. The dress was long, flowing, and had bejeweled accents on the side of it; well the edges of the side. Technically, the side was her actual side. It screamed Ashlee all over it; there was no choice but to approve of it.

The next dress, and all of the others, had Alice's hand writing on them and a picture of the person they would belong too. This one was Alice's. It was short, and the bottom was covered in jewels. It showed off Alice's love of fashion and her loving bubbly personality all in one. I looked up at Ashlee, "You and Alice love your dresses?"

She beamed at me, "Everyone but Leah has gotten to see their dress. Everyone approves."

I nodded my head and turned the page. The next dress was stunning enough to be Rose's. It was long and flowed like a river, but it clung in all of the right places. There were jewels that twisted around the neck of it. I smiled and nodded my head slowly. This was definitely a dress Rosalie would pick out.

I took in a deep breath as the name "Angela" showed up on the next dress. I couldn't help but wonder if it was a good idea for her to even be a part of my wedding, nonetheless in it. Her dress was breath taking; angelic. It was long, slightly flowing, and had a line of jewels around one of the breast that worked its' way up to the other side's shoulder. It would definitely be beautiful, but hopefully, it wouldn't have Jasper giving her a second glance.

I turned to the next to last page, praying that Leah's dress was simple, like I knew she'd want. The first thing that caught my attention was the cluster of jewels at the waist of the dress, then the flow of it, and then the draping sleeves of it. It screamed fashion, but it also screamed simple. Just like Leah would want it. I smiled and could hear Lee clapping and yay-ing herself in the background. I had to admit she had outdone herself with all of this.

I turned the page, holding my breath as I looked at the picture of the dress Rose, Alice, Lee, and I found last week. It was a beautiful princess style and had an amazing perfectness to it. It fit our story. It was crazy, but simple. Alice made the comment that it was like it had been frozen in time for fifty years. It was simply beautiful, and no words could do it justice. I closed the portfolio and turned to Lee. I smiled at her sheepishly, "The wedding is in December, Ashlee. We have time."

She looked at me like she'd just heard the biggest load of crap ever. "No-o-o, we _do not_ have "time," Bella. In fact, we _might_have to seat the wedding back."

I rolled my eyes at Lee and sighed, "It's not even December yet, Ashlee. We have_ plenty_ of time."

"But you're going to Washington soon!" Ashlee cried out, "When you get back, the wedding will be right around the corner. We_have_ to get this done… _Now_."

I looked at my ring while I thought. It was truly beautiful: the gold band compliment the heart shape of the diamond, which had diamonds encircling it and one small diamond inside of it. This wedding would be perfect even if it were just me, Jazz, and a court house. "Look Lee," I said looking up at my anxious wedding planner, "You know I'm happy with everything, and if it makes you feel better at all, come with me and Jazz to Forks. I'll call Jake. Let him know you three aren't any danger. You're Cullen's now."

Ashlee's face brightened, "Would you? Could you do that?"

I nodded my head, "I need to talk to him anyway… I haven't… Not since… You know."

She nodded her head, "I know, and he misses you. He'll be happy to hear from you, and he'll be excited to know you're coming in. Riley even grew on Jake while you were upset. Seeing how he cared put a new perspective to Jake. It made him give vampires, or at least, some vampires, another outlook. He'll see me as the innocent human who died through child birth and possibly even consider Riley noble for saving the one he loved. Ashton… They like her, but they have to see her first."

I smiled at Lee and walked over to the phone, quickly dialing the number I would probably never forget. It took about a minute for a gruff, tired voice to answer, "Hello?"

"Hi sleepy head," I grinned into the phone.

I could just imagine Jake blinking a few times, and then looking at the phone before he answered, "Bells?"  
>"Who else would it be? Baby Bell?"<p>

I heard him huff. I could just imagine his goofy grin right about now, "So what's the call about?"

"Well, I thought you'd like to hear it from me, that I'm coming in for Thanks Giving."

"Charlie already told me at the bon fire," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, the thing is. I'm going to have not one, but four vampires with me."  
>"What?" Jacob immediately went into defense mode. "Who?"<p>

"Jasper, of course. Riley," I paused, waiting for Jake's comment.  
>"We can deal with them. They won't harm anyone, right?"<p>

"Of course not. Then, something happened."

"Vampires first?" He asked.

"Story first," I argued, "You'll get the answer to one of them as soon as I start."

"Fine," He sighed out, knowing he'd never win against my arguing. I relayed the story of Lee's gruesome birth and how she died to Jake, he was silent for several minutes after. "Is Ashlee dangerous?"  
>I shook my head even though he couldn't see, "She teaches high school kids every non-sunny day here. She's fine."<br>Jake released a deep breath, "Who's the last vampire?"  
>I hesitated before saying, "I thought you'd understand… It's their daughter."<p>

"What?" Jake growled into the phone.

"Ashlee insist that you all meet her before you decide if she's dangerous or not. She says it's vital that you do, and that if you all see her as a threat they'll come back to New York."

Ashlee was nodding beside of me.

"Okay. Okay. I'll see you later then?" Jake whispered into the phone.

"Of course Jake, love you."

"Love you."

I would be home so soon.

_Links to the dresses will be on my profile soon-ish._


	4. Stepping On Minesweepers

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. Considering the rating is teen for this story, I cannot tell you what would happen if I did, but I'm sure you all might be able to use your imaginations ;-)_

_You know, I just realized, unlike in Whole Again, I haven't been commenting back to you all! Well, that's about to change friends; starting now._

_**Kouga's Older Woman-**__ Get some sleep please! My stories will be there the next day. Promise_

_**Gryffindor4eva-**__Just remember, it's under Bella/Jared for a reason ;-) But I'll probably make you fall for Jasper too. I've been told I have an uncanny talent of doing that. *coughs* dreamer1483 *coughs*_

_**NIKKIGURL**__-I miss you! Thanks for still commenting! And like I've already told you, things are going to work out for the best. I know they will._

_Criticism of my work is always welcome_

_Enjoy and review!_

I was woken up by the kisses being placed fervently among my face. I smiled as Jasper finally pulled away, "What made you so happy this morning?"

"Well," Jasper began quietly, "Angela called, but that's not why I'm happy." He immediately defended.

I looked at him questioningly, "I… never… said… it was?

Jasper grinned a bit and kissed my forehead, "She didn't tell us…She's three months pregnant."

"What?" I smiled. At least now there was no way she'd want to be with Jasper. She was having Eric's kid, after all. "That's great Jazz!"

Jasper frowned immediately as I said that.

"What?" My guard immediately went up.

"Oh, well," Jasper ran his hands through his hair once, "I might have promised her something…something I shouldn't have without talking to you." I just looked at him and he continued, "I…I might have told her that we'd hold the wedding off until after she had the babies."

"Babies?" I asked immediately. Jasper nodded his head, not saying anything. He was probably letting his main statement sink in. When it finally did, I was strangely calm about it. "Okay."

"Okay?"

I nodded my head, "It's okay. I mean, I wanted the wedding back in Forks anyway."

"And that comes to the second thing she asked me…" Jasper sighed out.

"And you agreed?" I asked, not finding any amusement in this what-so-ever.

"Well, yes, but no." He said frowning, "I implied I'd convince you to."

"Convince me to do what Jasper?" I asked as I rubbed my temples.

"Move back to Forks… for good."

"Oh."

"You'd be near your family and friends, and it's the least I could do for her."  
>"What?" I felt anger bubbling inside of me.<p>

"I mean, I have you and love you, but she _is _my mate. I've never told her and never will. I could at least do a favor for her."  
>"Yeah," I said fuming, "And <em>that<em> favor is postponing _our_ wedding for _her _pregnancy."

"But Bella, you said so yourself, that's not a big deal. You want the wedding back in Forks anyway." Jasper tried to reason.

"It _is_ a big deal Jazz," I snapped, "She doesn't _own _you. It's not like you _imprinted _on her." I felt a pang of guilt as Jasper facial features saddened. "Jazz I-"

"I know what you meant, Bella. You're right. I'm just… I'm gonna go. Take a walk." He picked up his leather jacket and threw it over his shoulder. Normally when he left, he would kiss me, hug me, touch me in some way for comfort, but he didn't this time. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Why? Why did I throw Jared at him? How could I do that? Plus, Jared didn't imprint on me, and I most certainly wasn't Jared's property. I sat there while Jasper was gone fighting with jealousy and dignity. On one hand, Angela would be getting her way, which would show Jasper as being putty in her hand. The other way, it would tell Jasper I still had some kind of link with Jared, and I didn't. Did I? When he came home around 2 in the morning, I was still sitting there. "Bella? You should be asleep." He kissed my forehead softly.

I sighed and closed my eyes, "I'm giving my two weeks' notice tomorrow, and then we'll move. Maybe… maybe Charlie could be on the lookout for an apartment."

"Or a house," Jasper grinned.

I nodded my head and went to sleep in Jasper's arms. I dreamed that I was a puppet and everyone else in my life was too. The puppet masters were Angela, not surprising, and Kim, very surprisingly. I woke up shaking my head profusely. At school, I told Riley and Lee of my dreams, thankful Ashton kept Jasper from taking a job here. Riley was just as stumped as I was by the dream. Lee simply shrugged; "It's obvious isn't it?" We both looked at her like she was crazy. She took a sip of the air that was in her Styrofoam cup and smiled, "Well, it's the two women who rule your decisions unintentionally. Kim forced you into not being able to choose Jared. She kind of pushed you into choosing Jasper," Lee shrugged, then quickly added, "Not that you don't love him. Then there's Angela, Jasper's mate. It's seems like he's ruled by trying to please her. His desire to please her is causing you to do things that aren't of your own accord like moving back to Forks."

I whined out as I started shaking my head. It was a really good explanation. When I finally came to terms with what I had gotten myself into I looked at my two best friends, "Well, Jasper wants a house. Would you all move in with us?"

"Of course," Lee smiled. Her smile immediately turned to a frown, "But what about Jazz?"

I shrugged indifferently, "If he can make promises behind my back, I can invite my friends to move in with us cross country. Sounds fair to me, doesn't it seem that way to you?"

Lee tried to smile as she shook her head, "You two are going to be stepping on minesweepers with each other, I hope you know that."

"Oh, I know," I smiled, "But Jazz had no right to put me in this situation."

Riley laughed loudly, "You're going to give him hell aren't you?"

"Hell yes." I said mashing my potatoes even more with my fork, imagining Angela's face there instead.

"Are you made at her?" Lee asked, placing a hand on mine and easing the fork out of my hand.

"Yes," I answered immediately before the thoughts of sweet Angela came to me, one of only true friends at Forks High. "Well, Jazz is crazy about her."

"And you know that?" Lee asked.

"Noo," I whined out, "but… She's… She's-"

"I know," Lee whispered, "I know. Maybe…maybe being surrounded by family and friends is what you need."

"It's exactly what you need," Riley placed his hand on Lee's, whose hand was on top of mine.

Friends are God's miracles. They're the ones who help you pull through your darkest moments, help you to see when you're being ridiculous, and are just there when you need to yell and scream. True friends are true love. Riley and Lee were nothing but true love.


	5. Going Home

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. Considering the rating is teen for this story, I cannot tell you what would happen if I did, but I'm sure you all might be able to use your imaginations ;-)_

_Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! This is a late Christmas present for you lovely readers… Even though, in our story, it's not Christmas time… Yet. Christmas time will make you all squeal with joy though. Promise _

Sorry it's so short!

_**Kouga's Older Woman-**__ Okay! Okay! Here ya' go bossy! :-p_

_**mickeydee-**_It'll happen… Eventually, but not over that…. ;-)

_Criticism of my work is always welcome_

_Enjoy and review!_

I was livid with Jasper, but my love for him seemed to win out every time. The first few weeks I simply tried denying sex to him when he wanted it, but he had his ways of winning that battle on his own. Then I would give him the cold shoulder, and he would bring up travel plans or whatnot, just so I'd have to speak to him. We were boarding the plan, and I gave Riley my puppy eyes. "Switch plan tickets with me."

"Why?" He chuckled at my pathetic attempt to make him feel bad.

"Do you _want_ me to become a member of the mile high club?" I asked uneasily.

Riley seemed... frightened to answer my question. Lee on the other hand, simply held little sleeping Ashton and chuckled, "You mean he's still in his sex frenzy?" She gave me her ticket.

"Mhm," I whispered switching the documents. "It seems like those first few weeks of trying to deny him just turned hi-"

"Oh," Riley murmured with fake interest as he took the ticket from Lee's hand and gave her his. He nodded his head, "I'll sit with Jazz."

I thought it was so cute how Riley still got jealous about silly little things. Lee rolled her eyes and grinned at me, "You okay with a window seat? With Ashton between us? And two flights just like that nonstop?"

I shrugged and muttered, "Just gives me a great excuse not to "help" Jasper out when he needs it."

Lee giggled as we got to our seats. I sat down and pulled out my old beaten copy of _Jane Eyre_and started reading. We were close to Seattle when Jasper found us in our seats. "Hey Bella," He smiled slyly, "I need help finding my jacket. Wouldn't care helping would you?" He winked at me quickly before returning to the angelic smile.

I looked at him like his was ludicrous, "Why do you need a jacket?"

He looked at me full of hurt before sending a wave of lust my way; I shook my head and looked at him like nothing had happened, and then looked at Lee. "Well, we're… we're going to be landing soon, and ah…It's cold there… It's December now you now."

"Oh," I looked over at Ashton who was asleep and frowned, "Umm… If I get up, she'll wake up… Maybe Riley could help find your coat."

A brief expression of disgust ruled his features before pain and an unreadable expression followed, "Maybe."

He walked to the back of the plane, and I placed my head against the window. "Hey," Lee reached past Ashton to put her hand on mine I moved my head so I could look at her. "Look, you did the right thing okay? He needs to grow up and realize that doing things without talking to you first, especially things this big, aren't acceptable anymore. I mean, it'd be different if the situation was different, but this is his mate we're talking about. His mate, who he obviously feels in debt to. You have every right to be angry."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	6. All Alone For Christmas?

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. Considering the rating is teen for this story, I cannot tell you what would happen if I did, but I'm sure you all might be able to use your imaginations ;-)_

_**mickeydee –**__ Here you go! Enjoy!_

_**kouga's older woman –**__ You sound like the cookie monster of fanfiction! :-D_

_**RoyalLady9099 –**__ Hope you like it!_

It didn't take long to unpack everything or decorate the house considering there were three vampires and a vampire hybrid doing everything. My only job was fixing myself and Ashton something to snack on, which wasn't hard.

Weeks passed and Jasper went to work at the hospital in Forks. Lee took a job as my Dad's secretary at the police station. There were only two positions at the high school, you see, and my dad and Riley were good friends throughout my college years. Charlie just couldn't let his wife be jobless if she wanted to work. He had such a big heart.

Christmas Day came around. Riley, Lee, and Ashton had left for Seattle to visit his parents. Luckily, Ashton was big enough now to pass for at least 14 and Lee could play off of her last marriage. Claiming Ashton to be her husband's, who had passed on, daughter. Unfortunately for me, I was all alone. Jasper had to go to work that day, and I was on my way to Charlie's from our house, which was built on the old Cullen house. I had just finished talking to Esme and Carlisle who were in Alaska enjoying Christmas with the Denali's. They would be joining our little family as soon as they could find proper disguises. As for Emmett, Rose, Alice and Val, they were all in Paris, but they too planned on a return soon to be with family. It made Jasper's crazy work schedule a bit better for me, knowing I was going to be surrounded by friends soon. I pulled in behind Charlie's old cruiser and ran up the stairs. I knocked and Sue answered the door. She looked almost upset with me, "Hi Bella, come on in." I suppose that knowing I had a vampire fiancé made her angry, but it didn't matter.

"Bells!" Dad came from the living room and hugged me. He was dressed fairly casual but had a coat on, "Hope you're ready for a nice Christmas bonfire."

My pupils surely grew as I realized we were going to the rez. "Um-"

"BELLA!" Seth ran down the stairs and tackled me to the floor, "Where have you been chickadee? We've missed you!"

I laughed, thankful for Seth's interruption, as I hugged him and he pulled me off the ground, "I've missed you too!"

"New York became too much for ya' hun?"

"Something like that," I tried to laugh it off. Saying 'no I'm here because of my fiancé and his mate' sounded like something that would bring on awkward conversations for years to come.

We all got outside and Seth grinned at me, "Bella could I drive your car? I've got my license!" He pulled out the plastic card for proof.

"Now Seth," Charlie chuckled, "I'm sure Bella doesn't want her car totaled."

I laughed and put my arm around Seth, dangling my keys in front of him, "Just don't get me killed, kay?"

"No problem!" Seth laughed taking the keys from my hand and running to the car.

I hugged Charlie as he muttered, "Your funeral," and hugged Sue, awkwardly I might add. She never really came to accept me once Jasper came into the picture.

I got into the car and buckled up before looking at Seth, "No speed demon shit. I don't care that you heal fast, I don't."

Seth chuckled before throwing me a smile, "Really Bella? I know that, and I'm not gonna risk either of my big sisters' lives."

I grinned. Seth always knew how to make a person feel better, and he was the best little brother to have: step or not. We got to the rez and Seth parked on the far end of the parking area. "Look," He looked at me sadly, "I know you're getting married soon and all, but there's some things people are gonna want to sort out tonight. I think-"

"Seth," I shook my head. All reminiscence of my good mood was gone, "Don't. I can't…I refuse to let this get between Jasper and me. I will not let this be our down fall. What's done is done, and I'm not looking back."

Seth sat there, calm as ever while listening to me, "I understand that… I just… I want you to be prepared. There are some things I don't even understand… Just be ready."

I tried to smile, "Translation. A lot of people are pissed off at me."

Seth shrugged and nodded, "But Jake's stood up for you a lot… Jar has too."

I felt a pang in my heart, "He shouldn't. I don't think I could ever stand up for him. Not anymore."

"Watch what you say," Seth whispered while laying the keys in my hand, "Everything has a way of coming back around." My 17 –soon to be 18- year old friend –brother- was a wise one. Everything truly did have a way of coming back around. I couldn't help but to think of the last time I was at the rez.

_I parked with a group of other cars, missing my truck deeply once I was back here. I got out, dressed in sweat pants and a tank top with black shades covering my eyes. I wasn't trying to blend in or anything. I just wanted to see Jared before he saw me, but of course, Jake was there waiting on me. "Bells!" He grabbed me in his arms and hugged me, "I knew you'd make the right choice."_

_I smiled back, slightly shyly, and shrugged, "I think I did."_

_Jake took in me. He looked me up and down and didn't even bother trying to hide it. "You look good Bells. Real good." He smiled, but that faded quickly, "You're not all glammed up like I thought you might be… Are you… You did pick Jared right?"  
>I smiled remembering how just months ago it would have killed Jake to say something like that, "Yes Jacob. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Let's go find Jared."<em>

_Jake laughed at me and picked me off the ground to spin me around a few times. "First things first. Dance with me?"_

_Jake was dragging me over to a group of people before I could even answer. We danced slowly, and were out of the way so no one would notice us. "So, how's New York?" Jake smiled at me._

_"It's amazing Jake… But it's not home," I sighed._

_"You finally admit that dreary old Forks is your home?"_

_"Yes. Everything about here's home, but I'm going to finish out the year in New York."_

_"Of course," Jake smiled, "I'm glad you're coming home Bella. You belong here."_

_"I guess so." I smiled. "I guess so."_

_I heard a light chortle coming from the group of dancers. I saw Kim smiling and laughing. She was dancing, as in Dirty Dancing dancing, with a guy. Well she was trying too anyway, it was obvious he was trying to get away. Jake and I both died laughing as the song came to an end. We made our way over to Billy who hugged me and said he was excited to "welcome me into the Quileute tribe." I felt like I could have cried with joy._

_We walked around all over the beach looking for Jared, "he's probably at Sam and Emily's." Jake finally proclaimed. I kissed his check and thanked him for trying to help me as I made my way to my car. I was about to get in when I heard Kim laughing again. The girl had to be drunk or something. I turned around to offer her a ride, but instead my heart shattered._

A tremor seized my body as I recalled that night. I truly did break, but I had to so that I could understand how Jasper was with Angela. Angela would, unfortunately, always have a bond with Jasper, just like Jared would always have a place in my heart, like it or not, but he was the reason my heart shattered. I took in a deep breath and made my way over to Seth. He was with Leah and Paul. "Bella," Paul glanced at me, but wouldn't make full eye contact with me. I suppose he was one of the pissed people.

"Hey Paul," I smiled. "Leah."

"Bella," She hugged me and sighed, "You_ could_ have been here you know. You could have shown up in the last two years. Your niece and nephew haven't even met their Aunt Bella." Leah pulled back, looking hurt. She was the only wolf, aside from Jake, I had kept contact with over the past couple years.

"Leah, I… I just couldn't. I didn't want to see-"

"I know," Leah nodded her head and tried to smile, "You've told me a million times."

"What I don't get," Paul shook his head and looked at me, a smile playing on his lips, "is why you chose a _mother fucking vampire_ over Jared."  
>I felt a piece of my break again and looked to Leah. She was refusing to make eye contact with me, "We've all wondered."<p>

I just shrugged and looked up in the sky, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Bella," Paul demanded my attention, and I wearily looked to him, "Look, we've seen Jared's mind. We know what happened that night. You-"

"Then you _should_ understand why I left. Jake is the only one of you who hasn't questioned that yet." I hated arguing with anyone in the wolf pack, even Paul. They were family to me.

"It wasn't what it looked like," Paul huffed, getting angry with me.

"Paul, calm down," Leah placed her hand on Paul's arm and shook her head.

"Of course _you'd _say that," I hissed as Leah tried to calm him down. "_You're his best friend._ "

"I don't care if I'm a fucking rabbit!" Paul yelled out, grabbing the attention of a few people around us, unfortunately, it was _all_ of the wolf pack. "I know what _you_ think and it's a load of bullshit! Stop being the damn mother fucking asshole of a cold-ass bitch and start being Bella! I LIKED HER **A LOT** BETTER!" He shook Leah's arm off of him and stormed off.

I looked up at the sky and shook my head, "I knew this was a bad idea." Leah put a comforting hand on my shoulder but I shook it off, "Look," I looked into her sad eyes, "Just tell Seth to get a ride to Charlie's. I'm leaving." I turned around, walking toward my car, but was pulled into a hug. "Get off of me Jacob," I sighed.

"Good to see you too, Bells," He tried to smile, trying to act like the scenario that just played out didn't actually happen.

"Bye Jake," I smiled at him, a very fake smile, and walked toward my car.

Jake kept pace with me, "You can't leave you just got here."

"And I'm not welcome here. It's obvious." I frowned.

"Paul vs. everyone else. Really, Bells, everyone's dying to see you again." He put his hand on the driver's door to keep me from getting in the car.

"Really?" I laughed, "tell me the freaking _truth_ Jake."

Jake looked over toward the bonfire and sighed, "Paul, some of the newer wolves, and the elders are the only ones who have issues with you being here."

"Really?" I looked back toward Leah, who was talking to Sam with a sad expression and to Quil and Embry who were looking toward us, obvious resentment on their faces.

"Embry and Quil, they've missed you Bella. You were like their big sister. They felt abandoned. You didn't even call or say goodbye to them. They don't.. they feel like they don't know you, like they never have."

I nodded my head, a pang of guilt hitting my heart, "And Leah? I've called every day, and now she's suddenly upset with me?"

"It's _not_ suddenly Bella. She's been upset for a while," Jake laughed and tried to smile, "You haven't been around for the first two years of her kids' lives. She's angry because you had the choice of coming around."

"No I didn't. I couldn't... I didn't want to see him." I defended.

"I know," Jake smiled, "I mean, it looked like he was with-"

"He was with Kim. Smiling and flirting with her drunken ass while I was trying to find him… to tell him he was the one. But obviously he doesn't give a big enough fuck about me to care about that."

Jake had a sad smile on his face and confusion on his face, "Bella, Bella… you need to talk to him."

"Like hell I do Jacob. Just," I pushed his arm, "Just move. Let me go home."

"Get out of her way Jake." My breathing quickened at the sound of his voice. I turned around and saw him, Jared, standing, there pain etching his face. "Let her go." He looked at me when he said that, before closing his eyes and shaking his head, "Just let her go." He opened his eyes to look at Jake. Not making an attempt to look my way, "If… Bella doesn't want to be here, she has the right to leave."

I looked up at Jake as he moved his hand, a sympathetic look on his features. "What the hell?" I shrieked out before slapping his chest as hard I could. I winced before continuing, "You feel sorry for him?" I winced again because I tried to bend my fingers to make a fist. I took my good hand and opened my car door. "I just need to go." I fumed getting into the car and throwing it into drive. My mind racing with thoughts of Jared and nothing but Jared.

_Heyo! Bella sure was a bitch in this chapter wasn't she? Especially for it being Christmas and all! I'm sooo sorry it took me this long to write it. I wasn't planning on it being this long at all. Thank you, my loyal and lovely fans for reading this! Hope I didn't disappoint you, and remember: I LOVE YOU!_


	7. Sad, Hurt, And We've Just Started Dinner

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. Considering the rating is teen for this story, I cannot tell you what would happen if I did, but I'm sure you all might be able to use your imaginations ;-)_

_**Note:**__ After this chapter, my rating will change from T to R… I think… Maybe… It depends, but I thought I should let you all know!_

_**BigTimeGleekBTR- **_Welcome to Nayeli! I loved reading your recent comments on Whole Again, and hope you enjoy Nayeli just as much doll!

_**kouga's older woman –**__ *in a southern belle accent* Oh Kouga! *hand goes to chest* You tickled my funny bone!_

_*back to normal voice* Seriously, that made my day epic._

_K is Kouga.. That's good enough for me!_

_We could go on with this for a while I do believe_

_**RoyalLady9099 –**__ He will get his deserts soon… And they'll be very sour instead of sweet… The incident at La Push might throw his punishment off for a bit… That's all I'm tellin' ya' doll!_

Luckily, my hand didn't break that day. It just seemed like my luck was turning around. Jasper told me he had the weekend off, and we were going to spend it together. He decided to take me to dinner tonight, and I was pretty excited about it. It was our first time going out since we had come back to Forks. I was going to invite Riley and Lee to come with us, but they, along with Ashton, went hunting for the weekend. I looked through my closet, remembering Lee's statement of, _"In Forks, a fashion statement is your coat or umbrella,"_ just a few days ago. It was so true. I pulled my red sweater on; the sleeves were pure lace, and red is Jasper's favorite color on me. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, knowing I'd already made Jasper promise nothing fancy tonight. I put in my red, black, and white feather earrings that Jake had sent to me for my birthday and my red knee high boots before grabbing my red scarf and running down the stairs to meet my lovely husband-to-be. Jasper must have seen my clothes I had picked out while I was showering because he had on a red button up shirt and a pair of black jeans. He was grinning like a mad man when he saw me. We drove quietly to the local diner. Jasper's thoughts on God knows what, and mine, mine were on Christmas Day.

_"No speed demon shit. I don't care that you heal fast, I don't."_

_Seth chuckled before throwing me a smile, "Really Bella? I know that, and I'm not gonna risk either of my big sisters' lives."_

Seth was an amazing kid, and he definitely knew how to lighten up situations.

_"You __could __have been here you know. You could have shown up in the last two years. Your niece and nephew haven't even met their Aunt Bella." Leah pulled back, looking hurt. She was the only wolf, aside from Jake, I had kept contact with over the past couple years._

… _"I don't care if I'm a fucking rabbit!" Paul yelled out, grabbing the attention of a few people around us, unfortunately, it was all of the wolf pack. "I know what you think and it's a load of bullshit! Stop being the damn mother fucking asshole of a cold-ass bitch and start being Bella! I LIKED HER __**A LOT **__BETTER!" He shook Leah's arm off of him and stormed off._

I had hurt them both by not being there for Bell Marie and Harry Seth. Plus, I had hurt Paul by hurting Jared, but I didn't hurt Jared. Paul was just too stubborn to see that. My next thought contradicted my statement.

_Remember the pain in his eyes._

_I turned around and saw him, Jared, standing there, pain etched on his face. "Let her go." He looked at me when he said that, before closing his eyes and shaking his head, "Just let her go." He opened his eyes to look at Jake. Not making an attempt to look my way, "If… Bella doesn't want to be here, she has the right to leave."_

My heart yearned to make things better, but I knew that was impossible. "Bella?" Jasper whispered as he drove into the parking lot, a hand at his chest, "What's wrong? You're so… so hurt." He looked over me, sadness in his eyes, "What's wrong?"  
>I shook my head, feeling tears in my eyes. I hadn't really spoke to anyone about my Christmas. I just let them all go on thinking it was good and trying my hardest to project happy emotions… Basically not letting myself think about it until today. "Nothing," I wailed out.<p>

"Bella," He groaned, "Bella, it's killing me to feel this pain, and I only feel a bit of it. Tell me," His eyes pleaded with me until I broke down into a sob.

I told him about my crappy Christmas, about how I felt resented. Jaspers sighed and looked at the door of the diner. He looked back at me, sadness filling his eyes, "Bella, let's just go home."  
>"No," I muttered, wiping away tears, "Just give me a few seconds. I'm a grown woman, and I am perfectly capable of going out with my fiancé to dinner. I was just overwhelmed. I had kept all of that bottled up for so long and-"<p>

"Don't," Jasper whispered, sounding exasperated, "Don't you ever keep things bottled up from me again okay?" He kissed my forehead before looking into my eyes. I nodded my head, closing my eyes as he planted another kiss on my forehead, "I hate it when you're sad."

I smiled up at Jasper, a small reassuring smile before he came over to open my door. Vampire speed. It had been awhile since I had experienced anything with that speed. I glared at him playfully, "Jasper. Someone might see you."

He smiled a big smile and tossed his head back with a hearty laugh. "Sure they will Bella, let's get inside." Jasper wrapped his arm around me and escorted me into the restaurant.

"Bella!" A middle aged woman, salt and peppered hair, and dark skin made her way over to us, "I thought you were in New York!" She looked at Jasper and nodded to him.

"I was Cora," I smiled as she pulled me into a hug, "But I'm back now."

"Well, take a seat, I'll take your order in a minute." She smiled at us.  
>Jasper scanned the room until he smiled, "Hey, there's Angela. Let's go say hello."<p>

I looked at Jasper, his genuine smile, and knew it was him just being cordial, "Okay," I smiled back.

He took my hand in his instead of leaving his arm around my shoulder and did everything but pull me over to Angela. Her eyes brightened when she saw Jasper, but the seemed to have dulled when she spotted me. "Hey! What are you two doing here?"

"Just came here to eat," Jasper smiled, shrugging a bit. I assumed he was trying to hold in a chuckle about eating.

"On a date?" Angela's smile faltered for a second and I know I wasn't imagining things.

"Yes, on a date," I smiled and stood on my tip-toes to kiss Jasper. He made it easier for my 5'4" self by leaning down a bit and smirking. I looked back at Angela, "Fiancé or not, he's still a big romantic at heart. He was trying to get me to go to this French restaurant in Port Angeles, but I just couldn't let him do that." I kissed him again and giggled. I knew I was jealous, and Jasper knew I was jealous, but it felt so good to get a reaction out of Angela for some reason.

"Oh," She said looking down before looking up at Jasper, almost hurt. I wanted to ask 'what the hell' but decided it was just a fluke on my behalf as she said, "Eric doesn't make much time for me anymore. I've even thought about us seeing a consoler because he doesn't act like he wants to try and make this work."

"I'm so sorry." I said, putting a hand to my chest, true feelings of sorrow bubbling over for my friend even though, only seconds ago, I was trying to make her upset.

She shrugged and smiled at us, "It's alright, the least you could do is join me for dinner since it looks like Eric won't make it."

I agreed immediately and sat down. Jasper followed suit sitting next to me. It was quiet while we ate in the restaurant, Jasper, looking down at the empty space in front of him, and me, not knowing what to say to the mate of my fiancé. Angela's foot hit mine a couple of times in which she would murmur her apology, but aside from that no other words were spoken aside from goodbye.

The drive home was yet again silent, but Jasper was going faster than normal. When he parked the car he turned to me, kissing my passionately, and pulling me onto his lap, "Bella I need you." He growled, nibbling on my neck.

I knew then I was lost in Jasper.

_Okay, so I'm letting you all decide on this. I'm still thinking about changing the rating to R because the cursing is going to get worse with what I've got planned, but there was a suggestion about a Jasper/Bella sex scene. Tell me in the comments if you all want one! I would only do one sex scene for Jasper/Bella because this is a Jared/Bella fic, but I can definitely do one if you want. I've also thought about including our lemons in a different story. I'm just not sure of my decisions yet. What's your opinion?_

_Love,_

_Nita_


	8. Mending The Broken Breaking the Mended

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper, and I can finally talk about screwing them both again ^.^_

_**Note:**__ The rating has since been changed to R as some of you may have noticed. For this reason, I'm warning you now that future lemons are to be expected. Also, I can finally make my pervy comments about owning Bronson/Jared and Jackson/Jasper again…. Hehehehehehehe Viewer beware... You're in for a scar! Mwahahaha But not really… hehe_

_Also note that I opted not to do the Jasper/Bella lemon chapter only because I tried, and I just can't… You guys have no idea how badly I tried. Jasper no longer has my heart though, sadly enough._

_I put up a video for Nayeli! I've got another one that I haven't put up yet, mainly because I can't access my YouTube account, and I have two, technically both the same one, posters for Nayeli! Links to this entire group of joy are on my profile! Check them out guys!_

_**NIKKIGURL- **__Hope you enjoy this one just as much! XD_

_**kouga's older woman –**__ I think, I think you're going to love it…. No, I know you are going to love it.:-)_

_**BigTimeGleekBTR**__** –**__ Enjoy!_

"You're more than welcome to come with us Lee," I sighed, smoothing out the short white skirt I was wearing.

Lee laughed and kept braiding my hair, "I'm not gonna go. You and Leah need some time together, and it's sunny out today anyway. Just put on the jewelry I laid out for you. Please?"

I sighed and put the chunky vintage cream, red, and rose pink ring with big flowers surrounding it on, and put the necklace with the single pink rose to my neck just in time for Lee to snap it into place. "There," Lee smiled, "You should really let me do this more often." I laughed and looked at myself in the mirror. Lee had braided my hair before pulling it into a messy bun on the side. It looked really good with the long sleeved red shirt and the white skirt. Luckily, I talked her into letting me wear a pair of flats instead of the wedges she originally wanted me to wear. "Now just hold still," She said coming toward me with make up in hand, "Don't move." She applied a quick layer of mascara to my eyelashes and a touch of lip gloss to my lips. "There," She smiled and stepped back to look at me, "Good." She nodded her head in approval and sighed, "I think it's great that you're trying to fix things with Leah. I know what it's like to be a mom, and-" Lee's eyes searched the room, trying to find the words, "And, it kills me to think of someone I love purposefully leaving me and Ashton for two years. You were best friends after all."

I sighed and nodded my head, guilt churning my stomach over and over again. "I just hope no Jared talk comes up, ya' know?"

Ashlee shrugged as she walked me to the door, "I really can't say it won't. It will eventually. It's inevitable after all."

I nodded my head pulling my shades away from the corner table at the sofa and making my way to the door. I took my time getting to Paul's and Leah's. I really didn't know how Paul was going to react to me being there since he almost went all wolf on me the last time he saw me. I shook my head and put my sunglasses on as I went out the door.

I stretched my arms out, thankful that I didn't have to wear a jacket today, even though it was January and should have been freezing. The sun that was shining felt nice on my exposed hands and face, and I just knew today was a day for mending.

It took about thirty minutes to get to Leah's. I got out of the car, not failing to trip and fall as I shut the door. I heard a loud howling laugh and saw Jake, laughing like a maniac, and Paul, slightly angry, coming over to me. "What are you doing here chica?" Jake asked pulling me into a hug.

I smiled and reveled in the warmth of Jacob. "Oh, you know, just came to hang out with Leah and the twins. Figure it's better to start mending things then break everything in two completely."

Jake kissed my cheek, mumbling, "Good luck," under his breath while Paul laughed at my reasoning. "You have no business here. I can tell you you're not welcome near me."

I felt a portion of me break, but tried not to show it, "Paul, I love you like a brother, and I know you're pissed at me… shit happens, okay? There's not much either of us can do about it." I didn't wait for his response as I took off in a quick run to the house. "Leah?" I called walking into the house, smiling at the toys scattered across the leaving room. I looked around and didn't see her anywhere. I bent down and picked up two stuffed rabbits from the floor, smiling about giving them to Jake to give to Harry and Bell before I left.

"What are you doing?"

I shook my head and looked up to see Leah smiling as she leaned on the doorway of the twins room. "Oh, um… just thinking," I smiled. Leah nodded her head and poked her head in the kids room for a brief second. "So, I have two years to make up for."

Leah laughed and looked back to me, eyes sparkling, "Yes you do little miss _leave-and-not-tell-me-when-you-are-coming-back_, but you have plenty of time to make it up in." She walked over to me and hugged me. "I've missed you so much."

I hugged her back, feeling the threat of tears pouring over my eyes. I blinked them back, trying not to an overemotional person. Leah pulled back and started walking to the twins' room. "I'll go get Harry and Bell and we can get going."

"Yeah," I smiled, "I'll be waiting."

On the way to Leah's car, I shared my thoughts of today being a day of mending with Leah. She smiled and grinned as she got into the driver's seat, not saying much of anything about it. The hour long drive to Port Angeles drove Harry and Bell crazy, but they made it with the help of silly little songs and games. I had so much fun playing with them, and Leah seemed to just enjoy watching us bond. We parked in a rather new lot, and made our way to the mall. Leah shopped for the two of us, while I played with the twins. Of course, she didn't fail to complain about my hatred of shopping as we left the mall. "So, how is the fiancé?" She asked, truly happy for me.

"I wouldn't know." I sighed, "I never see him anymore because he's always working. They have him on a crazy work schedule."

Leah scrunched her nose a bit, "Maybe it's because they know he can handle it… like Carlisle." She suggested, obviously trying to make me feel better.

"Maybe, but I just can't shake this feeling that I'm alone… That _something's_ wrong." I muttered, not paying attention to where I was going. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't notice the door I hit. Someone caught me before I hit the ground, "Oh I'm so sorry." I mumbled to them.

"Don't be. Are you okay?" His panicked voice caught my attention and I looked up at him. He smiled, and steadied me, "Hi there, Shorty. _Are you okay?_"

"Jared," I sighed, my breath caught in something that I couldn't understand.

"Are. You. Okay?" He apprehensively questioned, glancing over me to make sure I hadn't hurt myself.

I laughed and pushed him a bit, "I'm fine you jerk. Just because I'm a klutz doesn't mean I hurt myself all of the time."

"_Sorry,_" He held his hands up and waved them, causing a stir of giggles from the twins. "_I'll just act like you're not a klutz and that you didn't run into the door… Oh wait_," he chuckled, "_You_ are, and," He put his hand to his mouth replicating a shocked look, "_You_ did."

I smacked his arm giggling like crazy. He started tickling me, just so I'd keep on giggling. Finally, Leah broke us up by saying, "Worse than my _two-year-old twins_ guys! People are starring."

Jared and I looked around at the people watching us before breaking into laughter again. Then I saw looks they were giving us… The _"Oh, look at the happy couple"_ looks. I stopped laughing and carried the twins out the door. Jared grabbed the bags I had, following myself and Leah.

"So," Jared smiled, "What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," I countered.

"I was the one who caught you before you hit the concrete." He exclaimed, grinning that shitty _"I just won"_ grin.

"It's a girls' day," I rolled my eyes as he went to the trunk of her car to put the bags in and I watched with the twins in hand.  
>He came back over and took Baby Bell from me- she giggled and cooed until he took her actually- and I started to fasten Harry in, wondering where Leah was. "Well," I could hear the smirk in Jared's voice, "I just had to send back a part from the garage. They gave us the wrong one," He proclaimed before adding quickly, "But, running into you was <em>a lot<em> better,"

"Really?" I laughed taking Bell from him and putting her in her car seat, "Because I run into doors?" I laughed.

"No," He proclaimed, trying to hide his own chuckle, "It's just… nice to talk to you. I miss it."

I started blushing so badly that Jared noticed and his hand went straight to my blush, stroking my cheek. Lucky for us, Leah showed up right at that time. "Hey you two," She smiled, "Just had to run to the bathroom. I'm gonna toss these bags in the back. Then we're off to the park," She looked over at Jared and chuckled, "You can tag along if you want."

The twins cheered at hearing their mom's suggestion, and Jared looked at me. The question in his eyes as he tried to smile, what looked like fear flashing through his features, "Could I Bella?"

I looked around, suddenly remembering everything that I had put to the back of my mind for the last fifteen minutes, "Umm," I bit my lip and looked around until my eyes locked with Leah's.

"Mending things," She mouthed reminding me of my earlier statement.

Today was a day of mending for me, and Jared was reaching out. I didn't owe him shit, but I felt this strong connection to him that I wanted to figure out. I wanted to learn more about it. I looked up at Jared and answered him truthfully, "I think it's safe to say we'd all love for you too."

After riding the marry-go-round about twenty times, sliding, playing with the tether pole, and swinging, we called it quits, and that was just me and Jared. Harry and Bell had Leah running all over the place. It was hard not to laugh about it. Especially with Jared there making jokes.

What was the most priceless moment though, was when the ice cream truck came. Jared offered to get a rocky road ice-cream cone for the both of us. We were eating our ice cream, enjoying the silence with each other. Then suddenly, something cold splatters on the top of my head. I look up and see Baby Bell with a sneaky grin on her face and hear Jared's laugh from behind me. Bell took off running and hid behind a slide, and I looked back to glare at Jared right as Harry, ice cream in hand, did the same thing and ran to Baby Bell. It was my turn to laugh at Jared's ice cream covered head before we went after the twins together. We chased them around for a good hour, and they tuckered out while trying to swing away from us.

Jared helped me yet again in putting the now sleeping twins in their car seats while Leah tossed all of our trash away from our lunch we decided to eat here. "Thanks for helping," I smiled and bit my lip, not taking my eyes away from his.

"It's no problem at all," He flashed his perfect straight white teeth at me. "I enjoy it." He looked past me and laughed a bit before leaning against his truck. I turned around and saw that Leah had already got in the car and was waiting on me, glaring playfully in our direction.

My laughter took over as I turned back to Jared. I couldn't remember when the last time I felt this happy was, but it hadn't been in a long time. I wanted to touch him… Or something. I didn't know what I wanted, but I crawled in the car to a smirking Leah. She leaned over me as Jared opened his truck door, "Hey, barbeque tonight. You're coming right?"

Jared smiled, nodded his head, and laughed, "Right after I get this ice cream out of my hair… Or maybe, maybe I'll just leave it there! I think I will!" He howled, "Tell the guys I'll bring desert!" He jumped in his truck and left us in the parking lot. We were, luckily, able to stifle our giggles until he left.

I felt so much bliss driving away from Port Angeles. I felt warm and cozy.

"So," Leah commented at one point when we were going home, "You two looked really comfortable together."

I sighed, my smile faltering as I realized what she thought. There was no way I could still, after all these years, be in love with Jared. I had given Jasper my heart, "Leah, I-"  
>Leah laughed and shook her head, eyes never leaving the road, "I'm not saying that you <em>have<em> to get back together with him. It was just an observation."

I smiled and took in a deep breath, "Well, I mean things are so _natural_ with Jared. It's hard not to smile around him. We were best friends while Jake and I dated, you know?"  
>"Yeah," She smiled bigger, looking back on the sleeping twins, mumbling in their sleep, "You know, there was a mom at the park with her kid. She loved how you and Jared were with Bell and Harry, while you were chasing them around. Her husband divorced her before her little girl was born. She said she wished they were that close, and he would be so caring about their child. It broke her heart when I told her you two were just friends, and that Harry and Bell were mine. I think she thought I was probably lying."<p>

I crossed my arms, trying to squeeze my heart together as it cracked a bit. I shouldn't have let Jared come with us in the end. "Why- why did you tell me about this? I mean, it's not like we were kissing each other and acting like a couple. We were _playing with the twins_." My voice was barely over a whisper, guilt and pain leaking through my joy.

Leah shrugged, crossing the La Push/Forks boarder, "I just… I want you to see what you're missing. You two _are_ good for each other. Like it or not, and I know you. I know you like it; somewhere in there you still love him." She took in a deep breath and continued, "But I also need you to know, that I get why you left that night. The guys do too… It's just the _"you hurt one of us, you hurt all of us"_ mentality that they have. I don't blame you. If that were Paul and Rachel, Jake's sister –you remember-, I would have done the _exact_ same thing. I would have left, and I honestly wouldn't have come back so soon."

"Honestly Leah? I missed you, and my family, and all of wolves, but I wouldn't be if it wasn't for the fact that Jasper felt like he owed it to Angela to be here… Or for the fact that the wedding's been on hold."

Leah looked over at me, shocked as we turned off on a road, one leading to her and Paul's house, right next door to Emily and Sam's. "Wait, back the hell up… I knew the wedding was on hold." She held her hand up, in the manner of stopping someone before continuing, "Jake gladly ran that by every pack member several times with the fact that you were coming home. What I don't get is what the fucking hell does it have to do with _Angela_?"

I gave her an "isn't it obvious look" before sighing out, "Angela's his mate."

"_So?_" She huffed, "He picked you. Right?"

"Right," I immediately defended. "You're right. It's just, Jasper feels guilty because she has no clue about the whole vampire-mate thing." I spit out robotically, "He said it was like he was more than likely depriving her of something she deserved to know."

"So, to pay her back for _not _knowing, he moved cross-country and postponed the wedding? That's incredulous Bella! Why did you agree?" Leah asked, shocked out of her mind.

"Because I love him," I whispered as we pulled into the drive way. We each took a twin, myself getting Harry, and went inside. Once we had them in their beds, I started to run my hand through my hair, but I remembered the ice cream in it. I checked out my shirt to see it had dripped on it. "Hey Leah?"

"Hmm?" She asked, in a trance because of her little ones.

"Do you care if I use your shower?"

Leah looked at me and laughed before walking to her and Paul's room, motioning for me to follow, "Go right ahead. I don't need you and Jared laughing over ice cream tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Barbeque, remember?" I nodded my head, and right as I was about to say I wasn't invited she glared at me, "Bella you're staying. You're family, and family members do not need an invitation. They just need to know about it."

"But I _didn't_ know!" I defended, a smile playing on my lips.

"Yes, _you_ did! I told you at the park. Paul didn't plan it until today." She said in a matter-o-fact tone while pulling out the biggest fluffiest towel I've ever seen. Leah looked at my top and sighed, "Don't worry about your clothes. I'll find you something." She winked before laying the towel on the sink and nodding toward the bathroom, making her way to the bathroom.

It didn't take me long to fall in love with the feeling of hot water hitting against the back of my neck as I replayed the day in my head. Every moment, every thought was consumed by Jared. Every now and then, thoughts of Jasper would pop into my head only to be replaced by the consuming fire that was my happiness today. I should be that happy with Jasper, every day. I shook my head, turning off the shower. Tonight was going to be interesting to say the least.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel; wrapping it quickly around myself, deciding I would blow dry my hair in a few minutes. First, I wanted to see what outlandish outfit Leah had picked out for me. I was surprised to see green slacks and a dark golden yellow button up top with long sleeves. To the side, there was this denim colored wool scarf with yellow and white mixed into it. It was a simple look, and something that I liked. I dried off and put the clothes on before changing my mind about blow drying my hair. I grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my head. I came out of Leah and Paul's room to be greeted by a bear hug, "Jake!" I screamed, "Put me down!"

He was laughing like crazy as he put me down, "I thought I'd never see you again after the bon fire!" He howled sarcastically, pulling me back into a hug.

"Jake," I snickered, "You know it's gonna take a lot more than that to keep me away."

"Hey Bells!" Seth called from the sofa, "Glad you made it!" Seth didn't bother getting up to greet me because he had become a regular at the house with Jasper constantly working and Lee at work. _Why you may ask? Because my dear little brother imprinted… On Ashton. It was pretty hilarious, but she, being the smart calm girl –sitting by his side currently- had taken well to the idea. Much better than I did._

While watching Seth and Ashton, I was pulled into a group hug by Quil and Embry, "Don't you fucking dare do that to us again!" Embry yelled out, squeezing me tightly.

"At least say goodbye the next time," Quil chimed in before picking up a nine-year-old Claire.

Claire looked at me, her eyes getting big as she recognized me, reaching forward to hug me, "I missed you!"

"I've missed you too Sweetie!" I kissed her forehead as I hugged her gently. When she pulled away, Embry had little Sarah, six now, in the air, "Bella!" She screamed hugging me. She pulled back and grinned at Embry, "I _told _you she'd be back. Told ya' so!" Little Sarah stuck her tongue out at her imprinter, causing a tickle fight to emerge.

"Bella," Emily pulled me into a hug before laughing at her daughter and Embry, "As if she wasn't enough," Emily murmured, hand on stomach. I looked at her questioningly, and she nodded her head excitedly, "five months along Bella. We're due in May for a little bouncing baby boy."

I hugged her again, excited for their little family, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

She laughed and hugged me back before scolding Embry for giving Sarah a cookie before dinner. "It's good to have you back Bella," Sam startled me at my side, pulling me into a hug with a grin on his face, "We need more people to run into doors around here."

"How did you-"

Sam pointed to his head and chuckled, "Jared took over for me. He's making his final rounds of the place with his cousin Sean. They're going to stop and get Sean's fiancée before coming on over." He smiled at me, almost as if he could feel my anxiousness to see Jared- for whatever reason it may be. "Should be here in a few minutes," He mumbled before going over to his wife, who I could now tell was very pregnant.

I watched them all laughing and smiling. Paul was the only one who showed any real resentment of me being here. "Hey there," someone whispered in my ear.

I felt every breath I had every breathed leave my body at the sound of Jared's voice, "Jared," I whispered.

"I don't know about you," He grinned, face inches away from my own, "But I like this breathless greeting of yours."

I took a step back, reminding myself that we weren't even friends with each other. One day couldn't possibly fix _our issues_. "So you're Bella?" A boy, about 19, asked while placing a hand on Jared's shoulder. I looked at them for a few seconds, registering a few similarities between the two. This was his cousin. I nodded my head and smiled and the boy, Sean I believe they called him, laughed, "Don't talk?"

"I talk perfectly fine," I snapped out playfully.

He laughed and looked to Jared, slapping his shoulder, "Feisty one, this one Jared."

"Tell me about it," Jared whispered, grinning at me. His eyes were shining with what looked to be excitement.

"I'm Sean Silverston, Jared's cousin," Sean smiled and pulled a girl his age with brown hair and blonde highlights into his arms, "And _this_," he kissed her cheek, "Is my fiancée and mate, Danielle Sonadora."

"Hi," she smiled pulling me into a hug, "I feel like I know and love you already." I smiled as she continued, "Most of the guys call me Little Dreamer or Piquiña Sonadora, if they're Jake and Embry and like showing off their Spanish skills."

I laughed and looked over at Jake, "Oh you know those two,"

"Always looking to show off," She added.

About halfway through the night, Jared took me on a walk on the beach. "I'm glad you finally choose me Bella. I didn't think it would happen."

"But I-"

"What changed your mind about me?" He asked suddenly.

"I haven't." I answered immediately, feeling the need to defend my strong love with Jasper.

"You still don't believe me," He accused before looking toward the ocean.

"No," I said frowning, "I know what I saw Jared. I'm sorry but… No, wait. I'm just sorry." I looked at him, a sudden burst of anger crowding my mind from the assumption he had made, "I love you damn it! And I was going to tell you that you were the one! BUT YOU WERE WITH SOME SLUT INSTEAD!" I screamed. "HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT THAT NIGHT JARED? BECAUSE IT SURE AS HELL WAS A THOUSAND TIMES WORSE THAN YOU THINK IT WAS." I shook my head, tears streaming down my face, "It's time for me to leave. I'm going home, home to my fiancé Jared, and I love him."

_My dear, dear Bellared fans,_

_I'm sorry you had to wait for this long just to have some Jared/Bella lovin'. Given, they're not together yet and it was a really sad ending for Jared, I think I owed you all a little bit of their bond showing up right now… Isn't it cute that Bella can't seem to stay mad at Jared? Hint, hint. ;-) I find it adorable! I really hope I did you all proud!_

_I don't know about you all, but I'm feeling Jared's POV for the next chapter.. Figure out what he was thinking this whole day maybe? Maybe not… I'm not promising you all anything of the sorts, but that's what I'm thinking about doing_

_I have links on my profile for you all to look at of Danielle and Sean! I hope you all like them! And while you're on my profile, take the Nayeli poll and check out the video and new banners!_

_Xoxo,_

_Nita_


	9. I Love You, Damn It!

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper, but if I did, we'd be playing twister, naked. ;-)_

_**Warning/Note:**__ I do not claim to know any information on cars…. I definitely had help with this. So, I'm going to share the information you need to know:_

_A cowling or a cowl shield is the hood of your car… I didn't know that._

_The Decklid is the lid to the trunk of your car._

_That's all you need to know for now!_

_I'd like to suggest that while you read this chapter you listen to All This Time by OneRepublic and any Ron Pope songs _

_**mickeydee**__ – I'm glad you enjoyed the video and last chapter! _

_**kouga's older woman –**__ So you've wished it, so shall it be… Maybe ;-)_

_Jared's POV_

I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. Nothing unusual there, but Jake and Paul had a run in with her today.

_"What are you doing here chica?" Jake hugged her. Paul was pissed._

_She let herself melt in Jake's arms while talking about mending things with Leah. "Good Luck," Jake had muttered._

_"You have no business here. I can tell you you're not welcome near me," Paul jeered._

"_Paul," _I heckled out, as we relived what happened to them moments ago. _"What the fuck? Why'd you tell her that?"_

"_Not cool, Paul," _Sean agreed.

"_She's fucking dead to me!" _Paul barked out,_ "Do you not __**remember**__ how much __**pain**__ you went through Jared? All for her! And __**she**__ severed all ties with us in response!"_

"_She had every right!" _I hissed, replaying what I imagined Kim's little game looked like to Bella.

"_But it wasn't like that, and you know it! She should have listened to you!"_

"_Fuck off Paul!" _I growled,_ "She's my mate! Not yours. You have to look at this from her point of view you jack ass! Everyone else has! Everybody else has forgiven her for what she did because if it wasn't for Kim it would have never happened. If you want to be pissed at someone let it be her!" _I flung images of Kim's chortling after she broke me by pushing Bella away from me,_ "I know that's who __**I'm **__pissed with!"_ I phased back into my human state and pulled my jean shorts on before running as hard as I could to the garage.

I could feel Sean on my heels, but I didn't bother stopping until I reached the garage. "Hey Jared," Sam nodded to me, then behind me, "Sean."

"Paul's an ass," Sean said putting a hand on my shoulder.

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head, "What now?"  
>"Bella," Sean said, "is with Leah, and Paul's being bitchy about it."<p>

Sam looked from Sean to me before going to get a big box with the label "cowl screen" on it and giving it to me, "AutoZone gave us a cowling instead of a Decklid. I don't know what they were thinking. Care to return it?"

I shrugged and picked up the box. It should have been hard for me to carry the box, but it was relatively easy. "No problem," I tried to smile.

"Yeah, but don't carry it in the store. We don't want to give ourselves away. Have one of the employees come get it." Sam chuckled, knowing I felt a bit of my pride get hit. He turned to Sean, "Think you can handle it here for a while? Jake might need some help calming Paul down long enough to do their patrol. Once you get back with the Decklid Jared, you can go home and sleep since you took over for Embry and Quil this morning. They just had to be with Claire and Sarah at that dance recital," he chuckled, "You both deserve a rest."

I nodded my head and jogged to the truck, quickly loading the cowling into it and driving to Port Angles. I turned on the radio and every song that played filled my mind with images of Bella. She was the love of my life, but she was another man's fiancée. I felt my heart break and a lump appear in my throat. I was going to die from not being near her, I just knew it. It didn't take me long at all to get to Port Angeles. AutoZone wasn't particularly busy, but they didn't have a Decklid and had to order one. I walked out of the auto-shop and started leaving the mall right as a familiar brunette walked into the door. I ran as fast as I could to catch my Bella, stunning Leah because I was here, "Oh I'm sorry," Bella murmured, eyes closed tight.

"Don't be," I couldn't help but smile at her, but the panic of her hurting bubbled inside of me, "Are you okay?" She looked up at me and gasped quietly, eyes fluttering. I was afraid for her because of the difficulty she was obviously having to keep her eyes open, "Hi there, Shorty. _Are you okay?_"

"Jared," She sighed out, in shock.

I was thankful she recognized me as I helped her to her feet, but she still didn't answer my question, "Are. _You_. Okay?"

She laughed and pushed me as she tried to steady herself on my arm, "I'm fine you jerk. Just because I'm a klutz doesn't mean I hurt myself all of the time."

"_Sorry,_" I waved my hands in the air and smiled at the love of my life, "_I'll just act like you're not a klutz and that you didn't run into the door… Oh wait_, _you_ are, _and_," I put my hand to my mouth, "_You_ did."

She smacked my arm playfully while giggling. I wanted to hear more of her laugh, and that desire drove me to tickling her in the middle of the mall. Leah finally got my attention by saying we were worse than Bell and Harry, which is true. We looked around at the starring people and died in laughter. Bella stopped laughing almost immediately. I looked around and saw how people were looking at us. There were some looking at us with jealousy, others in admiration, but each face screamed that we were in love. I knew it to be true on my part, but Bella loves Jasper. That caused me to stop. Bella took the twins as Leah muttered about something and walked away. I picked up the bags that Bella had dropped and followed her out to Leah's car. "So," I couldn't stop smiling at her. This was the most she had said to me since that night. I was beginning to think she had forgiven me. "What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," she retorted, not noticing that Leah wasn't with us.

"I was the one who caught you before you hit the concrete." I full out grinned as I saw the look I recognized as her admitting to defeat.

"It's a girls' day," she answered simply unlocking the trunk with the twins in hand. I put the bags in the trunk and took Baby Bell, who was giggling and reaching for me, so she could put Harry in his car seat.

"Well," I smiled, watching her with Harry, "I just had to send back a part from the garage. They gave us the wrong one," She looked up at me as I continued, "But, running into you was _a lot_ better,"

"Really?" Bella laughed, taking Baby Bell from me, "Because I run into doors?"

"No," I tried not to laugh, "It's just," I wanted to tell her I loved her, but I knew I shouldn't. Not yet, "nice to talk to you. I miss it."

Her blush covered her face and I couldn't stop my hand from touching it. It was almost like I had a need to do it. Unfortunately, Leah ruined my moment, "Hey you two," She smiled, "Just had to run to the bathroom. I'm gonna toss these bags in the back. Then we're off to the park," Leah looked over me, laughing at my shock I'm sure, "You can tag along if you want."

I could hear giggling from the car, but nothing mattered except what Bella wanted, "Could I Bella?"

Bella obviously debated her answer before smiling and answering with, "I think it's safe to say we'd all love for you too," and I swear my heart just skipped a beat. Leah snickered, obviously hearing it too. I flashed the best grin I could at Bella before getting into my truck. I followed the girls over, and on the way, I got a call from Paul, "Hey man, look I'm sorry about being such a dick."

"Don't tell that to me," I grinned, finally happy he saw things like everyone else.

"Nah man, I owe you the apology. Bella's been a bitch since she got back, and I'm not apologizing." He laughed into the phone.

"You just admitted you were being a dick man," I sighed, "You owe her an apology."

"Look," Paul said, I could feel him growing tired of the conversation, "I will on my own time, okay? I just, I called because I decided that I kind of need to apologize to the whole pack, and what better way than a barbeque, right?"

I laughed, not able to stay angry with Paul, "What better way to get to a wolf than his stomach?"

We each had our laughs and jokes before saying goodbye. Bella and I basically chased each other around the park on every single ride we got to. Leah offered to go and get dinner right as Paul called her, probably just thinking to tell his wife he wanted to have a cook out. She left with the twins while Bella and I were swinging. We didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. It was all there. We were whole with each other, and we loved each other. I had never been so sure of anything except this. I knew she loved me; I could feel it. When Leah got back we ate lunch and the ice cream truck came around. I got myself and Bella some ice cream and we sat on the grass to eat it. I smiled as I saw Baby Bell walking up behind Bella in a sneaky fashion. She was obviously up to something. She lifted her ice cream above Bella's head, and I clamped my teeth together to keep from laughing. The ice cream went everywhere. Bella was shocked as she turned around to Bell, who took off running, and I died laughing as she turned around to glare at me. What I didn't know was that Harry was behind me, and he did the exact same thing. Bella returned my chuckles before we shared a glance and ran after the twins. We wore them out just in time for the hour drive home. I helped Bella put the twins into the car while Leah threw the trash away. "Thanks for helping," She smiled and bit her lip a bit. I secretly wondered if she knew how crazy that drove me.

"It's no problem at all. I enjoy it." I looked past Bella to see Leah already in the car making kissy faces. I laughed, but as Bella turned around, Leah changed her expression to a playful glare. Bella giggled and opened the door. I watched as she slid into the car, and right as she was going to shut the door Leah spoke to me, "Hey, barbeque tonight. You're coming right?"

I laughed and nodded my head, "Right after I get this ice cream out of my hair," I put my hand to my chin, "Or maybe, maybe I'll just leave it there! I think I will! Tell the guys I'll bring desert!" I jumped into my truck and sped away laughing.

My thoughts were consumed with Bella and our relationship. I secretly wished for her to change her mind, but never thought it would happen. When I got home I went directly to the shower, making sure to get clean for my lovely lady. I was running a towel through my hair when I checked my messages, "Well, since you're _obviously_ not coming back to work," Sam's voice was slightly pissed, "I expect you and Sean, since I had to give him the rest of the day off because you went _God knows where_, to take over for me and Seth to make the final rounds. You can explain then."

I looked at the clock on the wall and inwardly cursed Sam before grabbing a tee-shirt and shorts and jogging out the door. I barely made it into the forest as I turned into the giant brown wolf I had grown accustomed to. I could see the forest in front of me, Seth looking at Sam and vice versa, along with more forest. _"Sam, Seth where are you guys?"_ I howled.

"_And where have you been?"_ Sean piped up as I asked. I could feel him prying into my brain, my thoughts, _"Oh Bella,"_ he sighed out. _"What are we going to do with you man?"_

"_You two seem happy,"_ Sam offered, not as angry as he could have been.

"_I think she picked me,"_ I howled.

"_Wouldn't surprise me,"_ Seth offered, throwing images of what it had been like around the Cullen-Swan-Biers house-hold. _"Jasper's __**never **__around… Like, he might come around for two seconds, and then he'll leave again. It's hard to believe the hospital put him on such a tight schedule like that, but he's said something about starting at home deliveries because of the weather."_

That sparked an interest in me for some reason that I couldn't quiet shake away from, _"Yeah,"_ Seth laughed, _"I feel the same awareness about it, bro."_

"_It doesn't matter,"_ Sam finally said, catching all of our attention, _"He's not our concern as long as he doesn't lay a finger on Bella."_

"_A finger?"_ Sean chuckled, _"Don't you mean a tooth?"_

I could feel Sam mentally glaring at my cousin, _"You and Jared finish up another run around of La Push, if everything clears out, come on to the barbeque. If not, you know what to do."_ Those were his final words before phasing.

Seth stayed long enough to address me_, "Jasper worries me. Not him, but he makes me worry more about Bella. I don't tell her because I don't want her to think I'm saying that because he's a vampire. Lee and Riley, they're cool vampires, and Ashton isn't even venomous. I don't she could even turn a human, and she doesn't like thinking about hurting them. Jasper, whatever he's up to, it's not good for Bella like they are. I can just feel it." _The tensions in the air were heavy as Seth faded away.

"_Just calm down dude,"_ Sean said after a few minutes of listening to my contemplating what was going on, _"It doesn't matter anyways. Bella's yours. Always has been," _He whispered the last part, an image of Jake telling him what happened that night appearing along with how he imagined Bella looked that night, not too far off considering I had every detail of Jake's memory from that night memorized.

"_Let's just go,"_ I sighed out, getting anxious to see my Bella.

We phased out of our wolf forms close to the lumberyard and took our time to get our clothes on before running to Sean's truck. Sean drove to my neighbor –his girlfriend of 6 years and mate- Danielle's house. They came off of the front stoop after molding their faces together for minutes, and they wouldn't have come then if it wasn't for my hand pushing on the horn persistently until all of the neighbors came outside. "Jesus Jared," she huffed as she got in the middle of the truck seat, "What's _your_ hurry?"

"He going to see Bel-la," Sean emphasized.

"Oh," She brightened up, "'Bout time we meet her, Cameron."

"Who says you're going to meet her, Sonadora?" I retaliated, sticking my tongue out.

"I do," She laughed.  
>"And what she wants, she's gets. Plus, I'm curious about her myself." Sean smiled pulling into the full drive way. "Guess we're the last one's here."<p>

I ran inside as fast as I could. Everyone was laughing and there were smiles all around. My eyes didn't stop until a head of brown locks and the love of my life were all I could see. "Hey there," I said grabbing her sides a bit to turn her toward me.

Bella took in a deep breath and sighed out, "Jared."

"I don't know about you," I smiled, loving my name on those lips, "But I like this breathless greeting of yours."

"So you're Bella?" Sean asked from behind me. Bella tilted her head ever so slightly and looked between the two of us, obviously noticing some similarities. "Don't talk?" Sean teased.

"I talk perfectly fine," She retorted out with a grin.

"Feisty one, this one Jared," Sean laughed, slapping my shoulder.

"Tell me about it," I grinned, never taking my eyes off of Bella's.

"I'm Sean Silverston, Jared's cousin, and _this_," I turned the slightest to see my cousin kissing Danielle on the cheek, "Is my fiancée and mate, Danielle Sonadora."

"Hi," Danielle stood in front of me to hug Bella, "I feel like I know and love you already. Most of the guys call me Little Dreamer or Piquiña Sonadora, if they're Jake and Embry and like showing off their Spanish skills."

"Oh you know those two," Bella threw a glance at Jake, who was chuckling at Danielle's remark; Embry, I'm sure, was doing the same.

"Always looking to show off," Danielle continued.

I was looking for the perfect time to talk to Bella alone, but I didn't find that until the night was almost gone. I asked her to take a walk with me, and she seemed a bit guarded when she accepted. We had been walking for a few minutes before I finally plucked up the courage to look into her beautiful chocolate eyes "I'm glad you finally choose me Bella. I didn't think it would happen."

"But I-"

"What changed your mind about me?" I interrupted, not expecting her to comment.

"I haven't," She answered quickly, the guard I sensed being thrown into a full throttle shield.

"You _still_ don't believe me," I realized, looking toward the ocean and inwardly cursing my stupidity for thinking one good day could change things.

"No," She whispered, "I know what I saw Jared. I'm sorry but," She paused. I could feel her breath quickening, "No, wait. I'm not sorry." She looked at me, the anger she had held inside of her for two years bubbling over in her doe eyes, "I love you damn it! And I was going to tell you that you were the one! BUT YOU WERE WITH SOME SLUT INSTEAD! HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT THAT NIGHT JARED? BECAUSE IT SURE AS HELL WAS A THOUSAND TIMES WORSE THAN YOU THINK IT WAS!" She shook her head furiously as tears poured down her face, and I tried to figure out, in the abyss of my mind, how to calm her down, "It's time for me to leave. I'm going home, home to my fiancé Jared, and I love him."

I watched her leave, processing her words as a few of my pack mates, Seth, Leah, Jake, and Paul, gathered around me. _"I love you damn it!"_ She loves me. She _still_ loves me.

"I guess you were wrong," Paul huffed out, pain for me echoing in his voice, like it would in all of the wolves.

Seth and Jake didn't say anything, but Leah did, "She loves you damn it!" She yelled out, "Why is she _so _stubborn? She's having problems with Jasper, and she _knows_ she loves you. And yet, because of what happened two years ago, she can't let herself love you," Leah shook her head furiously, "I just don't get it! I thought she'd forgiven you!"

"_I love you damn it!"_ The words still echoed in my mind.

"She's having problems with Jasper?" Jake looked from Leah to Seth.

Seth shrugged, "He's not around a lot, but I just noticed that a day or two ago."

Leah nodded her head and looked at the four of us like it should be obvious, "She said there's something wrong. He's working all the time, but something doesn't feel right about it." Leah shrugged looking down at the ground as if the answer was written in the sand.

Paul grunted and we all looked to him, "Isn't it obvious?"

"What is it Paul?" Jake asked wearily. It was no secret to the pack that Paul was still angry with Bella, and we were all sick and tired of it.

Paul looked around. It looked like he could punch something, "_The leech is __**cheating**_," He hissed out, "He's cheating on _our_ Bella."

_Our _Bella. And we love her. _I love her damn it!_ And I was going to figure out what the hell was going on with her fiancé.

_'Ello mates! I hope you liked that chapter! Now I need some input. What do you think of the new characters, Danielle Sonadora and Sean Silverston? Have you forgiven Paul yet because of his sweet little comment or do you think he's still going to be a bit of an ass? How about the wolf packs mates and who they're mated with? I think it's pretty awesome that Quil, Embry, and Jake all have little girls as imprints, just because I know the plans I have in store for them (not because I support grown men following kids around. In real life, that's what I call a creeper). Just to remind you of who we know has mated with whom thus far:_

_Paul Lahote- Leah Lahote (Clearwater)_

_Jacob Black- Baby Bell Lahote_

_Quil Ateara V: - Claire Young_

_Seth Clearwater- Ashton Biers_

_Embry Call- Sarah Uley_

_Jared Cameron- Bella Swan_

_Sam Uley – Emily Uley (Young)_

_Sean Silverston- Danielle Sonadora_

_I was just wondering what you all thought about them? Do they stick to the book's (or movie's if you haven't read the book) portrayal of the way the wolves act? I think so, but at the same time, I think they're different. What about you guys? Xoxo_


	10. What? What The Hell Is This?

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper, but if I did, we'd be spending a lot less time acting and writing and we'd spend a lot more time bedrooming. Haha XD_

_greywolflove__ – Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

_mickeydee__ – Thanks! And, you're right. Paul IS an ass… That's just his nature I suppose.__XD_

_NIKKIGURL__ – Aww Thanks! I don't consider myself the best though :-D_

_**Jared's POV**_

"Sam you _have_ to let me go," I whined out.

"No, I don't Jared. You're too close to this situation. Besides, it's none of our business."

"It's Bella," Jake chimed in, "And if it's Bella, it's Jared's business."

Jake and Sam starred each other down for what felt like days but was, surely, only minutes. "Just watching the house, right?"

"Of course, I'm not Paul," I chuckled remember a few minutes ago.

_"The leech is __**cheating**__," He hissed out, "He's cheating on our Bella."_

_Our Bella. And we love her. I love her damn it! And I was going to figure out what the hell was going on with her fiancé._

"_We have to do something," Seth hissed in disgust._

"_What?" Jake asked. "What can we do Seth?"_

"_We tell her," Paul said walking toward his truck._

"_Are you stupid?" I heard myself voicing my thoughts._

"_What?" Paul turned around, an irritated expression on his face._

"_She just admitted to me that she still loves me, Paul. I've spent the day with her, and it was like it was before. When we were just friends, and I felt her love."_

"_Your point is?" Paul demanded, still cross._

"_I just got her back, man. I'm not going to lose her again."_

"_But-"_

"_Go get Sam." Jake told Paul, the Beta in him coming out. "And Leah, go with him. Entertain your guest before they start to wonder what the hell is wrong."_

_Leah, and a begrudging Paul, went inside._

"Paul has her best interest in his heart, and you know that Jared."

"I know, but I'm not going to lose her. I just, I'm just going to follow Jasper around. See if Paul's accusation is right."

"Go," Sam waved me off, "Go."

That was all I needed. I didn't bother with Sean's truck, but turned into my wolf form and started running. I got to the house and Bella was just opening the door to go inside. I turned into my human form and moved to the window so I could see what was happening.

_**Bella's POV**_

I didn't understand why, but I felt _horrible_ for telling Jared that I loved Jasper; no matter how true it was. I couldn't shake the guilt from my mind while I drove home. I went inside the house, and Jasper, surprisingly, was standing there; arms crossed and a blank look on his face, "Where have you been?"

I smiled and shook my head slightly, knowing that he knew I was with Leah, "I was with Leah. I told you I was going to spend the day with her."  
>Jasper shrugged and huffed a bit, "Then please, <em>Isabella<em>," He never used my full name, ever. "Tell me why you reek of _that mutt_, Jared."

I went into shock. I knew vampires had different scents, but I didn't realize the same was true for wolves, "We ran into him today, and Leah invited him to spend the day with us."  
>"Oh," Jasper nodded his head. He went to the sink and got a glass of water. He gave it to me before sitting on the sofa. "You're nerves are going crazy," He answered my unspoken question.<p>

I looked at the glass, wondering why I was so shaken about what had happened with Jared. "You know," Jasper caught my attention, "Most people are only this nervous when they're hiding something."

"What?"

Jasper shrugged and smiled a bit, "I've seen and heard it all. I know what's going on," He shrugged, a hurt look covering his face, "You're cheating."

"What? No I'm not!" I defended after a moment of pure shock. I couldn't believe he thought that.

"Save it Bella," He laughed out, "I guess this my fault for not being around," He laughed and looked up at the sky before cocking his head to the side. "I guess you really don't give a damn about me."

"What's that suppo-"

"Your boyfriend's here," He screeched.

"What? I don't have a-"

"Whatever," He huffed, "I'm late for work. We'll talk later, maybe."

He stormed out. I followed after him -knowing I wouldn't catch him, - but I was stopped in my tracks, "_What the hell is this?_"

_**Jared's POV**_

I turned into my human form and moved to the window so I could see what was happening, "Where have you been?" Jasper asked casually. Bella didn't notice, but it was obvious he was hiding something. I heard the back door close silently, soft enough so Bella wouldn't hear, and watched as Angela climbed into her car and left.

"When are we going to tell her?" Paul hissed from behind me.

I shook my head and glared, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Sam sent me to help," He shrugged. "So, I cote we barge in there, and tell her what the son of a bitch just did."

"Fuck off," I hissed turning back to the window, "If you stay, we're doing this my way."

"Whatever," Paul chuckled, joining me at the window.

"I've seen and heard it all," the bloodsucker said, almost robotically, "I know what's going on," I could see the lie in his face, and I'm sure Paul did too, "You're cheating."

"What? No I'm not!"

"What the fuck?" Paul hissed out running toward the door.

"Paul **NO**!" I grabbed him, but he shoved me off of him.

"I'm not letting the damn son of a bitch get away with _this_!" His anger was building up, as was mine. This whole situation was a hell of a lot fucked up, but I couldn't lose Bella. I had play my cards right.

"I'm not either," I hissed pulling him into a head lock, "But I'm not losing her. Not Bella. Not again."

I saw Jasper running past us, anger obvious on his face for almost getting caught, but my eyes were on the shocked chocolate ones in front of me now, "_What the hell is this?_"

_So, what do you think? Jared and Paul have some explaining to do, don't they? This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write just because Jasper's finally looking like an ass… What's your favorite part so far?_

_Xoxo_

_Nita_


	11. The Mess I Made

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper, but if I did, we'd be spending a lot less time acting and writing and we'd spend a lot more time bedrooming. Haha XD_

_**Siobhan Whitlock- **__Aww! Physically sick and shaking with rage? Luckily, that's the reaction I was hoping for. No worries though, the truth will come out in due time XD I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much! I look forward to hearing more of your reviews!_

_**Interbabe-**__ You're right. ;-) She wouldn't haha :D_

**Bella's POV**

"Your boyfriend's here," He screeched.

"What? I don't have a-"

"Whatever," He huffed, "I'm late for work. We'll talk later, maybe."

He stormed out. I followed after him -knowing I wouldn't catch him, - but I was stopped in my tracks, "_What the hell is this?_"

"Bella," Jared smiled, his hand going straight to Paul's mouth. He looked in the direction that Jasper took off in and then back to me, "We weren't- we weren't interrupting anything were we?"

I feel my façade of being alright fall slightly, "No, um, we- we were done." I looked from Paul to Jared before shaking my head and asking, "What are you guys doing here?"

Jared smiled and shrugged right before Paul bit down on his hand, "_**FUCK!**_"

"Bella I swear," Paul shrieked out in anger before Jared shoved him off the porch.

"What the-" then I noticed the blood, "Jared!_ Look at your hand!_"

He looked down before glaring at Paul and trying to smile at me, "It'll heal. Look, we came so," Jared looked back at Paul, who was trying to calm down, "So Paul could _apologize_," He looked back to me, a big smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, "Why?"

"For this morning," Paul looked over at Jared, resentment clear on his face.

"And," Jared added on, "tonight. He's been an ass."

"Yeah," Paul smiled, "I've been a big ass, and," he chuckled, "I _always_ will be."

Jared glared back at him, but Paul held his hands up, "But, that's no reason for me to have treated you _that way_ and tell you you're not welcome in my life. You're family Bells, and you're _always_ welcome."

I felt tears filling my eyes as I ran into Paul and hugged him. He hugged me back, not knowing that my tears weren't completely for his apology, but were –in fact- partly for my relationship with Jasper being so chaotic. Paul tightened his grip around me in a comforting manner before pulling back, "I really _am_ sorry, but I still don't agree with how you're treating Jared. I don't like it, and I'm not promising you I'm going to be nice about it… I will try to be more considerate about how you feel though. You're practically my sister," He grinned.

"Thanks," I whispered. "Thanks a lot you two. You've really helped."

"Well," Jared looked over to Paul and nodded, "We should probably be getting back to that party, eh Paul?"

Paul nodded before taking off into the woods. I grabbed Jared's arm and pulled him into a hug, "Please, _don't leave_," I whispered, knowing that I shouldn't, "I can't be alone right now. Stay with me."

Jared nodded and closed his eyes, "Come back to the rez. Everyone would be so happy to see you," Jared smiled and kissed my forehead, "And I promise, we're just friends. I know that."

"I'm glad you do," I muttered low enough for him not to hear. Jared picked me up in his arms and started running. I reveled in his warmth. As if Jared knew I didn't want to be around a crowd of people, he brought me back to the beach, not too far from Leah and Paul's, but it was just far enough so that they couldn't hear, I'm sure.

"Paul's not the only one who needs to apologize," He whispered.

I looked at him, smiling a little, "What do you mean?"

"For, for assuming that after one day, you'd pick me… You'd forget _all_ of the reasons that you didn't pick me."

I sighed, all the thoughts from today had disappeared after talking to Jasper, "Don't apologize," I whispered.

Jared laughed, "Why not? I jumped to conclusions and ruined our friendship again."

"No you didn't," I whispered.

"Didn't I?" He countered.

"No," I whispered, secretly admitting to myself that I did relish today with Jared, and I had, if only for a few hours, put aside that night. "No you didn't. I'm still here, aren't I?"

He put a hand on mine, smiling, but not an utterly happy smile like only Jared would smile, "So, as a friend, do you want to tell me _why_ you look so upset if you're not mad with me?"

I closed my eyes, feeling my heart ripping inside of my chest. Jared must have sensed my pain because he pulled me into his lap, "We don't have to talk about it," he hummed quietly.

"It's Jasper," I cried out, "_I just don't know what's wrong_." I lied. I knew what was wrong. He was rightfully jealous of something that didn't happen, and it hurt. It hurt because he thought it would happen; that I would do that to him.

"Baby," Jared cooed, "Bella, Baby, listen to me," I could practically feel the hurt flowing off of him. It caused my stomach to churn more than it was. "Everything's going to turn out the way it's supposed to, Shorty. I promise."

I couldn't help but cry on Jared's shoulder and think of all of the times I had done so; every fight I had had with Jake before leaving for Florida, everything with Jasper, Jared had been there through it all. He'd even supported me, loved me, through what happened with Edward and through thinking I had lost Riley when he went missing and when he left for New York. I pulled back, face hot, covered in tear stains, and pulled Jared's face to mine. I kissed him with all of the love I had in me, because in this moment, I truly did love Jared. I always had, but Jared broke that connection all too soon, "_What?_" I studied his hurt eyes, trying to figure out what had happened, "_Jared? Why?_"

"Do you think this is easy for me Bella? _To __**not**__ kiss you?_" He asked softly, "Because it's not. I want to kiss you _every time_ I see you."

"Then kiss me," I whispered –demanded- remembering the magical moment that occurred just moments ago. He licked his lips and leaned into me brushing our lips together, before pulling back, looking more hurt than before.

"What the hell Bella?" Jared groaned, looking at me with the most hurt I've ever seen. "Why are you doing this to me? You're confusing the hell outta me, and I gotta say… _It hurts_."

"But I'm not _trying_ to!" I defended with a cry.

He pulled me into a hug and calmed me, a gentle hand rubbing my hair, "I know, Shorty, I know." He held me until my sobs came to a halt. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "If I don't go now, I'm going to be late for my turn patrolling tonight. Paul and Jake went ahead to Patrol. I think Seth's out there with them. I should go, but first things first. Where do _you_ want to go?" He asked me, genuine concern in his eyes, "Home?" I shook my head. For some reason, I just _couldn't_ be in the house with possibility of Jasper coming home tonight. I didn't want to see him tonight of all nights, "Charlie's?" Yet again, this was a no. I didn't want Charlie to know about my love life problems, 'How about Leah's?" He suggested, hugging me tightly, "How about there?"

I felt myself nodding before I'd even composed and answer in my head, "Leah's."

I didn't know what had come over me to kiss Jared, but I knew it had to do with love. Jared was _my love_, and nothing, not even that little slut Kim, could change that. Jared held my hand and walked me to the now empty driveway. I had no idea what time it was, nor did I care. I just wanted to rest, and I wanted to figure out what the crap was going on with my feelings: for Jared, for Jazz. I turned around and hugged him goodnight. He kissed my cheek, "Goodnight Bella." I could tell he was going to leave, so I placed a hand on his cheek, secretly praying for another kiss. Jared turned his head in and kissed my hand, _"Nayeli, Bella. Nayeli."_

Then he was gone, and I was left breathless.

_And so our Title has been introduced into the story. What do you guys think? Hope you like it!_

_Xoxo_

_Nita_


	12. The End Of Me?

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper, but if I did, we'd be spending a lot less time acting and writing and we'd spend a lot more time bedrooming. Haha XD_

_**Jared's POV**_

"I've seen and heard it all," the bloodsucker said, almost robotically, "I know what's going on," I could see the lie in his face, and I'm sure Paul did too, "You're cheating."

"What? No I'm not!"

"What the fuck?" Paul hissed out running toward the door.

"Paul **NO**!" I grabbed him, but he shoved me off of him.

"I'm not letting the damn son of a bitch get away with _this_!" His anger was building up, as was mine. This whole situation was a hell of a lot fucked up, but I couldn't lose Bella. I had play my cards right.

"I'm not either," I hissed pulling him into a head lock, "But I'm not losing her. Not Bella. Not again."

I saw Jasper running past us, anger obvious on his face for almost getting caught, but my eyes were on the shocked chocolate ones in front of me now, "_What the hell is this?_"

"Bella," I smiled, hand going straight to Paul's mouth to keep him quite. I looked back in the direction the bloodsucker went in, "We weren't- we weren't interrupting anything were we?"

She frowned slightly, hurt written all over her face, and I, thanks to the pull, can feel it, "No, um, we- we were done... What are you guys doing here?"

I smiled, and tried to think of an answer right as Paul bit down as hard as he could with his canines. "_**FUCK!**_"

"Bella I swear," Paul spit out before I shoved him off of the porch, mentally telling him what a big ass he was.

"What the-" Bella went from confused to shocked in a split second, "Jared!_ Look at your hand!_"

I looked down at my hand and smiled through the pain, seeing the bleeding had already stopped. "It'll heal. Look, we came so," I looked at Paul, who was dying to tell her, and then it hit me, "So Paul could _apologize_." I was hoping Paul would go along with it. I really didn't want to lose Bella ever again. She was mine, and I was hers.

"What?" Bella seemed more muddled than before, "Why?"

"For this morning," Paul looked to me. It was clear he wasn't happy with keeping this from Bella. Who could blame him? I didn't want to either, but I had to keep my relationship with her. I had to save that bond.

"And," I smiled at Paul, hoping he'd get the message, "tonight. He's been an ass."

"Yeah," Paul laughed out. I could tell my message had been received. _Ass. Hole._ , "I've been a big ass, and, I _always_ will be." I couldn't stop myself from glaring at Paul, because I could feel Bella's desire for a real apology. "But," He added upon looking at her, "that's no reason for me to have treated you _that way_ and tell you you're not welcome in my life. You're family Bells, and you're _always_ welcome."

Bella ran into Paul's arms and hugged him tightly. He held her back, sadness in his eyes. "We need to tell her," he whispered too low for her to hear. I shook my head, knowing we couldn't just tell Bella. Paul sighed and pulled away from her, "I really _am_ sorry, but I still don't agree with how you're treating Jared. I don't like it, and I'm not promising you I'm going to be nice about it… I will try to be more considerate about how you feel though. You're practically my sister."

"Thanks," She whispered, the crystalline tears she was trying not to shed, making her voice shake, "Thanks a lot you two. You've really helped."

"Well," I nodded to Paul, "We should probably be getting back to that party, eh Paul?"

Paul nodded before taking off into the woods with a, "I'm following ass."

I nodded my head as Bella pulled me into a hug, "Please, _don't leave_…I can't be alone right now. Stay with me."

I closed my eyes, knowing I'd do anything for her, but also knowing that it would probably break me in the end. "Come back to the rez," I suggested, knowing that if I didn't take her close to home, I'd kiss her again and again; something she didn't want. "Everyone would be so happy to see you," I kissed her forehead; knowing that I'd just convinced her with that, "And I promise, we're just friends. I know that."

"I'm glad you do," She whispered, thinking I didn't hear. I was completely distraught by what she said. I thought about while I was running back to La Push, but I lost my train of thought when I felt a sudden pain of being in front of people. I realized immediately that it was Bella's feelings and ran for the beach where our fight had occurred earlier in the day. "Paul's not the only one who needs to apologize."

She looked up at me with big doe eyes and a smile, "What do you mean?"

"For, for assuming that after one day, you'd pick me," I shook my head, realizing how stupid I was. "You'd forget _all_ of the reasons that you didn't pick me."

"Don't apologize," Bella whispered.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was just like Bella to try to find a way to blame herself, "Why not? I jumped to conclusions and ruined our friendship again."

"No you didn't," She disputed.

"Didn't I?" I asked, searching her eyes in hope of answers neither of us had.

"No, no you didn't. I'm still here, aren't I?"

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. If only she knew how much she meant to me; then maybe we'd have a shot in hell. I felt pain as I studied her sad features. She needed to talk about it, and I didn't need the imprint to tell me that, "So, as a friend, do you want to tell me _why_ you look so upset if you're not mad with me?" Bella closed her eyes tightly and leaned towards me a bit, "We don't have to talk about it," I reassured.

"It's Jasper! _I just don't know what's wrong_," She cried, lunging into my side. We both knew it was my fault that Jasper yelled at her, but Bella would never say so.

"Baby, Bella, Baby, listen to me," I was aching with her pain, and I just wanted her to be okay, "Everything's going to turn out the way it's supposed to, Shorty. I promise."

As she cried on my shoulder I realized that she could never be mine fully as long as Jasper held a piece of her heart. Don't think me stupid. I already knew that, but the thing is, as long as Bella loved him, she'd always look for a reason to forgive him. As long as she loved him, I had to keep my distance because Bella was forbidden fruit. She was what I wanted, but what I couldn't have until Jasper was out of the picture. Right as I came to this conclusion, Bella kissed me. I was in shock and tried to be gentle as I pushed her away. "_What?_" Bella was hurt, and that killed me. That was the most painful thing I had ever experienced; even worse than Paul biting my hand. "_Jared? Why?_"

"Do you think this is easy for me Bella?" I asked, trying to decipher what she wanted, what was happening, "_To __**not**__ kiss you?_ Because it's not. I want to kiss you _every time_ I see you."

"Then kiss me," Bells demanded in a way that only she could. Her eyes were shinning, and I couldn't help but lean forward to kiss her. Luckily –or unfortunately- I remembered everything that was happening with Jasper.

I brushed my lips against hers gently as I pulled away. I was the scapegoat of this situation. Jasper was angry with her for being with me, so she felt she had to be with me. "What the hell Bella?" I moaned out, "_Why_ are you doing this to me?" I shook my head, "You're confusing the hell outta me, and I gotta say… _It hurts_."

"But I'm not _trying_ to!" Bella screeched, exasperation and confusion written all over her face.

I couldn't stop myself from pulling her into a hug. This was one fucked up situation, and she didn't even know the half of it, "I know, Shorty, I know." I held her in the cold winter air of La Push, wishing I could make every bad thing in the world disappear so she could be happy; wishing she'd never met the damned Cullen's or that that mother fucking Edward didn't pick her as his play toy; wishing Jasper hadn't loved her, because once upon a time he did; wishing Angela had left Forks for some sunny place with Eric and would never come back. I just wanted her happy. Bella's sobs died down when my turn to patrol Jasper came up. I knew I'd have to half-lie to her in order to leave, and that killed me more than anything, more than not kissing her again and again, "If I don't go now," I whispered watching her beautiful eyes watch me, "I'm going to be late for my turn patrolling tonight. Paul and Jake went ahead to Patrol. I think Seth's out there with them." Seth and Jake were patrolling tonight, and I was going to help Paul track Jasper, "I should go, but first things first. Where do _you_ want to go, home?" I didn't' expect her to want to go back to the leeches' house, especially without Riley and his family there. So, her shaking her head came as no shock to me, "Charlie's?" I wasn't sure what she'd say about staying with Charlie. I know she'd feel somewhat protected there, but at the same time, I knew how Charlie would react to Bella and Jasper 'fighting.' When she said no again, I wanted to tell her to stay at my place. I know she'd be safe there, but I knew she'd turn that down immediately. So the next best place obviously, "How about Leah's? How about there?" I knew with Leah she'd be safe, and she'd be at home.

Bella pushed herself against my chest a bit, nodding into me, "Leah's," she murmured.

I carried her to the door of Paul's house, not that far from where we were. She turned to hug me, and I felt this pull to just kiss her. I almost gave in, but I gave her a peck on the cheek instead, "Goodnight Bella." I closed my eyes and started to leave when Bella put her hand against my cheek. I looked at her and saw her pleading with me; pleading for a simple kiss and how I wanted to kiss her because I knew with that kiss I could give her love, hope, and protection, but I knew if I did, she'd regret it later. I kissed her palm instead, hoping with that one action I was assuring her that I truly honestly love her, _"Nayeli, Bella. Nayeli."_

I ran for the woods, turning into my wolf form as soon as I was out of her sight. _Nayeli; I love you._

_And so another chapter ends!_

_I think I cried a bit at this ending…_

_Poor Jared! Poor Bella!_

_When one realizes their love, the other sees an excuse for it not to happen!_

_Please enjoy this humorous commercial break:_

_Nayeli__: Brought to you by Fanfiction .That's right Fanfiction. The place where we take your characters and make them do our lemony dramatic, soap opera-ish, crazy, sultry biding. Fanfiction ._

_Next up is Jasper's POV!_

_I know what you're thinking, "You hate me don't you? You're going to make me suffer through Jasper's POV? Are you going to make me fall for him again? It's not possible I tell you! :-o…. :-o :/ YOU ARE __**NOT**__ GOING TO MAKE IT SO HE'S NOT__**REALLY**__ CHEATING ARE YOU? __**ARE YOU?**__"_

_Well, if those are your questions, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out! XD_

_And if not, I still hope you stay tuned in!_

_Much love,_

_Xoxo,_

_Nita_


	13. Mine, Mine, Mine

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper, but if I did, I'd probably send Jackson to one of my fans since this chapter made me so ill against him and Bronson and I'd be playing very interesting games ;-)_

_So, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I absolutely abhor writing in Jasper's Pov now. I just wanted to punch him in the face… I'm pathetic, no? Anyhow, I got to 1,000 words and decided that that was just too much Jasper for me. Hopefully, you all won't resent me for that…_

_**Nikki**__ - Thanks chica! Hope you like it! I, for one, hate it! Haha_

_**twimama77**__– Thanks so much!_

_**greywolflove**__ - I try my best!_

_**kouga's older woman**__– Oh, my dear Fanfiction monster :-)_

_**Jasper's POV**_

"How the hell could she do _this_, Ang? I just don't get it!" I fumed out.

"But Jas-"

"Bella said she picked _me_. She said she was done with Jared. How could she? How **dare** she?"

"Jazz, look I-"

"_And yet, we're in Forks for a few weeks and she's already with him!_"

"And _you're _with _me_!" Angela shrieked at me.

I was startled from her outburst, "But _that's_ different," I succumbed, "We were together _before_ Bella and I came back to Forks, and we agreed that this was _only_ until the wedding."

"But it wouldn't have been," she stated, placing her hands on her stomach, "Our little one would start growing, and from what you've said, it's quite a fast pace. Bella's smart. She would've figured out the real reason you had to change me. Besides, your venom mixed with the blood I've been drinking seems to be carrying the pregnancy along further. I mean, I've made it five months almost Jasper. It's like a miracle. Maybe she would have never found out, but let's face it, odds are against us in this."

I couldn't help but smile at Angela, thinking about our baby; everyone else thought it was Eric's before he left her. As it turns out, he couldn't have kids and left the moment the words left her mouth. She was the reason I was here now. Of course, I didn't get carried away with my thoughts about my little boy or girl because of the thoughts of that mutt with my Bella surrounding me, "It's not fair. She's _mine_," I said.

"No she's not," Angela whispered, walking up behind me and kissing my shoulder, "And from what you've told me, she never has been… Never will be."

"Don't," I turned around, "_Don't say that._"

"I'm yours though," She continued, placing a hand on my check, "I'm going through _a divorce_ for you Jasper. Maybe, maybe it's better this way because she'll never know that you cheated on her."

"They _saw _you leaving Angela. You said so yourself. It wouldn't surprise me if those mutts have already told her and broke her _yet again_."

"Jasper, just don't worry about it," Angela looked perplexed as she leaned forward and kissed right next to my lips, but not directly on them. "Bella will **not** find out about us. You two will still have that happily ever after, and I'll just be the shadow in the background to her. But I know that to you I'll be the love of your life. We'll make this work, and she'll _never _find out. If she does…. We'll convince her otherwise. That she's just imagining the whole thing, and we'll lay low for a while."

I turned around and didn't bother from stopping myself as I hit her refrigerator, "I don't give a damn if she fucking finds out! What part of that mother fucking shit don't you understand, Angela? What I give a flying fuck about is _the fact_ that after all of those times _I kissed her_, I've _told what she means to me_, I _gave_ her my fucking damn _heart_, and after all of the times I've _made love_ to her, she'd still pick him -that fucking son of a bitch mutt!- in a split second over me! He's not worth it, damn it! That stupid mutt is just a piece of shit, and she'd _still_ pick him; for him to hurt her _over and over_ and _break_ her heart above _someone who loves her_! He doesn't _deserve_ her!"

"And _you_ do?" Angela whispered, her voice shaking a little, "Someone who's _cheating_ on her with one of her _best friends_ from high school? Face it Jasper, you have to let whatever she is doing with Jared go."

I looked at her and saw how badly I had scared my dear mate, "What do you mean? I just have to let her _cheat_ on me?"

"That… That's exactly what I mean Jasper. Tell her she just can't have sex with him. That's something reserved for _you_."

I listened to the absurd plan my dear one was planning, "And that'll work?"

"She'll stay with you," I saw the pain in her eyes and pulled her into my arms, "But you do know that this means that you and I… We can't… We can't be _together_."

I pulled away and looked down at Angela, "What do you mean?"

"If you're telling her not to see Jared or sleep with him… You can't… Not with me," She looked up at me with fierce determination in her eyes.

"But, but _I love you_," I said, trying to travel through her emotions to figure out what was going on. All I got was love before heartbreak.

"But you're marrying _her_," She whispered, "And you have to be faithful if you want faithfulness. You of all people should know."

"But I'm not letting you go," I kissed her fiercely and slammed her back into a wall, "And I'm going to show you just what I mean when I say that."

Angela was my mate. _Nothing_ was going to make me give her up. Not even Bella and Jared's fling. _Nothing._ I could have it all. _I would._

_**Sad things about this chapter:**_

_~Every time I tried to write "Jasper's POV" I'd accidentally put "Jasper's P.O.S." (Piece of shit, for those of you who are like me and didn't get it at first) but, even though it was an accident, I'd laugh every time. lol XD_

_~I laughed at Jasper for being hurt, angry, and jealous because I hate him in this story, but I love Bellsper normally. Is that a bad thing? I hate Jasper in my own story…. Wow…_

_~It's rainy, and I wish I were in Forks looking for vampires. Yes, I'd be__** that**__ sad girl.. Haha_

_Xoxo,_

_Nita_


	14. Ditch School And Go Shopping

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper, but if I did, I have two words for that fantasy: __**Strip poker**__… Okay, I have three more words besides that.. __**Who wants Jackson?**_

_**AliBelly**__- A dick? Jasper? Pft, noooo 'course not. XD It's about time he shows his mean side, isn't it?_

_**Paulswolfgirl2355-**__ An exciting chapter, eh?_

_**Melody-Rose-20 **__- I've been looking forward to replying to this review!_

_Yes Jasper is, but –in his defense just because I have to defend him- he really does love Bella and thinks he's doing the right thing. Those contradictions and double standards people have in everyday life are things Jasper's had to feel so many emotions about for so long that it wouldn't really cross his mind that he is becoming what he hated about those people; Jasper's becoming the man full of contradictions, lies, manipulations, double standards, and a cheater. He is just immune to seeing it that way because of how long he's swore he wouldn't hurt a woman the way those type of men do. So, in Jasper's crazy mixed up world, Bella's cheating and he's just trying to make things better? Crazy? Eh…. Full of himself? Kind of… Trying to do the right thing by doing the wrong thing? Yes!_

_As for Jared, I've said so several times in Whole Again, I want him to be the best friend. The one you can count on for anything, no matter how many times you hurt him. I also feel like losing Bella has taught him a lot. It's taught him for one thing, that the best things in life are worth waiting for, and for another that the truth always always revels itself. That's why he didn't just automatically tell Bella about Jasper cheating. Jared has really grown up and he's just trying to figure out what's best for Bella in this situation because he loves her so much._

_Hmmm… Who shall I choose for Bella? Toughy, that one._

_**Twimama77**__– I agree._

_**kouga's older woman**__– Jasper? Insane? Noooo… Course not! Hahaha XD Yeah, he sortta, isn't he?_

_**BigtimeGleekBTR-**__ Who doesn't hate Jasper after that chapter? In fact, raise your hand if you like Jasper now. *looks around to see no hands are raised* And if you like Jared? *sees everyone fangirling and flailing their arms around, wearing shirts with Bella and Jared on them and laughs* I think that'll answer that… Sorry for the randomness XDD_

_**Bella's POV**_

I was sitting at my desk; the first day of a new semester (the second semester of the school year); I adorned a navy blue bubble skirt that stopped just above the knees, crisp white button up long sleeved shirt, navy flats with "Bella" inscribed on the toes in golden thread and a gold head band to support school spirit; my name written on a clean black chalk board and a smart board on in the back of the room.  
>"Welcome class," I smiled at the front of the room as my first English class –my first period was a free one and my second was a study hall full of all of 6 children who begged to go to the library- of the day, "To English 1-12. I expect that you have been fully versed on many subjects of literature that we will be visiting this year, and some you will have never heard of, but to start this new semester off, I'm going to tell you a little about myself." I took in a deep breath, to recollect my introduction, "My name is Isabella Swan, Miss Swan, to each of you. I am 23 years old and a graduate of Edward Water's College in Jacksonville, Florida, where I got a two year degree in general studies, and I also graduated from the University of Washington with a degree in English. I've been teaching for at least two years now. I taught in New York before I came here to lovely Forks High." I grinned at the class, "Any questions?'<br>"Yeah," One boy said, inclining his head to look cool, "If you were in New York, what made you come to stupid old Forks?"

"Isn't it obvious Daniel?" one -obvious busy body- girl turned to the boy, looking at him like he was stupid, "She's Sheriff Swan's daughter. I'm Dianna Stanley; you went to school with my Aunt Jess Newton. She said you two were best friends, and she can't wait 'til her and Mike get to catch up with you." The girl, Dianna, grinned sweetly and turned into her seat.

I nodded my head and directed her to start the introductions, since she was on one end of the room. Instead of actually listening to them, like a good teacher would have, I redid my introduction to suit myself.

_**Hello, my name is Bella Swan. I'm the Sheriff's daughter. I'm unlovable, and once you know me, you're probably in some kind of danger. Danger attracts to me whether it be falling or getting chased by a vampire. Speaking of vampires, I'm engaged to one. Well, I might be.**_ I hadn't actually spoken to Jasper since the night he decided I was cheating, and every time I'd try he'd walk away. _**Oh, and another funny thing about vampires, your Biology teacher, Mr. Briers is one. He's my best friend, as are his wife and their hybrid daughter.**_ I couldn't help but smile to myself, until I started my next sentence. _**To top all of that, I'm in love with a werewolf from La Push. You know all the kids on the Rez? Well, certain ones were lucky enough to be related and werewolves… Oh! And one of them is pissed off at me. He thinks I'm using the man I'm in love with, when I know that's not true… It's not simple, being in love with two men, and I'm your teacher this year. Any questions?**_

I felt a tear falling down my cheek as I relived what happened the night I kissed Jared.

_I was sitting with Leah talking about my horrible experience with Jasper and my amazing one with Jared._

"_So," she smiled at me, "If Jasper were to come to his senses, who would you pick?"_

"_I, I," I closed my eyes and shook my head, "I couldn't pick. I just could not choose for the life of me because I love them both. The only way I could would be if one of them," I looked at her, conveying within that glance that I wasn't sure about Jared, "lied to me."_

_She nodded her head and we sat there for hours talking for hours before I asked Leah what "Nayeli" actually meant. Leah smiled her biggest smile and shook her head, "Don't worry about it… and when you have things figured out… ask him, okay?"_

_I couldn't help but nod my head and smile because I knew it meant something good for me… I just didn't know what. "Get some sleep Bell, okay? We both could use it."_

_We exchanged goodnights and Leah left me with a pair of her cut off jogging pants and a tank top to sleep in. I feel asleep only to dream about being pulled into one direction- dark and mysterious; a direction in which I didn't know if I was coming or going- and another- one that was bright; it seemed to have trials, but I could see the light at the end of the tunnel. I wanted that light._

"Miss Swan," the last boy, who I immediately recognized as Tyler Crowley's younger brother, Jay, "I'm done… I was the last person."

"Oh?" I glanced down at my list to see a name -I had noticed- that had yet to be called, "Where is Matthews? Eliza Matthews?"  
>"Transferred," Dianna answered smiling.<p>

"Okay," I grinned and stood from my desk, making my way to the front again. "Now we'll go over the class syllabus."

I went right back into my memory as Jay read the syllabus from the smart board.

_I had just woken up from the worst, but best, night of my life. I didn't know what was going on with my heart; was I hurting or happy? Did I even deserve Jared? Was Jasper right to think I was cheating? After all, I did if you want to count that kiss last night._

"_Where is she?" I heard Paul fume as the main door slammed._

_Leah, who must've already been awake, didn't seem surprised at all from what I could hear, "She's asleep. Leave her alone, she's confused."_

"_Yeah, well I've got something I have to say to her."_

"_Wait. Until. She. Gets. Up." I could tell Leah was trying hard to stay calm, "You will wake our children and __**when **__you do, __**you'll **__be the one trying to get them to go back to sleep at __**four in the morning**__, okay?"_

_I took in a deep breath and walked into the kitchen to face to angry wrath of Paul. I knew it had to do with the kiss, with my confusing messages. I knew that. "What is it, Paul?" I whispered, refusing to look him in the eyes._

"_You- you Bella… Damn it! Why are you using his emotions like that?" Paul hissed._

"_I'm not!" I defended along with Leah's:_

"_PAUL!"  
>"Look," I could tell Paul was trying his best not to be half as angry as he already was, "I promised that I'd try to be less of an ass, but you aren't helping matters Bella. You kissed Jared knowing how he feels and knowing how you feel. You gave him hope; hope for a chance that we all know he doesn't have."<em>

"_I'm sure that's what it looks like," Leah cooed.  
>"He's right," I gasped out. I was using Jared… because of Jasper breaking me. I was confused; in love, but confused "He's right."<em>

I was at the front of the room when a loud knock filled the air, pulling me from my memories. I turned and glanced at the window above my door. I couldn't see anyone. "Excuse me class. I'll be right back… Dianna, make sure everyone pays attention to Jay." Dianna nodded her head and Jay continued to leave as I stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me.

"You know," A familiar bell-like voice announced, "it's a bad idea to leave them alone. There just gossiping."

I chuckled to myself and turned around. Sure enough, a dazzling –now blonde- pixie stood before me with a tall handsome man at her side, "ALICE! VALTAIR!" I pulled them both into a hug, refusing to let go."

"Isabella!" Valtair chuckled, "I'm happy to see you, however, if we were human, you would have suffocated us by now!"

I couldn't help but giggle as I pulled away, "It's a good thing you're not then."

"So, tell me, my dear sister, do you still hate shopping?"

I couldn't help but to smile at Alice's question, "With a passion, but I seem to surround myself with people who love it. Why?"  
>She closed her eyes and then smiled at me, "You're ditching. We're going to spend the day in Port Angeles it seems."<p>

"Alice," I said timidly, "I can't. I have a class. It's the first day back, and I just can't leave them alone."

"You're sick," Alice frowned, "You look so pale. You must be coming down with something."

I bit my lip and looked back to the door, where my class full of seniors sat and then back to the little pixie and Greek God who stood before me. I sighed and chanced a look back at the door, "Let me go get Riley, and check into the office. Okay?"

Alice pulled me into a hug and disappeared before I had even registered the hug. I knew Riley had heard the conversation because of the smile playing at his lips when I asked him to watch my class. It was no problem at all getting him to agree. We hauled both classes into his lab within five minutes. My problem was going to be being convincing enough.

I'm a horrible liar, so I was slightly shocked when my nervous shaking and stutters from lying on the spot came off as me shaking from a fever and stuttering because I could barely keep my eyes open. In fact, it took a lot of convincing to prove that I could drive home. I walked outside to Alice in my car, and Val in a yellow Porsche. "Take your pick," Val said, a Greek accent coming through his voice.

I chuckled and climbed into the car with Val muttering, "Alice is going to kill my car."

Val tossed his head back and chuckled, "And you expect me to do better, do you?"

"No, not really," I couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my face. Today was going to be a good day.

After hours upon hours of shopping, I was thankful to fall over onto the sofa when we got home. What I didn't expect was for my head to hit a very cold lap, Jasper's in fact. "Darling," He smiled at me, before looking to Alice and Val.

I suppose it was a good thing I hadn't told the two of our problems because Jasper seemed to want to sweep them under the rug for now, not that I was okay with that. I just smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. Normally, his kissed took my breath away and left me dizzy, but this one, it just smothered me. I was happy when his lips finally released my own because I could breath. Lucky for us, Alice and Val took my gasping for air as a loss of breath over the kiss, well Alice did. Valtair looked somewhat suspicious. "Isabella, dear, let's go for a walk. Leave Jasper and Alice to talk," Val took my hand and pulled me off of the sofa and to the door before I could object; not that I would. Anything was better than the tension I could sense between myself and Jasper. This was the first time we had to see each other since he accused me of cheating. We walked far away, far enough so Alice and Jasper couldn't hear us surely. "Tell me Isabella," Valtair sighed out, "What's wrong?"

I tried to stay strong as I relieved the events of the last time I had saw Jasper, but was sobbing by the end of it, "And I'm not cheating, I swear!... I… I just don't understand it! Why me?"

Val held me while I cried and kissed my forehead, "He was angry, Jasper was. It'll be okay."

"You don't believe that," I felt gut wrenching pain in my gut.  
>"No," Val smiled pitifully, "I don't. I still stand by what I said. Jared is the best choice for you."<p>

"I know you do," I couldn't help but smile at my friend.

"Isabella," Realization came over his face as he said my name; about what, I wasn't sure. "Your friends, the wolves you talk of… Leah and Paul? I think it's time we meet them."

"What?" I asked, caught off guard by his statement.

"It's time I meet them." He was nodding his head as if the final and biggest puzzle piece just fell onto his lap, "I assume Alice already has, but I have heard so much from you Isabella. I'm sure Riley and Ashlee have as well thanks to you, and their little Ashton is with one, yes?" I nodded my head as an answer, waiting for him to continue. "Have they met them yet?"

"Well, they've met Seth, but none of the others… Well, they both know Jake and I'm sure Riley knows Jared too, but that's it as far as I know.."

Valtair nodded his head and turned around to walk back to the house, "Call Leah. Tell her to set up a date for us to meet them."

"Wait!" I exclaimed. Valtair turned around and cocked an eyebrow, "Just Paul and Leah? With you, Alice, Riley, and Ashlee?"

I could see the laughter in Val's eyes, "Of course not. I would like to meet that Sam and his Emily as well, Isabella, and your step brother of course. He'll be there anyway for Ashton I presume. I would like to meet them all, but this group will do for present. Unless they wish for more to come."

"Okay," I couldn't stop the smile from playing at my lips.

"Oh," Valtair said turning on his heels and walking casually in the direction of the house, "And you and Jasper as well, Isabella."

I followed, clumsily at that. Looks like I have a dinner to plan.

_Did you all enjoy it? What do you think of Valtair and Alice's entrance? Only they could convince Bella to skip the first day of her new job. Did you miss Val as much as I have? I highly doubt that. He was like my baby in Whole Again. What is it that Valtair has suddenly realized? I'm sure you are all dying to know. That's why I'm going to be so nice as to give you either Alice's or Jasper's (more than likely Jasper's as to not have to many POV's in the story) POV for the next chapter. Why do you think Valtair is so insistent on this dinner? Do you think he knows something about Jasper's affair or he just really wants to meet the wolves? Why is Jasper suddenly in love with Bella again? Where the hell is Jared? And how does he feel about all of this shit? All of these questions will be answered soon because after the next chapter it's Jared's POV! I really hope you all like this chapter! I tried to make it longer than normal, but that didn't happen. Maybe the next one? Actually, you can probably look forward to a short chapter for the next one. I absolutely abhor writing from Jasper's POV._


	15. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder Maybe

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper, but if I did, I have two words for that fantasy:__**Strip poker**__… Okay, I have three more words besides that...__**Who wants Jackson?**_

_**WARNING:**____This chapter is very angsty and does suggest scenes that may be considered rape in the eyes of some beholders. I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Melody-Rose-20**____– I'm pretty sure I know who you're talking about and that kills me! Is Jasper ready to forgive her? Ooor is he covering something up? Dun. Dun. Duh._

_**Twimama77**__– Thanks!_

_**kouga's older woman**__– haha Maybe! Maybe not. *winks* You'll find everything out in this chapter! Promise! XD_

_**BigtimeGleekBTR-**__I could have sworn I was the only person in the world who would randomly know something like that! Yes, I knew that random fact. XD_

_Val is pure awesome-sauce._

_**MickeyDee-**__I hope you enjoy this one!_

_**NikkiGurl-**__Thank you chickadee! I'm sorry I didn't get to update on those desired days, but I hope everything was better than you expected!_

_**Jasper's POV**_

I left Angela's apartment and got to work early today. I could almost swear that the stench of those wolves was all over the town; everywhere I went. _It must be because of Bella's affair._ Angela and I hadn't slept together since the discovery of Bella's affair because Angela insisted that I needed to work things out with her. So, for Angela's sake, I was going to. I had been working for a few hours when I took my first break (not that I needed one). I checked my phone, secretly wishing for Bella to have called from the school since it was her first day. Instead, I had 156 missed calls…from Alice. Something was wrong; I could feel it. I quickly dialed my ex-wife's number, "Alice, what the hell is wrong?"

"You're okay?" Alice seemed panicked, and confused, "I mean, I was worried after calling you one-hundred times. I'm glad you're okay."

"What's wrong Alice?" I enquired, not bothering with chit-chat. "Is there something wrong with Bella?"

"I," She paused as if she was unsure, "She's fine. Valtair and I are just coming in for a visit. I didn't want to surprise you."

I blinked my eyes a few times out of pure confusion. "Okay…when will you be in?"

"Two minutes," I heard Val call from next to her.

I shook my head, "I'm at work, and so is Bella."

"We'll entertain ourselves somehow," Alice practically sang into the phone before ending our conversation. _Damn it. She was up to something, but what?_

Angela walked past me at that moment and winked. I don't know what came over me when I grabbed hold of her and pulled her into the supply closet. My lips were crashing into hers with relentlessness, and I was naked, as was she, in no time at all. She pushed me away breathing heavily, and holding onto her stomach, "Jasper!" she hissed glaring at me as I pushed into her, my aggressions leaving. She half moaned in pleasure, and cried out in pain, causing me to come to my senses. "Angela?" I held her face, "Angela, are you okay?"

Angela held onto her stomach tightly and moaned out, "Baby…coming…I think."

_Shit….Oh fucking Shit!_ "Okay," I rubbed her face and dressed us both quickly; making sure neither of us looked a mess "It's going to be okay… We'll be fine… Let's get you home first, okay?"

I bent over and picked her up bridal style. I debated going at vampire speed, but decided her body couldn't handle it. Unfortunately, I was stopped by several nurses, asking what was wrong with Angela. Good thing I'm an Obstetrician. "False labor," I smiled at each of them brightly, "She just needs to be put on bed rest. I'm going to take her home and make sure she's fine." The nurses smiled and swooned over what a "wonderful gentleman," I was. I looked at one of the nurses on my way out, "Call Carver and tell him to cover for me the rest of the day, please."

I was really anxious and walking at human pace was not helping matters. We got to my car, and I buckled Angela in, kissing her and telling her everything would be fine. I was close to saying "fuck it all" when it came to speed limits, but ended up getting held up in traffic, which isn't a normal thing in Forks. I looked to my left, and went into pure shock. _How in hell was I going to explain this?_Bella and Valtair were in the car next to me, laughing and obviously engrossed in their current conversation, but Alice was glaring at my car; shaking her head. She looked off into the distance, the woods, and concentrated on the road again. I turned toward the woods in time to see rustling branches, but not what had caused them to move. Luckily, we avoided being caught by Bella at least. It wouldn't be hard to convince Alice that I was just helping someone in need, if it hadn't been for the fact that I had been kissing her every few seconds, trying to help her calm down a bit. I kept releasing venom into those kisses, hoping it would stop the labor pains, and by the time we got into her house, they were all gone. "Just like false labor," She laughed out, looking to me, "I wonder how it works."

I had my own theory about that. Because Angela was my mate, and it was my venom in her system, and only a bit of it, it healed her body. Whatever pain the baby would cause her, my venom fixed, and because the venom was making her body more durable, it was making the pregnancy longer. How long this would last, I wasn't sure. I just smiled and went to the fridge and pulled out one of the many mixtures of blood and venom and gave her a cup of it, "Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I guess," Angela looked around the room, "Why?"

"I have to go back home… I promised you I would try to work things out with Bella,"

"And it doesn't kill that Alice is here right?" Angela laughed out. I looked at her questioningly and she grinned, "I don't how to explain it, but it's like I can see things totally differently than I did before I was pregnant; almost like I'm not human."

I laughed out, kissing my beautiful mate, excited to know her powers as a vampire. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she put her hand on my cheek and smiled, "Eric left me when he found out I was pregnant because he can't have children. I don't want you to lose Bella like I lost him, okay?"

I smiled again and kissed her before running to my car. I got home before the trio of trouble makers did and decided to clean up the house while letting my mind wander.

_Riley and Ashton will be home around 5. Lee, 6 at the latest. I have to let them know things are okay with Bella and I… They're great between us. Everything is fine. Nothing has went wrong, and I'm going to forgive her for Jared because I let myself fall when I cheated on her. No more. We were both going to be faithful and love each other. Maybe Bella, Valtair, and Alice will get home first. Then I don't have to convince anyone of anything. I'll just have to love Bella. We'll get married. I'll convince her to become a vampire, ASAP. Everything's going to be fine. I'll deal with Angela later._ My thoughts were invaded by the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway. I walked at human pace down the stairs just in time to see Bella laughing at Valtair and Alice; obviously tired from spending the day with them. I chuckled to myself and sat down on the sofa. _We are going to be just fine after all_. As I thought that, Bella laid down on the sofa, her head hitting my lap. Bella gasped out in shock and looked up at me. I couldn't help but smile at her innocent face, "Darling," I whispered as I looked down at her gorgeous face and realized what pain I had caused her by not being here. I resolved that that was one of the many things that had to change before nodding to Alice and Valtair and kissing her. It wasn't like kissing Angela, but kissing Bella felt homey. With her, I was safe. I was happy. _Everything would be fine._ I pulled away from her after a few seconds and she sighed, obviously happy I was home.

"Isabella," Valtair looked at me in the rudest manner he ever had before looking gently toward Bella, "dear, let's go for a walk. Leave Jasper and Alice to talk." I beheld Alice, after he started out the door. She adorned an unhappy expression.

Alice gave them enough time so Bella was out of hearing rang, "What the fuck Jasper?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending to have no knowledge of what they've seen today.

"You, Angela... You were kissing her. What the fuck was that?" Alice looked very pissed off at me.

"It was my past becoming my past. It's over now," I said as calmly as I could manage.

"It sure as fuck _looked_ over, didn't it?" Alice hissed out, "**AND she's pregnant**! You need to leave her alone and let her and Eric be happy!"

I barely managed to hold in the fact that that baby was mine, "She is _my_ patient." I said, anger seething through my voice a bit.

"OH HOLLY FUCKING SHIT! _Okay then_" Alice wiped her forehead dramatically, "As long as you play tonsil hockey with _all_ of your patients' then fine by me." She barked out, "And I'm _sure_Bella is just fucking A-Okay when your damn mother fucking job requires you to do _that_, isn't she?"

"I'M FUCKING CHEATING, HAPPY?"

"What did you just say?" I turned around quickly, my lips snarling as I let out a low growl. It was Lee. She was home early with Ashton and that wolf. "You… Are cheating… On Bella?" She crossed her arms as if she were angry.

"No," I held my hands trying to figure out how to drag myself out of this shit hole Alice put me in. "No.. That's what Alice wants people to think though… Angela, a nurse that works in delivery, went into false labor today, and her husband wouldn't come to take her home. I had to," I half lied, "And Alice saw me driving her home, and immediately, her small little brain went right to the worst."

"Oh," Lee looked back between me and Alice. The two teenagers looked as if they were about to rip someone's head off, probably mine. "Okay then," They looked at the blonde in utter disbelief. "Let's go kids… I need to hunt. So does Ashton. You'll flank us Seth."  
>I waited until they had surely gotten far enough away to pin Alice against the wall, "Do not… <em>ever<em> do this again. If you do put me in this type of predicament another time, I will _not_ hesitate to change Bella into a vampire and leave. We'll _both_leave, and you'll never hear from us again. Not for the rest of _forever_." I stormed out of the back door, not giving a damn what Alice told Bella and Valtair as I watched them come into the front before getting into my car and driving until I was sitting in Angela's driveway. I used my spare key to let myself in and stormed into her bedroom. I felt her heart start racing as she saw me there and ripped my shirt off, "Come here," I said crawling onto the bed. Angela gave an enthusiastic response about some storage closet incident. I really didn't give a damn. I needed release, and I didn't stop until I got it. I held Angela at arm's length and checked my messages. One of them was from her; from Bella. She was going to be with that mutt tonight. I shook Angela awake and started round two, trying my best to damage her, the way I felt damaged; to make sure she screamed out for the pain my own heart was feeling.

_Okay, soo… This fic has just reached Jasper Angst… It's seriously become a dark-fic when I write in Jasper's POV anymore… I didn't try to write about the sex because I assume you all know Jasper is off of his rocker by now. The best/worst of part of it is: This isn't Jasper at his worst… SURPRISE! As for Angela, I would like to say that she has love and sex mixed up, but I can't. She's so in love with Jasper that she doesn't see the aggression he puts into sex with her, and I can't help but feel sorry for her because after this chapter it's obvious Jasper is just using her body… And that she is pretty stupid. So, what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Comment!_

_! _


	16. Bella In Wonderland

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I would have to go on a Caribbean Cruise. Bronson and I would ditch Jackson on deck and find our cabin. While Jackson is hitting it up with some lucky lady, I'm Bronson's prisoner. A little descriptive? I was excited to think of this._

_**Warning: **__This Chapter contains a __**DRUNKEN **__Bella. Please note that there are come-ons, delusions, and some cray cray stuff. Plus, Charlie gets to see his daughter drunk for the first time, ever. Also note that we will be finding out about Bella's "ships." For you newcomers to Fanfiction, a ship is a couple you support (Canon or Non-Canon) XD_

_**Warning:**__There is some Greek in this chapter from the lovely, Valtair himself. Yes, finally our Greek God of a big brother is speaking his native language. So, you all might want some definitions, yeah?_

_mikrí_ adelfí_ mou__(really written: μικρή αδελφή μου) Meaning: My little sister_

_**Philía **__(__**really written:**__ φιλία)__**Meaning:**__ Friend (girl); Friendship; a term of endearment for a friend_

mikró sfálma mou (Reallywritten**: **μικρό σφάλμα μου) _**Meaning:**__ My Little Bug_

_**ischyrí_ kardiá mou**__(__**really written:**__ ισχυρή καρδιά μου)__**Meaning:**__ My Strong Heart_

_Before I reply to your lovely reviews I'd just like to say, would all of you please marry me? You guys are like the best ever! And since the main question was "When will Jasper get caught?" or some rendition of that, I can only tell you that it will be soon. How soon, I cannot say. XD_

_**Naynay87-**____"Not totally sane?" Try somewhere over the moon in "Everything is Jasper and I'm perfect" world. Lol_

_Killing you? I'd hate to be the cause of death of a fan XD_

_Stupid? No. Blinded by love? Very. Okay, so she's stupid… Very stupid… Insanely stupid. I think it's more or less right now that Angela doesn't really care about how Bella feels, but she does. Angela wants to be with Jasper, but she knows how she felt when Eric left her so because of that she doesn't want Jasper to leave Bella… So basically, if it weren't for Angela being a big baby about getting knocked up and her husband not being able to have kids, Jasper wouldn't have paid a visit to crazy town. _

_**Siobhan Whitlock- **__I never thought that I would hate him either, but in this story, I just can't stand him. He makes me physically sick. I just thought it was because of the fact that it was my story, but obviously I'm not the only one who hates him. _

_**Paulswolfgirl2355- **__ Jasper, as I'm sure you've noticed, is a very complicated sick and twisted character when it comes to Angela. He's twisted it, in his mind, so that what he's doing is perfectly fine because of the simple fact that Angela is his mate. _

_**BigtimeGleekBTR-**__ Thanks!_

_Nope! I had to do a report on monkeys for my biology class, and aside from that and the fact that they are called "bushmeat" when you eat them, that was all I could remember! Lol_

_It's not that I don't love a good Dark Jasper… It's just I hate having to write from his perspective because I feel like it's so twisted. XD Angela, oh Angela, the things I could say of Angela… But I won't lol_

_Jared/Bella loving will come soon. 3_

_**Melody-Rose-20**____– Poor Alice indeed._

_And he will not go away anytime soon… Trust me. It's gonna get worse. _

_**NikkiGurl-**__ hehe 3 Glad you liked it!_

_**Bella's POV**_

As I came back into the room, Val at my side, the phone started to ring. I vaguely noticed that Jasper wasn't here anymore as I answered the phone, "Hello?"

Val and Alice were whispering behind me. The words "cheating… Jasper… wolves… Jared," were all that I that I could hear. Alice knows that Jasper is upset with me, and why, "Hello? Earth to Bella."

"Huh?"

I heard a chuckle in the phone and immediately picked up on Leah's unique laugh. It reminded me of the waves crashing peacefully on the shore. "I said, 'Hey! Long time, no see.'"

"Oh."

"Oh?" Leah was cackling now, "School has messed you up. Speaking of, how was your first day at Forks High?"

"Short," I giggled before explaining, "Alice and Val dropped by. I had to leave early."

"I see. Well, in that case, I'll call you tonight, okay?" She demanded cheerfully.

"You'll call me tonight?" I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Yes. We're having our first bonfire of the New Year and we want you there."

"We? As in Jared?" I smirked trying to remain indifferent even though I was praying I was right.

"Well… yeah," Leah sighed out in defeat. I, personally, could swear I felt a blush coming on, "But we all really do want you there. You're family. Plus… you're Seth's ride."

At that moment, Seth came into the room with this cheesy, 'I heard what my sister just said,' grin on his face; along with Ashton, Lee, Val, and Alice. "Fine by me," I shook my head at Seth, a permanent grin etched onto my face. "I guess I'll see you tonight then Leah."

"I'll see you then Bells! Love you! Bye!"

"Love you too!" I said ending our phone conversation as I turned to Alice, "Where's Jasper?"

"Oh," Alice smiled shaking her head, "He said something about work."

"Oh,"

I started to go about my day, fixing something for myself, Seth, and Ashton to eat. I was getting the eggs and milk out of the fridge to fix Hash Brown Crusted Quiche when it hit me that Jasper had been at work all morning. I would have had a giant mess of eggs and milk to clean up if it weren't for Alice and Lee running to rescue. I walked past them, not explaining my actions. I grabbed the phone and dialed Jasper's cell phone number. No answer. I tried and tried again, no answer. I finally left a voicemail saying I was going to the reservation tonight, sat down on the sofa, and I tried to hold myself together before I broke down.

"Isabella?" Val ran over to me at vampire speed and pulled me into a hug, "What is wrong mikrí_ adelfí_ mou?"

"I don't know," I cried out, "But something is. Jasper isn't at work… He can't be. Jasper's been there all day."

Alice nodded her head in understanding as she sat next to me and patted my hand, glancing at Valtair, "I understand, Honey. It's stressful being engaged to an Obstetrician, but you have to realize those babies can't wait."

"Did he get called in?" I looked at Alice, knowing her answer already in the back of my mind.

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean-"

"He's not been staying here, Alice. I don't know where he's been, but it's killing me on the inside. Where ever it is –where he's been staying- I hope it's worth losing me… because it's pushing me so far away. He's not emotionally invested in me anymore, and I know it."

"Don't talk like that," Alice whispered, pulling me closer. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Ashton escorting a shaking Seth out of the room.

"You need to calm down, Philía. You must do something to bring you back to the joyous girl we were with today."

"What? What do you expect me to do?" I cried, covering my face in Val's shoulder.

Alice and Lee sighed, almost in defeat. Soon Lee was pulling me from Val's shoulder, excitement written all over her features. "Call Angela. You haven't talked to her in forever, and I'm sure she can cheer you up!"

Alice looked at Lee for a spilt second almost as if she was angry with her suggestion before looking to me for my answer. I shrugged, not understanding Alice's anger. "It couldn't hurt."

I dialed her house number quickly for one that I hadn't dialed in so long. "Hello?" She whispered breathlessly, almost as if she has ran a mile.

"Hey Angela," As I greeted her, she moaned into the phone softly. Rumor had it that Eric had left her, but it was obviously wrong, "Oh, I'm sorry. Bad time..."

"No, no of course not… Mmm… Stop that… Oooooooh."

"You like that?" I heard in the background, my heart shattering.

"Not now baby," Angela giggled. I heard her pushing against fabric, probably moving away from him.

"No, that's okay."'

"Damn it," I swore I heard my husband-to-be saying in the background as I answered her. Jasper, obviously, stopped thinking with his dick long enough to listen.

"Bella," She said quickly. "Please. Eric is just happy to be back home finally. Plus, sex helps to induce labor, you know that."

My stomach was turning. I was trying to figure out if my ears were playing tricks on me or if Jasper was with one of my best friends. "I have to go." I hung up the phone. Everyone was looking at me.

"Isabella, mikrí_ adelfí_ mou, you look pale. What is wrong?" Obviously my ears had indeed failed me, because if Jasper had truly been the one at Angela's then my friends would all know what was wrong.

"Oh," I tried to act like I was blushing, but knew my acting skills and paleness was giving me away, "Angela and Eric were um… they were… in the middle of trying to induce labor."

No one said anything. It was quite awkward in the room. Luckily for me, I had a fashion obsessed vampire to break the silence. "So, you're going to the rez tonight?" Alice grinned at me.

"Yeah," I smiled, still trying to shake my imaginings, "I'm Seth's ride after all."

"Yay!" She shouted, "Then I can get you dressed!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at my pixie, "Really Alice? Still?"

"Yes still," She laughed out. "Come on now! Surely my love for fashion has rubbed off on you!"

I shook my head, a grimace on my face, " 'fraid not."

Alice chimed out, "Oh well! Up, up, up!" She rushed me to my feet as Val laughed.

"Really mikró sfálma mou? Really? You have time."

Alice smiled, and I swear if she were human she would be blushing. "Yes really, ischyrí_ kardiá mou. If Bella's taste are anything like they used to be it will take hours."

"Luckily," Lee grinned at me, "I took it upon myself to buy her wardrobe."

Alice brightened up considerably and rushed me up the stairs. She shoved me into the bathroom and smiled at me, "You shower. Not because you need it, but because it will give us time to chat about your look tonight," and with that Lee and Alice disappeared, hushed whispers following.

I stripped and put my clothes into the hamper before stepping into the shower. As I washed my body, I washed away my insecurities. There was no way that was Jasper. It's like Angela said, Eric was just happy to be home. I heard Jasper because I want to know where he's at, instead of worrying about him. Truth be told, he was probably at the hospital right now, welcoming a new resident in Forks.

I wrapped myself in a towel and wandered into my room where three dresses were laid out and Lee and Alice were going through the rest of my closet. "Black and pink dress first." I heard Lee from somewhere in the abyss of the overly large closet.

"Okay," I walked over to the black sundress with the funky floral design and didn't even have time to make it to the bathroom.

"Stop!" Alice said quickly, running to block the bathroom door, "I just saw you in that dress."

"And?" I asked not really caring.

"You'll look horrible… Really bad, Bella… Don't even bother with that. Lee? You trust my judgment right?"

"Sure do," Lee scrunched her nose up at the dress, "I don't remember buying it, but it's something I could pull off; I'm like a board. Bella actually has curves."

"Exactly," Alice grinned as I internally groaned. "And we need to show them off, which is why the next dress is going to be great."

Alice shoved me in the bathroom with a dress. I didn't have time to look at it until I was actually in the bathroom. "Really Alice? Really?" I groaned. "I'm not wearing this."

"Try it on," Alice sang out. "You never know _who_ might like it." To this day, I'm not sure what Alice meant. I think she meant I would like it, but as I stared at the sheer dress with peekaboo lace, it was like my heart was screaming Jared would eat it up.

I shook my head and puckered up the courage to slide the dress one. I tied the back of it and looked in the fool length mirror. The sleeves fit around my arms perfectly and the back really drew attention to my back muscles; to my ass. The way the material fit me, it seemed to make my curves look fuller. It was the kind of dress you'd wear on a honeymoon maybe, but not a group of friends hanging out. When I stepped out of the bathroom Alice and Leah both squealed with joy over their thoughts being right, but lucky for me, both wanted to see the other dress they had laid out.

I couldn't say much about the dress aside from the fact that it was blue –navy blue- until I tried it on. Once everything was in place, I could tell you that the fabric was tight against my thighs, but it was loose at the top, yet it still made my curves stand out. The sleeves were drawled together at my shoulders by a stream of crystals, and the neckline was silver bits of crystal and silver fabric. Overall, the heavy looking material fit me really well and was comfortable, but with my luck, they'd put me in that lace monstrosity. I stepped out of the bathroom and they both were completely silent. "It's different than I imagined, better." Lee murmured finally.

"I know," Alice agreed grinning, "And this is going to help pull it together." She wrapped a small silver belt around my hips, but no one would notice it because the top just draped over it. Alice turned to Lee with this smirk that said 'I told you so.' They were obviously going to be great friends.

"Now for your hair and makeup!" Lee squealed immediately setting me down in front of a vanity.

"I see absolutely nothing about tonight Bella. So, this is obviously killing me," Alice sighed out in frustration as she looked at my face or as she called it "the blank canvas."

"Keep her hair simple," Lee murmured, running her hand through my curls, "Make it wavey; same with the make-up: a Smokey-eye and some lip gloss would do the trick."

Alice took a step out on a limb and trusted Lee's judgment. Luckily, they loved how it turned out and I did too. "Now, let's talk shoes," Alice grinned at me.

"Yeah," I laughed, "Converse!"

Alice looked at me like she was utterly disgusted, "Really? No, heels."

I laughed out a bit and looked to her in disbelief, "Really? No," I mimicked.

"Fine," Lee rolled her eyes at our stubbornness of the situation, "How about a braided sling back sandal, Bella? A neutral color… Cream?"

Alice perked up at Lee's comment, but I had no clue what she meant. She rolled her eyes and turned to my closet, soon returning with the presumed sandals, "Those," I smiled at the duo, "I can handle."

"Good," Alice grinned, "Because it's time for you to go." Before I could ask her if she was serious, she smiled at me, "For some reason, you took a two hour shower? That's why I wanted to start early. We went through my clothes, Lee's clothes, and your own closet at least fifty times, but seriously, get those shoes on and go." She grinned at me.

"Right," I smiled, stepping into the sandals before turning toward the stairs.

"Bella," Lee called after me. I turned in recognition, "I actually need to borrow your car. It's the best for saving gas and I need to pick up some packages for the station."

"Why not just run?" I thought she may be overlooking the obvious.

"Because it would look weird if I ran all the way to the boarder to pick up the new uniforms. I think someone might catch on."

I rolled my eyes and tossed her the keys. Lee's driving wasn't horribly fast, but that was only because she had Ashton in the car. Still yet, we made the half hour drive to the La Push boarder in ten minutes, "You're lucky dad isn't on duty," I grinned at her once I was out of the car, "You would have lost your job and had a ticket to pay."

Lee rolled her eyes and rolled up the window so she couldn't hear me, or at least so I couldn't hear her. I grinned and turned to the boarder. The minute I crossed all of the feelings, the memories returned. Jasper thinks I'm cheating with Jared, and in a way, I am because I love him, but Jared doesn't want me while I'm with Jasper. Jared probably never wanted me… And Jasper… I don't know if it was him I heard or not, but he obviously didn't want me anymore either. Leah was standing next to her car, Seth and Ashton already inside it, "Bella? Bella you okay?"

I shook my head and then I smiled to my friend, "I just need a drink… soon."

"That," Leah grinned, "Can be arranged."

We talked about anything and everything under the sun but as we pulled up to park with the other cars, I went silent, immediately looking for Jared.

"So," Leah grinned, nudging her little brother, "The younger wolves are at my house so I'm going to drop these two off there. Paul and I will actually probably stay there. Anything you need me to take there?"

"No," I mumbled spotting Jared and Paul in a serious conversation with Sam, looking almost angry. "No, I'm fine." Then I remembered, "Oh Leah!"

"Yeah?" She turned around to look at me

"Call Alice and Lee. Val and Lee think it's time all of my bff's are in the same room," I said with dramatic enthusiasm. "Before the wedding that is."

Leah's eyes sparkled with amusement as she nodded her head, "As soon as I get home, I'll do it."

I nodded my head and made my way over to the refreshments, grabbing myself a beer; something I normally hated, but right now alcohol is alcohol and I didn't give a damn. I needed something to wash the betrayal and loneliness away. I guzzled down the first beer and was about halfway through with the second one when Jared made his way over to me, smiling a bit. "Something more to your taste, Shorty?" He held up a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Fuck the glasses," I said taking the bottle from his hands and trying to get the cork off myself.

Jared chuckled and took the bottle from me, "Obviously, someone can't hold a lot of liquor."

"And obviously," I pointed my finger against his chest, "You hate me, or you'd let me have that wine."

Jared rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of my hand, "Okay, then. Come with me first."

Jared pulled me down to the shore, to the rock where I decided I was utterly in love with him and sat down. "I'm not drunk," I said pouting at him a bit, "I've just been through a shitty day, and I need something good to drink."

Jared nodded his head, grinning widely as he popped the cork and took a drink from the wine bottle before passing it to me. "That explains the fucking of the glasses, but you trying to open the damn bottle that way? You would've cut yourself first." He chuckled at my clumsiness, but we both knew he didn't find the thought funny.

"That doesn't mean I'm drunk," I huffed out, taking a mouthful from the bottle.

"Easy there wino," Jared laughed as he took the bottle from me "Don't waste it on making yourself puke later. It's just one bottle."

It was my turn to laugh, "Just because you thought I was drunk, doesn't mean I didn't notice you grabbing another bottle from a cooler. We're set. Nothing to worry about." I grinned at him.

Jared rolled his eyes as I acquired the bottle into my possession and took another drink.

"Are you gonna tell me why we're drinking?" Jared asked curiously.

"Nope," I mumbled, taking another drink, starting to feel dizzy headed. "It's nothing anyway. My relationship is falling apart only after a few months in Forks is all," We sat there talking about random things: favorite colors; mine being russet and his being brown, favorite time of day; both nighttime because of the stars; how he hates tying shoes because shoes just get in the way for him; how I hate falling all of the time, and how I just want to make a difference; how he wants to protect people. "See, that's why dad thinks you'll be great as an officer," I sighed out before finishing the bottle, my head throbbing now. I closed my eyes and leaned over onto Jared.

"Want more?" He asked popping the second bottle open and taking a drink before offering me some. I shook my head and laid my head down in his lap. Jared grinned down at me before showering my face and upper body with some of the wine. He started laughing hysterically and I joined in. I knew the alcohol was starting to take effect when I didn't stop laughing for at least five minutes straight.

"Okay, okay." I grinned taking the bottle from Jared, "Let's play a drinking game."

"What kind?" Jared asked before playfully kissing the side of my face, to clean off some of the wine I'm sure, causing me to giggle again.

"Let's play… Strip poker!" I shouted.

Jared smiled and shook his head, "Bella, sweetie, we don't have cards."

"Well then, strip drinking!" I shouted holding up the bottle.

"I don't think that's a good idea, honey." Jared said taking the halfway empty bottle from me, "You've had enough."

"Hey," I slurred out, "I don't care if you take the alcohol away as long as we get naked at the end of the night." I pointed my finger into his chest during the last few words before giving him a seductive grin.

"You've definitely had enough, Shorty." Jared said standing up and taking the wine bottle with him.

"Jared! Come back with my… friend," I stumbled after him only to fall on a rock. "Oww!"

Jared immediately dropped the bottle, my dear friend, which by some miracle didn't break, and ran to check on me, "What hurts?"  
>"Foot… I reeled it is all. I swear," I moaned out.<p>

Jared shook his head, muttering something under his breath before picking me up bridal style, "Oh, Jared," I winked at him. "I knew you'd give in," I leaned my head forward to kiss him on the lips.

Jared sighed and turned his head just in time for my lips to hit his jugular. He closed his eyes before mumbling, "I love you, and I'm not going to do it, Bella. Not while you're drunk and while you're confused about which one of us you love. I'm not taking advantage of you."

"Don't you see it, silly goose?" I mumbled out, my eyes closing from pressure on them, "I choose you. I love you."

Jared seemed shook up by my statement for a flat second before I was surrounded by himself, Paul, Sam, Seth, and few other familiar faces. "She's drunk." I heard Jared proclaim as the group looked at me.

Paul was the first to comment with a laugh, "I've never seen this before!"

"Pauly! I've missed you!" I climbed down from Jared, who willingly let me go, and grabbed Paul's shirt, "I ship you with Leah… hard… I ship you so fucking hard man." I closed my eyes as I tried to steady myself, "Peah, Laul… S.S. Misunderstood Anger is my _hero_ ship." I blinked my eyes again before noticing Sam, who looked like he was between dread and amusement, "Sam! Aw man! Don't think I forgot you! I ship S.S. Humble Alpha too! Everyone loves Semily, man! I just don't ship you as hard."

"What the fuck is she saying?" Paul barked out.

"I have no idea," Jared looked sad which made me sad, until I saw the wine in his hand, which –I just noticed- had the Cheshire Cat's face disappearing on it, and then all I could do was smile widely at the bottle and try myself to disappear. "We need to get her home."

"What the fuck is she staring at?" Paul asked again, this time trying to hold back a laugh.

Jared looked at me and then to the bottle, "This," he held up the bottle and set it on a table. "I'm gonna give her a ride home and-"

"You've been drinking?" Sam asked.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation and kept my eyes on the bottle. Poor Alice from my favorite childhood story, Alice in Wonderland, was stuck in the bottle! I walked over to the bottle and Sam froze in what appeared to be mid-sentence as I grabbed the bottle and held it over my head, "Silly girl! Stop chasing that rabbit! Trix are for kids!"

"Fine," Jared held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, here are my keys, Seth. Get her home safely."

"Which home?" Seth asked. "She knows, you know that right?"

"What do I know?" I asked looking at Seth, "That you drive like a manic 'cuz Seth... You're crazy man, cray, cray... But I love you, and don't you forget it!"

"She knows?" Paul asked; Seth simply nodded his head.

"Take her to Charlie's. You stay there too. Call Lee and have her come to get Ashton."

"I'll run home from there," I heard Ashton's soft voice.

"Ashton!" I ran over to her and pulled her into a hug, "You be my favorite three year old that looks like she's 18. How'd that happen, man? You grew fast up."

"She sure did, honey," Jared came over and patted my hand. "Let's get you into my truck okay?"

"Okay Jared," I curled into him. "Where are we going?"

"To visit Charlie. Want to visit him?" Jared asked softly.

I yawned out, suddenly very tired, "Sounds like that'd be a good… time."

I kissed Jared's cheek as he carried me out the door and heard Sean from inside shouting something, "I love you Sean!" Then I continued to serenade Jared with a song, "Love me; Love me; Say that you love me; Fool me; Fool me; Oh how you do me; kiss me; kiss me; say that you miss me; tell me what I wanna hear; tell me you love me."

Jared was buckling my seatbelt when his finger came to my mouth. "I love you, but please… No more Bieber. Ever."

"You have bad taste in great teenage boys." I told him, his finger still against my mouth.

Jared grinned and kissed my cheek as Ashton and Seth got into the cab of the truck. I personally serenaded them to every Justin Bieber song I knew until we pulled into the drive way just to spite Jared. "Thank God we're home!" Seth shouted before I could finish my rendition of the song "Love Me;" the only Bieber song I actually knew. Seth gave Ashton a peck on the cheek before rounding the vehicle to me. Ashton hugged me before disappearing into the woods. "Let's go explain this one to mom and Charlie, eh Bella?"

We made it up the steps right as the door opened. It was Sue, "Oh my," Her hand went straight to her face and she looked up the stairs, "Charlie!"

I pushed Seth's helpful hands away from me, "Daddy, I'm hooome!"

Charlie came into the room rather quickly with suspicion in his eyes, "Bella? Shouldn't you be home with Jasper?"

"Shouldn't you be home with Sue?" I retorted almost immediately.

Charlie smirked and held my face in his hands so he could look me in the eyes, "Are you drunk?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Bella."

"Charlie."

"Isabella."

"Nooo." I closed my eyes and pulled away from my father.

"She's pretty drunk." I saw out of the corner of my eye he turned to Seth, "Why?"

"Jasper's never at home anymore and she hasn't been taking it well," Seth mumbled.

"Hey, hey- I took it perfectly fine until… until he decided accuse me of cheating," I said pointing my finger to a wall that I swore resembled Seth.

"What?" Charlie asked angrily.

"She's drunk Charlie. Interrogate her tomorrow when she'll make sense," Sue murmured.

"Yeah, Dad, insaragatal me Freeday."

"Did you let her get this drunk?" Charlie questioned Seth.

"No, I was with the other minors at Leah and Paul's. Jared was with Bella."

Charlie nodded his head and smirked, "Well then I'll just call him when Bella needs someone to hold her hair so she can puke and they both can just puke in my toilet together… Just like they got drunk together." Charlie looked to Sue, "These are the things I didn't miss about having a normal teenager."

"My life will never be normal Charlie," I proclaimed, crawling onto the couch to sleep, "I love werewolves and vampires."

_And that my friends' is the end of another chapter of Nayeli. The next chapter is going to be in Bella's POV, then we're going to have another Jasper (Prepare for angst/forced sex just so you know), and then Jared._


	17. So Close, Yet So Far

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I would have to go on a Caribbean Cruise. Bronson and I would ditch Jackson on deck and find our cabin. While Jackson is hitting it up with some lucky lady, I'm Bronson's prisoner. A little descriptive? I was excited to think of this._

_This one's short! I'm sorry, but it was getting into Jasper angst that I'm saving for his POV! I think you guys all agree that Jasper just needs to GTFO and take Angela with him, yeah? I also think you all would agree that there needs to be another drunken Bella, from what I've read in the comments? Yes? No? Maybe?_

_**Kouga's older woman- **__It'll happen, soon. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you all to read this. _

_**BigtimeGleekBTR-**__ I'll know what you're talking about when you use cray, cray! XD So will Drunk Bella! Lol People act the same way around me when I say it!_

_**Melody-Rose-20**__– This is the first story that I actually want to plan out. No promises that it'll go the way I plan, but it's like life. I'm going plan it out anyway, and what happens, happens. I think that Bella could just about surprise anyone/thing._

_**Siobhan Whitlock- **__I loved writing Drunk Bella! I felt like I had gotten carried away at one point! I'm glad you like her so much! I'm glad everyone seems to! Assper? I henceforth claim that… If it's okay with you. XD_

_**Mickedee-**__ I think everyone's said that in their comments at least once! 3)_

_**NikkiGurl-**__ Haha 3D I feel like humor is one of the things I'm great at writing; not because I'm funny, but because the people I surround myself with always have a good joke or story to tell._

_**Bella's POV**_

"Wakey, wakey," Someone cooed in my ears, "Come on, now Bella," they tickled my sides a bit.

I groaned out, my head throbbing.  
>"Oh come on, Bella! I brought you a glass of <em>wine<em>," They chuckled.

"Go away," I mumbled, pulling the pillow over my head.

Strong arms grasped my frame, "Nope, I can't do that. Promised Charlie I'd stay with you in case you threw up again."

I recalled this morning's event of throwing up all over the only bathroom in the house, leaving a huge mess for poor Sue to clean up. Then I realized who was in my room, "Go home, Jared," I mumbled, "You have your damn truck now, and I don't want to get drunk again."

Jared laughed and sat me down in the rocking chair before walking over to the dresser. "When did I get in my old room?" I was in my old room, now Seth's room. Needless to say, not much had changed. The curtains were less girly and the computer was updated, but everything was still in its place; like I'd never left.

Jared smiled back at me with a glass in his hands, "This morning. You were passed out in the bathtub when I got here. Sue had to clean up your clothes so you're in Seth's shirt." He gave me the cup of clear liquid and laughed at my trepidation, "It is water, Shorty."

I sipped at the cool wet water, closing my eyes as my head throbbed more, "What about the school?"

"It's Friday, and they think you're still sick. It didn't take much convincing considering all Charlie had to do was say you were puking up buckets." He went to Seth's nightstand and took opened a white bottle that was on it. He turned back to me giving me two pills, "Aspirin. It won't do much considering how drunk you were, but it might ease off the pain some."

I nodded my head and took the pills, swallowing them quickly. "Speaking of last night," I blinked my eyes, trying to remember everything, "What happened?"  
>"Do you not remember?" Jared asked casually, making himself comfortable in Seth's bed. I shook my head and he patted the place next to him. I shook my head, smiling as I crawled over him to sit down. Jared put his arm around me and questioned, "Do you remember anything at all?"<p>

I closed my eyes and scrunched my nose, trying to think, "Bits and pieces, but I'm not sure what was real and what wasn't."

"Need help remembering?" Jared smiled down at me.

"Actually," I grinned up at him, "That'd be great."

"Tell me, what's the last thing you remember?"

I closed my eyes, noting the slight relief from my throbbing headache, "Umm… I told you that I saw you grab another bottle, and then it gets foggy from there."

"Do you remember me asking you _why_ we were drinking?" Jared asked, looking at me with sad eyes.

I nodded slowly, "I wouldn't tell you." The look on Jared's face was slightly surprised, "_Did I?_"

He blinked his eyes a few times, "You said something about Jasper. I just… I figured it was from everything that happened the other night." Jared acted as if he wanted to tell me something but was shaking his head. "What else do you remember?"

"Well," I sighed, "I remember Alice being in the wine bottle?" I tried to smile up at him.

Jared looked at me for a second, contemplating my words before grabbing one of the extra pillows on the end of the bed and laughing into it. "Alice? You mean as in your vampire friend? That explains why you poured wine on yourself!"

"No, Alice as in _Alice in Wonderland_," I stuck my tongue out at him. Minutes later, I was frowning, trying to remember wine being poured on me, before a memory flooded back to me, "Hey," I looked at him, slightly upset, "You were drunk enough to pour wine on me. Why aren't _you_ affected?"  
>Jared smiled at me, "Who says I was drunk?" He winked. I glared at him playfully before scooting away from him a bit. He laughed and pulled me right back to his side, "Okay, so it's a wolf thing. We get drunk when we start drinking, but it empties out of our systems fairly quickly. It's like healing quickly. It doesn't affect us that much because of bodies flush out that sensation of being drunk. I should have made you stop after that first bottle," He frowned, "I should have -"<p>

"Jared," I smiled up at him, "Its fine. If I remember correctly, you told me to take it easy on the wine, didn't you?"

Jared grinned and nodded his head. "What else do you remember?"

Yet again I was closing my eyes, but I found myself curling into Jared's side more to breath in his scent. _It was natural, like pine needles and dandelions. _"Well, I think I hurt myself."

"Is that a memory or a gut feeling?"

I grinned into his side, "My foot's a bit bruised up is all."

"You fell," Jared held me closer, "it's not broke. You were chasing after me, or should I say, your little "friend" the wine bottle?" Jared teased.

I looked up at him to see him wearing that happy-go-lucky, you-know-I'm-playing, grin. "Whatever… so I did fall?"

"You really don't remember?" Jared asked, all teasing leaving his face.

"No. I mean, yes… no… It's all just a fuzzy blur after that. I remember you picking me up, and the next thing I know I'm surrounded by people. I remember talking to Paul and Sam, but I don't remember what I said. Do you know?"

Jared laughed for a good five minutes before grinning down at me, "You didn't make a bit of damn sense! You were talking about shipping Paul and Leah and Emily and Sam?"

"Oh," I started blushing hard. Being the English teacher of a group of seniors, I knew all about the "ships" of fictional characters. I just didn't think I knew enough to talk about it drunk.

"_And_," Jared looked down at me, still smiling, "You love Sean…. And think I have a bad taste in teenage boys." He was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Why do I think that?" I asked curiously, catching myself smiling at his contagious grin. I had no idea what I was thinking by the time all of that happened I'm sure.

"Because I told you not to sing any more Justin Bieber songs," he laughed. "Claire is absolutely in love with him, so we get to hear about him daily from Quil. That's enough for a lifetime, trust me."

"I sang Bieber songs?" I questioned. I didn't even realize that I _knew_ Bieber songs. Jared nodded and I sighed, "Well, at least that's the worst thing I said." I smiled up at him. Jared had a neutral expression on his face. He was trying to hide something. "Jared? That is the worst thing I said, _right_?"

"Depends on your definition of bad," He looked straight ahead to a mirror on the wall, "I personally enjoyed hearing it."

"What was it?" I asked, wondering if I wanted to know; feeling my heart beat increase tenfold.

Jared smirked before looking at me, "You proclaimed your love for me," He said poking my side and eliciting a grin and laugh from me.

"That's it?" I asked, trying to hide my blush and smile.

Jared turned his head and leaned down. Hips lips were brushing against my ear with each word, "Well, you _did_ say that you didn't care if we were drinking or not, you wanted us naked at the end of the night."

My breath was caught in my stomach. I was trying to come up with the right words to say. "I was drunk," I murmured out.

"That's why I didn't do anything, but you're not _now_," Jared proclaimed, laying a hand on my leg, "And you don't seem confused about a thing."

I turned my head toward his face and wanted so desperately to kiss him. "I guess I'm not."

"And do you _still_ want us naked by the end of the night?" He eyes glittering with devilish thoughts that made me blush. My hand went to his cheek impulsively. Jared's lips went right to my hand.

"What the hell is _this_?"

My eyes lingered on Jared's face, which had left mine only briefly –to see who was in the room, before I turned to greet our visitor, "Jasper?"

"I get a call at the hospital saying you're _deathly ill_ at Charlie's, and I worry myself _insane_. Then I get here, and that mutt's here!"

"Don't call him a mutt!" I defended immediately.

Jasper obviously was not going to even attempt at an apology.

"Charlie called Jared," I explained. "And he asked him to take care of me."

"Well I'm here _now_," Jasper proclaimed, still furious. "Let's go Bella. And please, get some damn clothes on besides that shirt."

I don't know why, but his fury-his fury which I knew was toward Jared being here-sickened me. "No. I'm staying Jasper. You need to be at work, and I don't want Charlie worrying about me."

"Isabella," Jasper said in a serious tone.

"Jasper," I challenged back.

Jasper looked around the room, debating which wall to knock out by the looks of it.

"I think it's time for you to go," Jared proclaimed right as I felt this rush of emotion run through my body, and suddenly, I didn't want Jasper to leave without me.

"Okay," Jasper smiled at me, "Coming Bella?"

I nodded my head and got off of the bed, only to be held in place by Jared, "Don't back down Bella. You don't _have_ to go, if you don't feel like it."

Another course of emotions ran through me, and I was furious with Jared. "Let go of me! I'm going home… _with my fiancé._ We're just friends Jared. _That's all._" I stormed out of the room sure that Jasper was on my heels.

I climbed into his car and we were both silent on the way home. On that fifteen minute drive, whatever had happened in Charlie's house was going away. I was suddenly trying to figure out why I wanted to leave Jared's side for Jasper. "I need to go back," I told Jasper as we pulled up to the house. "I need to apologize," I muttered, opening the car door.

Jasper was there to stop me from going anywhere. "Like _hell_ you do," He growled.

Jasper grabbed hold of my arm and jerked me into the house. "Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Make me!" Jasper growled out. "What did that _mutt_ tell you?"

"None of your damn business!"

"It's sure as fuck my business when _you want_ to _fuck_ him! I felt the fucking lust Bella, and I swear your scent filled that room. It was killing you just to _sit_ next to him." He shook me a bit, "You fucking wanted him to fuck the shit out of you, didn't you?"

"_Yes_," I barked out, "But that's _your_ damn fault for not being here! You're _always_ at work and I _never_ see you!"

Jasper slapped my cheek before pulling me into a kiss. I was barely able to push him off of me, "**NO!**"

Jasper grabbed both of my arms and pinned me to a nearby wall, "You're going to do this, and you're going to love it."

"_No_," I said loudly, causing him to squeeze my wrist as he kissed my neck. I groaned in pain as I whimpered, "No... Jasper, stop. Please."

Jasper pulled back and looked at me in disgust, "You'll be his little _slut_, but you won't give any to your fiancé?"

I glared at the man before me, finally seeing he wasn't the man I fell in love with years prior. "Leave me alone."

I closed my eyes, and refused to look at him. Jasper still had me pinned against the wall and started to nibble on my ear. While he was nibbling on my ear, an insatiable amount of lust and love surged through my body. I realized then that Jasper was twisting my emotions. "_Stop,_" I pleaded moaning as he continued to nibble on my ear, tears flooding my eyes.

"You _want_ me," He huffed out, reaching his hand down to my thong to rub me. "And you're going to get me like the little slut you are." I felt another surge of lust and moaned loudly.

"I love you," He muttered, rubbing harder.

I felt compelled, if it were at all possible. "I love too," I moaned as he ripped the thong of me. Now, I realized that all I could see was Jasper. All I could think was Jasper. All I wanted was Jasper.

_I know what some of you are thinking… "I did not sign up for this shit…" No worries, I didn't either! Have you ever had a story that has a mind of its own? That's this story. I planned it totally different than it's turning out at first, but then ideas changed, and this is what happened. So I'm warning you now that the next chapter is in Jasper's POV. I would suggest you read it because there's some things you might miss if you don't, but I do plan on trying to be descriptive with it because he's POV is going to be more about territory than anything really. I'm not promising a long chapter because I know you all want to see this Jasper rot in hell as much as I do. After Jasper's chapter, I'm going to try and do a Jared POV. We're very close to some Bellared loving chill'ens. Are you as excited as I am?_


	18. I Have Won

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I would have to go on a Caribbean Cruise. Bronson and I would ditch Jackson on deck and find our cabin. While Jackson is hitting it up with some lucky lady, I'm Bronson's prisoner. A little descriptive? I was excited to think of this._

_I had so much trouble writing this chapter… It's not even funny… Like, Jasper has no shame now, I'm almost sure of it._

_**kymmie**__** - **__Correction. He has her wanting him. You're exactly right though. It's all his powers. I promise Bella isn't having like unexplained mood swings lol… She's not pregnant… Yet... lol it's gonna happen… Eventually… How soon, you'll just have to see._

_**Kouga's older woman-**__Aww! Thank you darling! One of the best dealers ever? You make me blush!_

_**RoyalLady9099-**__ haha I think that you all will love what has been planned for Jasper. Mwahahahahaha._

_**Melody-Rose-20**__– I've watched it a little, but I have this friend who is absolutely in love with it. I've read the books it's based off of. XD I'm glad my characters remind you of them though. XD Breakthrough? Yes. Will it last? We'll see. ^_^_

_**Siobhan Whitlock- **__"It belongs here." YOU BELONG HERE! XD Your comment literally made this so much easier to write. It's not even funny ^_^ the wolves, the vampires, and the readers all are going to want to pain the sky purple with you. Heck let me in on it!_

_**BigtimeGleekBTR-**__ haha! I would be the one to do that! After hitting him, I'd start crying and I'd be all like, "I thought you were Assper for a second! I'm sorry!" haha cray, cray._

_**Assper's POV**_

I started to feel horrible for taking my anger out on Angela's body. To make up for it, my tongue was currently lapping up her glorious juices. Unfortunately for us, the phone started ringing as I started.  
>"Don't answer it," I moaned into her as she answered the phone. The result was a breathy moan into the phone, and I was suddenly intrigued by the idea of whoever was calling knowing that I was fucking her.<p>

My tongue and fingers went to work on the glorious creature before me. Hitting all of the right spots with my cold fingers and working her clit with my tongue resulted in her rolling her hips into it, "No, no of course not," she answered the person as I found her G-spot, "Mmm… Stop that," She moaned loudly into the phone.

I pulled away and licked my lips, "You like that?" I grinned as I came up and kissed her, letting her taste her deliciousness.

"Not now baby," Angela giggled, pushing my face away a little as she got up from the bed, not bothering with taking the sheets. I lay back on the bed, boner on my hips, watching the beauty before me.

"No, that's okay."'

_Wait...was that? Oh damn._ "Damn it," I ran my hands through my hair and start pacing the floor as Angela tried to pass me off as that damn Eric.

"Bella," She said quickly. "Please. Eric is just happy to be back home finally. Plus, sex helps to induce labor, you know that."

"I have to go," Bella whispered, sounding sick.

The click of phone on the other end sent me over the edge. "Where are my damn pants Angela?" I growled out, looking through the pile of clothes.

"You can't leave," She grabbed my hand. "You can't."

"I have to," I growled out, feeling disgusted that I would treat Bella this way, but loving the fact that she knew how I felt about that damn animal of hers now.

"No," Angela snarled back at me, grabbing my hand, "You have to stay. You don't want to look guilty."

"But I am," I snapped at her. "I am guilty."

'But Jasper," She called after me as I found and started buttoning up my shirt.

"What?" I hissed.

"If you go straight home then she'll know it was you. Maybe, maybe she'll think it wasn't you, if you just stay here." Angela looked hopeful.

"I'm staying here," I shook my head, "That's a mistake."

"We're not a mistake," Angela gasped out.

"I know that." I growled, "But I'm marrying her."

"Fine," Angela bellowed at me, "_Go_, but just remember you'll lose her if you leave, and you _might_ just lose me too."

"I'll turn you both, if that's what it takes to keep you," I hissed as I shoved my jeans on and stormed out. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I knew I had to go anywhere but home. I might not have been able to stay with Angela, but she was right. I couldn't go home. Lucky for me, my phone started ringing. It was the hospital. "Dr. Hale-Cullen speaking," I answered calmly.

"Jasper," the high pitched voice I immediately recognized on the other end screeched, "They're coming. What do I do?"

"Put Mike on the phone Jessica," I demanded.

Jessica called for Mike and soon, his voice was coming through the speaker, "Jasper, what do we do? We don't want to lose them like we lost Claire."

"Are they kicking?"

Mike held the phone away to repeat the question to Jessica, "Apparently, we have kick boxers in there."

I couldn't help but to smile at that, "How far apart are her contractions?"

"Contractions are two and a half minutes apart," Mike answered immediately.

IDIOT! I swear some people just don't know about babies. "Your first born child's head could crown at any minute then, if I'm right. How far are you from the hospital?"

"Not far," Mike said, panic in his voice, "Only a couple of minutes away."

"Alert the staff that you're coming." I murmured, wondering what my Bella would be like pregnant.

"We already have," Mike said, "They told us Carver was on duty, but Jessica wants you."

"Understandable," I nodded my head. Most women get used to their doctor before child birth and don't trust anyone new. "I'll be there in few minutes as well. Please, please… This is important, _don't_ panic her. Don't make her worry any more than you should. I'm calling hospital and having a nurse meet you with a stretcher. She's so close to delivery and we don't want to take any risk." I cursed Mike and Angela inwardly for risking waiting until the baby was about to crown before coming in.

"Got it doc," Mike said, trying to be calm, as he hung up the phone.

I dialed the hospital number quickly. "Forks Emergency room, Bernice speaking."

"Bernice," I huffed out, "Put me through to Campbell."

"Another delivery Jasper?" she chuckled.

"Might be out in the parking lot," I huffed, "I talk to them about a minute ago and her contractions were two and a half minutes apart."

"Oh dear," Bernice proclaimed, "Well, let me connect you with Campbell and Carver too, okay? I call them into emergency. Anything else I can do?"

"Get Mrs. Newton a stretcher. They're already worried about having another stillborn. I don't want any risk."

"Right away, if you'll just hold Carver and Campbell will be right with you." Bernice immediately put me on hold. I shook my head as I started walking at Vampire speed thanking the big woman with salt and pepper hair and the tiny red glassed that were connected to a gold chain.

Carver was the other OBGYN; generally he made the deliveries for his patients or for the patients who didn't feel comfortable with their Obstetrician delivering the baby. If Jessica really was that dilated, I'd need all of the hands I could use tonight. Maria Campbell would also be a great assistant tonight. She was our resident neonatologists. Neonatologists are doctors who specialize in the care of newborn babies. We'd be lucky to deliver inside tonight for at least the first child –none the less make it to the third floor with her- and we would definitely acquire Maria's assistance.

"Cullen, what's going on?" I heard Campbell ask almost immediately.  
>"The Newton's are on their way in. She was having contractions that were two and a half minutes apart approximately three minutes ago."<p>

"No time for and epidural," Carver said immediately. "Poor things going to feel it all."

"I'm on my way. I walked. The hospital is in my sight though. Lucky for them, I was only a little while away," I lied. "They should be getting there now."

"Yes," Campbell said immediately. "The whole E.R. staff is on an uproar over helping her."

"I'll go check up on her," Carver said.

"If I'm not there in time, you know what to do." I proclaimed, all thoughts of Bella knowing leaving my mind.

"Right," Carver sighed out, "Get here quickly Jasper."

"I will," I murmured as I hung up the phone. I took off sprinting, but tried to do it at a fast paced human speed, so I wouldn't be letting off suspicions. I ran into an E.R. room to a screaming Jessica, and a faint Mike. Immediately I let my powers go to work, giving Jessica relief and Mike some of the much needed balls he would have to have for this. "I'm here," I announced to the group, "I'm here."

"Let the man through," Campbell proclaimed.

"Thanks Maria," I panted out, looking to Jessica, "How are you, honey?"

"Hurting," Jessica panted out. "I need to pee."

I smiled down at our little patient, "It'll be okay, alright?" She nodded her head and I looked to Carver, "What are the chances of us getting her up to the third floor before one of our little ones starts to crown?"

Jessica gasped out, another contraction. I looked immediately to Carver, "It'll be a risky choice. The cervix is 9 and half centimeters. You know how labor is. It could be all night; it could be a couple minutes. You're the doctor in charge."

"Let's get her upstairs." I said peering at my colleges, "She needs to feel comfortable, and she'll have to get used to that delivery room."

Carver sighed, but nodded his head helping the two nurses as they wheeled her to the elevator; one with IV in hand. We were all in the elevator, I was checking Jessica's cervix every few minutes. We had just hit the second floor, "She's fully dilated," I told my colleagues, "Stage two of the labor has begun." Right as I said that the doors opened to the third floor.  
>"Stage two labor coming your way!" I heard Carver calling as I kept watch on the cervix and tried to make it to the delivery room.<p>

We had been inside the delivery room for a good hour and forty minutes when the baby started to crown, "We've got a head!" I called out, looking up at Jessica, "Jessica, honey, give us a great big push, okay?"

"Finally," She gasped out.

I could see her muscles contracting, pushing the baby closer to me. Overall the first baby, the Newton's little boy, made his mommy go through two hours, and ten minutes of labor, being born at 7 that night. His little sister was worse. It was about 6:30 the next morning when she was born.

Of course, a doctor's job is never done. I went to check on our little set of twins, and was called right back into the delivery room. A young girl, a teen, Miss Eliza Matthews, was in labor early. "Hi there, Eliza." I smiled brightly at her, "Dr. Carver had a tough night last night. Are you okay with me delivering your baby?"

She looked at me, slightly scared before looking into my eyes for a long time. "I trust you," she whispered.

"That's all I need." I turned to the nurse in the room, "What are we dealing with here?"

"Dilation is approximately 4 centimeters, but Jasper, we have a case of placenta previa."

I looked at woman with worry in my eyes and moved down to take a look for myself. She was right. The placenta was blocking the cervical. "Call Carver. I'm not going to do this without him, but get me some help in here just in case. We're going to have to perform a cesarean."

The nurse nodded her head and within minutes Craver was in the room, "Don't even get time to get to my car."

"The twins are alright?"

"Boy has a cold," was his simple reply. "Hello Eliza. Now, you're in a couple months early, and from what the nurse has told me, we're going to have to do a C-section." Carver looked to me; no one trusted new nurses at this hospital.

I nodded my head, "Placenta previa."

Carver gave a curt nod, "Now Eliza, what this means is that we're going to have to give you some anesthetics so we can take the baby out without hurting her, okay?" The girl nodded, wide-eyed. "Now when you wake up, you're going to be groggy and a bit disoriented, okay?" She nodded her head again, scared shitless.

Kevin, our anesthesiologist came into the room at that moment.

"Kevin here," I smiled at her softly, "Is going to be giving you something for the pain. It'll make you sleep. Don't fight the urge to go to sleep."

"What are we using Kev?" Carver asked.

"6 milligrams of Propofol. "

"No," Both Carver and I said at the same time.

Kevin had worked her long enough to know better. He grinned at us, "The delivery nurse said you two had requested it; to help her forget. I didn't think so." He turned to his table and turned back with a new phial in his hands, "4 mgs of Pentothal."

"Better make it 5," Carver said.

Kevin nodded his head and looked down at the girl, no more than 17. "I need you to count backwards from 100 for me."

I didn't finish at the hospital until 8:30. Bella would be at school by now. Speaking of, she was going to be utterly pissed at me, but I quickly thought of a way to change that. I would just stay by her side until the wedding- making sure she knew I loved her- and the sooner the better on the wedding. Then I'll change her and she'll still be with me. I stopped by the reception desk, "Hi," I smiled at the new girl at the desk. "I'm going to be taking the next few days off. My fiancée has been trying to get pregnant, and all of these deliveries aren't helping her at all. Can you call in another OB-GYN from Seattle for me?"

It wasn't hard to convince the woman, and I was on my way home. I had to do something nice for Bella. I was almost out of the hospital when my cell phone started to ring, "Dr. Hale-Cullen," I answered, not bothering to look at the caller i.d.

"Jasper," It was Carlisle, "Please tell me why my first day back at Forks they've called me from the school and asked to check on a deathly ill Bella? At Charlie's."

"I," I was stunned at what I was hearing; "I have no idea. She was fine when I saw her last, but I got called in last night to deliver the Newton twins and I'm just getting off of work now. I'll go get her, and bring her home."

"Okay, I'll be at the hospital if you need anything. Alice called. She said that she and Valtair were going hunting and won't be back until late tonight. Esme is working on the new house. She'd be happy to see you and Bella visit I'm sure… If Bella's up to it that is."

"Of course," I ended the phone call immediately and took off running to Charlie's.

Sue answered the door, and the smell of wolf mixed with lust hit me hard as I heard, "You proclaimed your love for me," being whispered upstairs. My heart shattered as Jared's voice rang in my head.

"Sue," I looked at her desperately, "The school called the hospital. How bad is she?"

Sue looked at me unhappily, "She was drunk. That's all." A sigh of relief left my system before she continued, "But I'm sure she doesn't want to see you."

"You didn't care if we were drinking or not, you wanted us naked at the end of the night," I heard Jared proclaim, making matters worse.

"Sue, please, I love her, and I've made a wreck out of things. At least let me try to fix it."

"I was drunk," Bella whispered; her heat beat racing.

"That's why I didn't do anything, but you're not _now_, and you don't seem confused about a thing."

"I guess I'm not." She whispered to him as Sue moved aside.

"She's upstairs."

I murmured a "thank you" as I ran up the stairs at human pace.

"And do you _still_ want us naked by the end of the night?" Jared asked her.

"What the hell is _this_?" I asked storming into the room seeing her in nothing more than an oversized shirt and that idiot in his shorts.

Jared looked directly at me, almost like he would kill me if it weren't for Bella being there.

Bella's breath was caught, and she turned slowly toward me, "Jasper?"

"I get a call at the hospital saying you're _deathly ill_ at Charlie's, and I worry myself _insane_. Then I get here, and that mutt's here!" I yelled at her, my heart yearning to be the one it that bed holding her.

"Don't call him a mutt!" She screamed at me. I just looked at the dog before me. That's exactly what he was; a mutt. "Charlie called Jared, and he asked him to take care of me."

"Well I'm here _now_," I snarled. Jared had no right to take care of her, "Let's go Bella. And please, get some damn clothes on besides that shirt."

"No. I'm staying Jasper." She proclaimed, ripping my non-beating heart that much more. "You need to be at work, and I don't want Charlie worrying about me."

"Isabella," I looked at her, willing her to come with me.

"Jasper," She barked.

I looked around the room trying to figure out what to do. I promised myself I would never manipulate Bella's emotions, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I deviled into her mind, working out all of the anger and confusion she had about me, and replacing it with irrevocable love and desire.

"I think it's time for you to go," Jared said calmly. His shaking limbs suggested otherwise.

"Okay," I smiled to Bella, "Coming Bella?"

She nodded her head slowly and started off of the bed. Jared grabbed hold of her, "Don't back down Bella. You don't _have_ to go, if you don't feel like it."

The emotions I held, the confusion and anger, I put in association with Jared at that moment. "Let go of me! I'm going home… _with my fiancé._ We're just friends Jared. _That's all._" Bella stormed out, and I grinned at the wolf.

"She's mine, get over it."

"In your dreams," He said, looking confused and trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

I was utterly pissed with her. She was begging that mutt for sex. We were pulling into the driveway when she started feeling confused and hurt and she was yearning. "I need to go back," She whispered, opening the car door, "I need to apologize."

Something snapped in the back of my mind at that moment. She was picking him, and I wasn't going to let that happen. "Like _hell_ you do," I grabbed hold of Bella, not caring about how tight I held her as I stormed into the house.

"Let go of me!"

"Make me!" I yelled back shoving into the house. "What did that _mutt_ tell you?" I wanted to know what caused her to change her mind; to pick him.

"None of your damn business!" She barked at me.

"It's sure as fuck my business when _you want_ to _fuck_ him! I felt the fucking lust Bella, and I swear your scent filled that room. It was killing you just to _sit_ next to him." I grabbed hold of her and shook her until she looked me in the eyes, "You fucking wanted him to fuck the shit out of you, didn't you?"

"_Yes_," She hissed out "But that's _your_ damn fault for not being here! You're _always_ at work and I _never_ see you!"

I pulled my hand back and slapped her hard. She was **not** going to blame me for this shit. Her cheek was reddening and I felt a bit guilty as I bent forward and kissed it. I was caught off guard when she shoved me, "**NO!**"

I took hold of her arms and pinned them above her head at the nearest wall. I saw in the slightest, that I had dented the wall. "You're going to do this," I told her, knowing somewhere deep down, she still loved me, "And you're going to love it."

"_No_," She screamed out causing me to squeeze her wrist tightly. I moved my head down to her neck nibbled a bit on her skin, being careful not to pierce it. "No," She whimpered out, "Jasper, stop. Please."

I pulled back and pushed her into the wall. I was completely disgusted by her. "You'll be his little _slut_, but you won't give any to your fiancé?" I didn't get it. She told me she loved me, but she was filled with desire for him.

She looked at me like she didn't know who I was. "Leave me alone."

I was stunned. She didn't want anything to do with me. I was going to change her mind, and I was going to make her love me again. I pushed her against the wall a bit harder as I started nibbling on her ear, a soft spot of hers. I sent all of my lust and love for her into her system, letting her feel it. As I did that, I gave her the lust and love she used to have for me tenfold "_Stop,_" She moaned out

"You _want_ me," I lifted up the shirt enough to rub her thong, feeling her juices pooling already, smelling her arousal, "And you're going to get me like the little slut you are." I sent another round of love and lust, just to intensify my words, causing her to moan, loudly.

"I love you," I told her, rubbing her even harder, ripping the fabric beneath my hands.

Her only reply was to moan loudly and garble out, "I love you too."

I pushed her down onto the sofa and ripped all of our clothing off, tattered pieces laying everywhere, and didn't wasted time as I shoved my full erectness into her, claiming her as mine. "You're mine, you got that?"  
>"Yes," She painted out.<p>

I held onto her hips hard as I thrusted and thrusted into her, each time thrusting harder. I let go of her hips to grab ahold of both of her breast and squeeze them hard. She moaned out right as Alice and Jared came into the room; Alice was glaring at me and Jared was walking toward me. I pulled Bella up against my chest and shook my head, daring them to come a step closer as I held my mouth against her neck, exposing my teeth. Alice pulled Jared back and shook her head as they left the house. I had won. I had Bella.


	19. About Damn Time

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I would have to go on a Caribbean Cruise. Bronson and I would ditch Jackson on deck and find our cabin. While Jackson is hitting it up with some lucky lady, I'm Bronson's prisoner. A little descriptive? I was excited to think of this._

_I just realized that I've been promising you all a Jared's POV for about five chapters consistently, and it just hasn't happened. BUT that's five chapters of Jared to make up for right? Because we need to know what the hell has been going on with him for these past five chapters right? Am I suggesting that there will probably be more than one chapter in Jared's POV coming up? Am I? I guess we'll see._

_Message received happily! You all hate Assper as much as I do and each and everyone one of you wish to take a chunk out of his ass, yeah?_

_**Nikki-**____Better than you thought it would be? Were you expecting a disaster Nikki? Lol I was. Lol XD_

_**RoyalLady9099-**__a flame thrower? My 100th commenter is obviously out for death, not a thrashing._

_**Mickeydee-**__I'm convinced everyone hates Jasper in this. I even hate him, and usually I love him._

_**Greywolflove-**__Thank you so much!_

_**Kouga's older woman-**__Off his rocker indeed my addicted friend, off his rocker indeed. I fear though that you shall hate him even more (if it's possible) before this ends._

_**Lalina92-**__Well, hello there! I don't recall seeing your penname on this story before so I welcome you with open arms! *pulls you into a hug* Be prepared for randomness like this hug my friend for Jasper being a "psycho" (Perfect word for him, I must say ^_^) brings out the random in me._

_**Paulswolfdirl2355-**__lol he biggest problem is that he wants them both lol XD_

_**Melody-Rose-20**__– Indeed he has my friend, indeed he has. I already sent you a message about this, but I love love love the fact that you picked up on that! It makes me feel as though planning this was worth it. ^_^ *Beckons everyone to look at Melody's comment*_

_**kymmie-**__I'm beginning to like Assper's cray cray side though…. I hate to admit it, but it's starting to suit him, ya' know?_

_**BigtimeGleekBTR-**__*nods head in agreement* I have plans wee grasshopper, I have plans._

_**Siobhan Whitlock-**__*wipes away the tears from my eyes and applauds louder than anyone else in this world* YOU ROCK! Literally made me smile every time I've went to respond to this. You are epic my friend, epic. I promise, as I've said before, we're not done filling your heart with Assper hate. XD_

_**Jared's POV**_

"This is boring shit," Paul yawned out as we sat in the trees near the hospital and watched Jasper pulling Angela into a room with no windows.

"You don't have to be here," I stressed again, really wishing he'd give it a rest.

"But who will stop you from killing that damn leech?" Paul asked, swinging through the limbs of the tree he was in.

"Who will stop you?" I chuckled.

Paul laughed and jumped from the tree he was in to the branch next to me before tapping his forehead, "Sam ordered me not to, remember?"

I rolled my eyes, "Doesn't mean you won't."

"Couldn't if I wanted to," Paul challenged back. "And trust me, that damn leech is messing with my little sister. I want him dead."

"Join the club," I muttered swinging toward the window as Jasper and Angela left the hospital quickly, Angela breathing heavily.

"Dammit," I muttered under my breath, "Angela's going into labor."

"With vampire babies," Paul moved forward, eyes bulging.

We looked to one another and nodded our heads slowly and dropped from the tree before running into the forest to turn into our wolf forms. Leah and Seth were on patrol and immediately decided that Sam and Jake needed to know what was going on before leaving us.

We followed Jasper's car from the forest beside the road. I moved closer and closer to the road with each stop sign and red light. I was in a bush of roses when I noticed Bella and a vampire I didn't recognize laughing in a car next to Jasper's car. I leaned forward a bit, my head sticking out of the bushes before I noticed the pixie leech in another car, glaring at Jasper. I couldn't help my feeling of pride and excitement. It was about time he got caught. The next thing I knew, Alice was looking over at me with an angry expression on her face.

_Get out of there man._ Paul huffed.

I ran toward Paul, but we continued on with our tracking Jasper and Angela. We were at her apartment relatively quickly, watching her drink blood and venom mixed together and musing over how it worked.

_Sick man_, Paul gagged out.

_Shut up_, I huffed, trying to figure out what Jasper's next move was.

_He always surprises us_, Paul snarled at my debating, _Hell, he'll probably go home to Bella and act like this didn't happen._

Paul's snide remark was exactly right. He did go home, and Paul was unbelievably smug about it.

_I get it jackass, now shut up._ I growled out as Jake and Sam invaded my thoughts.

_Angela's okay?_ Same questioned, not believing it.

_For now,_ Paul answered as I watched Jasper kiss my Bella with disgust in my heart for what he was putting her through.

It wasn't long before Val took Bella on a walk, leaving Alice and Jasper alone.

_I'll follow_, Paul muttered, my thoughts diverting between making sure Bella is okay and waiting for this mother to fuck up.

_Val wouldn't hurt Bella anyway,_ Jake said quietly, _He thinks of her as a sister._

That statement put my mind at ease because I already knew that for some reason. It was like the pull, the connection to Bella, told me I could trust him. _I just get antsy without seeing her._

_Nooo,_ Paul barked out sarcastically, _we hadn't realized. Just been chasing her cheating leech around for you, but we didn't realize that._

_Shut up, jackass._ Sam mocked my previous words as I turned to the conversation in the living room.

"You, Angela... You were kissing her. What the fuck was that?"

Busted, Paul chuckled in my head. I didn't register he wasn't referring to Jasper until I paid a bit more attention to the other conversation in my mind.

_"You don't believe that," Bella half smiled and half frowned at the vampire before her._

_"No," Val smiled pitifully, "I don't. I still stand by what I said. Jared is the best choice for you."_

_"I know you do," She bit her lip, confusion clear on her face._

I shook my head, wishing my Bella would just see all the pain this ass was putting her through. Pushing the rest of their conversation aside to see what was happening with the ass-wipe leech.

"She is _my_ patient." Jasper hissed out.

"OH HOLLY FUCKING SHIT!" I chuckled, not expecting a girl of her stature to have such a mouth on her, "_Okay then_ as long as you play tonsil hockey with _all_ of your patients' then fine by me."

Paul was in a laughing fit. I like this girl.

"And I'm _sure_Bella is just fucking A-Okay when your damn mother fucking job requires you to do _that_, isn't she?" I felt anger rising in my system. All he'd have to do would be say it, admit what he was doing to my Bella and I'd-

"I'M FUCKING CHEATING, HAPPY?"

I jumped from the woods that covered me and charged toward the house, checking my flank to make sure Paul was there.

_It's about damn mother fucking time!_He howled.

_DON'T!_ Sam and Jake barked out at the same time their alpha and beta hold on us causing us to stop in our tracks.

_Sam,_ I hissed out. _He admitted it. I'm going to rip his fucking head off._

_Not today you're not. Home. NOW. Both of you. Before Bella sees you._

That was the last thing I heard from Jake before he turned human. Sam stayed with us. I hissed and growled the whole way home, glaring at every tree I passed and blowing off steam by imaging the joy I'll have when he burns for this. I took my time coming home, deciding that just because I couldn't kill a damn leech didn't mean I couldn't blow off steam for a few hours.

We crossed over to La Push when Sam finally left us. It wasn't long before we had found both him and Jake at the beach. People were already gathering for the bonfire tonight. Paul and I both changed quickly and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt before Sam started, "What the fuck, Jared? You're the second oldest in this pack and the second to turn! If _you_ can't control yourself then tell me who should?"

"He's che-"

"You _already_ knew that!" Sam snapped. Sam looked to Jake, "Tell him he's overreacting."

Jake looked around before looking at Sam, "No."

"He_is_ though," Sam growled. "What makes you think he isn't?"

"_You're_ overreacting Sam," Jake defended. "You've imprinted _too_. You know what it's like. Imagine Emily being in love with someone else and that person _cheating_ on her. What would do?"

"That's different," Sam whispered.

"No, it's not. It's exactly the same, and frankly, Sam, I've sat by and watched for long enough. You don't need to let them keep on following that damn cheat. We have our proof, we've all seen it. The damn leech is cheating on Bella, and someone needs to tell her. If you don't figure out a way to let her know soon, I'll tell her. I'm sure as hell not gonna sit by anymore, and I can bet you the rest of the pack feels the same way."

"Well," Sam took a deep breath, "I'll think about what you've said Jacob. We'll figure out something soon. It's not helping that Jared thinks it'll be best for her to find out for herself. "

"I used to agree, but we've known to long. Now she's either going to be pissed at us or she's going to be pissed with us. Take your pick," Jake mumbled before leaving us.

"You should have just let us kill the leech," Paul huffed as I noticed Bella out of the corner of my eye with beer in hand. Today had obviously been a bad day.

"Look, you two can argue about this all you want, but my damsel," I smiled in Bella's direction, "Appears to be in distress."

Paul chuckled and Sam even grinned as I picked up a bottle of wine from a nearby table and made my way over to her. "Something more to your taste, Shorty?" I grinned, holding up the wine bottle.

"Fuck the glasses," taking the bottle from my hand and squeezing her grip tightly around the neck of the bottle trying to pull the cork from the top.

I couldn't help but to laugh as I look the bottle from her, "Obviously, someone can't hold a lot of liquor."

"And obviously," Her finger gouged into my chest, causing me to smile bigger, "You hate me, or you'd let me have that wine."

I rolled my eyes, knowing tonight would be interesting to say the least.

_I know! I cut it off before drunk Bella! I've been sick: decided that it's more than likely dehydration and overworked. This week hasn't been a good one for your loving writer, but I just wanted to get a Jared chapter out to you since you all spammed my inbox with some of the__**best comments ever**__…__**Period!**__This is one of my many ways to relax WHEN it's not Assper's P.O.S. but apparently I did something right in the last chapter because I liked writing it? Or… I'm messed up in the head? Or both?_

_So, I think at least the next__**two**__chapters will be in Jared's POV. I know for sure at least the next one is. We'll see about the one after that._

_Congrats to__**RoyalLady9099**__my 100th commenter on Nayeli! I'm very thankful for the comments I get! I just feel more motivated when my readers comment! Like for the last few chapters you all have been awesome at commenting, and it's really motivated me so don't stop the love! Lol xoxo Nita_


	20. Your Words They Hurt Me More Than Stones

I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I would have to go on a Caribbean Cruise. Bronson and I would ditch Jackson on deck and find our cabin. While Jackson is hitting it up with some lucky lady, I'm Bronson's prisoner. A little descriptive? I was excited to think of this.

_**Disclaimer which should have been put in a few chapters ago**__: Remember how Jared didn't get drunk? Remember how the story says it's because of his quick healing and what not? That's my idea. It's not canon, but I think it could be considered a canon idea if you look at the logic of things. If they heal quickly, then they wouldn't be as drunk or drunk as long as they should be. Does that make sense to you all?_

_**QUESTION… KINDDA: **__There's a poll on my profile now. It's about the "Jared Cheating Scandal" as I call it (aka the reason they spilt up!) and if you all have any comments about it don't be afraid to message me! BUT please take the poll, okay?_

_**For all of you Vampire Diaries fans**__, I just realized that the Jasper/Bella/Jared triangle in my story is like my Stefan/Elena/Damon ship… I was okay with Elena being with Stefan at first, and Damon was just the damn hot eye candy. Then I started hating everything about Stefan's character while he was with Elena and started noticing the building relationship between Damon and Elena… Now I ship them to death… I just blew my mind with that and had to point it out randomly. So, if you all think about it. You ship Damon and Elena too now. Just sayin'. XDD_

_**Dear fans of mine that are fans of STARKID: **__There IS a Starkid quote within this chapter and it is during a Paul/Leah/Jared scene. Do you know what it is? Tell me if you do!_

_**RoyalLady9099-**__ I'm sorry to tell you that not much of Jared's POV of drunk Bella is in this chapter, but I think you'll like it all the same!_

_**BigtimeGleekBTR-**__ I try to make Jared's POV lovable despite his flaws_

_**Kouga's older woman-**__ Why ruin the fun like that? *snickers* It'll all come out soon my friend, so soon._

_**Kymmie-**__ I think everyone in this story (readers and myself included) couldn't agree with you more friend._

_**Siobhan Whitlock-**__ Did he ever have marbles considering he thought he was going to keep this from Bella? I think not. Lol jk hehe lost his ball sack… *cackles and claps my hands* It's coming. I promise you it's coming.. So soon I can taste it. It taste like burning flesh… vampire flesh… lol :-p Someone's? Anyone in particular?_

_**Melody-Rose-20**__– True. I really truly hated it at first though just because of what I knew was going to happen with him. Now that I'm actually seeing everyone's reactions I like it a lot better lol XD I did work in some of drunk Bella in this chapter though, I'm not gonna lie lol XD_

_**Nikki-**__ *bites my lip while grinning* Guuurl… You got me tickled! XD_

_**Jared's POV**_

Dreams consumed me. Everything was hazy but so clear.

_"It's nothing anyway. My relationship is falling apart only after a few months in Forks is all."_

_My heart was breaking for her. Somewhere, deep down inside, she knew._

_"Let's play… Strip poker!"_

_I was shaking my head and smiling at my love, "Bella, sweetie, we don't have cards."_

_"Well then, strip drinking!" She yelled holding a bottle above her head._

_"I don't think that's a good idea, honey." I slipped the bottle out of her hands, "You've had enough."_

_"Hey, I don't care if you take the alcohol away as long as we get naked at the end of the night."_

_She was smiling at me and I knew that even though I was sleeping, I was smiling too._

_The next thing I knew, I was bent over Bella, asking her where it hurts._

_"Foot… I reeled it is all. I swear," She mumbled before I picked her up. "Oh, Jared," She winked, "I knew you'd give in."_

_She tried to kiss me but my conscious wouldn't allow it. Not while she was drunk or while she was confused. I stated my thought aloud, and her answer surprised me._

_"Don't you see it, silly goose? I choose you. I love you."_

_She loves me. I thought, smiling as my dream faded into darkness._

_"I've never seen this before!" Paul shouted from the darkness._

"_S.S. Misunderstood Anger is my hero ship." Bella was shouting, "Everyone loves Semily!"_

_"What the fuck is she saying?" Paul asked. "What the fuck is she staring at?"_

_"Silly girl! Stop chasing that rabbit! Trix are for kids!"_

_Finally, Bella's face was in front of my own, "I choose you, I love you."_

I was pulled from my dream, my remembrance of the previous night, by my phone going off.

"Hello," I breathed groggily into the device.

"Gettcho damn ass out of bed right now," Charlie's voice barked at me.

"Charlie?" I questioned.

"You're damn right. You sent Bella home drunk last night so you can just puke in the bathroom with her today."

"I don't need to puke," I growled. Charlie knew wolves weren't like humans.

"Then you shouldn't have let my baby girl get drunk with your damn ass," Charlie growled. "Get over here, and get over here now. She's throwing up all over my bathroom and I know she's not able to give me the answers I want."

The click on the other end made me smile. Charlie was a good dad. I ran out into the woods and phased, deciding my wolf form would be faster than driving my truck.

_Well, well, well, loverboy's up early for a drunk._ Jake whispered a grin etched in his mind.

_Shut up._ I growled out. It was too early.

_Aww. He wants you to puke together?_ Jake teased.

_Shut it, Jake._ I found myself grinning.

_You're family already to Charlie._ Jake murmured replaying all of the teasing Charlie had put me through during the years. _What are you going to tell him?_

_She and Jasper got into a fight because she chose to spend her time with me last night._ I answered what I had concluded happened.

_Well,_ Jake huffed, _that's as good as any excuse._

_Right. Well,_ I could see the Swan's house in sight. _I'll see you later Jake._

_Later loverboy,_ he called after me, laughing, as I transformed.

Getting on my shorts didn't take much time at all after years of practice. I started toward the Swan house, and was met in the driveway by a glaring Chief Swan. "Charlie," I nodded toward him.

He just glared at me. His eyebrow rising in recognition of my acknowledging him, of my presence. He followed me inside before slamming his hand down on the table, "What the fuck were you thinking last night Jared?"

"That Bella needed cheering up."

"And why did she need "cheering up"?" Charlie glared.

"Jasper wasn't too happy about her going to the rez," I answered immediately. It was more than likely true.

"Well he needs to stop being so damn controlling." I laughed and nodded my head. Charlie glared in my direction, "As for you Jared. What the fuck? You know that Seth drives like a damn maniac, and you let my daughter in the damn car with him!"

"She's rode with him before," I tried not to laugh because I knew Charlie was really worried about Bella.

"Not drunk she hasn't," Charlie growled. "Why couldn't you have made Sam or Paul or Leah or ANYONE else drive her here?"

I shrugged, "I trusted Seth not to drive as horribly as he does when he's alone. He knows how I feel about Bella."

Charlie's eyes softened a bit, and he looked to the stairs, "Bella, Bella is my baby. She's my flesh and blood and she's all I had for so long. When they first came home last night, I thought you let her drive in that condition," Charlie shook his head, "Jared, things like this aren't going to look good when you decide to join the force."

"Actually Charlie," I murmured, trying not to hurt someone who I looked at as a father figure in my life, "I don't plan on joining any time soon."

Charlie snapped his head around to look at me, "You're serious?" I smiled and nodded my head, "Come on, now! Being in uniform helps get the ladies."

Sue was going to fridge to get something for the food she was cooking as she slapped the back of his head, "Your uniform isn't what got me," She laughed.

"That's okay anyway," I smiled at Charlie, "I have no interest in any other girl besides the one upstairs."

Charlie gulped and began to grow uncomfortable, as he used to do when emotions are brought up. "Well then… Sue and I are going to eat breakfast. Then I'm off to work." He ran his hand across his mustache, "Do you want to join us or go upstairs?"

I full on grinned at Charlie before heading to the stairs, "Oh Jared!" He called after me. I looked down to see Sue placing two plates on the table and Charlie grinning, "There's a baseball game on this Sunday. Come over and watch it. Bring Jake too. I miss having you two around here."

I nodded my head and took a run and go for Seth's room. I stopped on my way, however, because Bella was sprawled out in the tub. I walked over, the fumes of Clorox reeking in the bathroom and leaned against the wall, watching her peacefully resting in one of Seth's shirts. I don't know how long I stood there smiling at her, but Sue came into the room, taking a laundry basket, "You really do care about her," She smiled.

"I love her," I corrected. Sue smiled and turned to leave, "Sue," She looked back to me. "Why is she in one of Seth's shirts?"

Sue smiled at first before shaking her head and showing me the contents of the laundry basket, mainly Bella's dress from the night before and dried vomit.

I nodded my head, noting that it wasn't just her clothes that had vomit on them; which told me she threw up on someone, if not all of them.

I shook my head as I gently picked Bella up out of the bathtub. I can't say it didn't make my heart flutter when she curled into me without trying. I laid her down in the middle of the bed before ridding her feet of the shoes she had on and covering her up. Lying down next to her, I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, it was well past 2 in the evening. "Wakey, wakey," I whispered into her ear, "Come on, now Bella." I saw she wasn't going to budge and commenced in tickling her side. She groaned, causing me to smile at her cuteness, "Oh come on, Bella! I brought you a glass of _wine_," I playfully whispered.

"Go away," She growled out, pulling a pillow onto her face.

I got up before pulling her into my arms, "Nope, I can't do that. Promised Charlie I'd stay with you in case you threw up again."

"Go home, Jared," She moaned out. I could feel it though; she didn't really want me to leave. "You have your damn truck now, and I don't want to get drunk again."

I laughed before picking her up off of the bed and carrying her over to a rocking chair in the room. "When did I get in my old room?" She questioned as I walked to the dresser, where Sue must have sat a glass of water out for Bella.

I turned back to the rocking chair, smiling at her, "This morning. You were passed out in the bathtub when I got here. Sue had to clean up your clothes so you're in Seth's shirt." Bella scrunched her nose at the cup, obviously remembering the last time I gave her a drink. "It is water, Shorty."

She closed her eyes as she took a drink, "What about the school?"

"It's Friday, and they think you're still sick." I explained before adding on, "It didn't take much convincing considering all Charlie had to do was say you were puking up buckets." I walked past the rocker to the night stand, where I noticed a bottle of medicine. I got two of the small white pills out and gave them to her, "Aspirin. It won't do much considering how drunk you were, but it might ease off the pain some."

"Speaking of last night," She murmured, taking the pills, "What happened?"  
>"Do you not remember?" I tried not to sound panicked, but really wanted her to remember telling me that she picked me, no matter how drunk she was. I sprawled out over Seth's bed and looked over at her, patting the spot next to me. Bella grinned and crawled over my body and cuddled into my side. My exterior didn't express the love and excitement I was experiencing over that, "Do you remember anything at all?"<p>

Bella closed her eyes, her mouth drawled into a tight circle and her nose scrunched; she tried to recollect her memories. "Bits and pieces, but I'm not sure what was real and what wasn't."

"Need help remembering?" I grinned. Maybe if she thought about it, she'd remember.

"Actually, that'd be great."

"Tell me, what's the last thing you remember?" I asked, figuring it'd be best to start at the beginning.

"Umm," Bell closed her eyes tight in thought, "I told you that I saw you grab another bottle, and then it gets foggy from there."

"Do you remember me asking you _why_ we were drinking?" I questioned, feeling myself get sick because I knew why, partly. It was Jasper.

She nodded her head before shrugging, "I wouldn't tell you… _Did I?_"

I was surprised that she didn't remember telling me. I wish she'd remember telling me that, but it didn't mean she didn't remember _other things_. "You said something about Jasper. I just… I figured it was from everything that happened the other night… What else do you remember?"

"Well…I remember Alice being in the wine bottle?" She grinned, looking up at me.

I looked down at her. Alice in the wine bottle? "Alice? You mean as in your vampire friend? That explains why you poured wine on yourself!"

"No, Alice as in _Alice in Wonderland_," She stuck her tongue out at me. I suppose that made more since. The silence went on for a few minutes before she continued, "Hey, _you_ were drunk enough to pour wine on me. Why aren't you affected?"  
>"Who says I was drunk?" I grinned, winking at her. She rolled over, scooting away from me, but I pulled right back to my side. I needed her by my side, "Okay, so it's a wolf thing. We get drunk when we start drinking, but it empties out of our systems fairly quickly. It's like healing quickly. It doesn't affect us that much because of bodies flush out that sensation of being drunk." I couldn't help but feel guilty. I knew she wouldn't be able to handle much. " I should have made you stop after that first bottle. I should have -"<p>

"Jared it's fine. If I remember correctly, you told me to take it easy on the wine, didn't you?"

That's true. I couldn't help but to smile, "What else do you remember?"

She looked down so I couldn't see her face and curled into my side. After a few seconds, I felt her smiling into my side, "Well, I think I hurt myself."

"Is that a memory or a gut feeling?" I smiled down at her. _She usually did hurt herself somehow._

Yet again, I felt her smiling against me, "My foot's a bit bruised up is all."

"You fell," I pulled her closer, hating that she hurt herself. I really did bother me that I didn't save her from falling. "It's not broke." I smiled, trying to turn the situation around since she didn't want me to blame myself, "You were chasing after me, or should I say, your little "friend" the wine bottle?"

Bella looked up at me and rolled her eyes, "Whatever… so I did fall?"

"You really don't remember?" I asked, wondering if she could remember telling me she loved me after all.

"No. I mean, yes… no… It's all just a fuzzy blur after that. I remember you picking me up, and the next thing I know I'm surrounded by people. I remember talking to Paul and Sam, but I don't remember what I said. Do you know?"

I couldn't and didn't want to stop the enormous smile that appeared on my face, "You didn't make a bit of damn sense! You were talking about shipping Paul and Leah and Emily and Sam?"

"Oh," Bella blushed, obviously knowing what she had meant by all of that.

"_And_ you love Sean," I recalled, remembering how jealous I was that, although Bella was drunk, she gave her love away to my cousin of all people. I shook my head because in retrospect, she was just really drunk, heard Sean telling Seth to take it easy on the roads, and wanted to say something. I started smiling as I recalled her singing to me. Even though she was drunk, slurring, and singing an annoying song, it was like an angel sang it to me. "And think I have a bad taste in teenage boys." I added on at last minute, trying not to laugh.

"Why do I think that?"

"Because I told you not to sing any more Justin Bieber songs," I laughed out, "Claire is absolutely in love with him, so we get to hear about him daily from Quil. That's enough for a lifetime, trust me."

"I sang Bieber songs?" I nodded my head yes, and Bella sighed, "Well, at least that's the worst thing I said."

I realized as she that I was just like Sean… I was with her, she was drunk, and wanted to say something. Telling me that she loved me, Bella might consider that the worst thing she said. I was trying to regain my thoughts when she questioned if singing was the worst thing.

"Depends on your definition of bad," I looked toward the mirror, preparing myself for possible heartbreak. I should have never let hope get in, I suppose. "I personally enjoyed hearing it."

"What was it?"

I smiled a little before looking down at her, "You proclaimed your love for me," I tickled her side, just to prolong her reaction and was rewarded with her joyous laughing.

"That's it?" Bella questioned, grinning at me.

My heart started to flutter as hope started rising within me. I bent my head down until my lips were against her ear, deciding to tell her more than I originally planned because of the new hope within me. "Well, you _did_ say that you didn't care if we were drinking or not, you wanted us naked at the end of the night."

"I was drunk," Bella whispered, her breath quickening and heartbeat racing.

"That's why I didn't do anything, but you're not _now_," I told her. Growing more confident I placed my hand against her leg softly, "And you don't seem confused about a thing."

Bella turned her head ever so slightly, and her lips were essentially right against my own, "I guess I'm not."

"And do you _still_ want us naked by the end of the night?" I questioned. She started blushing and I needed to kiss her. I needed it so bad it hurt. So, I simply pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed it gently.

"What the hell is _this_?" I heard Jasper's voice, but didn't look away from Bella until I was sure that she knew I was all in. I would love her until the day I die. It didn't take long for that to register, I'm sure.

Bella turned around in my arms, "Jasper?"

"I get a call at the hospital saying you're _deathly ill_ at Charlie's, and I worry myself _insane_. Then I get here, and that mutt's here!"

"Don't call him a mutt!" Bella defended, causing my heart to swell with love. Jasper just smirked.

"Charlie called Jared and he asked him to take care of me."

"Well I'm here _now_," Jasper spat out, "Let's go Bella. And please, get some damn clothes on besides that shirt."

"No," Bella growled out, "I'm staying Jasper. You need to be at work, and I don't want Charlie worrying about me."

"Isabella."

"Jasper."

I saw how angry he was making Bella, not to mention myself. This was it. "I think it's time for you to go."

"Okay," Jasper sneered, "Coming Bella?"

Bella slowly nodded her head and started to get out of the bed. I knew she must be thinking that Jasper would force her to go, "Don't back down Bella," I pleaded with her, "You don't _have_ to go, if you don't feel like it."

"_Let go of me_!" My heart snapped in two immediately at the double meaning laced in her words, "I'm going home, _with my fiancé._" My heart was shattered now, "We're just friends Jared. _That's all,_" Bella stormed out of the room. I could feel my emotions running through me, but the only thing I felt was pain, but I had to stay strong.

Jasper was smiling at me, but he was shaking. He looked as though he was doubled over in pain, and his hand was at his heart. I don't think he noticed it though, "She's mine, get over it."

"In your dreams," I muttered, trying to figure out what had happened to my Bella and why Jasper looked so hurt.

It was nothing for me to turn into my wolf once I got to the edge of the forest, but tears were clouding my visions. I hit a tree head on, wanting to die, willing myself to die. It simply broke in two and fell on the forest floor. Lucky for me, it was Leah and Paul on watch duty.

_Man, that sucks._ Paul moaned out, _My heart is killing me._

_Mine too,_ Leah moaned. I broke another tree in the forest, with my paw. We all groaned in pain. _Jesus, Jared calm down! We need to think and that pain is unbearable. What the hell happened?_

I felt them deviling in my mind. I tried my hardest to block out the pain as they replayed my day, but it came twice as hard as the first time.

"_Let me go."_

_Fuck,_ Paul whimpered, _Oh fuck…Damn it, I think I'm dying, Leah._

_Paul enough with the pretenses, _Leah whined, _it hurts enough damn it. Don't make me start worrying about you._

They continued to watch as Jasper seemed to fall to pieces. _What the hell is this?_ Paul moaned out. _That mother fucker looks like he's about to die._

Leah had an idea that immediately popped into her head, _He's feeling what you're feeling._

_What?_

_Jasper. His vampire ability. It's something to do with emotions right?_ She asked.

_Yeah,_ Paul chimed in, _I remember Bella talking about it once. He can like sense people's emotions!_

_I wonder if that's all he can do,_ Leah murmured. The thought of Bella's anger toward me came back, causing us all to cringe in pain; me more-so than the others.

_Maybe,_ I murmured. _Maybe._

_Maybe, that's why she was acting weird_, Leah continued to say. _Maybe, you should go… Go think it over on your own_.

_Don't give me hope Leah, _I muttered it's the last thing I need.

"…things are so _natural_ with Jared. It's hard not to smile around him." I saw Bella in my head, speaking to Leah.

Paul decided to be an ass to my "don't give me hope comment" and join in on the remembrance "…_it was like it was before. When we were just friends, and I felt her love." I saw myself saying._

_I love them both. _Bella was telling Leah, The_ only way I could would be if one of them lied to me._

_That fucking Leech lied. _Paul immediately hissed.

_"Don't you see it, silly goose?" _Drunk Bella chanted in their minds, _"I choose you. I love you."_

_I thought I said not to give me hope, _I whispered, _my trying to piece itself together._

_Don't you see Jared? _Leah questioned, gently_, You do have hope. If nothing else, you have so much hope._

Image after image of Bella was thrown at me. Feeling after feeling.

_You have hope man,_ I heard Paul saying as I transformed.

I cursed myself immediately for ripping my last pair of pants and losing my phone. Normally, I just left my cell phone in the car or made sure to leave it somewhere, but I wasn't thinking. I was too hurt.

I was closer to my home than I was to the Swan's so I went home to get a pair of pants. There was a message on the answering machine from my mom. She never called after she left for California, but apparently, she finally got her dream job; directing a movie. She wanted me to come out to support her. I pulled my shirt overhead and deleted the message before running out the door. I climbed into my truck and drove to the Swan's as fast as I could, praying Charlie didn't catch me. I parked in their driveway and ran for the woods. About thirty yards into the woods was my cell phone, and it was ringing. I grabbed it, not bothering to look at the caller i.d., assuming it was my mom, "I'm not coming."

"Well that sure as fucking hell sucks," Hissed a small voice from the phone, "Because I need your help."

"Who is this?"

"It's Alice," Immediately recognized the little sprite's voice, "And Bella's in trouble."

"What? Where is she? What's wrong?"

"I can't answer your questions," She mumbled, "Look, I'm ahead of Valtair right now, but I might not be for much longer. Meet me at Jasper's house, okay? Shit's about to go down." She hung up her phone, and I hauled ass back to the truck. My Bella was in trouble, and she needed me. That was all that mattered now.

_So, I cut this one off early than I originally planned too just because I wasn't as productive last week as I have been. One more chapter in Jared's POV and then… duh duh duh… The chapter after Jared's POV will change everyone's life in Forks… FOREVER… Yes, you heard me, everyone's… For…Ever._


	21. In All Of This Hell & Fury, What To Do?

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I would have to go on a Caribbean Cruise. Bronson and I would ditch Jackson on deck and find our cabin. While Jackson is hitting it up with some lucky lady, I'm Bronson's prisoner. A little descriptive? I was excited to think of this._

_**Disclaimer which should have been put in a few chapters ago**__: Remember how Jared didn't get drunk? Remember how the story says it's because of his quick healing and what not? That's my idea. It's not canon, but I think it could be considered a canon idea if you look at the logic of things. If they heal quickly, then they wouldn't be as drunk or drunk as long as they should be. Does that make sense to you all?_

_**QUESTION… KINDDA: **__There's a poll on my profile now. It's about the "Jared Cheating Scandal" as I call it (aka the reason they spilt up!) and if you all have any comments about it don't be afraid to message me! BUT please take the poll, okay?_

_**For all of you Vampire Diaries fans**__, I just realized that the Jasper/Bella/Jared triangle in my story is like my Stefan/Elena/Damon ship… I was okay with Elena being with Stefan at first, and Damon was just the damn hot eye candy. Then I started hating everything about Stefan's character while he was with Elena and started noticing the building relationship between Damon and Elena… Now I ship them to death… I just blew my mind with that and had to point it out randomly. So, if you all think about it. You ship Damon and Elena too now. Just sayin'. XDD_

_**Dear fans of mine that are fans of STARKID: **__There IS a Starkid quote within this chapter and it is during a Paul/Leah/Jared scene. Do you know what it is? Tell me if you do!_

_**Kouga's older woman-**__ It sounds to me like someone may be getting high off of Fanfiction, hmm? Lol XD_

_**Twimama17-**__ Thank you!_

_**Nikki-**__ I know you said the end of the week lol but does the middle of the week work for you? Lol XD_

_**Siobhan Whitlock-**__ haha yesss! I went back and read the chapter after you said that, and it really DOES come off as something that would play that cheesy music. *grins and grabs a Sprite* Hey, hey, hey… Give me some of that popcorn!_

_**Jared's POV**_

I hauled ass back to the truck. My Bella was in trouble, and she needed me. That was all that mattered now. I pulled up into the driveway and didn't bother turning off my truck as I jumped out of the vehicle, Alice pacing back and forth at the porch, debating if she was going in.

"What the fuck's going on?" I called over to her.

"He's," If it was possible for a vampire to get physically sick, that would describe Alice right now… "Jasper is-" She shook her head.

"He's what?" I felt my anger rising.

"Go in and see for yourself," She muttered, closing her eyes in disgust.

I walked past Alice and pushed the door open. I froze immediately after stepping into the room. There, on sofa, Jasper and Bella were having sex… Or so one would think when they first walked in. I could hear Bella's whimpers of fear and could see the sickness on her face. She didn't want this to happen. "Please, please stop," She moaned as Jasper looked up noticing us. He smirked and started holding her tighter and thrusting harder. I took a step forward to kill ever last bit of that leech. Jasper pulled Bella up to him and held his mouth against her neck. His threat was clear. One more step and he'd bite her. I froze, sickened by the sight before me. Not sure what my next move would be. Alice pushed me out the door. I was surprised for a moment by her strength, but nothing could stop me from being appalled at what I had just witnessed.

"Alice?" I heard another voice coming toward us, "What's wrong?"

"Val," She looked into my eyes, "He's in shock. Call Em and Rose tell them to get their damn asses home by tomorrow. Don't go inside."

"Why?" The man asked from behind me.

"Because you'll kill a bitch," Alice answered, "Just trust me."

"Always," He whispered, walking away.

"What the fuck was that?" I burst out. "Why my Bella?"

"I don't know," Alice muttered. "I just… I thought that if you were to come he'd stop… I just-"

"We have to get him away from her," I growled.

Alice nodded her head and closed her eyes tightly. "I can't see a damn thing."

"And what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Go, Jared. You keep me from seeing how we can get her away from him. I can't see anything while you're with them. Go."

I shook my head furiously and tossed my cell phone at her. She caught it with ease, "My fucking pleasure."

I ran to the woods and transformed before I could even get into the safety of the woods. Leah and Paul were still on watch.

_What the fuck? _Paul growled out in disgust.

_Jared-_

_Shut up!_ I roared, hitting a tree with all of my anger and watching it skid across the road_. Just shut the fucking hell up!_

_Jared, you have to tell someone… Charlie- anyone, _Leah continued ignoring my protest.

_What the hell is Charlie going to do?_ I stormed, hitting several rows of trees. _Get himself killed by a psychopathic vampire?_

_I'm getting Sam,_ Paul muttered before I felt his presence leaving us.

_What the fuck ever!_ I called after him, knowing her didn't hear me. Soon hitting trees wasn't enough to contain my anger and I wasn't sure what to do. I howled out in pain, and I could feel Leah's heart breaking for her best friend.

_What's going on?_ I heard Sam asking while I rammed another tree into the road out of anger, bringing the roots with it. I watched as a car skidded to a stop, almost hitting the tree.

_Hurricane Jared, I see,_ Sam murmured before looking into my mind… _Oh wow… And you couldn't do anything…_

_I don't like being so weak_, I snarled hitting yet another tree and tossing it into the air with my front paws. _I could have helped her._

_And that maniac could have killed her,_ Leah hissed.

_But it was a weak move, me leaving her there._

_He would have killed her Jared._ Same whispered, still exploring my mind. _It looks like the small vampire is just as disgusted as we are. Maybe there is hope for their kind, yet. What I want you to do Jared,_ Sam ordered as I slammed into a rose bush, _is __**first off**__ stop pulling the trees up._

I stopped immediately and turned around to see what Sam was talking about. I cleared out a good four miles of trees, debris, and plants. I wanted to keep hitting things. Keep torturing myself for leaving her behind.

_Now,_ Sam growled out, the alpha taking over, _I want you to stop blaming yourself for this, go back and see what Alice wants. Don't kill him yet, not until Bella is safe at least._

_Of course Bella will be safe when I end that damn leech's life with my own bare hands_. I hissed following my trail of wreckage back to the Cullen/Swan household. I didn't bother changing back into my human form as I walked up to Alice and Valtair.

"We have a plan," Alice said, looking at the angry vampire next to her who was gripping her hand.

I nodded my head for her to continue.

"You might not know this," Alice started, "Though I suspect you do, but Jasper is cheating on Bella."

I sat down, and obviously my expression showed her I wasn't surprised. "From what I gather," She wrapped her arm around Valtair, almost as though she was restraining him, "Jasper is convincing her she wants this, what's happening," The pixie grimaced and the Greek beside of her snarled, "And her body is telling her otherwise. I can't tell you how she'll react tomorrow, but I know that Jasper is going to give her some drugs to calm her down. Val and I would say that we would try to prevent it, but Jasper knows I can see the future. He's not gonna trust either of us there."

"Which is why," Val interrupted her, "We have called in some backup for Isabella. They be arriving within hours, and now know that they need to keep Bella away from this monster that is threatening her life now."

"Jasper isn't going to give her the drugs until tomorrow morning, and it's Em and Rose so he's not going to be suspicious of them."

"I've study psychology for years. Beginning with Plato himself. Bella will block this memory out because of it being so traumatic to her psyche," I flinched as my heart broke a little more for my love. "If she's given drugs that are strong enough; drugs that any OBGYN could get for a patient in labor, she may not ever remember what happened, ever again."

"And even if it were to happen, we have a backup plan." I leaned forward to show Alice I was listening. Leah and Sam were silent with fascination. "Tomorrow night, Jasper is meeting Angela for a romantic date… Is Leah with you?" I nodded my head, and Leah immediately started to pay more attention, "Bella wants us to get to know one another better, right?"

_Yes,_ Leah immediately answered.

I nodded my head and Alice continued, "Well, the solution is simple. We make a reservation for tomorrow night, same place that Jasper is planning to go with Angela-"

_And bring Bella with us_, Leah said excitedly as Alice voiced her thought.

"And then, hopefully, she'll see them. Then she has a reason to leave."

And rape isn't a reason? I wanted to hiss.

As if she could read minds the pixie continued, "Bella thinks she enjoying this. Jasper is twisting her emotions. I've seen him ranting to Angela about it tomorrow. He even finds it… enjoyable to do that her," Alice spat out, disgusted.

"We must go now, or I will personally rip his head off the second he leaves Bella alone."

Alice smiled at me, "We're going to pick up Emmett and Rosalie and fill them in on everything…. Just, Leah," I titled my head to show that she was listening, "Call me and tell me how many people are coming with you yeah?" Leah agreed and immediately started on a list of people Bella would need there with her, "And Jared?" I tilted my head the opposite way, hearing the noises of my love getting harmed by a monster in the background, "You come too. Bella will need you most of all, okay?"

I nodded my head and ran as hard as I could toward Forks, purposefully hitting every pine tree and breaking off the branches or making dents in the trees. That mother fucking son of a bitch was going to pay, and he was going to pay with ashes and flesh.

_So, this is the shortest of Jared's POV's in a long time! What do you think? I personally loved writing this chapter! Next chapter consist of life changing moments. I think you all will enjoy it! XDDD_


	22. Never Let Me Go

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I would have to go on a Caribbean Cruise. Bronson and I would ditch Jackson on deck and find our cabin. While Jackson is hitting it up with some lucky lady, I'm Bronson's prisoner. A little descriptive? I was excited to think of this._

_I've been telling you all to get your pitchforks ready, and now I have to stop you… Hold it all in until the NEXT chapter… Hopefully KIDDING! It's the next chapter… I know, I've virtually killed some of you and others want to kill me now, but you must wait. Please!_

_**Kouga's older woman-**__ Maybe it will… Or maybe it will bring them closer together?... But I'm doubting that… Just sayin' _

_**Twimama17-**__ Thank you!_

_**RoyalLady9099-**__ Next Chapter WILL BE LIFE CHANGING FOR US ALL. I promise ^_^_

_**Siobhan Whitlock-**__ You're gonna go all Mario Bros on a sparkly vampires backside, yeah?_

_That landslide WILL happen… I keep saying that, but IT MUST HAPPEN… The next chapter… It's going down… The flag has been tossed down, and now we're just counting the minutes until it happens. BUT I think you're going to like the twist I've added in this chapter. _

_**Nikki-**__ haha Jared is my fav too ^_^ I think we've already discussed why lol_

_**Kymmie-**__ I'm ready for her to leave him too_

_**Bella's POV**_

The throbbing pain in my head carried me from unconsciousness. I was sore, and could barely move. I didn't remember why until I heard a wispy throaty whisper, "Bella," from next to me.

My body froze in fear before my mind recalled what had happened last night. _"You're mine, you got that?" _I closed my eyes harder and moved my face away from the direction the whisper came from. I was wishing it was all a dream, and trying to forget that the man next to me existed.

"Bella sweetie," He cooed next to me, making me sick to my stomach, "I'm going to give you a pill okay? I know you must be sore," He gently took my arm, "Look at me. Bella, look at me." I shook my head, but I looked into the eyes that I once thought I knew so well. I could feel tears rising in my own. He caught them and wiped them away before kissing my forehead, "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry… Okay?" I just shrugged. It didn't matter how sorry he was, it still happened. It still broke me completely in two. "Take the medicine, it will help you," He held out his hand, a rather large pill in hand. I took it and rolled my eyes. I had just put the pill into my mouth, but Jasper had time to go to the sink and back for a glass of water, "I'm going out to get you some juice. You always like juice when you're not feeling well. Would you like that?" I shrugged again, not caring anymore. I just wanted him gone. "I want you to feel better soon, okay?" He grinned, "Emmett and Rose are here, apparently they think we've waited long enough on the wedding and," he took my hand in his own, "I couldn't agree more." He started to kiss me, but I shoved him away. Jasper sighed and got off of the bed, "Well… I'll be back." He left rather quickly.

_That's not how love is._ I thought immediately; comparing this moment to one that happened just yesterday.

_"Wakey, wakey," Someone cooed in my ears, "Come on, now Bella," they tickled my sides a bit._

_I groaned out, my head throbbing.  
>"Oh come on, Bella! I brought you a glass of wine," They chuckled.<em>

_"Go away," I mumbled, pulling the pillow over my head._

_Strong arms grasped my frame, "Nope, I can't do that. Promised Charlie I'd stay with you in case you threw up again."_

_I recalled this morning's event of throwing up all over the only bathroom in the house, leaving a huge mess for poor Sue to clean up. Then I realized who was in my room, "Go home, Jared," I mumbled, "You have your damn truck now, and I don't want to get drunk again."_

_Jared laughed and sat me down in the rocking chair before walking over to the dresser. "When did I get in my old room?" I was in my old room, now Seth's room. Needless to say, not much had changed. The curtains were less girly and the computer was updated, but everything was still in its place; like I'd never left._

_Jared smiled back at me with a glass in his hands, "This morning. You were passed out in the bathtub when I got here. Sue had to clean up your clothes so you're in Seth's shirt." He gave me the cup of clear liquid and laughed at my trepidation, "It is water, Shorty."_

I couldn't help but to smile as I felt this complete urge for sleep take over my system_, that's how love is. It's the smiles, the laughs, all of the little things that happen. It's Jared. That's how love is._

I woke up, aching all over, and wondering how I went from Charlie's to home overnight. I looked up and looked to the clock. I was behind a day. I thought my hardest and briefly remembered Jared waking me up and taking care of me. He must have called for Jasper to come and get me… Then he could go and be with Kim or whoever he wanted to be with. I didn't want to believe that, but it was the only explanation I could think of. I got up and slid my house robe and slippers on before walking through the house.

"BELLA!" I heard a booming voice call before I was pulled into the gentlest bear hug Emmett had ever given me. "How are you, sweetheart?" He asked, concern in his eyes when he looked at me.

"Fine," I shrugged, not understanding. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"He got to you," I thought I heard Emmett muttering before he turned to Rose and shook his head, "We were just worried about you is all."

Rose looked as if she was heartbroken for me. "Maybe," She started nodding her head, "Maybe you and I can speak with each other in a couple days about what Em's talking about, but I want to take you to a spa after tonight. Okay? Just for a few days. You'll need it, trust me. Sound good?"

I could feel my joints aching in places I didn't realize could ache. "It sounds great Rose, but what about school?"

"They're not gonna expect you back for a week. You've been sick," She smiled at me.

"Talk girl stuff later," Emmett grinned at me before singing out, "So, we met someone in Paris."

I closed my eyes. I had always secretly pondered if Emmett and Rose had an open relationship; one that they would allow others in on. I guess now I had my answer. I shrugged my shoulders together, trying to cover my ears with them, "Emmett no offense, but I don't want to hear about the sex life you and Rose share."

"Bella!" Rose belted out, immediately picking up on what I said. Emmett started laughing.

"I am not a part of their sex life… I promise." Someone chuckled from behind me. I turned around to see a blonde sitting on my sofa. She strangely reminded me of me; except for certain features, like our hair. "Hi," She grinned, "I'm Cherish, and you must be Bella." She looked up at Emmett and then to Rose, "You're both right. She looks a little bit like me. We could probably pass for sisters."

"Told you so," Emmett laughed out, looking to me. "Bella, Cherish here knows everything about you. We spent, what was it Rose? 48 hours telling our life history once we got to know each other."

Rose nodded her head, "It wasn't quite that long."

"Thirty-six if I remember correctly," Cherish proclaimed. "And they spent at least ten of those hours side-tracked on your life… They truly care about you, I hope you know."

I smiled at the blonde look alike before looking to Rose and Emmett, "Yeah, I know. They're pretty great."

"We don't just care about you," Rose whispered, looking at me as if I were a wounded little bunny rabbit, "We love you."

Emmett pulled me into another soft hug, not his normal style. "You're my little sister, and you always will be."

I smiled up at Emmett before the phone started to ring. He let go of me so I could answer it, "Hello?"

"Hi Bella," Sue chirped into the phone. "You left in such a hurry the other day, you must have forgotten about your clothes from the other night. I thought you might want to stopover and get them."

"Yeah Sue," I smiled, "I'll be right on over." I looked over at Emmett, then shook my head and looked to Rose, "Keep an eye on the house for me, yeah?"

Rose agreed quickly.

"I'll be on over Sue."

"Oh, Bella," Sue said, as if remembering something at last minute, "Could you bring Seth with you? Jake and Jared are coming over. Jake couldn't watch the baseball game tomorrow so they're coming over today to watch another one. Just thought that Seth would like to join them. He spends all of his time with that girl."

I smiled at my stepmother's obvious distrust. She just needed to get to know Ashton is all. "I would, but Seth isn't here, Sue."

"He's supposed to be," Sue immediately urged. As if I could pull him out of thin air.

"Bella," Rose glanced at me; overhearing the conversation, "Riley took Seth and Ashton to Port Angeles to a movie. I think everyone went except for us."

"Oh," I muttered before answering Sue's accusation, "Sue, Rose just told me that they went to the movies."

"Oh," Sue exclaimed, not too happy about it, "Well, you come on by anyway. We miss seeing your pretty face. We don't see enough of it now."

"Okay Sue," I smiled into the phone, "Just let me get ready and I'll be on over."

Our goodbyes were short, but the minuscule farewell was just enough time for Rose to go upstairs and pick out an outfit for my day. It was a simple outfit: long black pants, long sleeved tight white top, and a dark purple top. My only problem was the death trap shoes she had picked out. The shoes were strappy black suede platform heels that were at least four inches, if not five. Rose wasn't like Alice. I could not talk her into letting me wear flats because "Flats are not attractive Bella. Everyone else walks in heels, you'll have to learn to."

I was pulling up into Charlie's driveway while reminiscing over what she said. I walked up the steps slowly, and took long enough for Sue to notice me from the window and open the door, "There you are! I was wondering if you had forgotten about coming! Jake's not here just yet and Charlie's just getting off from work, but you come on in and I'll get your stuff. Get a glass of water. You look like you're thirsty."

I couldn't say that I wasn't thirsty, but I could say that I didn't want to stay that long with Emmett alone in my house. Knowing him, it was likely to be in rubbles right now as I fixed myself a half of a glass of water, but knowing Sue, I wasn't going to leave until I downed at least a cup of water. I was getting a glass from the cabinet when Jared came into the room, "Hey Shorty," He whispered, "How are you?"

I smiled as I bent over to look in another cabinet for the glasses, "Sore, but I guess I just had a bad night's sleep," I told him as I pulled a glass out of the cabinet.

I looked back at him. Jared was staring at me, but not at me. He walked over to me slowly and lifted up my shirt. I froze wondering what he was doing. He ran his hands gently down my sides, causing me to wince, "That really does look like a bad night's sleep Bella," He accused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned, confused.

"I was there," He whispered, "I wanted so badly to kill him."

I cocked my head to the side as Jake came into the room, "JARED!" He froze, noticing me, "Bella…. I… I… How are you?" He questioned, that concern that was in Jared's eyes shining through Jake's.

"I was just telling Jared," I said, glancing over at him now; sure that he must be crazy, "that I got a bad night's sleep."

"Alice called; she said that you were probably tired." Jake looked to Jared for a moment before turning back to me, "I have some important wolf stuff to talk to Jared about. You understand, right?" Jake smiled.

I threw my hands up and shrugged, "He's not mine. It shouldn't matter." I felt a knife in my heart at my own words. It wasn't long until Sue had come back with my dress. We exchanged a little small talk about how much better I was doing before I left. Jake and Jared were just coming out of the woods, but I climbed into my car and took off before they could get to me. I didn't want to know whatever it was that they did.

I got home and Rose met me at the car, "Go to bed, right now. Sleep because tonight we are going to party hard. Got that?" She smiled at me. I nodded my head and followed her inside, "This is the first time we officially will get to meet those mu- wolves of yours, Bella. Let's hope they can party as well as we can."

It didn't register with me, what Rose had said, until I woke up. "_This is the first time we officially will get to meet those wolves of yours._"

I shook my head gently and felt someone lying next to me, "Hello Beautiful."

"Jasper," I smiled. It was truly nice to hear his voice again even though my body seemed to cringe away from it.

"I don't want you to get any worse after last night. Please take this medication," His eyes pleaded with me, "I want you in one piece for our wedding Bella."

I nodded my head slowly, and took the pill, swallowing without water. "So, um... Tonight Rose and Emmett want to go meet the wolves. Want to join?"

Jasper laughed and shook his head, "That's probably not a good idea, but I would love too." He smiled at me; then grimaced, "But I have a meeting at the hospital. Members of the board are getting together to discuss things."

I did recall Carlisle mentioning something about that, but I didn't know Jasper was a board member. "When did you-"

"They're admitting me into the board," He grinned with pride, "And I want to share that moment with someone special," Jasper grinned bigger, but then frowned as if realizing something. "But, you're not gonna be here to celebrate."

"I could pass," I whispered, getting foggy headed. "I'm sure they wouldn't kill each other."

Jasper smiled and shook his head, "No, you need to be there for them," He kissed my forehead as my eyes fluttered close; fear of him taking over my body was rising up within me as I drifted into unconsciousness. "Sleep Bella," I heard him mutter, "Sleep and forget."

I woke up to Alice and Rose leaning over me and smiling. "Bella," Alice cooed, "Let's get you dressed!"

"Um… Why?" I asked blinking my eyes. It was only Saturday right?

Alice closed her eyes and shook her head, disgust etching over her features.

"Remember Bella," Rose said, taking my hand and looking into my eyes lovingly, "We're going out; us and the wolves? We need you to get dressed."

I batted my eyes a few times… That did sound vaguely familiar. "Okay, I guess."

They put me in a black dress that came about halfway to my knees and puffed out. There was red fabric that started on my left side and went around my right side to my back; where it met there were little jewels against the black. I couldn't deny it was beautiful or that Alice had obviously bought it. "Alice this is not me," I stated looking into the mirror as rose fixed my hair.

"But it looks good on you." Alice said, reveling in the fact that we were meeting Riley and Lee there. "If you have nice legs, you should show them off."

"But Jasper isn't coming though… Right?" I questioned, pieces of my memory returning to me.

Alice nodded her head and Rose smiled into the mirror while ruffling my hair, "Relax Bella. Tonight's all about fun, and we want you to look good so you'll feel good."

I didn't understand exactly what she meant, but Rose saying that made me not even complain when they put on the black heels with the red and white accents adorning them. Tonight was going to be interesting, and I couldn't help but to feel like it was going to change my life.

_Okay, so I know I promised that THIS chapter would be life changing, but as it turns out, it's gonna be the next one. This chapter had a lot for you to process in it, plus Bella not remembering things. So, it might have been confusing, but it WILL be worth it. Jasper will have his day in court, and I'd like to say: sucks to be him._

_There are some new pictures up on my profile including our newly introduced doppelganger: Cherish. I love you all and hope that you enjoy this chapter! XD_


	23. Take Me Away To Lovers Leap

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I would have to go on a Caribbean Cruise. Bronson and I would ditch Jackson on deck and find our cabin. While Jackson is hitting it up with some lucky lady, I'm Bronson's prisoner. A little descriptive? I was excited to think of this._

_I'm officially selling pitchforks for you to use on Jasper! Take one now as you enter this chapter! Heck, take some rotten tomatoes too! Lol and if there are any glass plates available grab a couple, will you?_

_**Twimama17-**__Thanks! I think we all hate him! Lol I know I do! I think I've been saying that for a while now! lol_

_**ImBitten2- **__Get rid of him? As in K-O? *grins and laughs manically* Just wait to see what I have in store for him. Haha is he gonna celebrate with Angela? Haha you bet he is! That's just this Jasper's way! "Just get her and Jared together already" MY REACTION EXACTLY… And I'm the author! It's coming! I just have to tie ends together and what not, but it's coming._

_**BigTimeGleekBTR- **__He really is. I just don't like Jasper in this story. Lol But seriously, it MUST get better from here for Bella I do believe._

_**Kymmie-**__hehe I hope you enjoy seeing what happens next!_

_**Siobhan Whitlock-**__ *sings out like I'm a rock star* Yes you arrrre but you won't be for looong_

_It blew my mind to write that chapter, but Bella is in a very confused state of mind right now._

_Hehe His ass kicking is coming, and it's coming soon, but not yet! You're gonna kill me before it's over with! Lol_

_I'm glad you like her! I hope she continues to please you with her rockin' all out awesomeness._

_Yes they did know And both, but you don't know that yet ;-)_

_**Bella's POV**_

_I couldn't help but notice how attentive Rose and Emmett, even Cherish who I had known for only a few hours, had been to me before we left for dinner. Cherish insisted that she didn't need to go, but I already felt as though she was going to be a friend. We pulled into the parking lot of a fancy French restaurant in Port Angeles and I could see all of the wolves, Paul, Leah, Sam, Jared, Emily, and Jake, inside near a window. Alice, Val, Lee, Riley, Ashton, and Seth were waiting for us. Rose quickly reintroduced Cherish, just for show I suppose or to make me feel more comfortable. Either way, we went inside and were quickly ushered to the table. I can't not say it wasn't awkward, in fact, it was the most awkward moment of my life; introducing vampires and werewolves to each other as if I could stop them from killing each other if I wanted to, but after about thirty minutes they were hitting it off._

"_I can't get Bella to go shopping with me normally!" Leah laughed with Alice. "She usually complains if she goes!"_

"_She's the exact same way with me!"_

_I smiled at seeing the three getting along as I turned to the guys. Emmett had his arm wrapped around Rose who had Sam, Jake, and Paul's full attention. "And you see, after I changed the oil I noticed that-"_

_Lee and Emily were engrossed in a conversation about a book, and both looked very pleased. Seth and Ashton were consumed with one another and didn't notice another soul in the room. As for Jared, he was at my side, just looking at me, a smile on his face and fear in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked him, tuning the others out now that it was obvious they were getting along._

_Jared just smiled at me a little more, hurt creasing his face, "I just wish that you would stop letting love hurt you." I didn't understand what he meant, but I let him talk. "You go from one bad relationship to the next, and with each one, it seems to get worse. I want you to find love that is worth your while. I want you to have that love that consumes every moment. The kind that it seems like your world revolves around. Love with someone who deserves you. I can't say I deserve you. Hell, I don't think I ever will be able to deserve you. I think you _know in your heart though, that you don't love Jasper as much as you once did, but you're scared. I think you know what you want, but you don't want to make a bad choice. You want safety from a place that isn't safe anymore, Bella."

I felt my insides shaking at what he said, my breathing slowing down. "I… I…" What I really wanted in that moment was to pull him into a hug, which is exactly what I did. I saw out of the corner of my eyes how some of our friends looked at me; mainly noting the vampires reactions which were all positive smiles. "I want so much Jared," I whispered to him, "And you and Jasper both are great guys,"  
>I didn't want to break his heart, but I was marrying someone else, and I had to squelch his hope in attempt to do away with my own, "But Jasper hasn't cheated… You have. I can't. I just cannot deal with that. You caused me so much pain from that, and Jasper fixed my heart. No matter how right it feels with you or how much I love you, I have to pick him. He's faithful to me, and he mends me."<p>

I looked away from Jared to see Jasper walking into the restaurant. "See?" I said to Jared, not looking back to him, "He even came all this way after his board meeting." I stood up to walk over to him, but froze in my place as Angela came in and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a kiss. My heart shattered as I watched them kissing.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Alice was glaring at them. "Son of a bitch," She muttered picking up a plate and throwing it at him as they followed the m_aître d'. He turned around glaring, but immediately saw me, shock surrounding his features._

_I shook my head, "I… I need to go." I eased away from Jared's hands that stretched out toward me as I ran for the door._

_Of course, I didn't make it to the door. A waiter was walking toward me with a stack of dishes and my feet stopped before my body registered it. I toppled forward onto the waiter and the crashing and breaking of plates was insanely loud. My arms were a bit bloody, but I didn't even respond to the waiter as I ran out of the restaurant. I was about to cross the street when cold hands had hold of me, "It's not what you think."_

_"Really?" I shrieked at him. "Do you treat all of your colleges to a fancy dinner?"  
>"Occasionally," He answered smoothly.<em>

_"Oh REALLY?" I cried out, tears pouring down my face, "And do you shove your tongue down all their throats?"_

_"Bella, I-"_

_"Stay away from me," I cried out, shaking my arm free from his own, "I want nothing to do with you ever again."_

_Jasper shook his head rapidly, "You don't mean that."_

_"Stop," I saw Emmett, Val, and Jake at the door walking toward Jasper. "This is between me and this idiot." I shook my head, "I do mean it… When Jared was kissing Kim you swore you would never break me like that! That I could always rely on you, but obviously I can't! You damn liar! Why? Am I not good enough?" I shrieked, "Does she make you feel manlier? Is it because she's a nurse? Because you can fuck whenever you want on duty?" I squeezed my eyes shut in disgust at the mental images, "is it because I haven't tried hard enough?"_

_"No Bella, it's-" He pleaded._

_"It's because she's your mate," I interrupted, noticing Val taking a step toward me. "I'm fine," I told him, "Or I will be." I looked at Jasper, desperate to give him the benefit of doubt, "Is this the first time you've been out with her?" He looked around guiltily. "The second?" Still nothing. "How long?" Jasper didn't attempt to answer, "Weeks, months?" Jasper shrugged and looked to the ground. He had no idea how badly I wanted to punch him right then and there, "HOW LONG DAMN IT?"_

_"About a year now," He muttered, running his hand through his hair._

_I shook my head yet again in disgust, "She's pregnant with another man's child, you dumbass. Why couldn't you leave well enough alone?" Yet again, he wouldn't make eye contact with me, and I realized why, "That baby is Eric's right?" Jasper looked around and up in the sky. "Oh my God. I'm an idiot. You've been playing me for a fool this whole time."_

_"Bella- it's not like that I swear. I love yo-"_

_"Save it for anyone who gives a flying fuck about you now. I'm out of here."_

_I turned and started to run across the street. "BELLA!" I was over halfway across the street when I heard Jared call me and turned to see him and everyone else with mortified looks spread across their faces._

_"JARED?" I called back, longing for him to join me, right as I saw the lights of a speeding car.  
><em> 

_"Bella? Bella!" Jared got to me first._

_"Hey," I muttered as I coughed up some blood. "I love you, and I'm sorry okay?"_

_I felt his tears hitting my face as he looked up, "Someone call an ambulance! Bella, baby, you'll be fine. Stay with me, Shorty," My eyes felt heavy and started fluttering, "I love you, Nayeli. You can't leave me, you hear me?" The truth was, his voice was a million miles away from me now, "You have to stay with me…GET A DAMN AMBULANCE NOW! Bella, Bella, Shorty, I need you here with me… Come on, love. Don't leave."_

_Jared's panicking and proclamation of love was the last thing I heard as I drifted into unconsciousness. The darkness and cold consumed me._

_CLIFF HANGERS! I hate them too! But this chapter really needed to focus on everything that happened. I have tried my hardest to perfect this chapter, and I think I've almost got that perfection. What about you guys? Did you all feel the emotion? That's the main thing I was going for in this chapter! ASSPER FINALLY GOT CAUGHT! AndBellagothitbyacar. You just can't win can you? lol_


	24. Your Life Flashes Before My Eyes

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I would have to go on a Caribbean Cruise. Bronson and I would ditch Jackson on deck and find our cabin. While Jackson is hitting it up with some lucky lady, I'm Bronson's prisoner. A little descriptive? I was excited to think of this._

_**Twimama17-**__ Thanks!_

_**Mickeydee-**__ Hope you enjoy!_

_**BigTimeGleekBTR- **__ Mena? Yes? Problematic? Maybe so. Cruel? Why yes, but necessary just because I say it is. :-P_

_**Kymmie-**__ No Bella can't win, but maybe that will change soon, eh? I think you and everyone else is going to be proud of two of great guys in this chapter ;-)_

_**Siobhan Whitlock-**__ Oh the cliffe! This one doesn't leave off in a cliffe really… Oh wait… Maybe, I suppose… Well, just read it and I think you'll know what I'm saying B)_

_**Melody-Rose-20-**_ Yeah, after I wrote it I figured everyone would see it coming, but hey.

_**Kouga's older woman-**_ He does owe her that much, doesn't he? But we all know Jasper…

_**Greywolflove- **_Thanks! I plan too!

_**Nikkigurl-**_ Aww YOU'RE the best! XD

_**Ladydiva2012-**_ Okay! Just because you said please XD lol jk Enjoy!

I just wanted to take this time to say thank you for reading my story! I'm sure you all always think "Why do I like this piece of crap anyway?" Because sometimes I feel like that's what my writing Is, but for some weird reason you all have decided to stay with me through one story and tweny-some chapters on this one. Given, Nayeli is more thought out than Whole Again, I sometimes feel like it's just as confusing. Hopefully, you all love it though! Love you and enjoy!

P.S. Be prepared to cry for Jared. … Maybe.

_**Jared's POV**_

I was studying the perfection that is Bella, and was hurting because of it. Jasper, someone she loved deeply, was drugging her and using his damn leech powers on her to make her feel love and forget the fact that he raped her. He wasn't going to get away with this. Not for a long shot. "What's wrong?"

I considered lying to her and telling her about how Charlie yelled at me over the uprooted trees, but settled on sticking to the truth because Bella deserved that. "I just wish that you would stop letting love hurt you. You go from one bad relationship to the next, and with each one, it seems to get worse." –And you seem to get more oblivious to the bad in them- "I want you to find love that is worth your while. I want you to have that love that consumes every moment. The kind that it seems like your world revolves around. Love with someone who deserves you. I can't say I deserve you." I smiled a bit. I could never deserve her. Not in my life or in the next. "Hell, I don't think I ever will be able to deserve you. I think you know in your heart though, that you don't love Jasper as much as you once did, but you're scared. I think you know what you want, but you don't want to make a bad choice. You want safety from a place that isn't safe anymore, Bella."

Bella was obviously having trouble processing what I said. She wasn't expecting for me to tell her that. She wanted me to let her go, let her marry that damn rapist, without a fight. "I… I… I want so much Jared, And you and Jasper both are great guys,"  
>I heard Jasper outside, as did everyone else at the table because all conversation had stopped. Even Bella herself was silent, contemplating her next words. "I smell wolf." He was laughing, "want to give them a show?'<p>

"But won't they tell-"

"No," Jasper laughed out. "They know how serious I am about this."

"How threatening you are, Assper." Alice corrected under her breath. I liked that name, _Assper. _I was going to have to use it more often.

"But Jasper hasn't cheated. You have," Bella whispered to me, not making eye contact. I shook my head and rolled my eyes a bit; how turned around that statement was, but it pained me that after all of this time, Bella still felt like I wasn't telling the truth about that night. Not that I could blame her. "I can't... I just _cannot_ deal with that… You caused me so much pain from that, and Jasper fixed my heart. No matter how right it feels with you or how much I love you, I have to pick him. He's faithful to me, and he mends me." Bella finally looked up at me, but looked away just as quickly. "See? He even came all this way after his board meeting."

I turned around to see if he had discovered our plan, but my eyes rested on him making out with Angela.

"Son of a bitch, " Alice glared while throwing a plate. "He saw Bella. I'm almost sure he did."

"I," Bella gasped out, panic covering her face, "I need to go."

I reached my hand out to stop her, but Bella simply shook her head and hurried right into a waiter. I was on my feet in a split second, but Sam had hold of my shoulder. Bella had a bit of blood going down one arm, but not a single vampire, not even the one who had just met us all, was bothered by it. Bella went for the door, but Jasper was right on her heels, "I need to go Sam."

"No Jared, it'll be blood bath if you go, and you know it will."

"Hell, we're all out for blood at this point," Emmett glared at Sam, yanking his jacket off and loosening his tie.

Valtair was already walking toward the door, "Alice, stay here." He hissed out. "That ass may not die tonight, but he sure as hell will not put one finger on Isabella."

"Fuck, he's gonna die tonight as far as I'm concerned," Emmett pecked Rose on the cheek, "Don't worry about me babe, we'll be fine."

Jake looked to Sam, who nodded, "We'll go out there, Jared, and have him to leave her alone. Sam will let you come out if things get to out of hand."

"Like hell," I hissed out as they went outside, "I'm going."

"No you're not." Sam said, his grip tightening on my shoulder. "You are going to sit down, before people notice and we cause a scene."

"We don't need any more attention than we already have Jared," Lee whispered, nodding toward the maître d' who was glancing over at our table every second.

We sat in silence, listening to the conversation outside.

"This is between me and this idiot." I could hear Bella saying, "I do mean it… When Jared was kissing Kim you swore you would never break me like that! That I could always rely on you, but obviously I can't! You damn liar! Why? Am I not good enough?" I shook my head in disgust. No man should make a woman feel as if they aren't good enough, "Does she make you feel manlier? Is it because she's a nurse? Because you can fuck whenever you want on duty?... Is it because I haven't tried hard enough?"

"No Bella, it's-"

"It's because she's your mate," She cut him off. I registered the sound of a footstep, and Bella confirmed my thoughts with an, "I'm fine, or I will be," before continuing, "Is this the first time you've been out with her?" Bella paused. "The second?" Once again, there was a pause. "How long?" I could just imagine Bella's mortified face.

"That's it." I said putting my hands on the table, as if it would restrain me, "I need to go out there."

"HOW LONG DAMN IT?" Bella yelled.

"Sam, if you don't let me go out there right now, I swear I'm gonna go all wolf in this restaurant." I growled out, seeing my hands shaking a bit.

"About a year now," I heard him saying.

"Sam," I hissed.

"Go, Jared, go, but do not do anything stupid." Sam said glaring at the door, "Try to calm down for Bella. You're going to have to be calm enough for the both of you."

"Bella- it's not like that I swear. I love yo-"

"I'll try, but I'm not promising a damn thing." I said already halfway to the door.

I ran out as Bella was walking across the street. "BELLA!" I saw the car before I could do anything about it. I froze and couldn't move as the car screeched, trying to stop.

"JARED?" Bella questioned, turning around right as the car hit her.

Val and Emmett had stopped the car from hitting her completely. If it hadn't been for them, Bella would have died, but I couldn't concentrate on thanking them right now. I had to make sure Bella was okay because the car did hit her hard enough to knock her across the street. "Bella? Bella!" I called as I saw her eyes closed, fear consuming my body. Tears were pooling in my eyes.

"Hey," Bella blinked her eyes a couple of times as she coughed up some blood, "I love you, and I'm sorry okay?"

"Someone call an ambulance!" I called over my shoulder before turning back to Bella, "Bella, baby, you'll be fine. Stay with me, Shorty… I love you; Nayeli. You can't leave me, you hear me?" My breathing was speeding up as I saw that it was becoming harder for her to breathe. "You have to stay with me," She was barely breathing at all. "GET A DAMN AMBULANCE NOW!" I shouted before running my hand down her face, "Bella, Bella, Shorty, I need you here with me… Come on, love. Don't leave." And with a gasp I thought I had lost her. I cried and cried. Finally, with a tear stained face, I turned to Jasper, "You _owe_ her dammit! You can help!" I could hear her shallow breaths, but I knew it was only a matter of minutes if he didn't help her. Jasper shook his head and ran into the restaurant. "Son of a bitch!" I called after him as the wailing of sirens surrounded us. "Bella? Bella can you hear me? Please… Please stay with me. You can't leave. Not now… You can't."

As the ambulance surround us, Jasper came to the other side of Bella, a calm look on his face.

"Cullen?" One of the workers called to him. "Is that you?" Jasper made no attempt to look at the man. He didn't look away from Bella.

"Yes, this is my fiancée… She just got hit," He whispered calmly. "She needs help," He looked up almost as if he were hurt and upset about this, "Help her."

Sympathy crossed the EMT's face as he nodded his head, "We'll try Jasper."

"Do more than try," he barked out. "Help her."

"Like you just wouldn't do," I heard myself muttering.

Jasper didn't even look my way and didn't appear to be rattled by my statement. "I think she has some internal bleeding. She did cough up some blood. I'm not sure. I'm not my father."

"But," I heard a familiar voice call over my shoulder, "I am." I didn't look away from Bella to greet Dr. Cullen. I was too busy watching as her breathing slowed down even more. "Let's get her loaded in the ambulance, and we'll do what we can."

"I'm going where she goes," I heard myself saying as I saw crystal beads dripping onto Bella's face from my own, "I'm going."

"Bella is my fiancée. No one cares more than I do. I'm going." Jasper growled, "And don't forget it you mutt," He added before following Dr. Cullen onto the ambulance.

I was going to rip him to shreds right then and there if it hadn't been for Emmett and Val holding me back, "Oh no you don't," Emmett whispered, "We don't need to cause a scene."

"Code blue," I heard Dr. Cullen in the ambulance from where I was.

"I just lost her!" I screamed at him, at the wolves and vampires inside, at whoever would listen. "She's dead!" I shoved my way past the two, hitting the car that hit Bella on my way, and started walking on the highway, hoping to find a forest before transforming. The tears were pouring down my face as I ran into the woods. Anger and fear and pain consumed my whole body as images of Bella chest rising and falling painfully slow fell into my head. I was running in the forest now, not caring how many trees I hit and not paying attention. The only thing on my mind was seeing Bella okay. Soon, all I could was her smile, her bright chocolate eyes. _The way her lips felt against mine. _My mind was consumed with Bella. _The way she would look in a wedding dress, and how happy she would be. I could just see her smiling and glowing with pure beauty as she always did, but something about Bella getting married would bring a special spark to her eyes. The way she would have glowed when she was with child; my child. The smile she would have on her face when she first realized we were pregnant. Bella turning into a soccer mom, and hell, I could even see myself on the police force with Bella at my side. Our kids growing up and having kids of their own, and Bella growing more beautiful with age; her long hair now silver, and her skin a bit wrinkled, but she still wore that beautiful smile and her eyes still sparkled with mischief. Dammit… Damn Jasper for existing. Damn him for choosing Bella's heart to mess with. Damn him for letting her die… Damn him! I don't know what I would do without Bella. Hell, I probably wouldn't live. Damn me. Damn me for not letting Bella make her own decisions, for falling for Kim's trap, for not being there when I should have been for Bella. For not stopping that ass from raping her. For not being the man I should have been. I was as much to blame as Jasper was._

I couldn't calm down and kept running in my wolf form. Soon, I was at the hospital, but before the ambulance had arrived.

_Calm down Jared,_ Jake's voice filled my head. _I get it, I do, but she's gonna be fine. She has to be. What Jasper has done isn't your fault, and as much as you think things could have been different. I think things could have been worse... Bella will be fine._ I didn't listen to the hope he had until I heard the ambulance coming and the beating of one heart in particular, Bella's. _See? _He muttered. _She's going to pull through Jared. I know she will._

I sighed, praying she really would before calming down enough to transform and go into the hospital. I was alone in the waiting room, but could hear the damage assessment, "Three fractured ribs on her left side," Dr. Cullen proclaimed to a nurse as they wheeled the bed in, "She's got some tension in her back and neck, to be expected; a fractured forearm I'm sure. We'll have to do surgery to get the radius and the ulna to heal properly, but right now my concern is that she may have a concussion and some internal bleeding... The bleeding, I'm not sure about. She did spit up some blood, but I think she bit down on her cheek… See here?"

"Yes, yes," I heard a feminine voice reply, "She definitely bit pretty hard… And what about the arm that isn't broken? It looks like it has some major cuts on it."

"Yes, well, according to her fiancé, Dr. Hale,"

"Yes, Hello Doctor." The woman greeted friendly, but sounded confused.

"Hello," Jasper whispered.

"According to Dr. Hale, she was in a hurry to leave the restaurant and it appears that she ran into a waiter with dishes. She refused to let Jasper look at her and ran out of the restaurant in embarrassment from tripping. Then we came onto the scene." Carlisle repeated the story with no enthusiasm what-so-ever. It sounded like he didn't believe a word of it, "We lost her on the way over here once, but aside from that she's been stable." Dr. Cullen paused, "I'd say the worst thing is that we have to wait for her to come too, but aside from that, telling her family and friends will be a major concern. Call my wife, tell her about Bella. The kids have already called and told her, I'm sure. While you do that, I'll make a call to Charlie."

"There's a man in the waiting room for her as well," the nurse whispered.

"Oh I know," Carlisle whispered, "But I think he already knows everything. Best to just let him rest from all of this shock."

"Very well, Dr. Cullen. I'll go call your wife."

I knew the nurse was out of hearing distance when Jasper muttered, "Leave you mutt. Get out of our lives."

"You leave her alone first." I hissed out to no one in particular.

Jasper laughed and Carlisle coughed, "Jasper. She's not going to wake up for a while, and from what Alice relayed to me, you have someone waiting for you in Port Angeles, yes? It's a wonder we convinced the ambulance to bring Bella all the way to Forks so we could treat her, and I'm thankful that you trust me so much Jasper… But, maybe it's for the best if you leave and make sure Angela is okay."

I could just imagine Jasper's shocked face. His father new about his little affair, "But Bella is my-"

"And Angela is the mother of your child," I hissed out.

"Stay out of this mutt," Jasper jeered.

"Jasper, go. I have reason to believe that you can't help Bella's situation right now. In fact, I suspect you would only make things worse. She just found out you were cheating on her. You need to go and that's final."

It was silent for what seemed to be hours, but was just long enough for the waiting room to fill with werewolves and vampires. "Fine," he hissed, "I'll leave, but she still loves me."

Carlisle joined us in the emergency room, a somber expression on his face, "First Edward, now Jasper… Am I that wrong of a father?"

"No," Alice whispered softly. "Jasper, Jasper was raised in a different time than all of us. Things were different then, than they are now, and Jasper needs to except that and grow up and stop being an ass. Edward… Edward is just an ass who's self-centered… both asses, but for totally different reasons."

"Jasper's pretty self-centered too," Rose offered, "But that's not your fault Carlisle. We all have bad in us; some more than others."

"She should be waking any time, now," Carlisle whispered, looking directly to me, "I'll come get you when we have her room ready."

I smiled and nodded my head, letting him know that I knew this was for me. Soon, it was decided that even though Bella hadn't come out of the comma yet, they had us in a room with her. I didn't sleep or speak until everyone else had left which was hours from the moment we got into the room. "I love you Bella," I murmured, squeezing her hand, "I love you so much… Come back to me, Bella. Come back soon. Nayeli, I love you." And with that, with her hand in mine, I went to sleep praying for her to come back to me.


	25. I See It In Your Eyes, Now

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I would quiet possibly punch Jackson after writing all of this about his character and then kiss him and plead insanity… after he forgave me, I'd go to Bronson's hotel room and we'd have some fun time in the Jacuzzi._

_**Twimama17-**__ Thank You! :-p_

_**Mickeydee-**__ Thanks! XD_

_**BigTimeGleekBTR-**__ Thank you! ;-)_

_**Siobhan Whitlock-**__ *grins maliciously at you*I love that comment. That comment made my life. You have no idea ^_^ "_Assper-Douchebag-Go-Straight-To-Hale? " I'm going to call him that from now on, kay? ^_^ I concur with everything you said, and Assper's gonna get his soon… AND *whispers* a certain doppelganger is going to help. ^_^

Jasper's a trouble maker… I tried to warn you all, but everyone was all like "My feels! I love them both!" Now, now, you see what I see. Lol

Your pain is coming to an end soon, but sadly it won't be this chapter doll. In fact, you're going to want to rip his balls off all over again. ^_^ But this chapter is going to make Jasper's payday worth every cent. ^_^

_**Melody-Rose-20-**__ Jasper has lost everybody's respect I'm pretty sure… And after this chapter…. Well, let's just say there's warrant out for him… Dead, preferably lol :-)_

_**Kouga's older woman-**__ You and your addiction Fanfiction monster! What am I going to do with you? Hehe Feed your addiction of course!_

_**Bella's POV**_

All I could see was darkness. No light, no faces, nothing. I was sure I wasn't dying. This didn't feel like it did before. I just felt sedated and almost vegetated in state. I could hear and feel, but I couldn't move, couldn't speak.

Almost every day, I could hear Jared's voice, "I love you, Bella… You're gonna come back to me, okay?"

Then he would brush my hair, and whisper into my ear, "You know, love, I wish I could see your eyes today. I miss them so much… I miss you so much."

He would sing to me, but only if no one else was there. He would lie down next to me, and he would sing.

"I may not be a star  
>I'm not driving the sickest car<br>But, I know I can make you happy baby  
>I don't know what you been used to<br>Never been with a girl like you  
>But, I can give you a love that's true to<br>your heart, not material things

I'll give you my song  
>these words to you<br>Sing you what I feel  
>my soul is true.<br>I don't have the world  
>can't give it to you girl,<br>But all that I can do  
>is give this song to you"<p>

That was a favorite of mine to hear, and I think, somehow, he knew that because he would sing it all the time.

"I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby  
>what I can't say and I'll sing it.<p>

Oh, Oooh, Oooooooh  
>I'll give my song and the rest to you baby, baby<br>Sing you what I feel, my soul is true"

He finished singing, and as always kissed my lips, "I love you Bella."

I felt my eyes fluttering as the words poured out of my mouth, "I love you too."

"Am I dreaming?" Jared whispered, shock emanating from his face, followed by a flow of tears.

I shook my head and evaluated his appearance. Around his eyes were so dark. It was obvious he hadn't slept in days. "How long have I been out?" I whispered.

"Two days, today would have made three." He whispered crawling onto the bed with me.

I smiled and nodded my head, memories flooding my mind, but I choose to ignore them for now. I needed to be with Jared… To smile with Jared. "And how much sleep have you gotten?"

Jared shrugged and pulled me into his arms softly, probably trying not to hurt me, "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," I whispered softly, "It matters to me."

Jared laughed, and I could feel him shaking his head behind me, "Not much… maybe an hour the first night you were here."

I nodded my head, not really that surprised. "You need to go sleep, Jared."

"No," Jared buried his head in my shoulder, "I want to spend every second I can making sure this is real."

I smiled and kissed his eyes and nose, "It's real, Jared. At least sleep here, please."

"You're not going anywhere?" He whispered with a frown on his face.

I shook my head and laughed a little, "I'll be right here… In your arms, when you wake up." I took a deep breath, but felt some pain. "Jared? What exactly are my injuries?"

Jared sighed, "You have some broken ribs on your left side. Your left arm has some pretty deep cuts because of those plates, and your right arm is broken. Dr. Cullen said he'd have to do surgery for that to heal properly. You have a concussion, and you bit the inside of your jaw hard enough to cause you to spit up some blood. If it hadn't been for Emmett and Val, things would have been a lot worse."

I nodded my head, making a mental note to shower those two with love for the rest of my life. "I love you," I whispered, but I could already hear the soft snores coming from his mouth. I smiled and looked around the room I was in for the first time. Flowers covered the room, every surface, even the floor, had flowers on it. I couldn't help but smile, but made another mental note to fuss at Charlie for sending so many flowers. Who else would have?

Speaking of my father, he and Sue came into the room right at that moment. I smiled at them, but motioned for them to be quiet and nodded to Jared.

Charlie had tears in his eyes and the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face, but he remained quiet. His features said it all. "I love you," I whispered and smiled.

Sue was smiling as well, but she couldn't remain silent, "Your mother, Phil, and Ian and Ira are on their way in from Boston. They'll be here soon," She paused briefly, her eyes flickering to Jared, "Where's Jasper?" She questioned.

I looked from my step-mother to my father. "I've been here for three days and no one's told you anything?"

Charlie shrugged, "No one's really talked. We've all been so worried about you."

I nodded my head, thankful for such an amazing family. "Well, Jasper… Last ni- I mean, when I got hit… I was leaving the restaurant because… Well, we were all there having dinner, except for Jasper and Carlisle because they were at the hospital, and well, we," I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes, "I saw Jasper and thought he was meeting us there, but it turns out…" I looked up at Charlie, and for once in my life felt like a helpless little girl, and I wasn't all that sure why, "He was cheating on me, Daddy, and I don't know why, but I feel so... I just… I can't explain it," I whispered. I really couldn't. I never wanted him to touch me again. I felt like Jasper was a monster, but not because he cheated. Jared too, cheated on me, but I never thought he was a monster. Jasper, with him, I felt as if I was going to die if he touched me. It made my stomach turn to think about.

"Are- Are you sure it was him?"

I nodded my head as I whispered, "Alice had to throw a plate at him to get him off of Angela."

"Angela?" Charlie was turning red, "Angela Weber? The nurse? The one you're friends with?" I nodded my head. Charlie had a look of disgust on his face, "Isn't she pregnant?"

I nodded my head and shrugged, "It seems as though they were visiting each other over the past year."

"You mean-"Charlie looked as though he might use his gun to kill someone for the first time.

"Yeah… The baby is his."

The room was quiet and uncomfortable for me. A nurse came in to check on me and was very cheerful that I was awake, "How long have you been awake?"

"About thirty minutes," I shrugged.

"I guess I should call Dr. Cullen and let him come check you out and prep you to get that arm fixed."

I looked down at my arm, noticing it was in a sling, "That would be nice."

"Dr. Hale is in surgery. Last minute C-section last night; if you want I'm sure he'd much rather be up here with yo-"

"No… in fact," I looked down at the covers, "In fact, if it's at all possible… Don't tell him anything. Please?"

The nurse nodded her head slowly before glancing at my i.v. to Jared, "Let me just go get you some pain medicine to get you feeling a little better sweetie, and we'll see what we can do about getting him a bed."

I shook my head, "He's fine where he's at."

The nurse seemed shocked to hear me say that, but simply shrugged it off. "Okay then."

As the nurse left Sue frowned, "Bella we promised Billy, well," she glanced over at dad with a neutral expression on her face, "Your dad promised that we'd come over for dinner tonight. You know how Billy can be sometimes." She glanced around the room before breaking out into a grin, "But who knows? Once we tell him the news we'll probably be over with half of La Push."

I giggled, "Maybe."

Dad rolled his eyes, "Stay good, Bella. Don't… Don't-"

"I know, Dad," I smiled at him before glancing at Jared's peaceful body, "I don't think Jared's going to let me do anything but smile today."

Dad chuckled and shook his head before muttering something as they started out the door.

As soon as they got out the door Alice and Valtair were in. I didn't even have time to hush them before Alice jumped up on the foot of my bed, "You're here! You're awake! AHHH!"

Jared startled awake before rolling off the side of the bed, "What the-"He looked around before his eyes rested on me, "It wasn't a dream," He smiled victoriously.

"I told you… I'm here to stay."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands before pulling me into a light hug. Val smiled in the corner, "Get over here," I grinned at him. "I hear you helped save my life."

Valtair chuckled as he walked over to the bed and kissed my cheek, "Do you expect me to let my sister die because of a jackass?"

I smiled at Valtair and pressed my hand against his cheek, "You are amazing, and don't you forget it."

"And you, Isabella, should not forget that you too are just as amazing, my little sister."

"We were going hunting," Alice smiled at me, "And I knew that Jared wouldn't leave your side so I just had to stop by to see if you were awake."

"And I too, was just as anxious to see you conscious," Valtair added to her story.

"And I'm so happy you are, but-" She paused, and I got a good look at her and Val. Their eyes were coal black.

"Go," I whisper, "A hospital is no place for a hungry vampire," I hugged them both before they left and then turned to Jared, "And you, go home and rest. I'll be here tomorrow."

"Hell no, I'm not going anywhere until you do."

"Jared," I protested.

"Bella?"

"You _need _rest and food," I told him.

"I also _need _to know that you're safe." He retorted.

"Go home," I whispered, "I want you to stop worrying about me and worry about you a little more."

"Not happening," He grinned at me, "I'll stop worrying about you when I die. Until then, I'm going to worry about you daily."

I wished at that moment that I could cross my arms, but settled for just pouting at him. Jared crossed his arms and laid back on the bed, obviously amused by my attempt at this. "Fine," I declared, admitting to myself that I was going to die without him by my side, "You go home. You shower, you get a bite to eat, and you get your ass right back… Come back to me."

Jared smiled and kissed my cheek, "Okay… I'm coming right back though… I'd say an hour at the most."

"Go," I whispered to him, closing my eyes. "I'm going to sleep." I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of Jared getting off the bed and closing the door behind him before letting all of the thoughts consume me.

I couldn't pin-point the sick feeling in my stomach. It was there long before the night that discovered Jasper's infidelity, but it happened after I got drunk that night over suspicions of that very act. Maybe it was me… Maybe it was something I had done… Maybe, all this time I had been cheating on Jasper in my head… But I hadn't… Honestly, I tried to think of every reason to stay with him instead of Jared, and as it turns out, they both cheated on me…. But something wasn't right. With Jared, I still felt like he was the great guy he always had been. I felt like he just screwed up, but with Jasper… With Jasper, I felt almost as if a monster had taken his place. Right as the door squeaked open, it hit me, and it hit me hard.

_"Let go of me!" I screamed._

_"Make me!" Jasper growled out. "What did that __**mutt **__tell you?"_

_"None of your damn business!"_

_"It's sure as fuck my business when __**you want to fuck him**__! I felt the fucking lust Bella, and I swear your scent filled that room. It was killing you just to __**sit**__ next to him." He shook me a bit, "You fucking wanted him to fuck the shit out of you, didn't you?"_

_"__**Yes**__," I barked out, "But that's __**your **__damn fault for not being here! You're __**always**__ at work and I __**never**__ see you!"_

_Jasper slapped my cheek before pulling me into a kiss. I was barely able to push him off of me, "__**NO!**__"_

_Jasper grabbed both of my arms and pinned me to a nearby wall, "You're going to do this, and you're going to love it."_

_"No," I said loudly, causing him to squeeze my wrist as he kissed my neck. I groaned in pain as I whimpered, "No... Jasper, stop. Please."_

_Jasper pulled back and looked at me in disgust, "You'll be his little __**slut**__, but you won't give any to your fiancé?"_

_I glared at the man before me, finally seeing he wasn't the man I fell in love with years prior. "Leave me alone."_

_I closed my eyes, and refused to look at him. Jasper still had me pinned against the wall and started to nibble on my ear. While he was nibbling on my ear, an insatiable amount of lust and love surged through my body. I realized then that Jasper was twisting my emotions. "__**Stop**__," I pleaded moaning as he continued to nibble on my ear, tears flooding my eyes._

_"You __**want**__ me," He huffed out, reaching his hand down to my thong to rub me. "And you're going to get me like the little slut you are." I felt another surge of lust and moaned loudly._

_"I love you," He muttered, rubbing harder._

Jasper raped me. Jasper Hale, my fiancé, used his powers on me and raped me… And for some reason, I forgot… What the hell?

"Bella," The voice whispered, freezing my thoughts and movements. It was Jasper. "Bella, sweetie, wake up… I've come to take you home."

"Leave me alone," I hissed out, forcing my eyes open to look at him. "You need to leave and you need to leave now."

"Bella, I'm sorry about Angela. I'm gonna stop seeing her I swe-"

"Yeah? What about raping me? Are you gonna go back in time and change that?" I shrieked.

Jasper's face turned from apologetic to menacing. "You are coming with me, and that's final."

"Over my dead body," I hissed out.

"Sweetie, Bella, you don't know what you're talking about. You hit your head pretty hard… Now, come with me?"

I felt these urges being thrown at me emotionally, but they didn't actually affect me. Then I realized, Jasper had been using his powers on me. "No," I growled out, "And your damn powers don't work on me anymore. Get the fuck out of my room."

Jasper shook his head before pulling out a syringe. I wasn't sure what was in it, but I knew I didn't want it. He looked to my chart and grabbed it. "Son of a bitch," He growled out. "Carlisle must know what's been going on."

It hit me pretty hard then. The pills he'd been giving me to help the pain I had been having…. How things seemed fuzzy… Jasper was drugging me to forget about him raping me… "You've been drugging me?" I questioned, mortified.

He glared at me, his eyes almost amber. He'd caved in… He'd had human blood.

"You need to leave," I whispered.

"Fuck, Bella." He growled out before unhooking my monitors and unplugging them, "You're coming with me." He picked me up by the neck, "And I will do anything to make you come with me." He squeezed harder around my neck, "Even if that means forcing you to pass out… You're gonna come with me you little slut." He laughed, "You little slutty Bitch."

Tears came to my eyes as it became harder to breath, and as my need for oxygen increased. I hated that Jasper enjoyed calling me these names. "So, little slut," He laughed again, "You're going to come with me... Got it?"

"Like hell," I heard her pixie voice before I could see her. The next thing I knew, I was in strong arms, I glanced up to see Val, and tried to smile at him. Jasper was being held up in the air by Alice, who slammed him against the wall, "You little fucker. What do you think you're proving? Be glad we're in a hospital or rip your dick off right now and start a fire with it just for the rest of your body." She shoved him down onto the ground and turned to me, "Bella, are you okay?"

"He…" I was trying to process everything, and I didn't know what they knew, "He raped me, Alice… He raped me."

Alice frowned and turned back to Jasper, who was looking at his phone, "Angela's in labor," He barely whispered.

"Don't worry about her," Alice hissed. "Because today's the day you die."

"What's going on?" Jared ran into the room and saw me, "Bella, are you okay?" He ran over to where I was. By the time I turned back to where Jasper was he had disappeared out the window.

"Leave it be, Alice," I heard Val say from behind me, "We'll get his ass later… Isabella? Are you alright?"

I shook my head while looking at Jared, tears streaming down my face, "He raped me Jared…. And he called me a slut… And he drugged, and- and he cheated on me." I was full on crying by then.

Jared pulled me to his chest before picking me up and setting me on the bed in his arms, "I know, sweetie… I know… Let it out…. I'm here now." He looked over at whoever was reassembling the monitors on me, "I'm not leaving this room until she does."

"Wise choice," Valtair said from the door, obviously watching it.

"Agreed," Alice chimed in, plugging in the machine.

Jasper Hale was a monster. I knew that now.


	26. The Death of My Soul

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I would quiet possibly punch Jackson after writing all of this about his character and then kiss him and plead insanity… after he forgave me, I'd go to Bronson's hotel room and we'd have some fun time in the Jacuzzi._

_**Twimama17-**__ Thanks!_

_**Mickeydee-**__ I'm glad she did too! And thank you! XD_

_**BigTimeGleekBTR-**__ He really is cray cray. He's lost his mind, and I'm pretty sure Angela isn't that far behind him lol_

_**Siobhan Whitlock-**__ A headache? Really? I'm sorry about that doll! _

_Assper stole your socks, you say? Brb killing him! _

_Lol Seriously, the demise will come, but you might hate me a little after this chapter for prolonging it. _

_**Melody-Rose-20-**__ I wish, but I can't tell you yes or no just yet…. XD_

_**Kouga's older woman-**__ ADDICT IN THE HOUSE PEOPLE! XD lol I really hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

_ConfederateWidow- I already messaged you, but I just wanted to reiterate in case you read this chapter, that I'm going to miss you as a reader! _

_Greywolflove- Yes, the truth always has a way of coming out. EVERY truth XD_

**Bella's POV**

"I'm not leaving again until you do," Jared whispered, holding me against his chest as I cried that day.

I didn't respond, but he stayed over the course of the week that I was there recovering from any major injuries. I didn't say much, I just wondered how Jasper's personality could do a 180 over the course of two years. He went from giving up Angela for me to raping me then giving me medicine to forget about it, and hiding a relationship from Angela just to be selfish. There was so much I wanted to know, and only one person could answer those questions.

Today was my release day according to Carlisle, who knew all of the things Jasper had done at this point, "But Bella," Carlisle murmured, "If you don't feel safe do not hesitate to come find one of us. I believe Alice has already decided she's going to stay with you at Charlie's to keep everyone safe there." I nodded my head slowly, "Will you be okay?" He frowned.

I shrugged, "I mean, I guess so."

Carlisle nodded and looked around the room, "So who is taking you home?"

"I am," Seth piped up before anyone else.

"Seth," Jared looked at him hesitantly.

"No "Seth"-ing me, Jared. That's my sister. I have every right to drive her home. You two have plenty of time to sort everything out and talk later." Seth stuck his tongue out at Jared eliciting a laugh from me.

I tuned out everything else, and just stared at my hand, wrapped in Jared's, and questioned what was going to happen next.

Papers were signed, first by me saying that I would take care of myself, then by Seth, to get me home safely. Jared tried to kiss me, and as much as we kissed when I first woke up, I couldn't let him kiss me now. "Jared, no. No… Look, I love you, I do, but there are still some things that I have to work out."

"Are you thinking about going back to-"

I shook my head as I interrupted him, "No… But I do need answers from him… Not just him though, I need some answers from you too, and until then, until my heart feels like it's not bleeding, I can't… We can't."

Jared nodded his head, worry for me surrounding his features, "Bella, its okay. I understand. I just want you happy, and right now, there's a lot you're going through that I know you want to handle by yourself. I respect that, but at the same time, Bella, you need to understand that I'm not going to force you into deciding to be with me. I think you know all of the answers you're wanting from me already. In fact, I'm pretty sure we've all told you the main answer over and over. You just want proof, and I can't give you that. I can only give you my word, and tell you that that pull you feel every time you're around me and that longing for me to be there, it works both ways, and I love you Bella. Hell, I think I've always loved you." He cupped his hand around my neck before sighing and leaning away from me; resting the urge to kiss me.

I nodded my head slowly and got into my car with Seth. I didn't say anything until we were far away from the hospital. "Seth, instead of turning off to go to Charlie's like you're supposed too, I need you to keep driving."

"Why?" Seth questioned, glancing at me, "Where are we going?"

"You know where," I whispered.

"Bella," Seth shook his head, "I can't."

"I need to get my things," I pleaded, "And I need answers that only Jasper will give me." Seth already has his answer set on his face. He wasn't going to do it. "Seth, I need to go there. I need these answers… I feel like it's the only way I'll be able to be happy again."

Seth sighed as we came to the turn off to the house, but he looked straight at me as he passed it, "You have five minutes to get in there, get your damn answers from that jackass, and get back out. If not, I'll kill the son of a-"

I smiled, interrupting him, "Stop hanging around people. We're all bad influences on you."

Seth laughed humorously and rolled his eyes, "Seriously Bella, get in there, and get out."

I nodded my head and pecked my little brother on the cheek before running into the house. I froze at the door in shock though. Angela survived her labor obviously. She was holding two babies and wearing my sun dress and my slippers too.

Now, it doesn't bother me to share things, but she had already stolen every damn other thing from me when she got together with Jasper. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled out.

She smiled up at me, even though I know she knew I was there, "Hi Bella. Look, this whole thing is just… silly. We can work it out."

"Like hell," I bit out, "I don't share men."

"Neither do I, Bella," She laughed. "I just want us to stay friends."

"Friends don't do what you've done Angela. Ever. And you and Jasper don't communicate obviously because that's exactly what he wants… For you to share him with me." I wanted my words to hurt her. Hell, I wanted them to burn her to a crisp like fire.

Angela's eyes swelled up with anger, pure anger. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"Get the fuck out of my clothes," I retorted, then shook my head, "No, wait, you burn them. Sluts like you," I shook my head, "I don't want anything that's been on your body," Jasper walked down the stairs in his doctors uniform, "Or anything that's been in it either," I hissed.

"Bella," Jasper smiled at me, "You've come to your senses."

"No," I laughed out, "I came to get my damn stuff, but it's obvious that Angela has my life now. She's even wearing my ring, Jasper." I looked down at my finger, wondering when he took it from me.

Angela giggled, "We're engaged silly. Of course I'd have a ring."

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch." I glared at her.

"You've made it abundantly clear that you don't want your things if Angela's touched them… So why are you still here?" He questioned, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I want answers," I huffed out as he took a step toward me, "And if you take one more step toward me, so help me God, do not think for one second that the wolves won't be here to kick your damn ass."

Jasper laughed and took another step toward me. He tilted his head and smiled wider, "No wolves," He glanced at Angela, who seemed very confused. "Angela, be a dear and take care of the twins while Bella and I go upstairs and consummate our relationship once and for all."

"Like hell," I took a step out the door, and Seth was at my side in a split second. "Why the fuck did you rape me?"

Jasper shrugged and smiled, "It wasn't rape the way you were screaming my name, darlin'."

"For you to stop," I hissed out.

Jasper laughed and shook his head, "You're obviously demented. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why did you cheat on me asshole?"

Jasper shrugged and laughed again, "Angela is just a sex toy to me Bella. That's all she'll ever be. She makes things interesting in the bedroom. In fact, after I change you, I'm planning on letting you see how interesting things can get. "

I shook my head in disgust and pushed against Seth, "I'm done here. Let's go."

"What have you done to him?" Angela hissed after us; well, Seth who was practically carrying a trembling little girl to the car, "I'm going to fucking kill you for all of this you bitch! He's mine!"

"Well, that didn't go exactly as planned," I looked at Seth, who was looking back in his mirror, shaking himself.

"Yeah," He huffed out, "Now we're in more fucking trouble than we ever have been."

_Hey all! More drama I know! And another cliffe! Sorrta… lol XD I bet you all hate me right now, right? What do you all think about this chapter? I'm pretty sure you all are convinced I'm killing everyone in this story…. Which might be a possibility. Lol XD_

_So, as you all can tell I've been changing my pen name. I'm trying to find one that fits my personality as a writer, and I had this thought. Who knows my writing better than me? THE PEOPLE WHO READ IT! Sooo, I want you all to give me some suggestions for a new pen name porfavor! _

_Speaking of changing things, WOW! This new layout sort of hurts my eyes, but I love it! Now I can work on cover art for my stories, and that excites me! XDDD What do you all think of it?_

_Xoxo,_

_Nita_


	27. The Truth of The Matter

_don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I would quiet possibly punch Jackson after writing all of this about his character and then kiss him and plead insanity… after he forgave me, I'd go to Bronson's hotel room and we'd have some fun time in the Jacuzzi._

_HEY I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! I have yet to tell you all about my tumblr for those you who also have one! I'm loveswritingfanfiction on tumblr, and you guys can follow me if you have one! If you don't, I encourage you to get one! Also, I'm going to start posting stuff about my fanfics (not just Nayeli) over there. So those of you who are interested in possible spoilers (yes, previews into the next chapter), maybe some fanart (I would love to see that!), come join me! I've even thought about dedicating a tag to my Fanfiction._

_**Twimama17-**__ I know what you mean!_

_**Lungul-**__ I think everyone wants them to die deary! ;-) Now worries. You don't rape Bella and steal her man and then get away with it __**and**__ a happy ending to boot. XD_

_**BigTimeGleekBTR-**__ Thank you! I'm glad you love my cliffies! I kind of think Angela always has had __**some**__ form of crazy in her in this story lol_

_**Siobhan Whitlock-**__ No it didn't! Big explosion you say? Maybe Cherish should toss a bomb at them eh?_

_**Melody-Rose-20-**__ Ah! That's a good pen name for me! I really like this one I've got now, but that one may very well become mine_

_Yup Jasper's a daddy now…. And he's crazy still! Haha I was hoping someone would comment about Seth being the "chauffeur" lol XD_

_**Kouga's older woman-**__ I don't want you to get the shakes so I made this one extra-long! XD_

_**Greywolflove-**__ thank you!_

**Bella's POV**

It took weeks for me to even want to try to talk to anyone, to live, but Jared stayed by my side until I had accepted everything that had happened. The kids at school were patient with me, and before I knew it, April was upon us, and I finally wanted to smile again. I knew there was only one person who could make me smile after all of this, and that was the man I was walking with right now. Instead of smiling though, I was frowning. I had, stupidly, decided that before I even tried to move on I needed to know why _Jared _cheated on me. Instead, I was told of a wicked bitch who decided that she had enough of Jared being happy with someone else; about how she was drunk, or at least that's what Jared had thought, and he was tired and going home. Kim waited for him by his truck and I assume she planted one on him right as I came onto the scene. From what Jared had pieced together, she followed me out to Leah's, and then ran back to his truck right before I left. It was just luck for Kim that he was leaving.

"And that's what happened?" I asked, squeezing my hand that was entwined with his. "She used you; well, she used the situation to tear us apart?"

Jared nodded and squeezed my hand back, "Manipulative bitch if you ask me."

"Then why were you kissing her?" I asked skeptically, "Why was she holding on to you?"

"She was holding onto me and I was letting her because I thought she was drunk and about to fall over. I tried countless times to get her off of me, but like I said, I thought she was drunk." Jared answered automatically, and then he frowned at me, "But I didn't kiss her Bella. You've been saying I have, but I really didn't."

I stopped in my tracks and turned toward him. I waited until Jared assumed the same position. "You," I took my hand from his and placed it on his cheek, forcefully bringing his face down to my own, next to my ear, "were kissing her just like this… Right here," I took a deep breath as his lips skimmed from below my ear down the rest of my neck.

"I," He smiled at me, "was whispering in her ear."

"Sweet nothings?" I questioned, my shoulder arched up, trying to erase the existence of the chill I had on my neck now.

Jared laughed at my question, "More like "what the fuck?"" He laughed again and continued to explain, "Kim was saying that she knew something about you… and the way she was talking, it was just drunk Kim talking. My curiosity got the better of me and I asked what she knew. She kept saying that she couldn't tell me, but Kim kept holding my arms, like she didn't want me to leave. Finally, I was getting annoyed, and I was about to fall over from sleepless nights, I whispered in her ear to tell me… then you came onto the scene, and she laughed and said her secret was that you weren't mine anymore."

"And that's all?" I asked again, desperately wanting to believe his honest expression and the way he laughed at even thinking about loving Kim over me.

Jared bent his head down so his forehead was against my own, nose against nose; his arms wrapped around my waist, mine against his chest, "Bella, why on Earth would I try so damn hard to get you back all of this time if you weren't my imprint… Fuck the imprint part, if I wasn't helplessly in love with you?" I wanted to cry, but instead, I looked down to the ground. "Look at me Bella." I looked up, eyes filled with crystal, "You are the love of my life. I know you feel what I feel, and I know you need time, but you also need to hear this." He took one his hands and placed it on my own, moving it up his chest; to his heart. "You feel that? That heartbeat? My heart beats, Isabella Marie Swan, and it only beats for you. You are the light of my world, and nothing, no vampire, no crazed ex-girlfriend, no one is going to change that. You are my choice. You're my world."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, but I knew what I wanted to say. I wanted to act like these last few months, last couple of years, hadn't happened. I wanted to act like I picked him, and I stayed to hear him out like I should have instead of jumping to conclusions, but if all of that was true, then I didn't deserve him. "Jared," I heard myself saying, "You have no idea how much I want to believe you, but I can't."

Jared looked broken before masking all emotions from me, "Why?"

I sighed and smiled, tears threatening to blind me, "Jared I have loved so much, and each time it gets worse. You've said so yourself. I want to believe you, but I can't trust myself to make the right choice obviously. I need some kind of proof, and it's not because I don't believe. It's because I shouldn't. With my track record, Edward, Jake even, and, and J-Jasper, every single one of them have left me. How do I know you won't Jared? How do I know you didn't that night?"

Jared nodded his head while I talked and took a few minutes to process everything before speaking up. "You know, Bella. You know, and I think that scares you a little. To be so sure, and it's completely understandable… With what you just told me, how you pick the wrong guy constantly, it's understandable to be afraid once you're sure you've made the right choice. The thing that's different Bella is with Edward, there was Jake. Jake made you question that love didn't he?" I nodded and he smiled, "There was also Jasper, I'm pretty sure," I nodded and felt a knife turning in my stomach from the mention of his name, "Sorry," Jared whispered, eyes immediately worried for me. I smiled, letting him know to go on, "Then with Jake, I kind of think there was me."

"What?" I questioned immediately, my frown turning into a smile.

"You remember the first time we officially met?"

"When Paul and Jake got into that fight?" I asked.

Jared smiled and nodded his head, "Remember on our way to Emily's?"

I smiled. I did remember.

"_Get Bella to Emily's." Sam ordered Embry and Jared._

"_Guess the wolf's outta the bag," Embry grinned at me. I was still in shock and couldn't move._

"_Come on," Jared grabbed my hand and placed one on my back, pulling me gently._

_I felt a small shock run through me and looked up at him, "What was that?"_

_Jared seemed to be a little shocked himself, but murmured, "Later," under his breath as he helped into the car and took my keys from my hand. Jared got into the driver's seat and started the car. Somehow, my hand found his again. I thought it was for comfort at the time. He looked down, shocked, but squeezed my hand reassuringly. Jared smiled over at me then looked in his mirror; his goofy smile turning into a guilt filled face. "Um,"_

_He shook his head and got out the car to talk to Embry. The next thing I knew, Embry was in the truck with me instead of Jared. Jared crawled into the bed of the truck. "Jared thinks they might need his help."_

"_Oh," I whispered, looking down at my hand. "Okay." I felt empty._

"Embry knew?" I questioned. "You told him?"

Jared nodded his head. "It took me forever to try and figure out when I actually imprinted on you, but that was it. I just didn't really accept it until after you and Jake ended things. I didn't want him hurt." I nodded my head and he grinned wickedly at me, "But I did try to flirt a little."

"And tried to make it seem harmless," I laughed.

"_Pay up. She didn't puke." Jared rolled his eyes but pulled five dollars out of his pocket and gave it to Embry. Embry grinned before glancing my way, "Told you she was tough. She does run with bloodsuckers."_

_I asked to go back and check on Jake, genuinely freaked out. Jared laughed, but his eyes were reassuring me, "I hope Paul gets some teeth in him. Serve him right."_

"_No way. Jake's a natural. You see him phase on the fly? I gotta fiver says Paul doesn't touch him," Embry laughed out. I just stood still, unsure what to think of it all._

"_Easy money. Paul's been at it longer." Jared laughed._

_They both stopped in their tracks and turned around. They walked back to me, and Embry held out his hand, "Come on in. We won't bite."_

"_Speak for yourself," Jared smiled at me before licking his lips._

_I felt a blush creeping up on my face as I followed them. "Who's this?" Emily, I now knew, questioned Jared and Embry as they reached out for the muffins._

"_Bella Swan. Who else?" Jared smiled back at me, thumb tapping against his muffin as he licked his lips again._

"_So you're the vampire girl?" Emily questioned._

_I nodded my head slowly. I suppose I was. "And you're… You're the wolf girl?"_

_Emily smiled and nodded her head, "I guess you could say that, but I'm just engaged to one." Embry was going to grab a second muffin before finishing the first. Emily slapped at his hand. I smiled, as did Jared, "Save some for your brothers." Emily smiled over at me before holding out the huge hand sized muffin, "Muffin Bella?"_

_I smiled and walked over to her, taking the Muffin in hand. "Thanks."_

_Emily smiled and shook her head, "Leave it to Jacob to get around Sam's gag order."_

"_He didn't say anything or... couldn't." I shrugged, not knowing how true that statement was._

"_That's a wolf thing." Embry declared, leaning forward in his seat. "Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not –"_

"_Would you shut up?" Jared stood up, a smile playing at his lips as he walked over to me, "These are trade secrets," He wrapped his arm around me long enough to say, "Damn it, this chick runs with vampires." It was just long enough to send tingles through my whole body.  
>"You can't actually run with vampires," I looked into Jared's eyes, talking breathlessly, "Because they're fast. Really fast."<em>

_"Oh yeah?" Jared leaned in, full out smiling, "Well, we're faster." He leaned in more. Our lips were practically touching, "Freaked out yet?"_

_I took a deep breath right as Sam and Jake came into the room, "Jake was right. You're good with weird."_

_I took a deep breath, trying to figure out all of my thoughts as I tried to decipher if he meant them being wolves or if he meant Jared's actions._

I smiled over at Jared, who was remembering the same things surely. "Okay… You made me question Jake before Jake even happened."

Jared nodded his head and moved his hands up and down my arms gently, "And I think you've questioned him since I told you about me imprinting on you."

"Your point?" I questioned.

"I'm the only one you haven't had to question really." He smiled, "I mean, yeah you were confused before, but that's because you truly love when you love… But you knew; you knew it was me. That wasn't a question in your mind. I would swear it wasn't."

I smiled and stood on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek, "I have a lot to think about. I'm gonna go talk to Jake for a little while. Then go over to Leah's and see if she wants to go to the park, and I'm sure Alice and the vampires want some alone time with me tomorrow, so.. I'll see you at prom?"

Jared smiled down at me, nodding his head slowly before kissing my check, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I smiled, but I turned quickly to walk back to my car. Luck had it be, that Jake was there waiting for me, "Please tell me that you weren't out here walking by yourself when a crazed newborn is after you, Bells." Jake said wearily.

"No," Jared called from behind me, "She wasn't."

Jake smiled and nodded his head, "Good."

"Lucky you're here. Shorty here wanted to talk to you," Jared winked at me before starting a light jog. "I'll see you two later."

I watched as Jared jogged into the distance before climbing into my car. Jake followed suit and smiled at me from the passenger's side, "What's up Bell?"

"I have questions," I said, my hands gripping the steering wheel, but I wasn't making an effort to start the car.

"Okay," Jake laughed. "What about?"

"About the night before I left for New York… The bonfire… What the hell actually happened?" I looked at Jake, hands still on the wheel.

"Bella," Jake said, "We were wrong. Jared wasn't cheating… I swear he wasn't. I thought he was and for the longest time, I wouldn't do anything with the pack because he cheated on you, and I saw what a wreck you were before New York. I wanted to kill him because I do love you Bella. You're my sister, and I'll always love you. I wouldn't lie to you… Kim was being a manipulative, conniving bitch."

I nodded my head and started the car. "That's all I wanted to know."

Jake laughed and smiled, "Really? That's great… I mean, I take it that means you're ready to be with Jared?"

"Am I over Jasper?" I asked, smiling though it still pained me to think of what he did. Jake shrugged and nodded his head, "Yes. I'm 100% over that ass. Am I over what he did to me?" I shrugged, "I don't think I'll ever be over that, but Jared is nothing like him. He would never hurt me."

Jake nodded his head, smiling. The car was silent until we got to Leah's. He was staring at me. I turned in my seat and tilted my head slightly, "What?"

"An-gel-a," He pronounced her name slowly, as to not upset me. Sure I was in fear of what she could do, but I wasn't worried. "She's been running the boarder lately… Testing her limits. Each time she somehow gets closer and closer in La Push. She's looking for something."

"For me," I nodded my head slowly. I had moved in with Paul and Leah once Alice and Val started building a house that was near La Push.

Jake shrugged and sighed, "Bella, you're still getting those threatening messages aren't you?"

I shrugged and looked down at my hands. Angela knew my number and would call everyday telling me what a bitch I was for making Jasper obsess over me. It wasn't like I could stop Jasper from showing up at the high school daily. If I could, I would have. Luckily, Charlie got a restraining order against Jasper so he'd have to stay away from me. That was the only reason he had left me alone this last month. I had my phone number changed, but somehow I still received the messages. She even showed up at the school once. She was staring in at me during my study hall from the single window in my new room. She was truly going just as crazy as Jasper, "Bella?"

"Yes," I sighed out, "I'm still getting those messages. I'm still being threatened, but I don't want to think about it right now. I'm a sponsor for the seniors and I have to go and be happy for these kids and I want to be happy Jake. Thinking about Angela being crazy does not help."

Jake nodded his head, but frowned at me, "Bitch is gonna have to die," He whispered, "She's got determination in her eyes Bella, and it's either you or her."

"Then let it be me," I shrugged, "She was innocent in all of this Jake. Jasper could have been using his damn powers on her, and if I had been truly honest with myself from the start I would have never let Jasper think that I was going to stay with him. I would have never let myself think that."

"It's not your fault, Bella," Jake raised his voice. Paul stepped out onto the porch to see what was going on.

"Says you," I hissed. "But it is, Jake." No matter how wrong Jasper was for doing the things he did, and no matter how sick he was, things got out of hand because I didn't admit to myself a long time ago everything that was going on.

Jacob shook his head, opening the car door, "We'll talk about this later Bella, and don't think we won't."

I rolled my eyes as Jake ran into the woods. Paul met me halfway into the yard. "I'll go check on him, but why's he so pissed?"

I shrugged and smiled at Paul, "Don't worry about that right now. You're gonna go check on him and you'll know. Apparently we're going to talk about it later, and knowing Jake, it'll be all of us… Especially after you and whoever else is in their wolf form right now find out."

Paul laughed and shook his head, "You know us too well." He looked out into the woods and sighed, "I'm gonna go check on him-"

"First," I interrupted. "Paul, I have a question."

"What?" He smiled at me.

"Well, I was wondering if… if Kim was as devious as I've been told she is."

Paul cracked up, "Shit Bella. You have so much going on, and you want to ask me about that bitch?" I shrugged and smiled a bit. He laughed and shook his head, "She tore you away from Jared on purpose and is the reason for all the shit that's happened over the past couple years honestly." I bit my tongue, not wanting to get into this argument again. "If she's not "devious" then I'd love to know what the bitch is."

I smiled, secretly loving Paul right now, "Thanks Paul," I kissed his check, "You're great."

He laughed and ran out into the woods as I ran inside.

"Kissing my husband on the check?" Leah faked pain and grinned at me, "What can I do for my best friend today dear?"

"Let me take you and your amazing kids to the park." I grinned at her.

Leah tossed one hand dramatically to her chest, the other covering her lips, "Isabella, are you asking me on a date? How did you know my kids were the way to my heart?"

I rolled my eyes and grinned at one of my best friends, "Oh I don't know… I just live with you now and all."

She laughed and started walking to her bedroom, "Let me get dressed, and we'll go."

"Wear something sexy," I sang out as she shut the door.

I could still hear her "Oh ha-ha," in my head as I brought the twins out onto the porch where Seth was now standing. "Hey Bells!" He pulled me into a hug before picking up his niece and nephew to kiss them. "I just stopped by to let Leah know that Emily _is_ in labor." He was still smiling down at Bell and Harry.

I blinked, processing what Seth had said, "Really? She's not due until next month!"

"And to make matters worse," Seth sighed, "Guess who's filling in while Dr. Carver's on vacation?"

I closed my eyes and cursed, "Why?"

Seth shrugged and sighed. By now, Leah was outside with us, frowning. "We'll go to the park, Bella." She said staring at me before turning to Seth. "He's not threatening her is he?"  
>Seth shook his head, "Sam's refusing to let him touch her, as is Emily. Sarah is with Emily's mom at their house."<p>

Leah nodded her head and sighed, "I'll run over and get Sarah. You take Em's mom to the house. Bella," She looked at me again, "Call Emmett and Valtair. They're the strongest vampires I know. If you want to go to the hospital-"

"I'm going to need body guards." I growled out. "Just great."

Leah shrugged and glanced over at Seth, "Call Sean and Nikki while she calls them. " She looked down at her stomach calmly before looking back to Seth, "I'm feeling kind of off about this."

Seth nodded his head immediately and turned to me with a smile, "You haven't met Nikki yet, have you? She's really nice! Sean's little sister… Same age as me. You'll love her."

Leah rolled her eyes and I smiled at Seth, "Oh," Leah continued, "Don't let Jared find out."

"Don't let Jared find out about what?"

I turned around and couldn't stop myself from running into Jared. His arms wrapped around me immediately and I sighed, "They're just worry-warts is all."

Maybe this was what hell was like. Not knowing if your loved ones were safe… Worrying every second of the day for safety. This, this was my own personal hell.

_Okay, so this was definitely NOT how I planned on ending this one… What do you think? I hope that you all really enjoy this! I have no clue how the next chapter is going to go now that my brain has thrown this little bit in! AHHH! Now I gotta get back on track with my plan….. But how? I guess we'll see!_

_Oh by the way, if you all have any request about what you'd like to see happen in the story, tell me! Even if you have to send me a message about it! I love listening to what people are thinking might happen. It inspires me! :-D_


	28. Rebirthing

_I don't own Twilight, but I want to screw Jackson and Bronson… And no, I'm not a whore._

_**Twimama17- **__Thank You Dear!_

_**Lungul-**__ Painful? If you insist! Kim, Kim has her payback coming to her in this chapter actually. And Thank you!_

_**BigTimeGleekBTR-**__ Thank you!_

_Bella's interaction with everyone (The pack and vampires (Alice, Emmett, Val, Riley, ect.) reactions especially because she doesn't treat them any different than a human being. It's just like, "Oh hey, you're not normal… Cool. Let's be friends!" lol) Maybe you ARE being overly hopeful!... But maybe you're not!_

_**Melody-Rose-20-**__ See, I felt sorry for her too… Until I started thinking about how crazy she must be to go along with Jasper… Then after that chapter where Jasper basically calls her a whore in front of Bella, I started feeling sorry for her again. haha_

_**Kouga's older woman-**__ Okay! Here's a little more!_

_**Greywolflove-**__ Thank you!_

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting with Leah in the park as I took in a deep breath, "Yes Leah," I answered for what seemed to be the millionth time, "I'm sure I'm okay with not going to the hospital." I smiled over at her, over exaggerating my features. Leah laughed and rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Leah… I just… I can't face him right now. Especially in a situation where he could hurt a lot of innocent people… Like that precious baby boy that's coming into the world right now."

Leah sighed and nodded her head, "Okay. So, what do you want to do today?" She questioned, gazing at Seth with Harry and Bell in the sand box.

"Actually," I smiled, eyes cast upon the same scene, "I have a question for you… _Both of you,"_ I added.

Seth grinned and nodded his head to say he could hear me. Leah smiled too and looked over at me, "What would that be Bella?"

I tried to gather my thoughts. I tried to block out every thought of Jasper as I tried to recall what I wanted to talk to Leah about this morning. "Um..." I couldn't remember. All I could think of was Jasper, sinking his teeth into that beautiful baby, and it dying and it being my fault somehow. "Um," I could hear the shaking in my voice.

"Bella?" Seth was beside us, twins in hands, in a split second, "Bells you okay?"

"Bella?" Leah questioned.

I barely managed to shake my head as the tears started to fall. Every person Jasper hurt after me; their blood would be on my hands, and that pained me even more than my own experience. I closed my eyes and tried to escape my thoughts, but it seemed the tighter I shut my eyes the more vivid the memories were.

_"You'll be his little __**slut**__, but you won't give any to your fiancé?"_

I cringed at the voice in my head, but somehow -I cried myself out over the months- and all I could feel was red hot anger.

"And the bitch bought it," I heard someone cackling.

I opened my eyes a bit to see Kim with her older sister, Naica, pushing a baby carriage; both were laughing hysterically. Naica smiled a coy, vengeful type of smile, as she noticed me. She looked at Kim and nodded our way. "Tell me again."

Leah and Seth were shaking with obvious furry. I, on the other hand, was just broken and trying to place every piece of me back together.

Kim made eye contact with me and licked her lips before breaking out into a smile, "Well you see," She murmured loud enough for me to hear, without breaking eye contact, "Bella and Jared were always good friends. When she came back to Forks she didn't have anything to do with Jared or Jake or anyone from around here, but as soon as she showed up, he dumped me. I knew I had to get back at her. She dated Jake for the longest time, and I made pass after pass at him at school, but he just blew those off. Then they broke up, and she started falling for Jared. I knew then that all I had to do was get the little bitch away from Jared and throw myself all over him to piss her off and then," She laughed, her eyes twinkling victory at me, "Then I ruined their relationship. Now neither of them are happy, and I'm a beautiful mother." She gushed.

"More like a whore," I heard myself saying before I had authorized the words to leave my mouth. I was standing up now.

"Bella," Kim laughed, "Just because you can't get pregnant and I have two babies doesn't mean I'm a whore. It just means you're a bitch who deserves to die alone."

My hand went across her check and a scowl reddened my face. Naica was too busy keeping baby number one away from the fight that was about to break out to help her sister. "You're the bitch… Two years of my life have been wasted because of you."

"Oh honey please," She laughed, rubbing her cheek a little, "Just because Jared fucks me every day instead of you doesn't mean I've ruined your life. It means I won."

I slapped her again and she was scowling, "Bitch."

"I was raped because of your little revenge plot you dumbass" I slapped her again and started storming off, "Be glad you're pregnant bitch."

Leah and Seth kept pace with me, both equally stunned at what had just happened. We were in the hospital before I knew it, face to face with Dr. Jasper W. Hale-Cullen. "Hello," he murmured, smiling at us all.

I walked up to him, knowing he wouldn't dare hurt me in public, and punched him right on the nose. I wanted to flinch so bad after punching him, but instead, I remained straight faced and hissed, "You are a rapist. You deserve to die."

"Such strong allegations from someone who's upset that I called off our wedding," He cooed, "You could go to jail for that kind of shit Bella," He smirked, "But I love you too much… As soon as you admit you were wrong, I'll let you come home and Angela will just be my weekend whore like always." I slapped his face again with my hurt hand and made it to the receptionist desk. Luckily, she was to busy filing her nails to notice the scene that just occurred, "Emily Uley, please."

The receptionist blew a bubble from the gum she was chewing and typed away on the keyboard before smiling a toothy smile, "Aww, she was just put out into a room… Looks like you'll be seeing a newborn baby in room 3M85." All form of emotions disappeared as she blew another bubble and turned the page in her magazine, starting on her next hand.

Nikki, Sean's sister, met us at the door, "Is it safe for her here?" She asked Leah and Seth as she pulled me into a hug. Nikki had turned into a wolf around the time of my car accident.

"Pretty sure," Seth whispered.

"Sure is," Leah reiterated, "She, she slapped around on Kim before punching Jasper."

Nikki pulled out of the hug, eyes bulging as she looked down at my hand, "My God Bella! Your hand is all bruised. Are you okay?"

I smiled as pain shot through my hand a little, "Actually, this is probably the best I've felt since I met you Nikki… Is Jared in there?"

A smile came to Nikki's face as she moved so I could get to the door and murmured, "I'll go find Carlisle… Let him take care of your hand. Okay?"  
>I nodded my head, not really paying attention as I walked into the room. Jared, along with Paul, Sam, and Jake, were all standing there with goofy grins on their faces. Sam was smiling down at Sarah, who was holding a little baby and lying next to her mommy. Paul was grinning behind me, to Leah and their own children, and Jared was smiling at me. I walked over to him, feeling the contagious smile spread onto my own face, knowing that today changed everything. "How did you hurt your hand?" Jared murmured after a few minutes.<p>

I chuckled and kissed him on the neck because I was to short to reach his face, and he wasn't attempting to help me out at all, "It's a long story," I murmured.

That was the day that Joshua Thacker Uley was born, and it was the day of my own mental rebirth; the day I set myself free from my past.

_Hi all! So what do you think of this chapter? It's very short, but it was the only way I could think of to let Bella start letting go (not forgiving but putting it aside) of all of her baggage. The next chapter, I suspect will be very emotional because I have something very interesting planned. ^_^_

_I'm sorry this chapter's so short! It's just, since the last chapter didn't play out the way I intended, I had to get the story back on track somehow, and this was the only way I could think of. It's probably just a crappy filler chapter, but hopefully you all won't resent me because of that, eh?_

_Just a little side note for those of you who want information I'm not giving out in this story._

_-Joshua Uley is Sam's father (yes the father that left Sam and his mother and *theory* has it fathered Embry). Thacker Young is the given name of Emily's father in this story. Hence the reason for our little newborn's name is "Joshua Thacker Uley."_

_Emily's mother, I believe I mentioned in "Whole Again", is Sarah in this story… If not, that's how little Sarah got her first name. Sarah middle name (thus far not mentioned) is Allison, Sam's mother's name._

_Also, during the Bella/Kim scene Kim stated Bella "can't get pregnant." I know somewhere during this story, someone else said the same thing (I'm thinking it was Jasper, but I'm not 100% sure), and I just wanted to clarify that this is those people being bitchy and is in no way true. XD_

_I hope you enjoy that little bit of useless information!_

_Xoxo,_

_Nita_


	29. Game Changer

_I don't own Twilight, but I want to screw Jackson and Bronson… And no, I'm not a whore._

_**Twimama17-**__Thank you!_

_**Lungul-**__ I don't think anyone will get away with it. They're each going to suffer in some way. ^_^_

_**BigTimeGleekBTR-**__ Oh you cried? I'm so sorry darling!_

_**Melody-Rose-20-**__ I think so too ^_^ It's no problem at all! I had kindda forgotten too until I was thinking of baby names. ^_^_

_**Kouga's older woman-**__ :-] Your comments make me smile :-]_

_**Greywolflove-**__ Thank you!_

_**Mickeydee-**__ I'm glad she did too! It's a big character development on Bella's side considering she normally just deals with this kind of crap._

_**Cola Marie Lahote**__- You do? Really? Aww that made me smile! "_I WANT ASSPER TO GO DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE AND ROT IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL! " I think that's the best way it's been put so far ^_^ I normally love Jasper too! I thought, at first, it was just because it was my story, but now, I've decided Jasper just isn't a good guy in this story. He's the worst kind of bad guy there is, actually: the kind that can act like they're good. Haha it's official I love you, Cola! ( in the "you're just unbelievably awesome" sort of way lol) Welcome to the Nayeli "Let's Kill Jasper by Ourselves" fan club ^_^ It's the best fan club ever ^_^

**Bella's POV**

Alice and Rose were searching for the "perfect prom dress." I sighed as I looked up at them going through racks and racks of dresses. Alice would scrunch her nose and silently curse me for deciding I wouldn't go if Jared wasn't with me. "Guys," I sighed out after they went through the same rack fifty times, "It's not my prom. I'm just a teacher going."

"A 23-year-old teacher who's young and needs a fun night," Alice chimed out.

"And whose date isn't that bad looking either," Rose added, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the two, agreeing with Rose mentally.

"Come on," Alice smiled at me holding up two outfits, "We both picked out two outfits for you and two for each of us. Let's try 'em on!"

I internally groaned. Trying on dresses was bad enough, but Alice and Rose trying on dresses with me? I was going to take note of every single imperfection I had when I compared how we each looked. I sighed and took the two dresses from Alice's hand, knowing that fighting would be futile. Rose simply smiled and walked to the dressing room, my dresses in hand that she had picked out. We each told the woman standing in front of the door to the room how many dresses we had before entering to find our stalls. Rosalie turned to me before I could close the door to my stall in the room, "Come out when you try on each dress. I know how you are, and so does Alice. We want to see _each and every_ dress on you. Okay?"

I laughed and closed the door and locked it before I proceeded to look at the dresses. I decided to get the blue dress out of the way first. It was strapless and had some form of pattern across the boobs of it that was a cross of leopard and zebra print. It was tight around my hips and flowed out in a mermaid style. I didn't like it at all. I came out and stood in front of the three mirrors and frowned as I looked behind me to Alice, who was wearing a black and white strapless dress. She reminded me of a fifties movie; it was stunning. As for Rose, she was flawless as always. Her dress seemed to be a two piece; the red fabric barely covered her boobs before flimsily being held together in the middle with very little fabric. After showing off her very lean sides, the dress became more traditional in style and length. They looked at me for milliseconds, maybe, before going back into their own stalls wordlessly. Obviously, I was to do the same.

The next few dresses I tried on had the same response as the first. Only when it came to wearing an outrageous zebra print and yellow dress did I speak up, "Alice, Rose, it's not my prom night. It's the kids. I don't want to wear anything too ostentatious."

Rose grinned, admiring the long slit on her purple dress that showed off her extensive legs, "You think you you'd have a little faith in us after all this time Bella."

Alice walked over to me, a scowl on her face, and a train of purple flowing behind her, "You think you can do better? Then you go pick out your own dress." She ran into the dressing room and just as I was about to go into my own stall to change, she came out. "I'm waiting," She sighed.

Rose laughed and grinned at me again, "You shouldn't question Alice about fashion. You know how she is."

"I _am_ the fashionable one," She sighed out.

I rolled my eyes and eased my way out of the dress slipping my sundress back on with ease and walking out the door. Rose and Alice followed me as I walked over to a dress I had noticed when we first came into the room. It was a simple long one shoulder yellow dress. The shoulder did have some jewels dancing down, but it stopped a little past my underarm, where the ruffles on the side began. It looked so soft. "This," I nodded my head smiling back at them, "This is my dress."

Alice mouth was hanging open, and Rose looked like I was strange. "_Are you sure?_"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned.

"THIS IS PERFECTION!" Alice screamed out. "THIS DRESS," She took a deep breath and smiled at me, "That dress screams 'Bella!'"

I grinned, noting that this was probably my first experience ever enjoying shopping, and it would probably be the only time.

On our way home we passed Angela, Jasper, and a little girl and boy walking out of the forest. We were at a red light, so there was no way I could go on or stop Jasper from noticing us. He tossed his head back and waved over at me, winking and trying to be seductive. Angela glared at me, shaking her head furiously, but at least she wasn't trying to kill me.

Seeing them today, at the moment in my life after everything that had happened hadn't come to my mind and I was truly happy, it brought back feelings that killed me. The only reason it hit me so hard was because Jasper was so smug… He was happy. He wasn't hurt by anything he'd done. He didn't give a damn that he'd broken me.

"I know that look," Rose sighed out as we pulled up into the driveway of the Cullen's new home directly beside of the La Push boarder. "Alice, leave us alone for a few minutes."

Rose turned to me in the car after a few minutes. I assume she waited for Alice to be out of hearing distance, "How are you? Honestly."

I took in a deep breath and sighed, trying to be strong. Rose knew how I felt more than anyone ever could. She died, became a vampire, because of a monster. "Rose," I looked at her, tired eyes meeting tired eyes. "I'm broken. I can't move any more without thinking about what he did to me, but when I do escape from the thought, from the memories, it hits me, sooner or later, and when it does, it kills me. It kills me, Rose. Then, having to see him today, looking so confident, so sure of himself; _so proud of what he's accomplished_. I sickens me, Rose. It sickens me to know that he's going to do this to someone else."

"I know the feeling," Rose whispered. She put her hand on mine, gently, "Did I ever finish telling you that story? About my death?"

I nodded my head slowly, "Carlisle changed you, and you found Emmett later on. Everything got better with time"

Rose smiled gently, moving her hand from mine, "I left out part of the story Bell."

"What do you mean?"

Rose sighed softly before looking at me, her eyes begging me to understand, "I killed them Bella. It was the only way. It was the only way to assure myself that no one would be tossed into hell like I was because of them."

"Like I am because of Jasper," I felt the tears pouring down my face.

Rose took in a deep breath, her eyes conveying the sadness, the hurt, everything I needed to see. "Yes," She murmured, so full of hurt, "And if I could take away the pain, Bella, believe me, I would, but I can't. What I can tell you, is you have the right to end things here and now for him. You know, he's a maniac and a vampire. I couldn't let Royce live."

"And I shouldn't let Jasper," It hurt my heart to say his name, but I felt as though I had just found the remedy to all of my problems. I shook my head slowly, "Rose, I can't do that to him. He killed me, my spirit, and as much as he deserves to burn for what he's done to me. I cannot be the one who decides to take his life away. Not right now."

Rose nodded her head slowly, "I understand. It's easier to act on impulse as a vampire, and I did regret taking away a human life, at first, but then I realized, he was just a rapist, a murderer, and he didn't really give a damn about me. It's obvious that Jasper's your Royce. Until you decide to do something about it, he'll walk around like he owns the town, he'll get bold and cocky, and he'll always be there Bella. Lurking around every corner, just waiting for you to be alone."

There was a peck on the window beside of me which caused me to jump. I turned around slowly. It was Jacob. I sighed in relief. "We need to talk," He mumbled, opening the car door for me.

I dried my eyes on the back of my hand, the unexpected moisture making my vision fuzzy, and I leaned over to hug Rose. "You're a great friend."

Jake took hold of my hand, impatiently, and swung me over his shoulder gently. "It's an emergency."

Rose followed behind us, laughing at the frown on my face. Once Jake set me down, I was surrounded by vampires.

"What do you need to tell us?" Cherish asked cheerily. With all the pandemonium lately, I hadn't been able to enjoy the fact that I had a look-alike in the world.

"Angela… She's killed someone."

"Who?" I asked, immediate worry surrounding me as my thoughts went to Jared. _Where is he? Why isn't he here to get me? Is he dead? Oh God, she killed him to get back at me._

"Naica," Jacob proclaimed loudly.

_Kim's sister._

_Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter to you all! I was in a car accident recently, but everyone one and everything is okay! I hurt my leg a bit, but I'm fine now. The electricity has been coming in and out because of a series of storms we've been getting here, BUT this chapter is officially finished._

_For those of you who don't already know it, my tumblr page (loveswritingfanfiction) now has previews of all of my stories! I hope if you all have tumblr you're following me for updates! XD_

_Xoxo_

_Nita_

P.S. I would like to quote my beta reader, dreamer1483, just for a second… "Uh ohhh! Guess the bitch has to die...oh well!" Love you for that Danielle!


	30. Tis No Sweeter Sound Than That Of Death

_I don't own Twilight, watching videos from comic-con sparks my love for Jackson/Jasper again, but I have remember that it's Assper in this fic, not Jasper…. Also, I would love to go skinny dipping *wink wink* with either Bronson/Jared or Jackson/Jasper._

_**Twimama17- **__Thank you deary!_

_**BigTimeGleekBTR-**__ True, true ^_^ I thought about leaving it off without telling who she killed lol ^_^ Angewhore? OMG! OMG! OMG! ANGEWHORE! Assper and Angewhore sittin' in a tree. S-C-R-E-W-I-N-G. FIRST COMES THE BABIES. THEN SHE BECOMES A VAMPIRE… AND THEN… This doesn't rhyme… Screw it all. lol_

_**Melody-Rose-20- **__Yes, our little newborn has entered deep into the dark side. Of course, considering she already wanted to keep Jasper to herself, this is just her sort of falling into the dark-side, which isn't hard to do with such an innocent mind (as I've imagined Angela once had.) Then again, I could write a whole novel on Angela in this story in general, from Whole Again, UP until the next chapter or two honestly. _

_**Kouga's older woman-**__ A fatal house fire? No. Peace and happiness? Yes. Gah. I hate these storms. They are really annoying, no?_

_**Mickeydee- **__They shall, my dear friend. Jasper, I must admit, more-so than anyone. _

_**Cola Marie Lahote**__- First lemme get this outta my system… Cuntangela? MY DAY HAS BEEN MADE! First Angewhore, and now, Cuntangela! GAHHHH! I love my reviewers because of this! You all are awesome!_

_Okay… ^_^ I'm done now. Onto my reply: Cuntangewhore (you see what I did there? ^_^) has gone crazy, no? Cuntangewhore had no reason to kill Kim's sister (that we know of) but the writer did ^_^ (Kim and Naica were bitches to my Bella, and I can't kill Kim because my 'ethics' won't allow me too because "not every bad guy dies in real life," but I wanted to punish Kim in some way for the shit she caused... So, I went for the next best thing. I'm still not done punishing her beeteedubs.)Cuntangewhore is a CA-RAZZZZY BITCH. Lol _

_You have a shit list? Lol Sometimes I feel like I'm on people's list because I don't kill off characters fast enough. Lol ^_^_

_The Spawn of Satan? Who is the spawn of Satan? Do you mean the babies or Kim? I'm very lost… I think you mean the babies though…. _

_Naaa, you don't sound crazy at all. I mean, just look at Cherish's (_Siobhan Whitlock) _comments on any chapter, and you'll see you're not the only one who wants them to die (and would prefer to kill them yourself ^_^)_

_Thanks^_^ I'm all better now. My leg's not half as bad as it could have been, and I'm very thankful for that. ^_^_

**Bella's POV**

"What?" I questioned Jared as he held my hand gently.

"Look, Bella, we'll be at the high school. We'll be back by the time the fire's out. I had to tell you though. It's just… The elders think-"

"Screw the elders. It's _Jasper's _fault," I immediately defended the vampire who was once my friend. "If he hadn't messed with us, we wouldn't be so screwed up!"

"We?" Jared asked carefully, squeezing my hand encouragingly.

"Yes we," I sighed, taking my hand from his. "I'm just as screwed up because it makes me _happy_ to think about her dying. It makes me just as big of a murderer."

"Bella," Jared's hands surrounded my face as chocolate orbs consumed chocolate orbs, "You are not like her. You haven't killed a soul. We've found two other bodies in the woods. She's killing like crazy, Bella."

"Who?" I questioned, anxiety flooding through my body.

Jared shrugged, "She mauled their faces. It looks like a couple of travelers, but she left a note." He pulled away to fish a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, "I know you want to see this, but I don't want to show you… Know that." He said handing the crumpled up paper to me.

"You're next B.

All My Love,

-A"

I took in a deep breath and cringed into Jared, "You understand right shorty? Why I can't let her live? She's not just making empty threats now Bella. She's after you."

I nodded my head slowly, "Okay. Okay. Just, give me tonight, okay? Can the elders at least give me time to think things through?"

Jared ran his hand down his face and sighed before nodding his head, "I think they'd be able to allow it, but no more than one night, Bella."

"One night is all I ask."

We walked back to the Cullen's house and were meet by Alice on the deck, "The wolves are gonna have to leave Bella. At least for a few hours until you leave for prom tonight."

"Why?" Jared asked immediately guarded and glancing around the area,

"She was here," Alice answered immediately. "Seth started smelling a different vampire in the air so Valtair and Emmett ran to the door. She was running off in the distance laughing, and she left this note."

She gave it to me, a frown clear on her face,

"B,

Bitch, you better watch out.

I'm everywhere damn it.

-Ang"

"You still need that one night?" Jared asked from over my shoulder.

I shook my head slowly, "No… Let's just.." I looked up at the room full of wolves and vampires and even a few humans, "Let's just leave. Let's leave right now."

"What do you mean, Bella?" Sam asked from the middle of the room, staring at me intently.

"I mean, let's leave. Leave Forks. Go somewhere. She'll give up when she sees I don't want anything to do with Jasper, right? That's why she wants me dead."

Alice nodded her head slowly, "She's right. That's one of my visions I had. Her deciding Bella was a threat. If we left Forks, it would be obvious Bella didn't want anything to do with her or Jasper."

"Absolutely not," Rose declared glaring at Alice, "Just kill them both. It's the only way Angela won't end up killing the whole town in a mass murder, and the only way Jasper won't do what he did to Bella again."

I cringed at Rose's words. They made perfect sense in my head, but I didn't want to be a monster. That's what I was running from.

"Rose is right," Sam declared, standing behind Rosalie with a few of the newer members of the pack.

"Bella's life, her choice," Sean spoke up, standing.

Seth nodded his head, "If she wants to get the fuck out of town, I go too."

"Same here," Jacob said, glaring at Sam, "You can't honestly expect us to not want to protect her."

"Of course not," Leah growled out, standing next to Sam, "But you can't rightly think killing those monsters isn't good for Bella. It'll be the best thing that ever happened to her."

My friends were splitting up into two groups, and honestly, I felt like ending my own life so Angela wouldn't have to waste her time. I wanted them to stop fighting, but I didn't want Angela to pay for something that was Jasper's fault. I voiced my opinion aloud, and Emmett laughed loudly, "Bells, I don't care if we kill her or leave Forks, but if you _honestly_ don't think that bitch is messed up in the head, then Carlisle might need to check you out."

Jared looked at me, exasperation clear on his face; he was torn between emotions. "What do you want, Bella?"

Everyone looked at me when Jared asked that question, "I should want for her to be a happy mother because I know it's not her fault she's gone crazy."

"But that's not really what you want, is it?" He whispered.

I shook my head slowly, "I want her to burn, but that makes me just as bad as she is. She wants me dead, I want her dead."

"That doesn't make you a bad person, Bella," Alice said, frowning, obviously only wanting whatever it is that I want.

"She's killed people for no reason, Bella. We have a reason to kill her," Cherish spoke up, "She's exposing us. If we don't handle the situation, you all know the Volturi will."

I nodded my head slowly, letting truly sink in. "Angela has to die."

Note: Angela's nickname is officially Cuntangewhore. Just sayin'. Also, if you're a fan of Pride and Prejudice, go to my profile, and check out my new story "Poise and Rationality" ^_^


	31. Dancing By Your Burning Ashes

_I don't own Twilight, SM does, and if I were SM, I more than likely wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. I love Jackson and Bronson both as actors and human beings. They are both physically pleasing to the eye, as are their characters: Jasper and Jared, and I wouldn't mind having sex with either of these sexy sexified beasts. Do you blame me? I didn't think so._

_So, how many of you want to see Cuntangewhore die today?! Well, that isn't gonna happen. You __WILL __see it in the next chapter though!_

_Instead, I give you a Bella/Jared prom moment, and a celebration at the end. =] I hope that you all will forgive me for this fluff/worry chapter instead of an elaborate gory Cuntangewhore wailing chapter. Next chapter's going to be her death. I swear it, and it's going to be in Jared's perspective!_

_Plus, I'm thinking about writing a little short story about it from Angela's POV. Would you all be willing to read it? Sound off, and let me know!_

_**Twimama17- **__Thank you so very, very much!_

_**BigTimeGleekBTR-**__ I'm glad you liked my poem-song!_

_Action time will happen soon! Next chapter! I __**promise **__you!_

_**Melody-Rose-20- **__Yeah, I see the whole thing just intriguing her to no limits. As for the babies: wait and see dear Melody. Two replacements, hmm? :-] I think I know who you mean ;-)_

_**Guest- **__As I told Melody, you'll just have to wait and see what's in store for the babies' dear one! :-)_

_**Mickeydee- **__Ahh! Thank you! I __**absolutely **__love your comments!_

_**Guest (who I am assuming is Cola Marie Lahote)**__ - She's dying! No worries!_

_As for the spawns of Satan, I have plans for them. ^_^ Bella will end up happy (eventually; believe it or not lol) I knew you knew that, I was just trying to tell you why Kim's sister died lol I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! ^_^_

**Bella's POV**

The dress flowed around my body, my hair cascaded around my face in small curls, Alice was applying very little make-up to my face, and Rose was smiling, proud of the hairdo she had created. Lee came into the room, her hair pulled into a delicate side braid and a pink dress that had intricate designs cut into the fabric made elaborate designs out of her skin. She looked beautiful.

In her hand was a pair of very sensible golden gladiator style sandals, "Be glad," Lee grinned, "that Alice agreed these would look good with that dress."

I could see in the mirror as Alice tilted her head to the side and scrunched her nose, "I still say that those Christian Louboutin Cinderella shoes would have been perfect."

"And I still say they're a death trap," I laughed out.

"A cute death trap," Rose added, placing an arm around my shoulders and grinning at me. "I'll go see if Jared's here yet."

I nodded my head, suddenly consumed with butterflies. As everyone went on to do their own things, Alice dawning a simple outfit and Lee making last minute adjustments to her dress, those butterflies turned to dread. Tonight was the night Angela died. Tonight, one of my best friends would die. Tonight, a mother would die. Tonight, a vampire would die.

"Tonight," Alice said, making me realize I had indeed spoken my thoughts aloud, "A monster will cease to exist, and we will all be safe, Bella."

"What about Jas-"

Alice shook her head as she began applying war-paint –which I felt was a bit outlandish even for Alice- to her face, "He's not the one killing people Bella. It's Angela. I know you want to believe it's all Jasper's fault -and to an extent, it is- but Jasper doesn't know she's killing people. I mean, they work at a hospital, Bella. It's easy to get human blood without anyone getting suspicious there."

I nodded my head, biting my lip a bit, "But what if-"

"No," Alice glared at me, mouth set in a pout, "You are not going to think about that tonight. Tonight, you are going to concentrate on having the time of your life with the man you love."

The man I love. That brought a smile to my face. I truly did love Jared. He was my Heaven on Earth. Jared is perfect. Yes, he had his flaws, and I saw them clearly. Yet, that's what I loved about him the most: the way he sometimes talked when he chewed his food, picking at his fingernails because he was nervous, snoring a little too loudly when he finally fell asleep; those were the things that intrigued me about his perfection. They were clearly flaws to others, but to me, it just made him imperfectly perfect.

Rose was in the room before I could continue my list about Jared, and the thoughts of Angela dying tonight came back to me in a rush. Rose took in Alice's black outfit and painted cheeks before laughing and shaking her head, "Bella, have fun tonight, okay? I know you're probably having second thoughts tonight, but it's for the best. I promise."

Rose saying that seemed to soothe my thoughts momentarily, but I was sure that they would return as the night went on. "Okay, Rose," I smiled into the mirror.

This seemed to be all the reassurance she needed as she broke out into a smile, "Jared's here. Your chariot awaits you, Bella."

I grinned and followed the girls down the stairs. "Now remember," I heard Paul saying as I walked toward the staircase, "When Seth and Ashton come into the dance, it's over with. We've got the bitch burning."

"And if everything's not alright?"

I froze mid-step and felt my stomach start to turn. There was a real possibility my family could and would die tonight.

"Seth will come, stay with Bella, and you all come running," I heard Sam answering. "You just keep her mind off of what's going on, okay?"

I could just imagine Jared shaking his head, "No, I don't think I can, Sam. Bella's, Bella cares too much not to think about it. Hell, they were friends for years before this happened. She's going to be thinking about it all night."

"Ease her guilt at least," Emmett piped in, "Bella doesn't need to feel guilty about this shitty ass situation Angela has put us in."

"Someone would have to kill her anyway," I heard Riley chime in; "We don't want the Volturi involved with this."

"I heard you all talking about that earlier, while we were talking to Bella," I could hear the curiosity in Leah's voice, "Who are the Volturi anyway? Why is such a bad thing to have them here, and why hasn't Bella mentioned them to us before?"  
>I heard Carlisle clear his throat, "Bella probably only heard about the Volturi in passing with Edward, and I highly doubt Jasper ever brought them up to Bella. The Volturi, are the vampires equivalent of a governing body. They have taken it upon themselves to make sure vampires follow rules that keep us from being discovered by humans. Them being here could very well end Bella's life, as well as your tribe's existence."<p>

"What do you mean?" Jake and Sam spoke up together; protecting their village first and for most.

"One of the members of the Volturi made it his duty to wipe out the existence of werewolves, and seeing as you all are wolves; it would only make sense for them to kill you."

"And Bella," I could hear the pain in Jared's voice, "Because she knows too much."

Rose squeezed my shoulder, "Don't worry about it," She whispered so low that I could barely hear her.

I nodded my head and took a deep breath before smiling at Rose, and then Alice who was at the top of the steps already, "Ladies and gentlemen," Alice's bell-like voice silenced the room, "I give you, Miss Isabella Swan," She ran down the stairs before I could take my first step, and Rose jotted past me as well.

I didn't look at the crowd of people that were surely staring at me; I couldn't. Instead, I watched my feet as I took each step one by one. I heard a low intake of breath that I was sure was Jared, and I could feel myself smiling and a blush creeping up on my face. When I reached the last step, I looked up and was meet by sparkling eyes –mainly golden- and bright smiles, but only one smile kept my attention. I bit my lip and walked over to Jared before taking his hand in mine, "Hi."

"Hey," He still had that soft smile on his face, "You look beautiful, like always."

I felt my blush reddening and kissed his cheek. I could hear my dad laughing and I couldn't stop myself from looking over at him. His eyes were filled with tears and a smile was plastered on his face, "I told you so Bella."

I rolled my eyes and squeezed Jared's hand, "Let's go."

"Whatever you say, my dear," Jared followed behind me, opening his passengers side door for me before taking my face in his hands and pulling me in for a kiss, "I'm all in Bella. Are you?"

"Of course," I answered, slightly confused, but pleased that he was finally letting me know he was in. He smiled and closed the door before getting in and driving the five minutes to the high school. "Why did you ask that, Jared?"

He took a deep breath as he parked the truck in the crowded parking lot, "I wanted to make sure. I wanted to know that once the twinkling lights are long gone, and the magic isn't in the air, you'll still be there."

I laughed and turned my head before looking back to Jared, "Do you even hear yourself? I love you, Jared. There's always magic in the air between us. Only, it's better than magic. It's this current, and I love it. I love you. I love everything about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Well then," Jared smiled, leaning in to kiss my cheek, "I guess I should let you know, that I am too. I want you to know, that loving me is going to be forever. Just like loving you will be."

I grinned and pulled his lips close to mine, but I didn't dare to kiss him, "I'm counting on that," I mumbled; my lips brushing against his own. I pushed his face away from me from me playfully, "Now get me to those twinkling lights and that magical place you're talking about."

Jared laughed and quickly escorted me into the gymnasium and rushed me onto the dance floor. I laughed at his silly moves, and all of the teenage girls trying to switch partners with me. A few of which, had succeeded thanks to the persistence of their own dates. After dancing with a few of my students and Jared, hours had ticked by. It was close to midnight.

My thoughts were racing through my head on the dance floor. _Was Angela dead? Did someone get hurt? Did Jasper know their plan? What if he kills everyone I love? What if he's planning on making me live with all of the guilt of every person he's killed because of this little game? What if Jasper and Angela are killing these people together? What if it's just a ploy to remind me of the pain they've caused?_

"Bella?" Soft warm lips were next to my ear, and it caused my heart to pick up in double time and my mind to go completely blank. _Bella. That __**is **__my name, right?_

I shook my head softly, my lips parted to answer this beautiful man, but my brain was failing to make complete sentences, "Hmm?" was all I could manage.

Jared pulled away, a small yet weary smile on his face, "You seem distracted," He whispered, coaxing one of my stray hairs behind my ear.

I bit my lip and shrugged, not making eye contact in hopes that he would just let it go. After a few mere seconds, I had to look at him. I couldn't bear ignoring him any longer than that. Slowly I took in the site of Jared again. The black suit, the dress shoes, he looked perfect. It caused me to inwardly smile because Jared truly was my little bit of perfection.

"Earth to Bella," I snapped out of my thinking and was greeted by Jared's smiling face, "You okay there shorty? I was talking to you about not worrying so much and you just drifted off into Bella- Wonder-Land with this "la-la" smile on your face." His smile widened as he added, "The last time you looked like that," he looked around to make sure we were out of hearing rang from any of the kids, "you were drunk."

I nodded my head, blushing thanks to my dance partner, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just a little tired of dancing."

Jared looked down at his shoes before grinning at me, "It's not like I have two left feet, but hey," He held up his hands, "If my dancing's not good enough for you," He turned on his heel and walked back to our table. I laughed and ran after him. Jared was good for me. He knew exactly how to make me stop worrying over things that I didn't have control over.

I sat with Jared's arm around me at a corner table in the school's gymnasium. We had a perfect view of the dance floor, as well as the students who occupied it. I was doing a poor job at being a chaperon; instead I was watching Lee and Riley flow to the music that was blaring. They were both such excellent dancers, and it made me smile to see Riley so happy, finally peaceful.

I was leaning my head on Jared's shoulder and smiling contently when I saw -from the corner of my eye- Seth strut into the gym with his tux on and a determined look on his face. Ashton was on his arm in a purple sun dress. I knew then that it was time for us to leave this safe haven. Riley and Lee were at my left side in seconds nodding to Seth and Ashton. We said our goodbyes to the remaining faculty members and parents who were on chaperon duty and made a beeline exit for the door.

Within minutes, Jared was opening the door of his truck for me. "I can't believe this is happening," I heard myself mutter.

Jared looked over at me, a mixture of sadness and happiness in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me softly, "You're safe Bella. You're going to be safe now."

I nodded my head as Jared drove to the Cullen's, our designated meeting spot for the night. We pulled in the driveway to see Billy and Charlie on the sundeck with Carlisle and Esme. Leah, all of the kids, and Sue were in the yard playing in a kiddie pool. Everyone else was missing. I jumped out of the truck, jerking my head around fervently in search of my loved ones.

"Bella," I heard Charlie call whilst I was in my state of panic, "they're out back; around the _bon-fire_."

I knew then my family was safe. Angela wasn't going to hurt us anymore, but I couldn't believe it until I ran around the house, Jared calling my name and following after me, to see the big black pillars of smoke that reeked of burning chocolate and some form of incense. There, wolf and vampire alike were laughing and smiling into the fire; not because of blood lust, but because they had all found common interest and made friends due to an unlikely enemy. It surprised me especially to see Paul with Emmett, laughing.

I broke out into a smile and turned around to look into Jared eyes. Those beautiful orbs were filled with laughter and joy as well as love, and the smile on his face couldn't be more inviting. I stretched up on my tip toes and smiled as I wrapped my arms around Jared's neck. His smile widened as he ducked his head down just enough so his lips were on mine. This kiss was different like every kiss was with him, but this kiss was a kiss that felt safe. Everything would be okay.

Tonight, we had defeated an enemy. Tonight was celebration. Tonight was victory.

_Announcement: I really, __**really **__wanted to add a drunken Bella to the end of this chapter, but I had to refrain. I think I'm beginning to ship Bella and alcohol like she's Haymitch. So, drunken Bella will probably make an appearance soon! (Possibly the chapter after the next?) I thought I should give you all a head's up since that was my straight forward –you either loved it or hated it- chapter. =] I figured you all could just prepare yourselves a little bit for some randomness to come. ^_^_

_Also, I think this was sort of an unspoken agreement, that Bella wouldn't see anyone die, and you're going to see why in the next chapter because I'm going to back it up to the wolves and vamps actually planning out Angela's death. If there's a certain way you'd like to see her die or a certain character you'd like to punch her or something, let me know in the comments! I think we all know Valtair, Emmett, Jake, and Paul are going to have a fiesta with her, yeah? Lol If there's anyone else you want involved or you think it would be cool to add in there this might be your chance to make that happen!_

_Don't forget that if you're interested in seeing this happen from Angela's POV you should comment and let me know! I'm pretty sure that I'm going to do it, but it would help to know how many of you would read it, you know?_

_I love you guys! Thank you all for reading! And thank you to those of you who comment! I love reading those comments! You have no idea how much they make me smile!_

_Xoxo,_

_Nita_


	32. The Bitch DID Die Right?

_I don't own Twilight, SM does, and if I were SM, I more than likely wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. I love Jackson and Bronson both as actors and human beings. They are both physically pleasing to the eye, as are their characters: Jasper and Jared, and I wouldn't mind having sex with either of these sexy sexified beasts. Do you blame me? I didn't think so._

_Ding dong the witch is dead. Which ol' witch? The wicked witch! The wicked witch is dead!_

_**Reeka-**__ One of my lovely reviewers, __Melody-Rose-20__, explained that question better than I ever could:_

"**Dun, dun, dun. Jasper's really lost it, hasn't he. I suppose his upbringing as a human led him to believe in the concept of honour and he is projecting his mis-deeds onto Bella, thus putting her to blame."****. – **_**Melody-Rose-20**_

_I don't remember who it was -possibly my beta? __Dreamer1483__ - I was talking to about this. I had been planning on Jasper raping Bella for a long time; before I even started to write the first chapter of Nayeli. (Perhaps it was my previous beta from Whole Again? __NikkiGurl__) And I had to figure out why Jasper would go from loving her; being willing to give up his own mate for her, to raping her. The obvious answer was that he was crazy; which he indeed is, but I didn't want to settle for that. So, I went a little deeper. _

_Why would Jasper become crazy? What would be his first act of craziness? The second question was simple to answer, he'd cheat on Bella. The question to why Jasper is crazy didn't come out until his adulterous actions started [in my mind]._

"_**Yes Jasper is [crazy], but –in his defense just because I have to defend him- he really does love Bella and thinks he's doing the right thing. Those contradictions and double standards people have in everyday life are things Jasper's had to feel so many emotions about for so long that it wouldn't really cross his mind that he is becoming what he hated about those people; Jasper's becoming the man full of contradictions, lies, manipulations, double standards, and a cheater. He is just immune to seeing it that way because of how long he's swore he wouldn't hurt a woman the way those type of men do. So, in Jasper's crazy mixed up world, Bella's cheating and he's just trying to make things better? Crazy? Eh…. Full of himself? Kind of… Trying to do the right thing by doing the wrong thing? Yes!" -Me, Defending Jasper's adultery**_

_I basically could have summed this up by saying that Jasper has gone crazy due to the way society was when he was a human; a society in which women were mere items that you owned and who raised your children or who you paid to come to your bed at night: where rape wasn't rape as long as you were considered his. You see what I'm saying?_

_**Kouga's older woman-**__ FANFICTION DRUGGIE RIGHT HERE! BUT KOUGA IS __**MY **__FANFICTION DRUGGIE! So that makes her just awesome!_

_**Lunjul- **__;-) I'm pretty sure I've already hinted this to a few others, but he shall!_

_**BigTimeGleekBTR-**__ Thank you very much dearest!_

_**Melody-Rose-20- **__Oooooooh that's a good idea! ^_^ I am too, and I'm super proud about it, but I can't tell you why…. BUT you'll find out why soon. _

_**Rxl03b- **__ Actually, I had no idea how to answer that question. I had to search Whole Again over for the answer, and the last time I mentioned him, it was stated that he was a liar and no longer considered a part of the Cullen family because he had betrayed them too much. ;-) That's all I can tell you for now….. MWAHAHAHA_

_**Mickeydee- **__ Thank you! I'm seriously thinking about doing this chapter in her perspective for a short story. _

_**Cola Marie Lahote**__ – *grins* You act as if your dream has come true deary. You love this story? Seriously? That just made my life. Someone loves my story! The last chapter was crap, pure and simple crap. I was going through some personal things while I wrote that, and it ended up coming out as an unalloyed word vomit chapter._

_**RoyalLady9099**__**-**__ haha ;-) I guess you'll just have to read and see won't you? _

**Jared's POV**

We had been over the plan all night. Seth would be there when it all happened. He would come to the dance, with Ashton if things were safe and Angela was dead, or he would be there on his own to keep Bella distracted. We wouldn't tell Bella about the latter part, so she wouldn't worry when I left.

Riley and Ashlee would be at the dance, seeing as Riley was also a teacher at Forks High. They would help me -or Seth- to distract Bella and keep her mind off of what was happening. Rose and Emmett would be keeping a watch on Jasper's every movement at the hospital, and Carlisle and Esme would be taking care of the demon spawns.

Meanwhile, Valtair, Jake, and Paul would be waiting to take a bitch down when she arrived at the hospital for her own shift. The hospital was only a few minutes away from the Cullen's home, for us at least, and that would be where they would lure Angela to. I wasn't sure how they were going to pull that off, but I was certain they would.

Alice and Sam would be at the house waiting, patiently, getting the embers ready for what was to come. The other wolves, led by Quil, Embry, and Sean, would be waiting in the shadows along with Cherish in case anything went wrong.

Everything was perfectly planned out. We were going over the plans now with the Cullen's while Bella was distracted by getting ready.

"So, you really think she'd get angry enough to follow you all here?" Rose questioned, coming down the stairs.

"I know she will," I answered quickly.

"She's a bitch who wants Bella to suffer, and what better way to make someone suffer than to take the lives of the people they care about?" Jake questioned, "To make it impossible for them to be with you again?"

I smirked at Jake. That was double meaning if I had ever heard one, because if our plans worked tonight, Jasper was going to suffer for the pain he put Bella through.

"Remember," Paul had a serious expression on his face; one that dared me to not listen to him, "When Seth and Ashton come into the dance, it's over with. We've got the bitch burning."

"And if everything's not alright?" Carlisle questioned; obviously everyone knew there was a possibility that this was a suicide mission.

"Seth will come, stay with Bella, and you all come running," Sam turned to Riley and then to me, "You just keep her mind off of what's going on, okay?"

I felt my heart pound against my chest. I knew would be impossible. Angela was once Bella's friend, and I know it's going to hurt her that someone she was once so close to has to die. It was all she would think about tonight, and I told the group just that.

"Ease her guilt at least," Emmett looked at me sadly. He was close enough with Bella to know I was right, "Bella doesn't need to feel guilty about this shitty ass situation Angela has put us in."

"Someone would have to kill her anyway. "We don't want the Volturi involved with this," Riley's expression was the coldest I had ever seen.

_Hell, he'd tried to kill me years ago. Shouldn't I have seen more hate then? I guess he's always cared about Bella, even while hating her. _

Leah's voice pulled me from my thoughts, "I heard you all talking about that earlier, while we were talking to Bella. Who are the Volturi anyway? Why is such a bad thing to have them here, and why hasn't Bella mentioned them to us before?"  
>I heard Carlisle clear his throat, "Bella probably only heard about the Volturi in passing with Edward, and I highly doubt Jasper ever brought them up to Bella. The Volturi are the vampires' equivalent of a governing body. They have taken it upon themselves to make sure vampires follow rules that keep us from being discovered by humans. The Volturi being here could very well end Bella's life, as well as your tribe's existence."<p>

"What do you mean?" Jake and Sam glared at Carlisle over his words. All of the wolves, myself included, immediately on edge.

"One of the members of the Volturi made it his duty to wipe out the existence of werewolves, and seeing as you all are wolves; it would only make sense for them to kill you," Carlisle shrugged as if he wasn't worried about the situation, but there was a moment in which fear leaked from his indifferent expression;

_Fear for us and Bella._ My thoughts broke me almost immediately. If these Volturi came, Bella would die, "Because she knows too much."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Alice's voice rang above all of the chatter in the room, bringing our attention to the stairs.

She –along with Rose- hurried down the stairs- camera in hand. I noted her taking several pictures, and I couldn't help but think, _"They act so… human."_

"She's beautiful," I heard Jake mumbling next to me.

"Always has been, Jake," I mumbled, taking in a deep breath and finally looking toward the stairs.

Only Bella would be looking at the stairs –her feet to be exact- and trying not to fall.

I chuckled a bit, causing Bella to break out into a smile. Bella truly was beautiful in that moment. Not because she was in a dress or because it was "our first prom;" not because she was always beautiful, no matter how true that is. She was beautiful in that moment because –though the actions were few and there weren't any words coming from her mouth- that moment described Bella perfectly: beautiful but unsure of herself, clumsy but insanely strong, and even though she had been through enough to make anybody hate the world, she still had a reason to smile; to be happy.

I could only hope that she would still be happy after tonight. It was human nature to doubt such things to be possible after everything Bella had been through, and although I wasn't normal, I was still human.

Thoughts filled my mind in that moment. What if she was only happy because tonight was full of happiness for her kids at prom? What if –when things died down- she was miserable with me?

"Hi," Bella smiled, taking my hand in hers.

"Hey," I mumbled, collecting my thoughts, "You look beautiful, like always."

Comments were exchanged, ranging from Billy's "I told you so" to how beautiful Bella was. Soon, we were outside and alone. I opened the passenger's door to my truck and held Bella's hand as she got in. I took her face in my hands before kissing her gently, "I'm all in Bella. Are you?"

"Of course," Her face echoed the confusion in her voice. I smiled and closed her door. Obviously, tonight was going to get to everyone somehow, and for me, it was getting to me with Bella. I was afraid that she might not want to be with me after everything that will happen.

"Why did you ask that, Jared?" Bella questioned as I pulled into the jam-packed parking lot of Forks high.

I inhaled before answering her question truthfully, "I wanted to make sure. I wanted to know that once the twinkling lights are long gone, and the magic isn't in the air, you'll still be there."

Bella laughed, truly laughed. It wasn't forced at all, "Do you even hear yourself? I love _you_, Jared. There's always magic in the air between us. Only, it's better than magic. It's this current, and I love it. _I love you. _I love everything about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Well then," The smile on my face said it all for my moment of insecurity. It was gone. I leaned in and kissed her check swiftly, "I guess I should let you know, that I am too. I want you to know, that loving me is going to be forever. Just like loving you will be."

She grinned, pulling my lips to hers for a kiss, but she never actually kissed me, "I'm counting on that," Her every word made our lips brush together, and she pulled away grinning like a mad fool, "Now get me to those twinkling lights and that magical place you're talking about."

I laughed before getting out of the truck. _My girlfriend was a tease… Such a tease._

The night when on, and Bella's worry increased. At first, I thought she had forgotten all about what was going to happen tonight, but soon it came to my attention –as the clock came closer to midnight- that she must have heard our plan, about Seth coming to get me if things got out of control.

I tried to talk to her about her worry, but she shrugged it off as tiredness. After I questioned her, she tried to act as if she wasn't worried, but I knew she was; even if she wasn't thinking about it, she was worried. I could feel it. It was easy to understand why, and she had every right to worry. The worry didn't leave her until Seth –accompanied by Ashton- was standing next to us.

Then it was all over. "I can't believe this all happening," She whispered softly once we were at the truck.

I had to kiss her. I knew how much it bothered her to let someone die, even though it was the only way. "You're safe Bella," I assured her. "You're going to be safe now."

When we got to the Cullen's house Charlie directed us to the back, where the bonfire was. We laughed and talked until Bella finally fell asleep on my lap. I picked her and carried her inside, following Alice into one of the rooms. "I'll stay with her," She whispered as I carefully laid Bella on an oversized bed and covered her, "Some things… Something didn't go as planned."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

Alice shrugged and looked down at Bella, "I can't tell you. Sam said he would talk to you about it on patrol tonight."

"Okay," I told her taking in a deep breath, before heading off to search for Sam.

_What the hell happened tonight?_


	33. Every Time We Win, We Lose

_I don't own Twilight, SM does, I would like to do some very inappropriate action with two certain actors, and I'm sure you didn't know that, right? Okay, good. _

_*__**WARNING:**__ Contains insanely vulgar language* Like, honestly, you might not think of some of these characters the same way ever again, but then again, you'll probably just love them more knowing most of you all haha_

YOU FINALLY GET TO SEE SOMETHING I HAVE BEEN PROMISING FOR FOREVER XD

_**Kouga's older woman-**__ Thanks dear! And here is more! haha_

_**BigTimeGleekBTR-**__ Thank you darling! _

_**Melody-Rose-20- **__ 'Cause I love you! XD lol And because I felt like it haha_

_**Mickeydee- **__ haha Thank you love! I can't believe you all actually "love" this sometimes haha XD _

_**Cola Marie Lahote**__ – *holds Cola and pats her head, trying to keep her from possibly going insane* She's gonna die baby… She's gonna die, and you're going to love every second of it. *still worries Cola might possibly go insane, and figures she should post the chapter soon*_

_**RoyalLady9099**__**-**__ OMG my 100__th__reviewer is also my 200__th__ reviewer! Did you plan this? Lol Congrats! XD_

_**Siobhan Whitlock:**__ Guuurl, where have you been? You are an epic fail, BUT you came back after a long hiatus away from my story… So, that kindda cancels itself out, right?_

_Again, yup, BUT it's cancelled out, so NOPE. Haha_

_OH I think you're going to love the way she died as much as Cola –if not more so! *grins manically* I don't regret a damn thing I've done in this chapter… Mwahahahahaha _

_SHE WAS A BITCH! I'm glad she's gone, personally. ;-)_

_His nutsack? Oh you know, we're gonna make a necklace out of it. hahaha_

_OH! You're calling him a nutsack, you say? Oh, well, I just told you what we were going to be doing with his balls. I guess you'll have to wait and see for the rest ;-) haha_

_*gets confused* I assume there's a reason for that yeah? *stares off into space wondering why she feels so out of touch with Cherish atm*_

_Thanks dearest! *signals you to begin reading next chapter*_

_OH! And it's okay! *hugs back*_

_I would like to take a minute to just say… 200 reviews? Seriously, ackkkk! XD That's the most I've ever gotten. I'm extremely excited right now. _

**Jared's POV**

When we got to the Cullen's house Charlie directed us to the back, where the bonfire was. We laughed and talked until Bella finally fell asleep on my lap. I picked her up and carried her inside, following Alice into one of the rooms. "I'll stay with her," She whispered as I carefully laid Bella on an oversized bed and covered her, "Some things… Something didn't go as planned."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

Alice shrugged and looked down at Bella, "I can't tell you. Sam said he would talk to you about it on patrol tonight."

"Okay," I told her taking in a deep breath, before heading off to search for Sam.

_What the hell happened tonight?_

I found Sam with Leah and Paul. Leah was watching the twins with a protectiveness that was beyond normal, and Paul was acting skittish; his eyes scanning the forest surrounding us every few seconds. "What's going on?" I asked. Fuck patrol, they were worrying me. "You did kill the bitch right?"

"You've smelled her burning just as well as we have," Jake huffed out from behind me. "But maybe it would be a good idea for me, Embry, and Quill to take the new recruits out for patrol tonight. You take Bella to the rez, and Sam can tell you everything there."

Sam remained silent as he and Jacob exchanged a knowing look. That was a hefty number for a night patrol; especially after everything that happened tonight. Something wasn't right. "I'll go get, Bella."

Sam just nodded his head once. Leah held the twins, worry clear on her face. "Hurry. We need to go home soon. I don't the twins catching a cold."

The obvious lie in her voice didn't matter. All that mattered in that moment was that there was some kind of trouble. I rushed inside, and true to her word, Alice was sitting at the end of the bed while Bella slept. She was facing the window and glaring. "You have exactly ten minutes to get her the hell away from here without him knowing."

"What do you me-"

"I must be used to your damn wolf scent. I can see perfectly again... Well, not perfectly, but I _can _see past you. I don't know what's going to happen to your pack, but I know what's going to happen tonight, and what will happen to Bella if she's here," She didn't sound happy about it, "And you have to get Bella the fuck away from here. _Now._ I would send Rose and Esme with you, but I don't want to hinder your sense of smell. They're already gone anyway."

I nodded my head although she couldn't see me. I didn't know why the other girls had left, and I didn't give a damn. I was freaking out. I had no clue what had went wrong, but something must have… And it must have been big.

I picked Bella up, and half ran, half jogged out of the house. Seth already had my truck next to the door and was looking at me in a panic as I crawled in, holding Bella in my lap, "Want to tell me exactly_ why_ Esme and Rose told me to get you and Bella to La Push after telling Jake to get the whole pack over there?"

"I don't know, man. All I know is Alice said to get Bella the fuck out of here if we wanted her safe, and that's what we're going to do."

"Driving," Seth immediately responded –briefly reminding me of his younger years as a wolf, "Good thing Sam had everyone else leave then." Seth looked back in his mirror, worry crossing his features, "I hope Ashton is okay."

I didn't respond like I should have. I didn't tell him that Ashton would be fine like he would have with me if it were Bella we were leaving behind. I just held Bella closely until she started to stir. We were almost at La Push when she woke up, "Hey sleepy head." I smiled down at her, trying to hide the worry in my eyes."

"Hey," She smiled up at me sleepily, but soon anxiety etched her face, "What's going on?" She slid off of my lap to sit between me and Seth, leaning into my shoulder, "I thought we were going to stay with the Cullen's."

Seth laughed, "And risk Jasper coming after you? I think not."

I sighed inwardly, reminding myself to thank Seth for his swift lie. Bella looked up at me questioningly, and I laughed putting my arm around her, "You worry too much, Shorty. The bitch is dead, and Jasper isn't going to hurt you."

"Not while we're here," Seth added.

It was obvious now –thanks to Seth's quick wit- that the "he" Alice had mentioned earlier was definitely Jasper. It had to be right? We just killed his bitch and her pups. We pulled into Sam's driveway. Leah was standing there, waiting on us; making sure Bella was safe obviously. "Bella!" She smiled running to hug her, "I'm glad you're awake! We can work on plans for the twins' birthday party while Jared goes to meet Jacob for _patrol_." She nodded her head, smiling a bit too big for any real excitement.

"What about Sa-"

"Emily has a newborn." Leah looked at me like it was obvious, "He doesn't want Emily to be alone with Josh and Sara without _someone _there." Leah paused before realizing Bella was here again, "Because you know, it's been a tough night. He'll want to make sure she knows he's safe."

"Right," I nodded my head and turned to Bella smiling at her softly, "I'll be back soon, okay Shorty?"

Bella studied my face before asking, "Something went wrong, right?" I laughed helplessly and shrugged my shoulders. Bella pulled my lips down to hers and kept her lips on mine as she said, "Come back to me soon. I want you safe."

"Always," I muttered, pressing my lips against hers and then against her forehead before running for the forest. I transformed in no time flat and things were thrown at me left and right from everyone who was there. I couldn't think. I couldn't comprehend anything.

_Shut up._ Jake finally howled. _Let the man breathe._

_It's about time, Jake, _Quill snarled, _My head is fucking killing me man._

I was finally able to think right as Jake started thinking about the night. He started with me and Bella leaving everyone going to do what they were assigned to do. There were various comments from the wolves about nothing in particular until Jake silenced them again. He pick up with Himself, Valtair, and Paul.

"_The bitch is fucking here," Paul hissed out running towards them. They were all at the main entrance of the hospital._

"_This is –how you say- time for the bitch to start burning," Valtair added smirking a bit._

"_My thoughts exactly," Jacob grinned. _A thought about Angela wailing in the fire popped into his mind causing his smile to widen.

"_Oh," Angela started to walk past them, and then glared, "Wolves. Get the fuck away." _

"_But do you not want us to die?" Valtair asked, winking at Angela. _

"_They can burn in hell, but __**you**__," Angela smiled and winked at the man, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure." She held out her hand, and Valtair kissed it._

_Fucking bitch took the bait, _Paul howled in joining us. I should have known this was their plan. After all, didn't Val say that was his gift? Love and lust?

"_Maybe we should know one another more intimately, yes?" The arousal in the air was immediate, and the bitch was having trouble breathing. "What about my mate? And surely you have one too?"_

"_Jasper will not know of our indiscretions, and my lips shall remain silent around Alice, I assure you," he muttered into her ear._

"_Fuck," Angela moaned closing her legs tightly together, "Damn! Alice? Jasper's ex? Would you fucking tell if I asked you too?"_

"_Why my lady?" False intrigue clear on Val's face to anyone who had spent a second with him as he reached forward and squeezed one of her breast roughly. _

"_So she'd know her fucking men love getting it from me more," Angela licked her lips, back pressed against the wall of the building._

"_Oh yes," Val was obviously putting more pressure on her breast, "that makes you turned on yes?" Valtair smirked. Angela bit her lip and nodded her head. "And my friends," He motioned to Paul and Jake, "They could join, yes?"_

_Angela sized them up for a moment before moaning, "Fuck, I need it now. Let's go."_

Jake –being the only one who was truly single- had the job of keeping Angela aroused while they drove to the Cullen house.

_He rubbed his hand against her thong hard and made out with her. She was moaning, "You having fun, you bitch?" _

"_Fuck yes," She moaned capturing Jake's lips in her own. Jake was smiling as he imagined ripping those very lips from her face and burning them. _

Soon, they were at the Cullen house and she didn't question it. Paul made out with her, and took the story over from Jake.

_Man, I was rubbing my dick against that pussy, and she was begging for it on the fucking lawn Jared. She's a horny ass bitch. I wasn't even turned on. Literally, my cock was so placid and she was moaning about how big it must be._

He gave me the mental image of keeping up the dance of tormenting her to the edge until Val got her onto the porch. He ripped her clothing off before acting like he was enticed by her crotch. _Jake and I were holding her down on either side. Acting as though he was going to finger fuck the bitch, he ripped her damn vag off. _

I was laughing by this point this pure brilliance.

_All Val and Alice man, it was there idea._ Jake howled with me.

I couldn't stop from cackling, _He ripped her-_

_That's not the best part, _Paul huffed._ So, he takes her vag and looks at it all disgusted and looks down at her and frowns, "Smells like slut." _

_Alice came down the stairs laughing with a cigarette lighter in hand. She kissed Val roughly in front of Bitch-face causing her to moan and try to break free._

_So,_ Jake grinned, _I did what I had wanted to do all night and ripped the bitch's lips off. We let her watch as Allie set fire to her snatch, and we could tell she was in pain…. But we still let the bitch suffer._

By the end of them telling me of her vulgar death I was in tears from laughing so much.

Once I cooled down I brought myself to ask, _What didn't go as planned guys?_

_The… children,_ Jake sighed. _Esme and Rose… They didn't… They think they can raise them._

_What? _I growled, _They're spawns of __**Satan**__!_

_We had to agree to let Bella decide. If she doesn't want them to live, they die._

_Of course she won't_ I growled out, _but fine. Is that why we had to leave?_ I growled.

_Alice had a vision of him coming to look for the babies and killing Bella if he didn't find them. There __**is **__a bonfire going on. He knows someone's died. He's not thinking about Cuntangela though,_ Jake confirmed. _He's thinking about his kids._

_And because he doesn't have them-_

_He wants Bella to die._ Paul huffed out, _Which is why she's transferring to the high school on the reservation and moving in with me and Leah._

_No,_ I huffed realizing how extreme our predicament might have just become with our actions tonight. _She'll stay with me… If she wants to._

_I agree,_ Embry chimed in; _No one will keep her safer._

_Let her decide, _I mumble, changing out of my wolf form. We just couldn't win, could we?

_So, a bitch just died! Sorry about the lack of nice words for vagina, but I just I don't even know… This is probably a crappy chapter… Anyway.. *decides to stop loathing on the chapter long enough to talk*_

_SHE'S DEAD! AND YOU KNOW HOW SHE DIED! What do you think of Alice's and Val's plan? Pretty gruesome huh? Makes you almost wonder what their sex life is like in a way. *cackles, then becomes intrigued with story ideas* Anywho… Now you know, and I think some of you are going to be cheering and others are going to be puking. _

_Let's see… What else was I excited about? Nothing? Okay….._

_SHE IS MOVING IN WITH JARED GUYS. THAT MEANS MORE BELLA/JARED SEXY TIME SOON, RIGHT? RIGHT?!_

_OKAY! That's all! Bye! XD_


	34. Home

_I don't own Twilight, SM does, I would like to do some very inappropriate action with two certain actors, and I'm sure you didn't know that, right? Okay, good. _

_So, it's just hitting me right now that I made a character die horny lol I can't stop laughing over that… I just.. I can't… I need to breathe…. Okay, okay, I'm still laughing, but I gotta write this chapter haha_

_**Kouga's older woman-**__ Fanfiction monster! *chuckles* _

_**BigTimeGleekBTR-**__ Oh, I would say it was painful! *shudders*_

_**Melody-Rose-20- **__ Yeah… It was definitely gruesome lol I didn't go into very much detail though, but if that's how they started out… I sort of feel sorry for her… Just a little haha _

_**Lungul-**__ Maybe they are, and maybe they aren't ;-)_

_**Cola Marie Lahote**__ – She IS dead XD I can tell you are so excited XD_

_Bella/Jared sexy time is my favorite XD_

_Soon-ish… Kindda… Maybe…. I dunno. Whenever I decide to kill him I guess haha XD._

_I'm the same way when it comes to this story though! I love him, but I hate him in this story. I didn't like in Whole Again either because I knew everything that I thought would happen and yeah…. XD_

_In the words of the Cheshire Cat, "Most everyone's mad here *insert crazy grin*"_

_**RoyalLady9099**__**-**__ XD I didn't think you planned it, but it was awesome that it happened! It would be awesome if this story made it to 300 reviews! haha_

_**Siobhan Whitlock:**__ I thought it would please you, darling! XD _

_*starts singing with you mainly because I love this version of that now*_

_**Remember the doppelganger.**__ Mwahahahahaha _

_True fact XD lol_

_P.S. Sorry for the crappy filler chapter guys. XD Really bad writers block on this... :/_

**Bella's POV**

I took in a deep breath as I looked at the few boxes I had at Leah and Paul's. This was a big step. Was I ready? Was this too soon?  
>"No," I decided almost instantly. My relationship with Jared was years in the making. This was just the next step for us. Plus, technically, this wasn't about our relationship. It was about the place I'd be safest. The place I would worry the least at, and I knew in my heart, that place was with Jared.<br>Paul and Leah left the twins at Danni's house and made arrangements to meet Alice at the border for the rest of my things. I knew they must have done this to give Jared and me privacy; they knew how big of a deal this was since they were the only other wolf couple to move in with each other before marriage.

Leah knew all of the thoughts that were going through my mind, because she had been there before. She had questioned everything I was questioning, and she knew we would need this time together. Leah knew, I would need time to come to terms with myself on what I wanted to happen after we took this step.  
>"Are you ready to go?" Jared whispers as he snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.<br>"I'm not sure," was my honest response. I knew what I wanted, but what if it wasn't the same thing he had in mind?  
>I could feel his smirk against my cheek, "Hey," he turned me around, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my nose. "You don't have to worry about anything. There's a room for you and a room for me. There's no rush. I've waited this long, and I can wait until you're ready. We can take things slow."<p>

I sighed and rested my head on his, "And what if, I was worried that you wanted to take things slow. What if I'm ready?"

Jared pulled back and tilted his head, studying my expression. A smirk was playing on his lips, "Are you serious?"

I bit my lip and nodded, "I want this Jared. I don't want to share separate beds. I want to live with you, and I want _everything_ that implies."

"If you're sure, then I'm ready, because if you want this, it's exactly what I want. If you don't, I don't," He wrapped his arms around me, "Let's go home."

"Home," I smiled. That sounded nice.

**Jared's POV**

Part of me couldn't believe it, and the other part of me was happy for Bella. She's finally found her place with me. I always knew that was where she belonged, but it took her time. It took time for her to realize the truth, and that's perfectly fine because we're together now, and tonight, tonight's the night we're together in every way.

"Home," I couldn't stop from thinking of Bella's contentment. She could tell that she was truly going home because home is with each other forever. It gave me knots in my stomach to think about it. She was coming home, in every sense.

I held Bella's hand as I drove home, slower than normal; giving her time to think. I pulled her hand up to my lips, kissing it briefly before tossing a grin her way, "I love you, Shorty."

"I love you, Jared," She smiled leaning over onto my shoulder. Soon we were home. Bella was home.

**Bella's POV**

Jared gave me a tour of his house. It screamed bachelor pad from the Chinese take-out numbers written next to the phone to the furniture in the living room. Everything was so… Jared, and I honestly loved it.

"And this," He pushed the door open gentley, probably hearing my heartbeat increase tenfold, "Is our room."

The smile on his face, his shinning eyes, everything about him told me much he loved saying that.

"Our room," I felt giddy saying it. I knew in that moment that this couldn't be more perfect. "Our room."

"Ours," Jared murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist. My hands went around his neck as I sighed contently, "Maybe we should break in the bed?"

My eyes dangerously flirted with his as I nodded my head, a smile plastered to my face. I stood on my tip toes as Jared pulled me into a kiss. He picked me up bridal style, not breaking the kiss, and carried me into the room; shutting the door with his foot.

Jared set me down gently and stepped away, looking me over with a smile of lust and love. I felt my heartbeat pick up as I glanced over him. I couldn't believe this was finally happening. I was finally home.

_Sorry to cut if off in the middle of Bellared sex. I know you all have been waiting for like a gazillion chapters for this moment, so one more wouldn't hurt right? ;-)_


	35. For A Moment

_I don't own Twilight, SM does, sexual tension surrounds me and two other characters/actors from the Twilight Saga, and we all know how it would go down if me and my hormones had our way. ;-) _

_Sorry to have made you wait so long! I love you guys! XD_

_**Kouga's older woman-**__ You are insatiable! I STILL LOVE YOU THOUGH! _

_**BigTimeGleekBTR-**__ YAY SMILES! Maybe this one will make you smile too? ;-D_

_**Melody-Rose-20- **__ I'm sorry love! I just love torturing you all I suppose. Hehe XD It DOES mean more Jared, so maybe if you're feeling anticipation for this chapter, it won't leave you disappointed ;-) _

_**Gothic Saku-chan-**__ Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! XD_

_**Cola Marie Lahote**__ – Smalls? Me likey. New nickname Eff Tee Dubs ;-)_

_I know what you mean. After Cuntangewhore's death went by so quickly, this last chapter just seemed to be a nice… balance, I suppose. _

_Writer's block= child of all things evil_

_YES YES YES THAT WAS SUCH A SEVERE UNDERSTATEMENT! I ALMOST HATED THE DAMN THING, BUT I LOVED IT! IT WAS PERFECTION. JUST YESSSS_

_Slow and sweet is always good ^_^_

_You have an amazing day too, honey!_

_OMG I LOVE YOU BUNCHES TOO!_

_**RoyalLady9099**__**-**__ Evil? Who? Little ol' me? Nooo. 'Course not! Hehe_

_**Siobhan Whitlock:**__ :-O I WAS BLASPHEMOUS I'M SORRY LOVELY *grins*_

_So happy you liked it!_

_Haha you won't believe what I thought you were going to say. I thought you were going to say, "It's about damn time she gets her ass to Jared's bed" Mwahahahahaha XD_

_*starts singing with you because singing buddies for life!* _

_**Mickeydee-**__ Mean? Mwahahahahaha! Maybe just a little *winks* Hope you enjoy this chapter! XD_

**Bella's POV**

Our bodies moved frantically toward the bed, showering each other with kisses and losing clothing left and right. An animalistic need took over my mind, and it was urgent that I claimed Jared tonight. That he claimed me. If I were in denial about how I felt about Jared I would say that it was the imprint, and maybe it was to a point. But this… This was a woman needing a man, a man who she loved and felt safe and comfortable with, but at the same time, she could be a little wild with. This was me, giving Jared my love.

I felt his hot lips kissing my neck frantically, my breathing –and need- increasing tenfold. "Jared," I hissed, my hands tangling in his short hair.

"Bella," His own voice mirrored mine; full of years' worth of need and desire, but his smile was playful. He was going to make this last as long as possible.

I felt a shockwave of lust from my center when I saw that smile. "Please," I moaned, leaning forward to capture his lips.

The kiss was brief, and Jared pulled back grinning and shaking his head, "Nope. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment Bella? How long I've waited for you? I think it's your turn to wait." His eyes were glistening playfully as his fingers played with my bra straps, and he studied my face, smirking. "But, you know, maybe… If you told me what you wanted, you wouldn't have to wait as long."

I was in danger of creating a monster, and I could see it in his smile. Not just any monster though. Jared would be craving one thing.

"Please, Jared," I moaned out, feeling myself getting wetter from the growl in his voice, the playfulness of his smile. "You know I want you, please," I kissed his ear, the only body part I could reach at the moment because his hands held mine above my head.

"You want me? What do you want me to do, Shorty?" He licked his lips as he took my hands into one of his and took off my bra, eyes never leaving my face.

"Jared," I moaned out, watching as his lips captured one of my nipples, teasing it with his tongue; his hot mouth, and the cold air. "Jared, please," I whined.

"Please what?" He mumbled, switching to torture my other nipple, making them both rock hard.

I had never felt so good. Jared, I had already noted mentally, loved to tease before sex, and dammit, the way he teased me made me feel insatiable. I wanted more, so I didn't tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Just please," I moaned, jerking my hands; trying to break loose from his resilient hold, thrusting my wet panty clad core toward him in the process.

Jared thrusted his hips back at me, smirking as I moaned out, feeling his hardness through his shorts. He went back to teasing my skin, his hand traced patterns down my sides and touched me everywhere, but he never touched me where I needed him most.

"Fuck me and fuck me hard, Jared," I breathed out as his hand was squeezing my pert little nipple.

"My pleasure," Jared grinned, letting go of my hands so his other hand could hold my other breast, and his lips captured mine for a few seconds, "But Bella, remember, we might fuck like rabbits, but it's never just fucking with us."

"It's love," I whispered as he jerked my thong off. "It's a love like no other."

Jared nodded his head, smiling as I helped him unbutton his jean shorts and take them off. "It's true love," His voice was just as quiet as my own. We looked into each other's eyes, both glistening with lust and happiness, but above all they were shinning with love.

"Make love to me, Jared," I whispered, guiding his member to the entrance of my core.

And with one thrust, I knew what the joy of sex –of love- truly was. It didn't take long for us both to reach a frantic and ecstatic orgasm together. Soon, we were in each other's arms and basking in the events that just happened. For a moment, nothing else mattered in the world, for a moment, the only thing that mattered was the only thing we cared about: the person lying next to us, and for a moment, no one stood in our way.

_Sorry it took me so long to update! BUT BELLARED SEX JUST HAPPENED GUYS. Anywho, I took it upon myself to give my beta some time off (hopefully she doesn't resent me for that) and I missed her so badly this chapter! This was just extremely hard to write after having writers block, so hopefully I did your imaginations –and mine- justice! xoxo_


	36. Tonight, We Celebrate Tomorrow, Is War

_I don't own Twilight, SM does…. I want to take a little time out of the place where I'm normally humorous –or at least try to be- and be serious for a second. If any of my readers live within surrounding area that was affected by the boy who killed all of those children, those helpless kids, and those teachers, I want you to know that you are in my prayers. _

_Also, I say it a lot, but I wonder how many of you believe me. When I say that I love my readers, I mean it. You all are what make this story so great. I might write the words, but your excitement excites me, and I truly love you each and every one. The ones who comment might be a little bit more familiar to me, but I still love you if you comment or not. Just thought I'd let you all know. ;-) _

_**Melody-Rose-20- **__ I hope it was worth it! Haha XD_

_**Cola Marie Lahote**__ – I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THAT CHAPTER! x-) _

_**I**__T COULD HAVE BEEN SO MUCH BETTER IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY_

_But I suppose, cute and sweet was a nice follow up to Bella's homecoming. Haha_

_*adds song to my playlist* haha Legit, that will probably come in handy because I'm horrible at writing sex stuff, or at least I think I am haha_

_*cackles* Read and see_

_-Subject change?! Okay!-_

_I don't think the world's going to end then either, but this year IS going to end soon isn't it? XD I'm thinking a celebratory end of the year chapter? YES. Yes, I am. _

_-Another Subject change! YES! XD-_

_I totally freaked out! And then Carlisle! Who saw that coming? I was about to ball like a baby! Soooo so good!_

_Haha I read all of my reviews, and I love long reviews because usually I get to be goofy with the responses! XD _

_I LOVE YOU! ;-) You'll probably hear from me and Nayeli before the end of the year/ life as we know it (MWAHAHAHA), but if you don't have a Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year XD_

_**RoyalLady9099**__**-**__ Haha maybe next time? I'm betting you're going to be my 222, if not… Good thing I didn't bet money! Haha_

_**Siobhan Whitlock:**__ BELLARED WAS SMEXIN'WEREN'T THEY? HAHA_

_*Throws water on you to wake you up* don't faint on me, sweetheart! I won't let you! *laughs*_

_I'm glad that you think I rocked it, because I don't! I felt like it was pretty awkward. Ha-ha! Thank you though! Haha _

_Best ending to a comment ever. *gives you all of the awards*_

_**Dreamer1483:**__ I'm glad you don't resent me darling! I just thought you could use the time off because the last time we talked everything was a little hectic your way. ;-) You didn't suck at being a beta! =D Anytime that you want to come back, the position is still yours! XD_

_**Mickeydee-**__ Thank you, doll!_

**Bella's POV**

Waking up next to Jared was perfection, and each morning it seemed get better and better. Everything got better. My new job at the high school on the reservation started the next school year. It was May. School was almost out, Seth was getting ready to graduate, and everything felt safe, but the feeling of safety didn't stop tragedy from hitting.

Jasper had went on a killing spree over the last month; all planned out; all patients of his who had just delivered children. He would find them, kill them and leave their babies.

"Another one dead," Charlie frowned over at Lee, "I'm sorry to ask you-"

"Charlie, don't worry about it," She frowned at him, "I'll go to the sheriff department, and I'll message the squad car if anything else happens. Be careful," She put her hand against his shoulder and walked over to Riley, who wrapped her in his arms, not wanting to let go.

I waited for the two to leave and for Sue to busy herself in the kitchen before speaking, "He's not going to stop is he?"

"Bella," Jared held me a little tighter on his lap, "It's not your fault."

"But it _is_," I argued quietly. "He wants his kids and doesn't have them because of me."

"But you're not forcing him to act that way," Seth chimed in. "It's not your fault Bella. He _could_ be looking for them."

"What would you do if you had lost Ashton?" I hissed over at him. "You don't know, do you? Because I have _no clue_ what I'd do without Jared." Jared squeezed me a little tighter when I said his name; getting protective as he thought about losing me, I'm sure. "I don't even know that I'd give a damn about my kids if I had just lost him. We don't know if the crazy would get to us. I'd like to think I'm stronger than what I was, and I'd like to think I'd try to carry on with life. I'd like to think that having kids would make me feel like I had something worth living for… But the truth is, I don't see the point in living in a world without Jared-"

"Bella," Jared interrupted.

"No, listen," I told him, placing my hand on his available knee. "I don't see the point, but that doesn't mean the world is going to stop for me. Life goes on for us, but does it for a vampire? I mean, I don't know how different they are, but Jasper was already crazy enough… Maybe he thinks Angela dying means the world has to die."

The room was quiet, the only noise coming from the kitchen. I suppose no one had ever thought about it that way. Even Riley, the only vampire in the room at the moment, was contemplating my suggestion.

"He's killed five people," Sam sighed out. "How many more do we let him kill before we decide that it's enough? That crazy or not, he has to die?"

"Do you have a plan?" I asked him out front. He looked down at his fist in his hands, "Because you know that after what happened with Angela, he's got plans. We have to be not one, but two or three steps ahead of him," I sounded so strong, but the only thing that made me feel strong was Jared holding me. "We can't just wing it. We didn't with Angela, and you're _crazy_ if you think that you can with Jasper."

Sam nodded his head, still not looking at me.

"Well," Leah intervened, looking around at all of us, "We have time, very little I suppose, but we have time to make those plans. Let's just… Let's celebrate Seth graduating today and not worry about Jack-Assper. A celebratory bonfire tonight on the rez and let's just be happy?"

"And ignore another death for another day," Sam huffed.

"You don't want the Cullen's help again. You say they've done enough," Leah barked at him, "But you have to realize they know Jasper better anyone. Better than any of us, even Bella. We need Alice, if _no one_ else. When you admit that, we'll stop ignore the damn leech. When you decide to step up to damn plate and admit you're wrong,-"

"Leah," Paul whispered, pleading with her silently to stop.

Leah ran her hand through her hair and went up the stairs to Seth's room, mumbling about seeing if Emily and the babies were okay.

"She's right," Sam looked over at Jacob, who had been silent all day, "We might need the Cullen's after all."

Jake nodded his head and smirked, "I told you. Maybe next time you'll listen to your beta."

"Maybe," Sam grinned before looking at us, "Let's just have fun tonight, okay? Put all of this aside, and take a breather. Tonight, we celebrate Seth graduating."

No one said anything. The room was too depressing for cheer at the moment, but we knew we would celebrate for Seth. Thank goodness, Sue came into the room, asking me and Riley to help her load the car; not trusting to boys to not touch her food.

Jared stood up with me and kissed me for what felt like an eternity. I knew he didn't like to think about life without me because I felt the same way about him. The kiss was reassuring the both of us that we were still here; that this was real.

I pecked him one last time before loading all of the food into Sue's car. Once we were done –with Riley helping it only took seconds- everyone was loaded in some kind of vehicle and driving to the reservation; except for Riley, who was going back to the Cullen's house where we were expected for a celebratory lunch tomorrow.

Everyone went their separate ways once we got to the boarder, some going to the school, some going home. Jared and I were among the ones who went home. We just needed to be alone together. We got ready for the graduation silently, looking over at each other every few minutes. I stopped what I was doing to watch him button up his shirt and smiled. He was mine. I was his. Just how it should be.

Jared caught me wondering eye and waggled his eyebrows at me, walking over to me slowly and pulling me into his arms. He bent down and kissed me, causing my normal reaction –since moving in with him. My arms went around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. Lips were plastered against lips as he pushed me against the wall.

Something was different this time about our kisses, our actions. It wasn't our fun sexual nature. No, this was about making sure. This was about being certain that our love, our connection couldn't break. This was about being in love.

Jared pulled my dress over my head slowly, and I captured his lips as soon as I could, my hands dancing down his shirt to unbutton the buttons. Soon our naked bodies were intertwined within the sheets and we were one again. This felt so different from all of the other times we had sex. This time felt so emotional; it felt so right.

Slowly, we reached a climax and just held each other. Jared caught his breath and kissed my forehead, "So, I don't think we're going to make it to Seth's graduation."

I nodded my head, feeling a bit guilty as I smiled up at him, "This was a… great alternative."

"It was different," Jared mused, rubbing his hand up and a down my arm, "I would almost say better, but... Honestly," He laughed a little, "All sex is good with you, Shorty."

I laughed at him and glanced over at our clock. "If we leave now, we'll get to see him get his diploma," I looked up at Jared hopefully.

Jared rolled his eyes and laughed, "Let's go, love."

"I love you," I kissed his cheek.

"And I love you," Gently, ever so gently, he kissed my lips.

We dressed each other slowly; forgetting about undergarments just so we would have the satisfaction of knowing what had happened only moments ago.

Needless to say, we made it into the crowded auditorium just as Seth was walking onto the stage. We found Leah, sitting next to two empty seats. She glared at us before smirking at me, "Nice sex hair," She commented, returning to her previous glare.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, true sorrow in my voice.

"It's okay," She grinned at me, obviously just messing with me earlier, "Paul and I had a quickie in the girl's bathroom when we got here… Just like old times," she laughed. Leah's eyes read that they too needed to express their love. I nodded my head and smiled, turning toward our smiling brother. He was truly brilliant on that stage; red cap and gown and the biggest smile you had ever seen.

Tonight was the night of another celebration; a celebration of love, of life, and of a boy's future.

_Soooo, the next chapter is something I've been looking forward to… A drunken Bella, again. =D I think after everything that's happened… All of the sex and death, Bella needs to get a little alcohol in her life. Haha XD Hopefully, the next chapter will be out BEFORE Christmas, but don't hold me to that seeing as how it's only in ten days haha. =) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and it's randomness! It probably doesn't make as much sense as I want it to! Ha-ha_


	37. Drunkella

_I don't own Twilight, SM does… HOWEVER, I must say that if I was SM I would sexually attracted to my characters, which is probably unhealthy... So, yeah... _

_Sorry it took me so freaking long with this chapter! I just couldn't find inspiration for it, and then school started back, and I'm already drowning in work from that. Basically, I'm dead this term. BUT drunk Bella makes everything better, right? I hope so! It felt sort of... Off writing her drunk after everything that's happened. haha :-) _

_**Melody-Rose-20-** Hopefully, she does not disappoint! _

_**Cola Marie Lahote**__ – I lost my muse for like everything with the new year. I don't even know. It's like 2012 went out the window and took my muse with it. ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE GET READY GUYS CUZ COLA'S GONNA PROTECT US, KAY? BECAUSE I SAY SO! MWWWWWA I LOVE YOU _

_**RoyalLady9099**__**-**__ haha darn it! I was wrong! haha And I think drunken Bella holds a place in everyone's hearts! haha_

_**Siobhan Whitlock:**__ I thought you might enjoy the little quickies ;-) God the wolves are so sexual.. I need one haha _

_Implode? Imploding is a good idead actually..._

_YES DRUNKELLA OMG I SHIP THAT_

_**Gothic Saku-chan-**_ Thank you!

_**kouga's older woman-**_ Hopefully this one doesn't disappoint!

**Bella's POV**

It was dark, and we were celebrating. What better reason for jumping into La Push naked with a bunch of wolves? When you're drunk, everything seems like a good idea, but we'll get to that. Let's back up on this story a little.

Seth, my little brother, was officially done with school, and tonight Seth got to celebrate with his older "brothers."

"No drinking," Sue glared at Seth, "Be responsible. You _might_ have to bring Bella home again." Sue looked up at me, a teasing smile on her face.

"I think I'll be able to handle her this time, Sue," Jared laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist, hiding his face against my neck for the briefest of moments, "Besides, she has no reason to get completely wasted this time around."

"Don't I?" I countered, turning around in his arms, and tuning out the rest of the world. "I mean, I just moved in with my boyfriend, my brother graduated high school, and I'm starting a new school next year. I have a lot of reasons to get _completely_ wasted tonight."

"Hell yeah, Bella," Paul cheered holding a beer up in his hand, "You just go get hammered, girl!"

"Obviously," I smirked up at Jared, "I'm not the only one who needs to get a little wasted every now and then," My eyes wandered back to Paul for a second before playfully gleaming at Jared's.

"But he's a wolf," Jared said nonchalantly, "When we get as wasted as Paul is right now, we're better within a few hours."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a beer from the cooler next to us, "Just shut the hell up and drink," I smiled up at him, "Tonight we celebrate, after all. Tomorrow, we can make plans for no more getting drunk."

"I'm cutting you off. You're not going to drink half as much as you did last time," Jared smiled teasingly at me, taking the beer from my hands, "I'm going to go talk to Paul. See if I can convince him to go call it a night. I'll be right back."

I smiled as I watched my wolf, my love go talk some sense into his best friend, but I took that opportunity to drain down a few beers. I had been under so much stress, and being with Jared all of the time, it helped… Yet, it didn't stop the stress from coming; nothing would until Jasper Hale-Cullen was dead.

I felt looser, calmer after a couple, so I took my third and roamed around our group. I found Leah with a glass of wine, just sitting and looking out at the stars, "Hell yeah," I laughed draining my third beer, "You know me to well!"

Leah rolled her eyes and looked longingly at the bottle, "I figure, if I can't drink," she commented, "You should."

"_What_?" My eyes lit up. Did I understand her correctly?

"Paul is extremely excited, and he got wasted because of it," Leah laughed.

"Speaking of, Paul was encouraging my drinking habit too," I smirked at Leah.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm _not_ letting you drink two or three bottles of the stuff like Jared. I'm not that irresponsible."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Neither is he. He just knew… I needed it."

She nodded her head and shoved the bottle at me, "I know," She smiled before chuckling, "Drink baby, drink."

I tossed my head back and laughed as Leah popped the cork easily. I took a big gulp from the bottle and sighed, "_Oh wine_," I cooed, "_How I've missed you._"

Leah murmured about me already being drunk and smirked at me.

"Hey," I glared at her, trying to hold back a smile as I took another mouthful from the bottle, "I can handle my liquor alright? I'm not some sloppy drunk white girl who goes to clubs dancing like this," I proceeded to show Leah how I had seen many girls dancing on reality shoes and lifted my dress up like they did on the shows; Leah was doubled over in a fit of laughter, "Whatever," I rolled my eyes at her, stopping the entertainment, "Me and Mr. Wine Bottle are going."

"Bella!" Leah called, probably wanting the wine bottle back.

I ran away from her, so I have no clue what she wanted. In fact, I ran smack dab into Jacob. "JAKEY-POOH!" I yelled throwing my arms around him and drinking from the already half empty wine bottle.

"I see Jared lost you, and I found you," Jake chuckled, "Where the hell have you been chica?"

I pulled my lips away from the bottle and let go of his neck so I could answer, "With Leah, silly! She wanted drunk because she has a Prego-ego!"

Jake chuckled at me and rolled his eyes, slipping the wine bottle out of my grasp, "Someone has had too much, already."

"NOOOOOOO," I cried out, "JAKEY GIVE ME MUH WINE. I NEED IT LIKE I NEED AIR." I proceeded to hold my breath for as long as I could before gasping out, "SEEEEEEEE!"

I heard someone, maybe Leah, yelling from behind me, "Jake! Don't let her drink that whole bottle!"

Jake rolled his eyes, and turned the bottle upside down. I watched as the red liquid splattered onto the sand and collapsed onto my knees, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOFFAT!"

Jake shook his head at me and helped me up slowly, "Come on Bells, let's let Jared know that you and Leah are safe."

Leah looked at Jake for a second. I didn't really pay attention to what he said. Something about Jared and freaking out about me being there one second and disappearing the next and Jasper or some shit. Honestly, the only thing I could comprehend was how pretty the water looked under the moon.

The next thing I knew, we were back with the group of party goers, and I saw Jared's sad face. He shouldn't be sad. He should be happy! His face brightened when he saw me, but there was still worry written all over it. I knew exactly what he needed to cheer up. Jake held let go of my arm briefly, but just long enough for me to yell, "SKINNY DIPPING," and take off for the water. I threw my clothes ever which way as I ran.

I was about halfway into the water when I felt a strong warm pair of familiar arms wrap around me. "You decided to join me," I smiled up at Jared.

He didn't say anything, but he brought me back to shore and pulled me back into a rough kiss. I could taste the beer on his breath. Looks like I wasn't the only who had drank too much tonight. "You. Are. Never. Drinking. Again." He said firmly, looking into my eyes. "I thought I'd lost you."

Something in my subconscious rang as he said this, and I knew, I would never touch another drink because it hurt Jared. I giggled and kissed his nose, "Okay, silly." I rested my head on his shoulders and my eyes fluttered shut. I was really tired after my night of drinking, yelling and skinny dippy. "Hey Jared?" I whispered?

"Hmmm" He hummed softly, pulling me back to lay down in the sound with him.

"Marry me?"

I heard him chuckle a little, "Sure, Shorty."

As he said that, I drifted off into a drunken sleep.


	38. A Proposal

_to do to a couple of the cast members. ;-) _

_Okay, So I want to apologize for my very long hiatus. I've been busy with school and figuring out just where things are going and what I'm going to do with my life. I promise you, I didn't forget about you all, and I felt extremely guilty for not updating Nayeli. This is like my baby, and hopefully you all thought about it as much as I did. :-)_

**_kouga's older woman_****_ –_**

_Well, here's your more, dear! :-)_

**_twimama77-_**

_ Thank you!_

**_loventherussian17_****_- _**

_Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_Gothic Saku-chan_****_- _**

_Drunk Bella is a win, win for everybody; myself included! :-)_

**_Rusher equals Forever_****_- _**

_I agree! It was just the right moment for something fun to happen! It suck ass, but it's back and kicking! _

**_lizzynava_****_- _**

_Agreed, my friend! AGREED. _

**_Melody-Rose-20- _**

_I'll guess you'll have to read and see, eh? I hope you like this chapter just as much! :-D_

**_RoyalLady9099_****_-_**

_I think everybody wants a piece of Jasper! No worries though. His day is coming!_

**_Siobhan Whitlock:_**

_Oh, I thought you'd enjoy the Bella-esqueness of the marriage proposal haha ;-)_

_I'm just crazy, but I admit it! Haha :-) *snorts and starts dancing crazily*_

**Bella's POV**

_Marry me? _

Marry me.

When I woke up I was in bed, curled into Jared's side. He was breathing heavily, and I could hear his soft snores.

Was that real? An alcohol induced dream maybe? I honestly wasn't sure.

I eased my way out of Jared's embrace and went to take a quick shower. The smell of strawberries filled the air as a million thoughts ran ramped throughout my brain.

Was I engaged? Was I ready for that? Was this even a good idea while Jasper was still running around killing people like a maniac?

_No_. I could not be planning to marry Jared when I didn't know if I was going to live or die. This was a very bad idea.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself and around my head before going into the bedroom to get ready. I saw that Jared was still asleep as I let my towel pool to floor. I slipped into one of my thongs and a bra before I heard the groggy voice.

"Morning," I turned around, heart beating a mile per minute, and there was Jared, bed head and all, sitting on the side of the bed with a smirk plastered to his face.

"Good morning," I smiled at him, walking over to the bed to kiss his cheek, "Did you enjoy your little show?"

"Hell yeah I did," Jared licked his lips slowly. "Best wakeup call ever."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the closet, sliding into a denim skirt and a blue top before walking back out.

Jared was putting on a pair of shorts. He smiled over at me, "So, how's your memory _this_ time?"

I bit back a smile at his teasing words, "A lot better than last time. I think I had _a lot_ more to remember this time."

Jared grinned as he wrapped his arms around me, "Is that so?"

"Did I ask you to marry me?" I questioned, smirking.

Jared laughed, "You did, but you were drunk. I'm not holding you to that."

The love in his eyes was obvious, and I wrapped my arms around his muscular body, burying my head in his shoulder. I wouldn't mind spending all of my days with him.

"What if I wanted you to hold me to that?"

"Come again?" Jared asked, pulling me out at arm's length. "Did you say you want me to _accept_ your drunken proposal?"

"Well," I sighed, emotion swelling up in me. "No… Yes… _I don't know_."

Jared just stared at me, waiting for more of an explanation.

"Jasper, he's killing innocents, and I don't want to be planning a wedding when he's going crazy wanting me dead." I told Jared, holding up my hand before he could interrupt me. "But, when I asked you to marry me, I thought, and I still think, that I wouldn't mind spending forever with you… And if we get married or if we don't, that's _exactly_ what I'm going to do."

Jared smirked, pulling me up to him to chastely kiss my lips, "When did you become so independent? Proposing to a guy? Isn't that my job, the proposing?"

I rolled my eyes, and pulled myself out of his grip. His teasing stare was still on me, "Shut up."

"I still accept, just so you know." Jared grinned at me, "I'll marry you Bella Swan, but dammit I _am_ picking out my own ring."

I laughed at Jared's joke, burying my head in his chest from embarrassment.

"Seriously," He held me tighter against him, "I'll marry you, Bella. That's what I've wanted since I first laid eyes on you; not the marriage, the forever part."

"What about Jasper?" I asked, trailing kisses across his chest.

Jared sighed, looking down at me; waiting for to look up at him. "What do you think?"

I took a deep breath, knowing this was something I had to resolve. They had just been waiting for me to say the word and mean it. I had loved Jasper, after all. "He has to die."

"You sure?" Jared eyed me carefully, making sure I was okay.

"Yeah," I nodded my head slowly. "I loved what I _thought_ Jasper was, Jared, and he ended up doing exactly what he promised he wouldn't do. You've been there all along, faithful and loving, and I just didn't see what was right in front of me. I saw things completely different, and now that my eyes are wide open, I see that if I don't want all of my friends and family dead, he's got to die."

Jared smiled down at me, holding me close to him. "I love you, Shorty, and if you're sure, we should probably go talk to Sam."

I nodded to Jared, and we climbed into his truck, and made the five minute drive to Sam's house. Jared relayed what I had said to the pack while I sat with Leah, Emily, Danielle, and the kids, talking about any and everything; namely the twins birthday party coming up soon.

Soon, I was being dragged outside by Jared, Jake, and Sam, determination on their faces.

"We have a plan," Jake smiled at me…

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry this is such a short chapter! I really have missed writing Nayeli, and hopefully none of you have given up on it just yet! I'm hoping to be putting more chapters out soon, but college is beyond kicking my butt right now, and there's a lot going on in my personal life. I love you all, and I really can't wait to see your thoughts on this chapter. I know it's not a lot, and it's sort of uneventful compared to the previous chapter… But it's a little something, right?_

_What did you think about Jared accepting her proposal? About Bella being the one to propose? Personally, I think it shows how much Bella has grown as a character. She's gone from being this needy girl who wishes for things and doesn't know exactly what it is she wants to this independent woman who knows what she wants and goes after it. I really like that reformation. I also like how her relationship with Jared is blossoming. Enough about what I think, though. What are your thoughts? Let me know!_

_ Just to let you all know, I think the last chapter was our final sighting of Drunkella in Nayeli, and this is probably –considering they have a plan to stop Jasper- coming to an end soon. I've been working on it for over a year now –and if we count Whole Again?, I've been writing this story for a__** very**__ long time. It's just time to end things, you know?_

_ I'm __**not**__ leaving you all without an ending though, and I'm not rushing myself to end it. I just, I think it's almost time to put the story to a close, and I wanted to ready you all for that. :) I just thought I could let you all could prepare yourselves for that. _

_I will finish the story though. I promise. :-) I wouldn't want to leave it unfinished. There are still a few things to resolve, and I plan on tying up every loose end that I can. I also plan on doing an epilogue, so you all have that to look forward to as well! _

_What questions are you all looking forward to having answered? Personally, after knowing how Angelina died, I'm looking forward to seeing Jasper's destruction… If it happens. Haha. :-) I torture you all, I'm sure. _

_Until next time! Lots and lots of love going your way! xOxO_


	39. Tomorrow

_I don't own Twilight, SM does…. And I'm pretty crazy about a couple of sexy actors. :-)_

_I hate autocorrect. It always changes Angela to Angelina…. And I don't know why. Gah! Anywho, I am so happy with the responses I got on the last chapter, and they were just so motivating! Thanks for that guys!_

_I'm really glad you all liked Jared's response! I put __**a lot**__ of thought into how Jared would respond to Bella wanting him to take her drunken moment seriously, and it was like there was no other option –for me- but for Jared to crack some kind of joke. I just happened to think it would be funny to make him comment about the ring. I'm glad you all liked it too though!_

_**kouga's older woman**__** –**_

_I thought you would! Oh my dear Fanfiction monster! I hope you eat this chapter up just like the others ^_^_

_**dreamer1483-**_

_I was just as excited to get it out there, I'm sure! Thank you, Danielle! I'm glad to be back XD _

_**Gothic Saku-chan**__**- **_

_Haha! I'm sure he will be :-) Thank you! This comment just made me smile! :-D_

_**Guest-**_

_Thank you! It's so so good to be back! Yes, a marriage! *le sighs* Assper IS going to be Ashsper soon, isn't he? Lol! *joins your happy dance*_

_**mickeydee-**_

_Thank you! I'm glad to be back! I think everyone is going to enjoy my plans for axing off everybody's favorite psychopath. :-)_

_**Melody-Rose-20- **_

_I loved that comment too! The ring joke was probably my favorite part of writing the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! It's a little bit longer ;-)_

_**RoyalLady9099**__**-**_

_Hang in there! I think you'll do it, hun! I mean 100 and then 200? You have to be 300 too! Haha :-D Everyone says to use a flame thrower! Haha XD_

**Bella's POV**

"Will it work, Alice?" I asked, sitting up straighter, as I looked at the room of vampires surrounding me. "Will the wolves plan work?"

"Damn straight it will," Emmett piped up, grinning like a maniac. "That's a crazy ass plan. It has to work, Bella."

"Shut up, Emmett," Alice growled, frowning, "I'm trying to see past the wolves."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, all eyes on Alice. "I think, if the wolves stay away, Bella." Alice shook her head, sighing. "I can't see past them. They're planning on being there."

I sighed, closing my eyes and rubbing the sides of my head. "I'll call Jared." I whispered, pulling out my cell phone.

There were a couple rings before Jared answered. "Hey, Shorty," I could hear the grin in his voice, "What's up?"

"Damn it, Jared!" I heard Paul howl in the background, "You didn't have to drop the damn hammer on my toe!"

"Oh, shut up you big baby," Jared chuckled into the phone, and I could just imaging the big grin on his face. "As I was saying before the kid started crying… What's up, Bells?"

I grinned, shaking my head at my lovely fiancé. "Bells?"

"Hey," Jared was still grinning, I just knew it. "I spend a lot of times in Jake's brain. Don't blame me."

"'Course not," I laughed, turning to see fourteen golden eyes watching me expectantly. "Um, so, about that plan."

"The plan to-"

"Yeah, that plan." I could tell by his serious tone, he knew what I meant. "Um, the wolves are sort of… Blocking Alice from knowing if it's going to work."

"Oh," Jared mumbled, pausing for a second before muttering something to Paul.

Both rooms were filled with silence for a few minutes until Paul came back into the room a simple, "It's good."

"Tell her to try now, Jake, Seth, and Ashton will be back in twenty to get you, okay?"

I smirked, shaking my head, "I don't need body guards. The Cullen's will-"

"I know, but Sam wanted to be safe. Besides, Seth had to be there anyway." I could feel Jared's love on the other end of the phone, and I knew just what he meant by that.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" I whispered, trying to stop my heartbeat from going into overdrive.

"I'll be counting the seconds," He was just as soft. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you," I grinned. "See you tonight Jared."

"Okay," He whispered. I hung up the phone, grinning before nodding to Alice. "Give it a try."

Alice smiled and took breath, smiling brightly before closing her eyes and watching the scene unfold intently.

"Jasper, he comes, but he knows… As soon as he gets here, he knows. He tries, but…" Alice didn't utter a complete sentence until she snapped out of it. "He dies. Jasper dies."

Relief washed over the room, but I saw the broken hearts the Cullen's wore. I probably looked the same way. Yes, Jasper was completely crazy, but we all loved him. He was a risk to exposure now, and it was his time. It was nice to know I would be safe, that lives would be saved, but at what cost? Someone still died, but the Jasper we loved, he died a long time ago. I'm not sure when, but he's long gone now. It was a bittersweet moment for everyone in the room.

"I'll call Esme and Rose. Let them know that this is all almost over," Carlisle's eyes meet mine for a moment, and he smiled softly at me. "Thank you, Bella. Thank you for giving them the one thing they have always wanted."

"Of course," I smiled. The twins were harmless. It was their parents that were twisted. Carlisle left the room, and I stared at the remaining vampires. "What now?"

"Well, Cherish and I," Alice grinned, "Are going to be busy getting things ready for tonight. Val, Em, and Riles are trying to save all of their anger for tomorrow. There's not really much to do. Just get that shit done, you know?"

"Right, well…" I shrugged, "We're meeting at Charlie's tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow morning. You and Jared and a couple other wolves are going to spend the night there."

"And mom and Phil and Ira and Ian and Charlie and Sue," I added on, groaning. The house was honestly too small, and that was a lot of humans to risk me being around. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bella. You said the wolves had already talked it over with Sue and Charlie. Your mother, Phil, and the kids are at a hotel. They're just waiting at Charlie's to spend some time with you."

"Right," I sighed, "Well, I feel horrible about tearing them away from Boston. Phil loved coaching, and I know my mom was happy the-"

"Isabella, stop." Valtair said. "You know both of you parents worry for you."

"Yeah, Bella," Riley smiled at me, "You're dad and mom both love you so much. More than words."

Ashlee came over and sat on the arm of the chair I was in. "You should hear your dad at the station. "Bella this. Bella that… Bella, Bella… Bella."" She grinned, shaking her head, "You're his world, and that car wreck and Jasper, it's given them reason to be here right now."

"But they don't need to be here. Not when Jasper's on this killing spree." I moaned.

"Bells," Jake sighed, coming through the door. "Stop worrying so much." He turned to Alice, looking at her intently. "Did you get it?"

"He's as good as dead," Alice smiled, nodding her head. "We'll see you tomorrow, Jake."

"Tomorrow," He nodded his head.

_Tomorrow. _


	40. The Price That Everyone Pays

I don't own Twilight, SM does… I think we all know that when it comes down to Bronson and Jackson I'm pretty much a sex addict… But not really… But, yeah, I totally am.

The day has finally come my dear, dear friends. You have bared with me chapter after chapter, your hatred for Assper growing just as much as my own. Now, I have the pleasure of letting you all into my mind to see how everyone's favorite psychopath is going to pay. It's not exactly how I imagined it, but hopefully you all enjoy reading this chapter!

This chapter is in two different POV's. The beginning being Bella's, of course and the end is Jared's. With two POV's and everything that you all know is happening in this chapter, you can imagine that this chapter is longer than others. Hopefully, it will make up for my recent short chapters!

**_kouga's older woman_**** –**

YES! So soon that I can taste it! :-)

**_twimama77_****-**

Thank you so very, very much!

**_Gothic Saku-chan_****- **

Thank you!

**Melody-Rose-20- **

YES PLEASE SINGING IS ALWAYS ENCOURAGED HERE. (ESPECIALLY LES MIS')

**_RoyalLady9099_****-**

Haha! Almost! I'm still holding out for you to be the 300th review! XD

**Siobhan Whitlock:**

I thought that was you! I was like, I could say it's her, but then it probably won't be her. BUT it WAS you! Haha :-D

Thank you! I think everyone's going to love what I have in store for Jasper.

**Rusher Equals Forever:**

*holds door open for you* YES HE IS, AND IT'S HERE, AND GET IN HERE AND READ AND CELEBRATE AND JUST YES.

I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FOREVER TOO… BASICALLY THE MOMENT HE RAPED BELLA I WAS LIKE, THIS FUCKER IS GOING DOWN.

*joins you in dancing like nobody is around*

Alas, all good things must come to an end. I have something really special planned for the ending, I promise you.

Hey, it's all good... You came back, and if you really love something, you always come back to it. You came back to Nayeli, and that's what counts my dear.

Urgh College… I can't even with college. Let's not go there.

I'm pretty sure I'm done with Twilight after I finish writing this story. I just… I've been in this world for too long, and I need a change of scenery.

I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I love you, too! Now go read about Assper kicking the bucket!

**Bella's POV**

It was three in the morning when Jared woke me up. "Come on, Shorty. You gotta go."

"Mmm, why?" I murmured, groggily turning in Seth's bed.

"We're at Charlie's, remember?' Jared asked. The faint memory of my family all being in the house, surrounding me with cheer crossed my mind. Sue and Charlie had left last night for a fishing trip. Renee, Phil, and the kids were staying at a hotel in Port Angeles. "We have to go to Seattle, remember?"

Seattle… Right. It's code. Jasper is close, and he knows I'm here. He's coming for me. We have to leave or the plan won't work.

"I'll change," I whispered, pushing myself off of the bed.

Jared nodded from beside of me, already wearing a pair of cutoff jeans. Quickly, I put on the white sundress Alice had brought for me last night. I knew what we were going to do, and every nerve in my body was wired up. "Let's go."

Jared grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. He was hugging me tightly as he kissed my forehead, "Nayeli, Bella. Nayeli."

I smiled. I still wasn't sure what it meant, but I knew it was a promise of something good. "I love you," Was my simple response as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding onto, "Now let's go."

"Remember Bella," Jared said a little too loudly. Jasper must have been close enough to hear us. "We are having dinner with The Cullen's tonight. They're hunting today, and I'm going to have to drop you off at their house and take my turn running border patrol. You'll be alone for thirty minutes tops." Jared squeezed my arm reassuringly. "Everything's going to be fine, okay?"

I rolled my eyes, praying he was right. "Let's go, Loverboy."

"Oo, Loverboy?" Jared waggled his eyebrows as he followed me out, holding the passenger's side door open to his truck, "I like."

I rolled my eyes again, but climbed into the truck. Jared was soon sitting next to me and the engine roared to life. We drove silently until Jared's phone rang. "Hello?"

I sat silently in the passenger's seat, trying to remain calm; wondering if Jasper was following us.

"Okay, that's great man... Okay, yeah… We'll be at Port Angeles in a while… Later."

Jared pitched the phone back in the cup holder and smiled at me. "That was Jake. He was outside in the woods watching the house with Seth and Quil. Jasper took the bait. He's gone to the Cullen's house to see if they're really gone."

"And they are," I grinned, sitting back against the seat; willing my heart to stop beating so quickly.

"Yeah; Seth and Quil are following him right now. And he's just waiting."

"Waiting for me." I sighed.

Jared laughed, "He thinks he's waiting for you."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, "And Paul's following us?"

"And Sean. Jake is going to head over to Charlie's to keep an eye on the place."

I nodded my head and sighed, "And Phil and Renee?"

"We're meeting them for lunch," Jared grinned. "Alice and Cherish will be there too, you know."

I took a deep breath, nodding my head. Soon, this plan would be over. Soon, I could leave without worrying about Jasper killing me at any moment. Soon, Jasper was going to die.

We stayed silent for most of the ride, just holding hands and being with each other… Just loving each other, and that was enough for me. It was… True love. I never thought I'd find it, and now that today was here, I couldn't stand the thought of losing it.

"I don't get it," I told him frowning as we saw a sign that read 'Port Angeles next right.'

"What?" Jared asked, raising his eyebrows slightly, eyes never leaving the road.

"Why can't I be there?"

"Shorty-" Jared glanced over at me, pain in his eyes.

"I know. I'm human, and he wants me dead. It's a risk… But what if he figures it all out?"

"He's never even met-"

"I know, but… If I can't go, then you shouldn't go either. You should stay with me and Renee and Phil and the kids."

Jared laughed softly, sad eyes and a small smile on his face, "A vampire wants you dead, and you're worrying about me?"

"I," I frowned trying to get the right words out, "Jared, so many things have pushed us apart in the past, so many misunderstandings, and now that I have you, and you have me, I don't want to lose you… And we both know Jasper's going to be after your head when he realizes it's not me you left alone there."

"You're staying in Port Angeles, Bella." Jared resolved. "And you want to know why?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" I retorted, smiling softly, tears threatening to spill over my eyes. I had to know Jared was going to be safe.

"I made a promise to you a long time ago, and I'll be damned if I break that promise."

"You did?"

Jared smirked, pulling into a parking space and turning to me. He pulled me into his arms and sighed, "I did. Remember the day that we went to your college?"

I nodded my head slowly, "To kill Victoria… And Riley." I couldn't help but smile at that last part. Riley wasn't so bad after all.

Jared's soft features reminded me of something else as he nodded.

"Jasper left that day… And he- he killed that little girl."

Jared wiped away the tears that had spilled over onto my face and nodded, softly. "And I promised you that I would never let you see something like that. I didn't let you see Angela die, and I'm not letting you see Jasper die. You don't deserve to have that haunted look on your face ever again, and I'm going to do everything in my power to stop you from seeing any leech, or anyone for that matter, die. Nayeli, Bella."

I sighed as he rubbed the back of his hand against my face, "And you have to go?" I pressed on.

"Cherish has to smell like you," Jared grinned, "And apparently, I make you stink."

I rolled my eyes as a small giggle left my lips. "I guess we should go in."

Jared nodded his head, smiling down at me. "I guess we should."

Jared stole a kiss from my lips before we walked into the restaurant. My mother, Phil, Alice, and Cherish were all sitting a booth.

"Bella!" My mother called, grinning at me, "There you two are!" She stood up and pulled me in for a tight hug before hugging Jared, "It's so good to see you again Jare!"

"You too, ma'am," Jared nodded politely as he shook Phil's hand. Phil gave me a one armed hug before he sat back down.

"It's Renee, dear."

"Renee," Jared corrected himself, smiling at her.

"Where are Ian and Ira, mom?" I asked scanning the toddlers I could see.

"Oh, Alice's boyfriend," My mom nodded slyly at Alice, obviously in approval. "He's watching them back at the hotel. He's so sweet! And you were right! His cousin is a dead ringer for Bella!"

I took this moment to look Cherish over. Her once blonde hair was now a chocolate brown, bits of natural red flowing through it. Her eyes, unlike mine were that golden color.

"Isn't she?" I smiled at her softly, nodding. We all knew, with the exception of Renee and Phil, why she wasn't a blonde today, and as exciting as it was to be a doppelgänger, today had more anxiety than excitement lined up. Even with my mother, step-father, and little sister and brother, today was going to be a very long day. I just wanted it to end. Soon.

** Jared's POV**

"I guess I better go, Shorty," I smiled down at Bella, pulling her into my arms for a kiss. Alice and Cherish had left about five minutes ago, meaning they were waiting downstairs for me. "I'll be back to pick you up after work."

We both knew what that really meant. I'll be back when he's burning.

"We can bring her to you," Phil suggested for the tenth time.

"Translation," Bella smiled up at me, "We can bring Bella to you and ditch the kids too."

"Free babysitter, huh?" I questioned, smirking at the man.

"Hey," Renee chirped in, "The kids love you. They already see you as family."

"And so do mom and Phil." Bella grinned up at me. "It took them a whole year to leave Jake alone with Ian."

"Oh really?" I smiled down at Bella. "Well, I am few years older than Jake… A bit more responsible."

"Responsible, huh?" Renee smiled, cocking an eyebrow at me. "Aren't you the one who talked Bella into the bikini car wash her senior year?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, grinning at Bella's mom. "What can I say? I might have had an extremely dirty truck that needed to be washed that day, and I didn't want to do it."

"And you might have an extremely dirty mind that still needs cleaning up," Bella whispered, smiling.

"Hmm," Renee eyed Bella and me, a smirk playing on her lips. "And didn't you steal Bella's blanket that I made her for graduation?"

"Mom!"

"You told her about that?" I grinned down at Bella and chuckled. "Well, I did return it."

"The day I left for college," Bella countered.

"I guess I just knew she was the one, Renee, and if I couldn't tease her like I did, I wouldn't have admitted it probably."

"Oh!" Renee smiled at me, throwing her arms around my shoulders, "You really love my daughter, don't you?"

"With my whole heart." I smiled stepping out of the hug and looking at Bella, "I should get going."

"No!" A little four year old boy ran over to me hugging me tightly. He had Bella's hair and these big blue eyes. "Can't go."

I crouched down, and smiled at Bella's little brother, "Hey, I'll tell you what. I'll be back this evening, and I'll get you and both of your sisters, and we'll hang out together."

"REALLY?" His expressive eyes were wide and full of excitement.

"Yes, Really," I ruffled his brown curls and stood up, walking over to Bella.

"We don't want you to go out of your way," Renee murmured.

"It honestly won't kill us to meet you in Forks."

"It's alright," I waved my hand. "I have something I have to pick up in town anyway." I glanced at Bella before scratching the back of my neck.

Phil gave me an all knowing look and nodded his head. "Alright, son. We'll see you soon."

I nodded at him, suddenly feeling very nervous, but I pushed it aside for the moment, turning to Bella, "Nayeli, Bella." I whispered kissing her forehead.

"Are you ever going to tell me what that means?" Bella whispered, hugging me tightly.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead again. "I love you."

"So that's a no?" She asked, walking me to the door.

I pulled her out into the hallway with me, kissing her again. I heard Renee's "aww" and Phil closed the door, leaving it cracked for Bella. I loved Bella so much, and this was a private moment for us. I had to remind myself to thank that Phil.

When I pulled away from the kiss I rested my forehead against hers, "Nayeli. I love you."

"Nayeli," Bella smiled, tasting the words on her lips, eyes studying my face. Finally those chocolate orbs rested on my own eyes, "Nayeli, Jared."

I heard Bella say I love you thousands of times, and each time it blew me away that she cared about me… Hearing it in Quileute though… Damn, my heart was soaring. I pulled her into another kiss, my hand gently tugging the hair at the nape of her neck. I pulled away after a few minutes, and Bella was gasping for breath, smiling. I couldn't stop the smile on my face either. "Nayeli," I nodded at her.

"Nayeli," She repeated, watching me carefully, "Come back to me."

I nodded my head, leaving before I let my emotions run away with me. I ran down the stairs and saw Alice and Cherish standing at my truck waiting for me. Wordlessly, Alice climbed in the truck bed, lying down so Jasper wouldn't see her. Cherish climbed into the cab, and I rounded the driver's side and got in. Cherish scooted close to me, and I put my arm around her. It felt weird. She might look like Bella, but she wasn't Bella.

"You stink, and I am going to hate every minute of this," Cherish mused, chuckling.

"Right back at you," I laughed driving as fast as I could, "But if this gets the one asshole who wants my Bella dead, then I'll endure it."

"Our Bella," She corrected. "I haven't known her long, but it's obvious everyone who is fighting for her, the Cullen's, you wolves, even little old nomads like myself, we all have a connection with her. Bella is a friend, a lover in your case, and Jasper deserves to die."

"Agreed," I nodded my head. It might be in my blood to kill the girl who was clinging to me right now, but she was right. They cared about Bella just as much as we wolves did, and because of that, I didn't want to hurt them. The rest of the ride to the Cullen's was silent. I walked her to the deck and hugged Cherish, whispering loud enough for Jasper to hear, "You stay here, Shorty. Like I said, I'll be back in thirty minutes tops."

Cherish nodded her head and set down on the swing. She grabbed a book that was on the swing and began to read it, careful to look like she reading at human pace. I kissed her forehead, trying not to gage from the smell of the vampire and thinking about Bella's safety. I couldn't tell her 'Nayeli,' like I did with Bella, but I was supposed to act normal. I walked away, looking back at her before climbing in the cab of my truck.

Driving as fast as I could, I reached Newton's Sporting Goods and parked my truck. I took off running for the woods, while the pixie in my truck took off for the Cullen House. I changed into my wolf form in no time flat only to hear multiple voices crowding my own thoughts. It was obvious Sam expected Jasper to put up a fight.

No shit Sherlock, Paul chuckled, eyes set on Cherish. Just waiting on him to make a move.

I'm watching him right now, Seth glared images of Jasper leaning from a tree to look a 'Bella' were filling our heads. He's not in any hurry to kill her.

Wait for it. He thinks I'm on border patrol.

And the Cullen's are gone hunting. Embry spoke up eyeing the vampires he had surrounding him and Quil.

Wait, Wait, We all turned our attention to Seth. Jasper was moving, at human pace, toward Bella.

"Hello, darlin'," His southern drawl was heavy, and Cherish made a visible gulp.

Phase one in action, Quil howled as we watched Val and Emmett walking toward the back of the house, each going around two separate sides.

"You killed my mate, Isabella," He enunciated each word clearly, and the intent was clear on his face. "My children. I know, you love me, but I had them. And now, you have to die."

Anger was clear on Jasper's face. "Look at me when I speak to you, Bitch!"

Cherish smiled up at Jasper and horror struck his face as he realized he'd been played. "Hello, there."

"How? You're a-"

"I hear you were threatening my little sister," Valtair placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder turning him around to face the Greek man, ripping his shirt as he did. "I believe, you said you were going to kill her, yes?"

"Shouldn't have said that, Assper," Emmett growled, yanking Jasper's arm as he turned him around. Everyone could hear the ball coming out of the socket.

Jasper's eyes were the size of saucers as he tried to run, but we had him surrounded. The wolves slowly came from their hiding places and no matter which way Jasper ran, he was met by someone who wanted to kill him.

Jasper saw me, and recognizing my wolf form, he ran right for me. I laughed and let him charge, watching as Emmett and Val each grabbed an arm, yanking them completely off of his body. The pain in his face was exactly what he deserved.

The asshole bared his teeth at me and I just rolled my eyes. Tearing his head from his body so I wouldn't have to look at him anymore, I chucked the head to where Alice was standing. She kicked him in the face, smashing his teeth in, before setting his head on fire.

Jake and Paul were vividly imagining ripping his nutsack to pieces and making a necklace out of it, and Leah was having her share of fun clawing at the bastard's body.

Leah ripped his penis from his body, cackling. How's that for fucking rape, you son of a bitch?!

Damn! My wife is hot when she's angry! Paul howled replaying the image over and over. A lot better than a nutsack necklace, baby!

We were all getting mental images of what Paul was planning on doing to Leah because of that, but I blocked them out, paying attention to what I was doing.

This is for Bella, I growled remembering all of the times he broke her heart as I tore his unbeating heart out of his cold body.

Carlisle handed an instrument to the once blonde look-a-like, and she grinned pressing a button. Almost immediately, I recognized it as a flame thrower, and I watched as Cherish went to town on the remains Jasper's body.

Everyone got their own piece of Jasper Hale that day. It wasn't as gruesome as Angela's destruction, but soon, the body was burning, and my Bella was safe. Bella was safe. I had to go get her. I had to be there for her. Let her know. She was safe. Forever.

**A/N:** As much as it pains me to say this, Nayeli is soon coming to an end, and with the demise of Jasper I can tell you there will probably be a few more chapters and an epilogue. I feel really weird about ending this story because, counting WA, I've been working in the universe with the Jasper/Bella/Jared triangle for almost three years.

It's time to end things very soon, and the next few chapters will basically be tying up the loose ends that I know are present. The epilogue might be two chapters long. I'm not really sure yet on that. Man, this is really bitter sweet, guys, and I know I'm babbling and all of that… But, I guess I'm still processing that the end is ever nearing.

So, what did you all think of this chapter? I think it's a lot to process. We have Bella finding out what Nayeli means, and Jasper dying, and Jared with Phil, Renee, and the kids, and I am just tired. I don't know. I think this chapter was sort of emotionally draining almost. Does that make sense? Like I said, I'm babbling, and I know it.

As stated earlier, a few more chapters, and Nayeli will end. The next chapter is going to be pure fluff, and I'm going to say that Nayeli will end around chapter 42. So, there are not many chapters left, and I'm sad about that, but at the same time… It's all good. I really hope you guys are happy with this chapter… and my babbling! :-)


End file.
